From Russia With Love
by WrkofFctn
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Chicago to start life as a grad student of Russian History. Her schooling is put on hold when she stumbles into a war between two crime families - the Cullens and the Volturis. How will she deal with a forced life as a Cullen?
1. Siberian Snow

**Author's Note - Obviously I am not Stephenie Meyer (or I would be helluva rich), so I cannot take credit for her characters. They are from her imagination. I just play with them. Also I am just using Chicago, NU, and Florida/Miami as places. I am not basing them in fact. I have no clue if Northwestern University even has a Russian graduate program or if there are even streets in Chicago named 10th and Lincoln. So, if you are going to leave me reviews letting me know this...I already do. (But please still leave me reviews/criticism. I would appreciate it) Thanks ever so much.**

* * *

I watched as my plane touched down at O'Hare International and immediately noticed the snow on the ground. I stared at its vast whiteness. I found the concept funny because I hadn't noticed the snow looking down from the plane. I suppose I assumed it to be clouds. I also suppose that having lived my whole life in Miami, I was not accustomed to seeing snow. I felt mesmerized by the sun reflecting off the glittering surface. Which is how I must have gotten lost in thought looking out that window because all a sudden the stewardess was tapping my shoulder.

"Miss, everyone else has disembarked. Did you need help getting off the plane?"

"Uhh.." I was caught off guard. "No. Thank you. I was just day dreaming. Sorry."

I couldn't help but blush furiously as I awkwardly climbed over the aisle seat and reached up for my carry-on. I yanked it down and tried to move as quickly and gracefully down the aisle as possible. As I went to step through the door the same stewardess rested her hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Welcome to Chicago," she said.

* * *

Luckily, I had some semblance of common sense and called ahead to rent an apartment. Well…I thought it was common sense at the time. Now standing in the small and very industrial looking space, I began to wonder if the realtor hadn't found me a boiler room just for a laugh. Though, this boiler room did have what appeared to be a kitchen…with a toilet in the corner.

"Great. I can save myself the trouble of waiting for my food to digest and just eat while on the toilet." I said aloud.

I sighed and dropped my suitcases on the floor. Part of me wanted to call my father and cry. But I already knew what his response would be.

"Bella, you can come home anytime you know. I will pay for the return ticket and arrange everything. I won't say I told you so. You can even have your old room back. I kept all the posters you had on the walls in high school."

It was exactly what he had said as I was about to board the plane in Miami. Even thinking of going back home got me homesick. As much as I loved Miami though, the thought of going to grad school at any of the Florida schools did not sit well with me. I was jaded with Florida schooling. I appreciated my University of Florida undergrad degree, but I wanted to see the world and get some perspective while doing my grad work. Besides if I was going to be spending an arm and a leg on continuing my education, why not travel somewhere out of state to do it. I sighed thinking of the cost of school. I had worked an extra semester to save up money which is why I was starting classes in January instead of September. I still felt completely unprepared. I had yet to actually visit the school and classes started January 20th which gave me two weeks to get acquainted with the campus and meet my advisor in person. I could feel the tears behind my eyes and I felt ridiculous standing in a joke of an apartment crying because I left home to go to grad school in a city that is drowning in snow.

"C'mon, Bella pull yourself together. You are an independent 23 year old. You have just been accepted to Northwestern University where you will blow everyone away with your stellar knowledge of the history of Russia and its language."

I straightened up as I said this…which allowed me to see out the very tiny window in the apartment that looked out into the street….which was covered in snow. So, of course I reacted in the only reasonable and sensible fashion. I flung myself on my suitcases and cried myself into a coma like sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning disoriented and cold. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 7:00. I then noticed the very loud pounding at the door that must have awoken me. I groggily got up and stumbled over the luggage to unlock the door. The man on the other side looked at me and stepped back.

"Uh…I am supposed to be delivering some boxes and a mattress to this address. Are you Ms. Isabella Swan?" He asked skeptically?

"Yes. I am. You can just put the boxes inside to the right and the mattress can go in…." I paused and looked around at the very open layout that did not include a bedroom "the corner." I finished.

I looked up at him somewhat pleadingly as if to apologize for my pathetic excuse of an apartment. He was still staring at me. I stepped to the side to let him in and grabbed my purse to look for a mirror. I opened my compact and cringed. My hair had been turned into some sort of nest like monster over night, and my eyes were ringed in running mascara. Great…now I am not only acting like a complete emotional wreck, I also look like one. I snapped the mirror shut and flung my purse off to the side so I could slide my suitcases over to where the mattress now lay. I opened one and took out the brush, toothbrush and toothpaste and went into the bathroom.

I flicked the light on to what was basically a room for the shower. I groaned. No wonder they put the toilet in the kitchen there was only room for a shower and sink in here. I quickly tried to make myself more presentable to the general public. After I finished washing my face, I went to see how the moving guy was doing.

After he was done moving all the boxes and the mattress in, I smiled and gave him a $50 tip. Whether it was for his efficient moving skills or as a way to excuse my previous appearance I will never know. But it must have worked because he smiled back and told me to have a nice day. I closed the door and turned to face the room. It almost looked sadder with the boxes and plastic wrapped mattress lying on the floor than it had with nothing in it. So, I decided the only logical thing to do would be leave and find a coffee shop.

The first coffee shop I saw looked like it fronted as a drug dealers meet spot. So I continued and walked a few blocks until I found one called The Windy City Coffee Shop. It looked clean and very cozy, but what really sold me was the working fireplace it had in the center. I opened the door and my nose was assaulted with the smell of coffee and cinnamon. I noticed only a few other people in the shop. Windy City was decorated with dark wood and painted a deep red color. It had an abundance of rugs and cushions that didn't quite match, yet made the shop seem that much more inviting. I stood there for a few seconds until my stomach made a very loud protest. A man reading email on his Blackberry looked up at me. I smiled nervously and threw my dark brown hair into my face and turned away. I walked up to the wooden espresso bar where a petite girl sat on the counter hunched over a crossword puzzle mouthing clues to herself. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice me until I spoke.

"Number 5 down is Dade," I said.

She jumped and looked up at me. "Huh?"

"Number 5 down," I repeated, "is Dade." I suddenly felt very nervous. Maybe she was the type that didn't like people helping her out. What if I interrupted her private crossword time and she now had control over the quality of my coffee. I began to panic, so I tried to recover the situation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just jump in and give you the answer. It's just that I flew in yesterday morning. And I have never lived away from home. And I am from Miami. And the clue to 5 down is "Miami County's other half" and it is four letters. And Dade is the answer. And I was trying to make small talk while still getting your attention…. And…..I'm sorry," I could feel myself start to turn red as I stammered out the last bit.

The girl just smiled and jumped down from the counter, "It's ok. Thanks for the answer. I would have never gotten it. Plus, I don't really enjoy these things. They just help me pass the time between customers. Welcome to Chicago. My name is Alice," she pointed to her name badge that was decorated with skulls and glittery heart stickers, and then held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Bella," I said as I shook her small hand.

"Now," she said. "Which of Chicago's finest coffees and pastries can I interest you in?"

I stared at the pastries and was overwhelmed with the selection.

"How about you just give me what you like with a regular house coffee," I answered.

She nodded and set about getting my food and coffee while I turned to look around the shop some more. The front windows afforded a view of the street which was now rapidly filling with people beginning their day. I wondered how many of them were students and if any attended the university.

"Here you are," she said as she put a plate with a wheat bagel and cream cheese and a mug of coffee down on the counter. "And don't worry about it, it's on the house."

"Thank you," I said. "But are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. My boyfriend owns the place so he won't get upset or if he does I will just withhold sex again," She paused and smiled at me.

I couldn't tell if it was a joke or if she really meant it, but she continued.

"Anyway, I figure if I give you free food and am nice to you, you will come back tomorrow. And this place could use a few more regulars."

"Well thank you," I said. "I am sure I will be here quite a bit."

Especially, if the other option is being at my apartment, I thought.

I sat down in an arm chair by the fire and picked up a newspaper lying nearby. I flipped absent mindedly through the pages until a headline caught my eye.

**Moscow under official inquiry by FBI**. Under it was a picture of two very handsome men. The one standing on the right had dirty blonde hair and very blue eyes while the one on the left had darker hair, but his eyes were eerily a golden color. Maybe it was because they were in a club called Moscow or because they looked so stern and serious, but they both looked very Russian. They had been photographed standing in front of a bar with a dance floor in the background. A story about Club Moscow on 10th and Lincoln being investigated for unconfirmed reports of racketeering followed. I began to read more.

_The owner of Moscow, Carlisle Cullen, commented that all the reports are falsely founded and can easily be cleared up. His son Edward, pictured above to the left, a partner in the ownership of the club stated, "Club Moscow is known for its exclusive patrons and impeccable service. Our reputation is not going to be sullied by these silly allegations. Our clientele, who know us, know that our club is the one of the most exciting spots to be seen at on the weekends. We would not jeopardize that relationship with our customers for anything." Carlisle Cullen built Club Moscow 20 years ago after emigrating with his family from the city of the same name in Russia. His son, Edward bought into the company and became a partner shortly following his 30__th__ birthday, 5 months ago. Local police say they turned the case over to the FBI after receiving multiple anonymous tips…._

The story went on to talk about the FBI's involvement in the case and ended with references to past false accusations on other business establishments in the area.

I looked back at the picture at the top of the page. It was remarkable how young Carlisle Cullen looked for having a son of 30. They appeared almost as if they could be brothers. I was staring at the paper so intently that I did not hear Alice come up behind me to grab my plate.

"Hey, I have been there before," she said looking at the picture. "Awesome club. The décor is amazing. And the dance floor is killer. Although, I would never take my boyfriend."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Oh, well you should see the girls who serve the drinks," she looked at me with raised eyebrows as she said this. "While not cliché and campy, Club Moscow definitely has a Russian theme going on which includes the scantily clad Russian wanna-be models."

"When you say scantily clad…"

"Bella, girls who work at Hooters have more clothing. These Moscow girls are basically wearing bikinis with fur caps and boots. And despite the pale complexion of the owners, all of them are tan…and have amazing bodies, of course. If I were to bring Jasper... Well I am not saying he would cheat on me. But I would probably get hounded to agree to yet another threesome, so he could enjoy a tour of Russia without the guilt, if you know what I mean." She looked at me like I really was supposed to know what she meant.

She turned around and cleared the dishes from several other tables and straightened some newspapers. I just stared after her as she walked back behind the counter….wait…did she really say "another threesome"?


	2. It takes three to Troika

**Author's Note - Troika (from the chapter title) is a Russian folk dance that involves one man and two women.**

**Also, in this chapter Jasper tells the story of how he and Alice met, and the story gets interrupted several times. If it is hard to follow let me know and I will try to re-edit it so it is better. K thanks!**

**I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own a kitty cat who has epilepsy...which is sad...but since he is ok and on pills...it is also a little bit funny.**

* * *

Over the next two weeks I was able to somehow get my paperwork for school in order. I also met with my advisor, a Dr. Mishka Skaya. She was fantastic and upbeat, and put me at ease right away. I felt my outlook toward Chicago begin to improve. I also spent a lot of time at Windy City - every morning, in fact. I appreciated the quietness of the café to read and prepare for school, but I also began to look forward to seeing Alice and talking with her. I felt that she had now become my first Chicago friend. She laughed when I told her this.

"Well, I am glad that I have that honor," she said while mock bowing.

The morning rush was over and I was standing at the counter while she was washing mugs.

"Hey, how come you are here way more than Jasper if he owns the place?" I asked. I was extremely curious because I had only seen him twice in the shop. Alice introduced us the first time he was there, but other than that there had been no interaction between him and me.

"Oh, I am the morning shift. He normally picks up the afternoon shift a few times a week. We have two other people who fill in the extra spots. But Jasper is just busy taking care of the paperwork for this place. I mean, it may not look like it, but the rent here is ridiculous. And business has slowed down a bit. With bills to pay and thinking of ways to keep the shop open, he is pretty busy. But usually, he is in the office back there, she pointed back toward the bathrooms at a wooden door with a nameplate on it. "He is close by in case I need his help with anything, but that rarely happens."

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry into your financial situation. I was just wondering because I always hear you talk about him, but have yet to really meet him." I felt a little silly for even asking about him.

"Don't sweat it. Do you want to get to know him now?" She asked.

"No, I mean, don't worry about it. I was just making an observation…" I stopped because she had already gotten to the back of the shop and was knocking on the office door.

"Hey Jasper, quit doing paperwork for a few minutes and come out here to socialize. People think I am making you up. They can't believe that someone as good looking as me could have bagged a guy like you." Alice was yelling through the door, but she turned and smiled as she said the last part. I looked around to see if anyone had come in and was witnessing the crazy coffee shop girl in the back yelling at a door. Luckily, I was the only other person in the shop.

The door opened and Jasper, looking slightly exasperated and amused at the same time, stepped out.

"I am sorry my girlfriend is, not crazy… that's not the word I am looking for…uh," he paused searching for the right word.

"Spastic, impetuous, unpredictable?" I offered.

Jasper smiled. "Yes, all the above and," he looked at Alice, "smart, beautiful, and charming."

Alice snorted. "Whatever. I thought I would be nice and let my new friend, Bella have a chance to learn more about my elusive boyfriend, but if you are going to make fun of me…"

"C'mon baby, you know I love you." Jasper whined as he grabbed her around the waist.

I suddenly felt like an intruder at an intimate party meant for only two, so I cleared my throat. They both turned toward me with sheepish looks on their faces.

"I know. How about we go out to lunch, my treat," Jasper offered.

Alice jumped up and down at this proposal and squealed.

"Well, obviously Alice agrees. What about you Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

3 hours later we were still sitting in the deli down the street talking. The waitress came back several times to refill our drinks, but luckily she didn't seem to mind we were staying so long. I think, though, that Jasper may have slipped her a large tip as compensation.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked.

Jasper immediately began laughing while Alice, for what may have been the first time since I met her, blushed.

"Funny story," Jasper started. "My freshman year of college I was rooming with a guy named Mark. Mark was your typical fraternity brother going out to party and constantly bringing different girls back, but he and I actually got along really well. Occasionally, I would even go to parties with him. One night he came back from a party, and I could tell he was really excited. He told me he had met a girl who was really feisty and sexy, but he couldn't seem to get her attention. He surprised me, actually and asked me to help him get her number. He and I devised this elaborate plan where I would casually bump into her and praise Mark's good qualities…..and saying it now, it sounds like the stupidest plan ever. Anyway, I asked Mark what she looked like, and he told me she was about 5'3'' with short brown hair and really pretty. He said that she could sometimes be loud and abrasive…."

"Hey," Alice cut in. "He did not say that."

"Do you want to tell the story?" Jasper asked.

Alice crossed her arms and sighed, so Jasper continued.

"As I was saying, after getting her description I went to the campus coffee shop where she worked. Lucky for me she was working the counter and hardly anyone was in the shop. I walked up and ordered a coffee and as she was pouring it, I started talking to her.

'So I think you actually know my roommate Mark.'

Alice snorted, 'Yeah, he is a riot.' She said this while rolling her eyes.

'Well, I know that he is actually a pretty decent sort. And I know he really likes you.'

At this point Alice stopped and looked at me.

Jasper broke from the story and looked at me. "Now, Bella I have to confess when she did this…I don't know if it was because her face was so vulnerable and she was caught off guard or maybe I had been blind until then, but I swear, I had never thought anyone else as beautiful as the coffee shop girl in front of me."

"Awww," I said aloud while turning to see Alice's reaction to this statement. She actually didn't have a sarcastic scowl on her face. Instead she was looking at Jasper with…pride. Jasper started again and Alice seemed to revert to her old spunky self.

"So go on," she said.

"Ok yeah, where was I," Jasper asked, "coffee, right. So anyway, Alice turned and looked at me, and I became smitten. And then she said,

'Is this some sort of joke?'

I was not expecting that response. 'Nooo. I just have heard Mark talk about you and thought I would ask you to a party that he and I are going to this weekend.'

She narrowed her eyes and stared at me for what seemed like 10 minutes.

'Ok,' she said. 'Just give me the time and place and I will be there.'

'Really,' I asked. I was more hopeful at this point of getting a chance to be with her than helping Mark.

'Yeah, why not? I figure if this Mark fellow turns out to be the tool I am pretty sure he is, I can always leave,' she finished while handing me my coffee.

I did not try to correct her assumption of Mark being a tool, but I did give her the details. And sure enough, that Friday night she was at the party.

Alice interrupted Jasper at this point. "I want to tell the story from here, or you will make me look like a drunken whore."

Jasper held up his hands as if giving her the go ahead. She turned to me and began.

"I ended up going to the party because I had nothing else to do that night, let's just be clear about that. Also, I think a part of me secretly thought Mark's roommate was really good looking. So I arrived at the party and almost immediately Mark spotted me. He actually was pretty decent, but this was before he had really started drinking. About two hours into the night, after Mark constantly refilling my cup with beer, I was pretty far gone. So far gone, in fact, that when Mark asked me to go back to his room, I agreed. He told me he needed to find his roommate to let Jasper know he was leaving. I later found out he was also bragging to Jasper about how he was going to score with me. I, however, was ready to leave right away, so I asked him which dorm he was in. I figured I could go ahead and wait for him. I had to find my purse, though, which I had lost during the course of the night, so I actually didn't leave until about 25 minutes later. (The purse was under a passed out girl.) Now, dorm security at the time was a lot less strict, so I was able to make it up to his room without any trouble. He must have left the door unlocked because I opened it, and decided to help speed things along for when he got back and began to undress." she stopped to look at Jasper.

I groaned already imagining the possible outcomes. Jasper meanwhile was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Alice just sighed and continued. "So I was down to my bra and underwear and feeling pretty sexy, as being drunk can make you feel, and I saw Mark's bedroom door ajar. I decided to surprise him and wait on his bed, so walked in. I guess Mark must have beat me back to his dorm, and he also must have changed his mind about wanting to score with me because I found myself standing in the middle of his room almost naked watching he and another girl having sex. Lucky for me they didn't see me, since they were otherwise engaged, but I got out of there as fast as possible. I was back in the common room blindly trying to find my clothes through my tears when I backed into Jasper walking in. Needless to say, he was pretty shocked since I had yet to put any of my clothes back on. I also had sobered up enough to realize the situation I was in, so I just reacted like any girl would in that scenario. I turned and threw my arms around Jasper and sobbed into his shoulder."

"And that is the end of that," Jasper butted in suddenly.

I looked at him questioningly and then turned to Alice who was smirking.

"Ha, not so fast Don Juan. No it is not," Alice looked smug. She turned to me and said, "He just does not want you to think that he would take advantage of a poor defenseless girl such as myself."

'HA!" This time is was Jasper who was smug. "You were anything but defenseless. If I remember correctly after you were done crying, it was you who said…what was the exact phrase? Oh yes, 'Fuck me (pause) please?'"

I looked at them both wide eyed. Alice gave a mock cry of shock.

"For shame, sir, I would not use such language. But it must have worked because he did," she said the last part triumphantly. "And it was AMAZING and hot."

"Alice!" Jasper said in surprise. "I am sure Bella is tired of hearing about our sex life from you."

Alice shrugged and mumbled, "Well it was."

Jasper just shook his head and turned back to me. "So that's how we met. I called her the next day, and we have been together ever since, 6 years this past October."


	3. Glasnost and Perestroika

Edward Cullen leaned back in the chair and stretched while glancing at the clock. It was 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning, and he was waiting in the office for the cleaning crew to finish with the front of the club. He rubbed his hand over his face and sat up. Luckily, the latest publicity in the papers only increased traffic for the past few weekends, but he wasn't sure how much longer that would last. The door opened and Carlisle walked in talking on his cell phone in Russian.

"Esme, I know you already have worked things out, but I do not think I can stress how important it is for you to make sure the numbers add up."

Carlisle looked up at Edward and gave a forced smile and continued with his conversation.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just move some funds over to our investment offices. I will need to pay them a visit soon anyway. Alright, I love you too." Carlisle hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "Not really. I am just becoming increasingly paranoid. I think the Feds are almost done with the investigation though. I will certainly be glad when this is all over."

Edward nodded and both men were quiet for a while.

Edward broke the silence, "Who do you think tipped them off about us?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I am inclined to believe the Volturi family is responsible. I think the Italians are still upset that we didn't include them in our investment scheme." Carlisle looked at Edward in a defeated way. "But who knows for sure. The bottom line is we have pissed someone off, and we need to fix it."

Edward felt helpless. He owed so much to the man who was like a father to him. He wished he could do anything to make this problem go away.

"Listen, I will take care of this." Edward tried giving Carlisle his most confident look. "You just make sure that you and Mrs. Esme Cullen, attorney-at-law," he smiled as he said this, "can fix everything numbers wise, and I will deal with the Volturi."

Carlisle stared at him. "I can't ask you to do that son."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't ask me then." Edward said matter of factly. "I came up with this little plan on my own."

Carlisle just nodded and placed his hand on his Edward's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Thank you," Carlisle whispered.

"Whoa, am I interrupting a love fest that I was not invited to? I am deeply hurt, Eddie. Next time you are doling out the hugs and kisses please sign me up." Emmett Cullen burst into the office.

"Yeah Emmett, I'll be sure to do that. I will also be sure to let you know that your fiancé spilled drinks on a customer again last night….on purpose." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Weeelll…you know my little Ukrainian Rose doesn't take shit from anybody. That's why I love my ice princess." Emmett finished this thought while sitting on the desk and picking up a paper weight which he was now throwing into the air and catching repeatedly.

"I don't care if a customer gives her shit. What I do care about is a customer complaining to me about my wait staff being, and I quote, 'rude, impertinent, and a total bitch'" Edward grabbed the paper weight mid-air and slammed it on the desk.

Emmett stood up and closed the distance between himself and Edward. "Really? Bitchy? Maybe that is why the idiot got his drinks spilled on him. Maybe you need to re-evaluate where you assign me during the night. That complaining customer was so drunk he forced himself on Rosalie, and I wasn't there to stop him because I was at the front of the club making sure I didn't let any FBI looking agents through the doors…AT YOUR REQUEST." Emmett shoved Edward against the wall as he shouted the last bit.

"Stop it." Carlisle didn't even bother raising his voice. He just used a tone that let them both know he meant business. Emmett backed away from Edward and walked over to the other side of the office.

"I can't have you two fighting. Not now. Edward, don't worry about the FBI getting through during official club hours. There is nothing they can get us for during business. Emmett, we will get headsets. I have been meaning to actually. And if ANY of the wait staff is having trouble, they can page you to take care of the situation." Carlisle looked at them both and shook his head. "I know we are all stressed out and on edge, but I need complete cooperation from both of you now. You two are practically brothers, and you both are adults. I shouldn't have to break up fights, not anymore."

"I'm sorry," Edward said.

"Yeah, Carlisle, I'm sorry too. I am just having a rough day," Emmett began. "First the thing last night and then Rose yelled at me for working out at the gym instead of spending time with her, and she will probably punish me tonight by making me sleep on the couch. Man, I just have it rough."

Edward rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. "Well, Emmett, just remember, even if you have the most demanding fiancé…at least she is the hottest." He tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, and Emmett must not have noticed.

Emmett got a stupid grin on his face and said, "Yeah…she is pretty hot isn't she."

He paused and looked at the far wall while still smiling before walking towards the door. "Well on that note, I am going to go home and try to redeem myself. I will see you both later tonight at the staff meeting." He closed the door, and Carlisle looked at Edward. "This is why I am giving you leadership over the family instead of him. You think with your head. Emmett…well…he thinks…but not with his head. Anyway you know what I mean."

Edward smiled and just nodded.

"You go ahead and leave though. I am going to do some paperwork and Esme may call me back. You have done enough for now. Go home and prepare for tonight's staff meeting. I am letting you take it over. You will do a better job of planning a more efficient way to run things and to prepare everyone on how to adjust to communicating through headsets. I have a feeling I will be tired after all this." Carlisle spread his arms over the paperwork on the desk.

Edward grabbed his coat and started to open the office door before turning to look back at Carlisle.

"Hey, отец. Thanks for everything you have done for our family. We will get through this. I will make sure of it."

Carlisle nodded and waved his hand to dismiss Edward.

Edward shut the door and tried not to think of everything that needed to be done between now and opening the doors that night.

The first thing he would do, though, would be to call the Volturi. They needed to talk as soon as possible, and the best possible place for a meeting with one's possible enemy would be on one's home turf…with a loud bass in the background to make sure no one could overhear.


	4. Smirnoff and Stolichnaya

**Author's Note: Thanks for your lovely reviews. They make me giddy like a school girl.**

**I own nothing of Twilight. I do, however, own all the rights to my own imagination...which is way cooler. (I am weird, I know.)**

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I tried to think of new ideas for a thesis topic for school. I was having trouble narrowing down my thoughts and ideas. I looked up at the clock over the fireplace and saw that it was only 8:00 pm. It felt like midnight, and I already had a killer headache. I went back to staring at my computer screen, and watched the tiny curser blinking at me, a cruel reminder that I had nothing written for my prospectus. A sudden crash from the kitchen made me leap out of my seat and nearly knock the coffee mug near my laptop over.

Alice came out of the kitchen with a horrified look on her face.

"I told Jasper he needs to get that dishwasher fixed." She flopped down in the seat next to me and took off the latex gloves she had been washing dishes with. "I cannot possibly be expected to wash and dry all those dishes and not break a few."

I looked at her sympathetically. "True," I stated, "but isn't that about the 9th dish you have broken tonight alone?"

Alice grimaced and let her head drop to the table. She must have miscalculated the distance because I heard a considerable thud and then a delayed response of "owww."

She sat up and rubbed her forehead. "That really hurt." She stared at my computer screen and then looked at her gloves on the table.

"You know what I think we should do?"

I became very wary. "Clean up the dish you broke and go get some dinner?" I asked hopefully.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "No. I think we should go out dancing."

"Haha…very funny. I need to have some ideas written for Monday. I am not going to waste time to go out dancing."

"Good Lord. You are a stick in the mud." Alice ignored my attempt to protest this statement and went on. "Seriously, Bella, it is Friday night. We can go out tonight, and then you can be all book wormy and smart tomorrow and Sunday. I can't stand to be cooped up in this café any longer. I am sure Jasper will not mind if I close an hour early. I will tell him it was for my sanity….and yours."

She looked determined, and I realized there was no way I was going to convince her otherwise, so I said nothing. She must have taken my silence for consent.

"Here is what we will do. I will go home and change and meet you at your apartment, and we will go out on the town from there. It will be fun, a girl's night out." She smiled and seemed way too energetic all of a sudden.

Still, I really hadn't done anything other than research and brainstorming for the past 3 weeks, and I was just about burned out. Maybe a break would do me some good.

"Fine. We can go out, but if I get really tired or am bored I will let you know and leave."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh Bella, we are going to have so much fun. You will not even have time to think about being bored and tired." She paused and looked me up and down. "You do have clothes you can go to clubs in don't you?"

* * *

2 hours later I opened the door to my apartment to see Alice on the other side wearing a low cut and super short black dress with silver sequins all over it. She was also about 4 inches taller due to the ridiculous black stilettos she was wearing.

"Are you really wearing that?" I asked. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Are you really wearing that?" She asked me. I looked down at my jeans and blue cable knit sweater.

"Why what is wrong with this? I think I look cute but at the same time am letting people know that I can be taken seriously." I said the last part with a sense of pride.

I looked up at Alice who looked like she had just been told the sky was red.

"Ok Bella. People will know to take you seriously. Guys will also know not to come near you due to the 'stay away I am no fun' vibe your clothes are emitting."

I felt hurt. "No I am not. I think I look good, and I am not changing. So don't even think about asking me to. Besides, believe it or not, I don't have anything you would probably deem appropriate to wear to a club."

"Oh I believe it." Alice mumbled, but I managed to hear it anyway.

I was beginning to feel like not even going, so I decided to just grab my purse and not respond.

"So where are we going first?" I asked only half-interested.

"I can't say. It is a surprise." Alice looked like she was ready to burst a seam, she was so excited.

* * *

After fifteen minutes walking in cold numbing weather, I was beginning to wonder how Alice was not freezing to death under her sweater when she stopped and pointed across the street.

"Here we are," she practically sang.

I looked across the street at a building with a line that began at the door and wrapped around the block. The building had no sign advertising its name, and to be quite honest, it looked like a total dump.

"Where are we?" I asked skeptically.

"This is Club Moscow." Alice's smile got even bigger, "And I have an in."

"Isn't this a really exclusive club, Alice? No offense, but how did you get 'an in'?" I was still staring at the line that wasn't moving. "And do we have to wait in the line?"

"Wow, Bella, your enthusiasm is too much to handle." She cut her eyes at me and then looked back toward the club's front entrance. "Just try to be a little excited and follow me." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me across the street.

She marched right past the line, where I noticed many girls were wearing similar outfits to Alice's, and right up to the bouncer.

The bouncer stood at 6'4' and was totally ripped. His arms were as big as Alice's waist which made her look even tinier. He just looked down his nose as Alice walked up to him.

Alice didn't falter and flashed her sexiest smile along with her driver's license. "Hi, I think my name should be on your list. I am a guest of Katrina's" She looked back at me, "and so is my friend here."

The bouncer took his eyes off of Alice and studied me for a while. His eyes stared at my jeans and flicked to my sweater. I felt very out of place and wanted to grab Alice and run. But then the bouncer glanced at his list and said through a very heavy Russian accent.

"Fine. Go on through."

Alice pulled me through the doorway before he could change his mind.

"Who is Katrina?" I whispered.

"A friend from college, she is a waitress here." Alice spotted a free table on the second floor balcony and picked up the pace.

I was too busy trying to keep up with Alice weaving through the mass of bodies to take note of the décor, so it wasn't until we arrived at the table and she left me to go get drinks that I could look around.

The outside of the building was a complete juxtaposition for the lush interior. The second floor where we were seated had high wooden tables with leather and wood bar chairs, and the wood floor was covered in multiple oriental rugs. The walls both upstairs and down were painted a crimson red with exposed brick showing in certain places and had framed black and white photographs of what I presumed to be Moscow. I stood up and looked over the banister.

The downstairs had a leather bench running along two of the walls with tables in front of it, so that people sitting could view the dance floor which was directly below me. Above the tables were what looked like bottles of Russian vodka that had been wired and were now being used as lamps. The dance floor was made up of opaque white tiles with ice blue lights underneath. It reminded me of a picture of St. Petersburg square under snow I had once seen, except without all the gyrating and sweaty bodies.

I looked downstairs to my right and saw the door where we had come in. On the far most right wall, which was painted a stark white, was the bar. The bar was a mixture of wood and glass and metal and ran two thirds the length of the wall. Glass shelves went up almost to the ceiling but were stopped short by a large cut out in the wall with tinted glass. I guessed this to be the VIP room. I stepped back from the banister and tried looking for the door to the VIP room on the second floor but couldn't see one.

I did, however, see the restrooms for the second floor down a hall on the other side of the stairs that Alice was now walking up. She had two beers in her hand. She spotted me and raised the beers while shaking her hips to the music. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I decided to start out slow with some beers. We have the whole night ahead of us," she said as she handed me a Heineken.

* * *

2 hours later Alice and I had moved downstairs to the dance floor. I had gotten hot and taken off my sweater, so now I had just a white tank top on. Alice had cat called at me when I had done this. She and I both went through quite a few beers and moved on to mixed drinks. I was on my second White Russian when I realized I needed to use the restroom.

"Alice, I have to pee," I started giggling.

"Go for it girl," Alice shouted a little too loudly.

I kept giggling as I walked around the first floor looking for the restrooms. I was disoriented by the amount of bodies in the club and the amount of alcohol in my system. I tried backtracking to Alice to ask her where they were, but I found myself back at the stairs leading up to the second floor. I remembered the bathrooms up there, so I climbed up the stairs and made a left down the first hall I saw.

The hall was dimly lit, so I moved more slowly trying to see a sign for the women's room. The hall came to a t-shape with a hallway to the right and one to the left. I noticed light coming from a door way on the right so I turned that way.

About 5 feet down the hallway was a door slightly open with light spilling out from the crack. I started pushing the door open more until I heard some men talking and I froze. The door was open a few inches, and I was in the direct line of sight for the man at the head of the table in the room. Luckily, he had yet to notice me. I held my breath afraid to move in case the movement caught his eye.

I recognized the man sitting at the head of the table from the newspaper photo. Edward Cullen was even better looking than in person. He had a chiseled bone structure and hypnotizing golden eyes that were staring at the man to his right.

The man on his right was dark haired and trim. I could only see him from the back, but after listening to him speak, I recognized his accent as Italian. The two men sitting next to the Italian man were also dark haired, though one had shots of grey through his hair.

"So Marcus," Edward was saying, "you can understand our concern over the future of our little club here. I didn't happen to know if you or your men knew about the anonymous tips?"

Marcus made a dramatic gesture of shrugging. "I have no idea Cullen. From what I hear the Feds have been monitoring this area for years. Maybe they offered a reward for any information." The Marcus fellow said this and then looked at his companions and smirked.

"Well, maybe you are right. That might also be the reason the Feds will begin investigating your advance checking businesses." Edward finished this statement and began standing up.

Marcus and the man with grey hair stood up quickly at the same time.

"Are you threatening the Volturi, Edward?" Marcus asked.

"No, of course not. I am just trying to warn you of the possible direction of the Feds' investigations. As a friend of course." Edward smiled as he said this.

The man with the grey hair began speaking with an even heavier Italian accent which I had to strain to understand.

"We know you are running weapons in through one of your businesses, though we have yet to discover which one. As you may recall, our families met a couple years ago to discuss who had control of the weapons market. If you have decided to go against our agreement we cannot be held responsible for any information the FBI has received."

Edward looked surprisingly nonplussed. "Aro, you and I both know that agreement was made to prevent either of our families from selling exclusively outside the city. We have made many offers of sale to you, which your family has not taken."

Marcus laughed. "Edward, surely you cannot be serious. The offers you have made would be an embarrassment to accept. Besides, let's not forget that murder last month of the polish migrant which was committed with one of your stolen weapons. Why would we chance handling such incriminating hardware?"

Edward's eyes looked hard and his jaw was set. "That polish worker's killer has never been found and the weapon did not come from us. We just happened to have similar guns. If I didn't know better I would bet that your family had something to do with the murder and rumor of our connection with the weapon."

I was intrigued. I never thought I would come into contact with any organized crime. The effects of the alcohol began to wear off, and I began to realize the position I was putting myself in. If any of the men in the room, which I guessed to be the VIP suite, turned around they would see me. I did not want to know what the consequences would be. I started to back up when Aro began speaking again.

I stopped and leaned forward to better understand him.

I was so intent on hearing the conversation that I did not hear the footsteps behind me or even turn around until a hand was over my mouth, and I was picked up off my feet.


	5. The Yalta Conference

I sat in the office chair and tried to still all the thoughts that were running through my head. I nervously looked over at the door and met the eyes of the man who had carried me in about 20 minutes earlier.

He was tall and muscular with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He had his arms crossed in front of him and looked very intimidating. I looked away and stared at my feet. No one else was in the room and yet I felt like I was suffocating. I had to get out of here. The situation would only become worse once the owners became involved. I anxiously began tapping my hand against my leg and tried to calm my breathing. I felt like a trapped animal.

The door open and my head snapped up. Carlisle Cullen looked exactly like his newspaper photograph. In fact, he looked better, just as Edward had. He glanced at the man standing by the door and nodded.

"Emmett." Carlisle took off his suit jacket and pulled out the chair behind his desk. "Have you any idea what all she heard?"

Emmett shrugged. "I haven't talked with her yet. I thought maybe you would be the best to deal with it. Sorry I called you away from home. Edward is still in the meeting, though. I think he is close to finishing up - I texted him to come to the office once he was done."

Carlisle nodded. "Is she a Volturi? I didn't think they let women in their upper circle, they are very old-fashioned about that." He looked at me. "She certainly doesn't seem like much of a threat does she?"

I was a little insulted. How could he just assume that I was not involved in organized crime? I could be threatening if I tried. And furthermore, how dare he say all this so I could hear.

"She was a fidgety thing." Emmett smiled. "She tried kicking and biting me. And it doesn't look like it, but she knows some filthy language."

They were speaking Russian. No wonder they were talking as if I wasn't here. These past few weeks I had become so absorbed in my thesis work and translating Russian primary sources that I didn't even register they weren't speaking English until now.

I looked down at my feet again to appear as if I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"We could buy her off." Emmett suggested.

"I can't chance her going to the police at a time like this." Carlisle was moving from behind the desk. "Who's to say she wouldn't turn us in for a reward and then get paid twice?"

"Well what else do you suggest?" Emmett sounded anxious. "Kill her?"

I nearly screamed, but kept from doing so by biting my lip. All that came out was a whimper. Luckily, it was muffled by the sound of the office door opening again. I chanced looking up.

Edward walked in with a folder under his arm. "Hey what's going on? I got Emmett's tex…" He stopped talking when he saw me in the chair.

"Who is she?" He jerked his head toward me.

"Emmett found her outside the VIP room listening to the meeting between yourself and the Volturi." Carlisle said with a frown. "We aren't sure how long she had been standing there, but she seemed pretty intent on the conversation."

"But who is she?" Edward repeated.

Emmett shrugged while texting. Carlisle turned to finally acknowledge me in English.

"I don't suppose you would care to explain what you were doing outside the VIP room with no invitation?"

I felt like a deer in the headlights. "I didn't know…that is…I wasn't looking…I wasn't supposed to be there…I was looking for the restroom." I felt it was a feeble argument of wrong place at the wrong time.

Carlisle stared at me. "How much did you hear?"

I tried to look innocent and naïve. "Hear what? I don't know what…"

"Oh quit the fucking innocent act," Edward interrupted. "Obviously you were there for a reason."

I felt the color rise in my cheeks and looked pleadingly at Emmett who had finished texting and was watching the whole exchange with a smile.

"I found her after I had made my rounds of the club." Emmett said. "She could have been there for the entire 20 minutes it took me, but I don't recall seeing her on the second floor when I started my patrol." He shrugged his soldiers and looked at his phone which had just beeped with a text alert. "So really, who knows how long she was there?" He went back to texting on his phone.

"She fucking knows, you idiot." Edward looked like he was going to fly at Emmett. "If you had been doing your job and guarding the doorway we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Emmett's head snapped up from his cell phone. "My job seems to be under a lot of scrutiny from you lately. Maybe you would prefer to find another head of security for your little night club?"

I looked back down at my feet and tried tuning out their argument.

_Ok. Just breathe Bella. Look at the situation from all angles. Maybe if you keep up the innocent act they will just let you go. I mean, I am sure that drunken people get lost all the time in this club. Stick to that as your story. And just avoid eye contact with Edward while delivering it or risk being incinerated by his angry laser eyes. Oh, I am so fucked. Shit. Why did I even eavesdrop? Now I am mixed up in some twisted plot line of The Sopranos. Oh God I am going to get whacked…or thrown in Lake Michigan to sleep with the fishes….is fishes the right word? I thought it was just fish…like how the plural of moose was just moose…or mooses? or meese?...oh wait that is geese. Oh my God stay focused. You can not ramble to yourself at a time like this._

I was busily engrossed in the little motivational speech with myself that I did not hear the office door open again until I heard a female voice begin speaking in Russian.

"Good Lord, Emmett. You weren't lying. Haha…you caught a spy." The speaker looked like she stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalog or a Maxim magazine spread.

She was about 5'10" with long, platinum blonde hair under a fur hat. She had deep blue eyes and a small nose with pouty, pink lips. She was wearing a chocolate brown bikini which showed off her amazing figure and her long legs were tucked into brown fur and leather boots.

"What are you going to do with her? We haven't had to get rid of anyone in a while…can I watch if you get rid of her?" The blonde asked hopefully.

"Oh, Rose, you sure know how to turn me on," Emmett laughed and grabbed her around the waist to pull her closer.

"We are not getting rid of her. First, it would be stupid to do such a thing while the Feds are watching our every move. And secondly, we only resort to such extremes if we are caught without any other escape plan." Carlisle said this while making sure to look at each person in the room…except me that is, since they were all still speaking Russian.

"So what are we supposed to do with her?" Edward asked.

"Why don't you make her a part of the family?" A new female voice offered this solution. I turned to look at a woman slightly taller than Alice with long, brown curly hair standing in the doorway. "We can keep an eye on her and monitor her actions without making the FBI suspicious."

"Esme, how are we supposed to explain a new family member to public inquiries?" Edward asked. (His tone softened while addressing her) "We would have to change public records and her birth certificate. That is a lot of work."

Esme smiled to herself, and looked at Carlisle. "Can I speak with you for a moment outside?"

Carlisle nodded and followed her outside and shut the door behind him.

Everyone turned to look at me. I felt my heart rate increase ten fold.

The girl called Rose bent down to look at me closer, and then addressed me in English.

"You aren't dressed for a club. No makeup, you're wearing jeans, and you have a sweater tied around your waist…what are you doing here?"

Before I could answer, Edward jumped in. "Obviously she was here to spy on the meeting."

Emmett looked at Edward and then back at me. "Maybe she is a tourist and she has no concept of how to dress for a club and she really did get lost looking for the bathroom."

Rose snorted. "How could anyone not know how to dress for a club? The whole point of going to a night club is to dress sexy and meet guys if you are single or dance and flirt with guys if you are taken."

I couldn't take it anymore. Now they were talking about me in English.

"Ok I get it," I said. "This must be some casting call for the new James Bond film."

They all looked as if I had just told them I was an extra terrestrial come to earth to impregnate them.

"I mean, that is the only way any of this makes sense. James Bond always deals with Russians right? And technically we are in Moscow here." I spread my arms out to indicate the club. "And she," I pointed to Rose, "must be the Bond girl that James falls for at first because she is obviously hot and sultry, but she betrays him because she is really the lover of the evil, Russian mastermind." I pointed at Emmett. "And I am auditioning for the role of the Bond girl that is not as attractive but is super smart and American and saves Bond from what looks like an unavoidable death and saves the world from possible nuclear explosion/fallout by my quick thinking and impressive knowledge of how to hack into a computer and enter the nuclear deactivation codes right at the last second." I finished feeling every bit as insane as the story I told.

The three of them looked at me with their mouths hanging open, and then Rose began laughing uncontrollably. The men soon began laughing too. I just sat there as they continued laughing. I didn't know what else to say so I began giggling.

"I guess it is pretty ridiculous, huh?" I asked.

Rose stopped laughing for a bit and said "I can't believe you think you could be a Bond girl," and began laughing again.

Edward said through fits of hysterical laughing "I can't believe she thinks Emmett is an evil master mind." and then laughed even harder than before.

Emmett didn't even seem to know he had been insulted and had fallen to the floor laughing and was now slapping his leg.

I just sat there at a loss for words. This was soon remedied by Carlisle and Esme returning to the office. They looked at the three others who were trying to stop laughing and walked back behind the desk.

"We have worked out a solution," Carlisle announced in English, "of what to do with our little friend here…" he paused and looked at me.

"Bella…Isabella Swan," I said.

"Yes, well we have figured out a way to fix the problem that Bella has created." Carlisle looked at Esme.

"Edward, you were correct when you said that making her a long lost family member would be too much of hassle with all the paper work involved. We know how to eliminate that though." Esme smiled. "Edward, you are going to marry Bella Swan."

"WHAT?!" Edward and I both yelled at the same time. Emmett and Rose on the other hand began their fits of laughter all over again.

"You can not be serious. There is no way I am going to marry her." Edward pointed at me and looked as if he had eaten something sour. "I have a certain reputation for the types of girls I am seen with…"

"Whatever." Rose giggled as she said this. "You have been through all the waitresses here, except me; of course, why not expand your horizons." She turned to Emmett and suppressed further laughter. "Think of it as a service to charity."

I was fuming. I stood up and looked at Edward. "Believe me, you are the last person I would ever dream of marrying, you self absorbed ass wipe. But aside from that you can't just go throwing people's lives upside down by dictating their future spouses." I turned to Esme and Carlisle as I said this.

"This is unfortunate for you," Esme said. She actually did seem apologetic for having to deliver the news to me. "But it is the safest outcome for you and us. Besides, once married, you can not testify against Edward, or anything you heard him say, in a criminal hearing. And he is not your future spouse. As of now he is your spouse. I made all the calls necessary and the marriage license has been approved and signed by a judge who is a friend of mine. So from now on you will be addressed as Bella Cullen." Esme finished her statement and looked at Edward. "She will live with you at your penthouse and we will arrange a plan for security and escorts to make sure she does not escape."

Edward tried to protest, but Carlisle held up his hand and cut him off.

"We have arranged all of this Edward. Please do not add any more stress by arguing. You are now married. I will be sure to send in an announcement to all the Chicago newspapers." I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like Carlisle Cullen was smiling at the last bit.

He took the folder from under Edward's arm and escorted Esme out of the office.

Emmett and Rose both stared at Edward with amusement. Though, both were smart and didn't say anything.

Edward just stood by the desk staring at me with murder in his eyes…which he probably would commit, no doubt.

_Shit._ I thought. _Where is Bond when I need him…and what will I tell Alice?_


	6. Crime and Punishment

Author's Note - Hey guys...sorry it took so long. I was in a holiday coma. Ha. Too much food and family time. Anyhoo, Edward flashed back three weeks and then back to the present toward the end...I hope it is not too confusing. I would love reviews....and I don't own the characters. And I love Star Wars....err...yeah...enjoy!

* * *

Edward Cullen woke up in his million dollar penthouse and walked over to the far side of his room that was a wall of windows. He gazed down at the snow covered park below him. All of the money in the world, and he was in a pissy mood. He looked down and stared at the ring on his left hand. It felt like a burning iron. They were all insane. His family was trying to drive him crazy too, that had to be the explanation. He didn't want to go out into the living room and kitchen area for fear she would be out there.

He thought back to three weeks ago. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, and he had been sitting in the living room. Well, Edward had been standing. He had refused to sit down and acknowledge this marriage was going to be a reality. Esme, of course, had already won over Bella. Esme had that gift. She made any person feel automatically better. Edward had to smile. His "mom" was the most unlikely candidate for a crime family, and yet she loved Carlisle too much to leave. Esme was speaking to Bella and trying to establish some sort of routine and security detail.

"Now Bella, I am sure this will be difficult to get used to, but we have it arranged so that the only way you can leave the apartment is with a special key that the four of us have." Esme looked around to the three men in the room.

"Anytime, you leave the apartment you will be escorted by a member of the family. If you have errands you need to run or appointments to make, you will let me know so I can schedule an escort to accompany you." Esme paused and looked at Bella with a smile. "I wish there was another way to do this sweetheart" Esme placed her hand on Bella's.

Edward expected Bella to pull her hand away, but she didn't. She just nodded with tears coming down her face. Edward made a noise in his throat and rolled his eyes. He saw Bella's head snap up and meet his look.

"I have weekly appointments I need to make with my college advisor. I don't have to attend classes regularly, but in order to get my masters I have to make every meeting." Bella was emphatic on this point.

Esme nodded. "I will make sure you are taken to them. Emmett," she looked at Emmett sitting on the couch across from her, "you will take Bella to her professor's office and wait at the end of the hallway for her meetings to conclude." She paused and then seemed to think of something else, "You will also take her to the library anytime she needs to do research."

Emmett groaned. Edward smiled knowing how much Emmett hated any university setting.

Bella glanced between Esme and Emmett.

"I run," she blurted out.

Emmett and Edward both looked up at her in disbelief. There was no way she ran. Granted she was very thin, but not in any athletic sort of way. She looked like one of those girls who just happened to be thin, but not out of trying to be. Not like Rosalie who constantly preened over herself. Rose was always watching what she ate and making sure her arm and leg muscles were perfectly toned. She was almost as bad as Emmett who made it a point to get to the gym at least 2 hours a day.

Bella seemed to search for something to add.

"I run every day in fact, and I don't want to have to give that up because of this." She indicated Edward and the penthouse.

Edward instantly saw through her plan, even if the others didn't. She was trying to give them a reason to let her free. If she was a runner they wouldn't be suspicious of her running all over the city, even towards a police station or the airport.

Esme didn't look phased though. She just nodded.

"Alright, Emmett will run with you then."

Emmett scoffed, but Esme continued.

"He is always saying how he doesn't work out enough so I am sure a run added to his daily workout regime will be beneficial. And you, Bella, can keep up with your exercise plan."

Bella looked somewhat deflated when Esme finished. Emmett cut in.

"Why am I the only one playing babysitter? I thought she was married to Edward."

Esme nodded. "Edward will take her with him in the mornings when he goes to the club, so he can watch her while he gives staff meetings and takes care of business matters; and Carlisle and I will take her out to lunch or dinner when she has had enough of the two of you."

"Also," Carlisle added in, "we have taken down the smoke detectors and removed the land line phones. Unfortunately, the smoke detectors are all linked to the apartment's fire alarm which overrides any lock and opens the stairwell door if there is a fire. Hopefully, neither one of you will burn the place down. We are sorry for all these extreme measures but, this allows Bella to have time to herself in the apartment without fear of her…….wandering about."

Edward looked over at Bella who now looked like she was going to cry.

For one second Edward felt sorry for her. She was some poor girl who got caught up in his crime-embedded family.

Then he remembered he had to suffer through this marriage too, and quickly became angry once more.

"I can't listen to anymore of this." Edward knew he sounded angry. "I am going back to the club to take care of some new hire paperwork. The rest of you can decide the fate of….her" he jerked his head in Bella's direction. "I am too tired to pretend to try or even care."

He turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the penthouse before he could hear the rest of Esme's protests. He hated going against his mother, but this was all too much. First the FBI, then the Volturi, and now this. Bella was going to make him an alcoholic he was sure of it.

He heard the door open and slam behind him as he was getting on the elevator.

"Hey wait up dude." Emmett's hand wedged itself between the closing doors and he forced them open wide enough so he could squeeze in.

Edward cut his eyes at Emmett waiting to hear the pep talk, but Emmett just rode the elevator down to the lobby with him.

They both walked outside together and Emmett turned toward Edward.

"Do you want to go get a beer or something? I think there is a hockey game on right now."

Edward had to smile at the attempt from Emmett. He and Emmett had played hockey as children and loved watching it on television. He was about to turn Emmett down, but surprised himself when he answered, "Ok, yeah. Why not?"

2 hours later Emmett and Edward were still at the sports bar watching a recap of the game on some sports talk show.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett nudged Edward in the ribs. "That waitress has been checking you out for the past 4 drink refills. You should talk to her. You know, cheer yourself up with some hot sex." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Edward and smiled as he finished off his 5th beer.

"Don't even joke. I am wearing a wedding ring now. Remember?"

"So," Emmett failed to see the flaw in his hook-up scheme. "Take the ring off and put it in your pocket. Go back to her place. Seriously, you need to stop being so depressed. With all this snow and your depression, I feel like I am back in Moscow." Emmett slapped his knee and laughed out loud.

Edward didn't laugh, but he did look over at the waitress. She was pretty, really pretty in fact, and she was wearing a low cut shirt which revealed the top of what looked like some type of lacy bra. Edward had always had a thing for girls in lacy bras. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the concept of a fabric that was so reminiscent of girlish innocence being used to cover a piece of woman's lingerie. He sighed and downed the rest of his beer and got up to approach the waitress.

"Goal!" Emmett yelled, even though there was no longer a game on tv.

At 10 o'clock, Edward was waiting at the lobby of some cheap apartment complex. After getting the girl's number and address he and Emmett had left, and he had gone home to change. He hadn't see anyone there, and he didn't want to chance looking in Bella's room, in case she was there and wanted to go somewhere, so he had left in a hurry.

The waitress, Jessica, walked out in a super short and tight black dress. He smiled at her and helped her put her coat on.

"Thanks," Jessica said as she flipped her hair over the collar of the coat. "I'm really glad you ended up calling me. I was hoping you would."

"Yeah, I am glad too. I was worried you wouldn't want to go out tonight."

Jessica laughed. "Are you kidding? Not go out with Edward Cullen. I would have to be crippled, and even then I think I would make a miraculously recovery. I am going to be the envy of every girl tonight." She smiled while looking up through her lashes.

Wow, he thought. This is going to be easier than I had hoped.

"Didn't I read somewhere that you had gotten married?" Jessica quickly brought him back from his fantasy to reality.

"Uh, it was some PR stunt my dad thought would be good for the media." He lied.

"I think he was tired of all the applicants for a waitress position applying just to try and hook up with Emmett and me." Edward smiled and looked down at his feet.

"Well that's understandable," Jessica giggled and wrapped her arm through his. "It sure is cold out. I probably should have worn more clothes." She giggled even louder and pushed herself more closely against Edward.

He sighed and just kept walking. Emmett sure knew how to pick them.

"So what are we doing tonight Mr. Cullen?"

"I thought we could go out for drinks and dessert."

Jessica smiled and nodded her head. "Sounds fabulous."

At the upscale bar where they had been for about an hour, Edward noticed that Jessica had managed to wear the same lacy bra she had on earlier that day. He groaned, and tried to stay focused on what she was saying. Something about her vacation in the Bahamas. This was the part of dates he hated - pretending to be interested in someone's life. He didn't like girls who felt the need to constantly talk….and Jessica had been talking for quite a while. All the mixed drinks she had consumed only seemed to fuel her chatter. He focused on her face and smiled and nodded, but kept feeling his gaze drift downward.

"Edward?"

"Huh, oh sorry."

"I was just asking if you wanted to get out of here and do something else?" Jessica looked at him with a smirk.

"Yes, please" He smiled back and they headed out of the bar.

Edward hailed a cab and he and Jessica got in.

Edward gave the cabbie the address of his penthouse without even thinking. He was about to correct it when Jessica's hand found its way onto his leg.

"I am excited about getting to see your home." Her hand was slowly inching its way farther up his thigh.

Edward lost his train of thought about changing addresses. Hell, he found it hard to concentrate on anything at the moment.

The cab pulled up to his apartment complex right as Jessica had started to unbuckle his belt.

He threw the cabbie a wad of cash and he and Jessica ran into the lobby and managed to get onto elevator right away.

Edward felt himself get slammed into the side of the car as Jessica began kissing him and unbuttoning his coat.

He responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and fishing for his keys in his pocket. When the elevator doors opened, he pulled her out with him and fumbled with the lock while Jessica continued to shove her tongue into his mouth. The door finally opened and he kicked it shut with his foot.

He was just barely able to register that all the lights were off and he didn't want to wake up his "wife" while making out with a waitress, so he picked Jessica up and hurried toward his bedroom before he could be found out.

Jessica squealed when he threw her on the bed to shut his bedroom door.

"Shh," Edward tried not to sound exasperated. "We have to be quiet. My…roommate is a light sleeper."

Jessica smiled knowingly. "I will try, but I can't make any promises."

The next morning Edward woke up with an arm in his face and a leg across his stomach. He groaned and slowly slid out from under Jessica. He looked at his watch as he did so and nearly fell off the bed. It was already 9:00. He hurried and showered and dressed as fast as he could. If he was lucky, he could grab Bella and head to the club without her seeing Jessica. He would make sure to leave Jessica a note and send Emmett back to let her out with his key.

He walked out to the kitchen and stopped short.

Bella was standing in front of the coffee pot with two mugs and adding cream to one.

She turned around. "Oh, good morning…..I thought you might want coffee," she fumbled for something to add. "I mean, I always drink coffee and wanted to make a sort of…gesture…you know…as a truce."

Edward looked at his watch again. "Uh…yeah. That's fine. I take mine black." He reached for the mug that she held out to him. "Thanks."

She nodded. "I know the situation sucks, but I thought maybe we could wor……."

She dropped her sentence and stared over Edward's shoulder. Edward felt his stomach turn and wanted to run out of the apartment to a place that did not include Bella or Jessica.

"This must be your roommate." Jessica said in a voice that was grating. She was way too chipper for being up so late.

Edward was still staring at Bella when he saw Jessica walking past him in nothing but his oxford shirt and her lacy panties. Jessica held out a hand toward Bella.

"It's really nice to meet you. You are so lucky you get to live in this place…with such a hot guy." Jessica smiled and looked back at Edward.

Bella was blushing furiously and kept looking between her mug and her feet not sure what to do.

"Nice to meet you too," Bella mumbled.

"Man, I would kill to live in a place like this." Jessica hopped up and sat on the counter while swinging her legs. She alone seemed oblivious to the awkwardness that felt stifling to Edward. "Oh coffee, can I have some?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something, anything to get him to the club quicker, but Bella beat him to it.

"Yeah, here," Bella thrust her mug towards Jessica and the hot liquid sloshed over the top of the mug and onto Jessica's bare thighs.

The scream that followed was deafening. Jessica had lept off the counter top and was hopping up and down while trying to fan the huge red burn on her thighs.

Bella turned back around to the coffee pot and poured herself another mug before walking past Edward, who hadn't moved, and heading to her room.

"I'm sorry," Bella threw back over her shoulder, "but you really should try to be more careful with hot liquids. Maybe you can get the 'hot guy' I live with to take you to the hospital. Those look like at least second degree burns to me."

At this, Edward looked up and glared at Bella. She raised her shoulders as if to say, "It was an accident". He sighed and went to the freezer to get an ice pack.

Edward brought himself back to his current hell, three weeks later. Carlisle was making him come in early and stay late for a while as a way to make sure he didn't "embarrass himself, Bella, and the family by such a stupid decision as to bring a girl back home". He sighed and took one last look out the window and went to get dressed. At least Emmett was being punished too. Edward made sure they had known of Emmett's encouragement of the whole event. He wasn't going to go down alone especially for a crappy hook up. Jessica had wanted to get into weird sexual positions and he had strained muscles in awkward places, and she had fallen asleep after round 2 so he had to finish himself off.

Edward ran a comb through his hair and walked out to the kitchen. The coffee had been made, just as it had for the past three weeks, and a to-go mug was sitting in front of the pot with a note.

_Edward,_

_I am not feeling up to going to the club today. I am just going to wait around here until Emmett takes me to the university and running._

_Bella_

He sighed and grabbed his mug before throwing the note into the trash. She had been leaving the same note for the past three weeks as well.


	7. Caviar and Vodka

Author's note: Sorry for another flashback in this chapter. I just find it helps fill in the details while still moving the story forward. I do not own Twilight...but I do own a black border collie mix dog named Calhoun...and he is almost as cute as Edward :)

* * *

My alarm went off at 6 in the morning and I groaned. I rolled over and flipped the off switch, and rolled back in bed. I lay there for a bit staring at the darkness willing myself to get up and go running. I had been having this conflict five days a week for the past three and half weeks, and somehow I always managed to drag my butt out of bed. Emmett would be here at 6:30 sharp and would be relentless if I wasn't ready by then.

I flipped on the bedside lamp and searched through the dresser drawer for a sports bra, t shirt and sweats. I sighed as I got dressed. I had been married for about a month and my husband and I had said maybe two whole sentences to each other. This situation sucked majorly. The only thing that probably kept me half-way stable was my dedication to my thesis and running. I had formed an almost friendship-like bond with Emmett. He didn't bullshit me, and I appreciated that. I took off the tank top that I slept in and pulled the sports bra over my head. I had to laugh at the memory of my first run.

I had not managed to get up by 6 that February morning, and instead I had been awoken by Emmett picking me up and dropping me on the floor.

"Come on sunshine, your running coach is here."

I grumbled something incoherent.

"Ok princess, I am going to leave and come back in 5 minutes. If you are not dressed by then, I am going to carry you to the bathroom, throw you in the shower and turn on the cold water."

I heard the door slam and sat up. I knew enough from observing Emmett to know that he wasn't playing around. I scrambled to my feet and started flinging clothes around looking for the sports bra I had bought on some whim a while back. I found it and put it on. Now what? I saw a hoodie with my alma mater on it and threw that on with a pair of black leggings. I grabbed my socks and trainers just as the door opened and Emmett stepped in.

"Well looka here. My little running buddy is all ready to go." He smiled.

I felt like punching his face. He was way too happy this early in the morning.

I stumbled after him through the hallway and into the elevator. We rode in silence as I tried not to fall back asleep standing up. We walked through the lobby and out the door into the freezing cold morning. The sun was just coming up so the warmth of the suns rays was out of the question. I stared at Emmett's back as he walked to the other side of the street.

I was still half asleep and didn't notice the huge pile of snow on the side of the road until I stepped directly in it.

I sucked my breath in and tried to step out of it, but I felt my shoe catch and I knew I was going to face plant in the snow.

_I think this is a sign. I should never attempt aerobics of any kind._

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my stomach and heave me out of the pile with what seemed like little to no effort.

I looked up and gave Emmett a sheepish smile.

He smiled back, but not in a patronizing way. "Well, that's one way to wake up. You ready?"

I nodded and prayed that I would freeze to death soon so that my suffering would not be long.

Emmett began a slow steady rhythm that I was able to fall in with. I watched the movement of his arms and legs and tried to imitate that with my own. My posture felt awkward and forced.

"You need to relax, Bella. You are tensing up your shoulders. Just be loose."

I nodded. I couldn't talk. I was too busy concentrating on breathing and running.

We ran for what seemed like ages. I began counting the cars parked along the street that we passed. Pretty soon I felt my breathing become much more labored. I held my hand out to stop Emmett and tried to catch my breath.

I was doubled over with my hands on my knees.

"How…. (gasp) far….(gasp)….havewegone?"

"About half a mile."

I stood up. "What?! That just felt like 5 miles"

"Well that's probably because you are used to running in Miami's heat and not the cold, windy weather of Chicago."

I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing. "Keep walking. It'll help."

I nodded and followed him while trying to steady my breathing.

We walked for a while in silence. It was actually nice. I was warm from the half mile we had run, so the cold was a little more bearable.

"Everything looks so different this early in the morning. It feels like no one else lives here." I looked up and down the street for any other signs of life.

"Yeah, I find it sorta peaceful this early. It is good for the mind, you know?" Emmett looked thoughtful when he said this.

I was caught off guard. I didn't expect that kind of statement from him.

We kept walking, and after a while I started jogging again – Emmett followed suit.

Even though I had lied about this whole running thing, it was actually nice. I was able to get out of the confines of that penthouse and feel productive about my fitness.

I could see how a person would actually enjoy this, if only for the mental clarity it brought.

After what I am sure was only another half mile I slowed down again, and we resumed walking.

Emmett didn't comment about my apparent lack of stamina, and I appreciated that.

"Listen, I know this hasn't been easy for you. I know it can be hard to fit into our family, but, for what it's worth you have been holding up pretty well." Emmett looked over at me and smiled.

I stared ahead of me at the sidewalk and nodded. Emmett continued.

"I suppose it is hard to get used to. I mean aside from the….business…of our family. You know, you being married all of a sudden."

I shrugged. "That is actually the easiest. I mean, my 'husband' and I don't exactly have much interaction. I feel like it is more of a roommate situation to be honest. I think the hardest part is the whole chaperone thing. I constantly feel like a child who is being punished."

Emmett turned to look at me.

"If we didn't chaperone you, and let you do your own thing….would you try and run or go to the police? Honestly?"

I nodded. "Yes."

We both were quiet for a while.

"I had to give up everything except my schooling, and even that has been adapted to fit my new life. I can't have a study group or attend student conferences or even have a social life with my classmates."

I felt myself getting worked up. "The only friend I can see is Alice, and even that relationship has been affected. She thinks I am crazy to have married a guy I barely know, and when she comes to visit I have to act like I am excited to be a wife."

I could feel tears forming.

"I can't even be alone with her in the same room or go shopping with her or anything. Everything I do is constantly monitored. I know she is suspicious, but every time she asks anything I have to lie for fear there will be consequences if I don't. I am miserable…"

I sniffed because by now the tears were coming down pretty fast.

"…and the only people who have been half-way decent to me are you and Esme. Carlisle is polite, but I know he finds the whole situation frustrating. (sniff) And your fiancé is super frigid bitch to me, no offense. And then of course there is Edward who is resentful of my very presence in his world."

I sobbed and hiccupped at the same time making a weird sea lion type noise. Emmett looked at me startled, but I kept blubbering.

"And I can't even blame him because if I were in his shoes I would hate me too." I then lost all control of my reserve and stood in the middle of the sidewalk sobbing like a child.

Emmett stood in front of me and then put his arms around me and held me. He stroked my hair while I cried into his chest.

We stood there for a few minutes until I had calmed down. He stepped back and held me at arms length. I tried to inconspicuously wipe the snot from his shirt that had been a result of my emotional breakdown.

I was brought back to reality of my bedroom when I heard the front door open.

"Hey, Bellissima, you ready?" Emmett called from outside my door.

"Yeah hold on a sec."

I threw my hair up in a ponytail and pulled on some gloves and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey."

"Hey….you look really tired Bella. Are you sure you want to go running today?"

"Yeah. I am sure. I slept ok last night. I just had to make sure I got up before….he….left so I could leave a note." I attempted a half smile to reassure him.

Emmett didn't say anything but just squinted and looked at me more closely.

He knew I had been avoiding Edward since the whole Jessica fiasco, but he sighed and just turned around and headed to the door without pressing the issue further.

I looked at the coffee maker as we passed the kitchen and noticed the mug and the note were gone.

"Ok, so you want to try for a solid three miles today?" Emmett began stretching as soon as we walked outside.

I hesitated. "I don't know…I feel like I have been doing pretty well with the progress I have been making. We could do the regular two today and try for three tomorrow." I tried to sound convincing, but Emmett just gave me a withering glare.

"C'mon Bella. I know you can do this. Think of it as a challenge. Plus I need to start actually running instead of this little jog/walk thing we have been doing."

"Fine. Whatever."

Emmett smiled after I had agreed.

"Good. Let's go then."

We started running and fell into our rhythm after a bit. As much as I dreaded attempting three miles, I was a little curious to see if I could actually do it. I never ever thought I would ever be able to run three miles at once.

I had become a little proud of my new status as a runner. Emmett had given me a book with stretches and exercises to work my abs and arms as well.

He said that a strong core meant I would have a better posture running, and therefore, I would be able to run longer distances more easily.

I smiled thinking about the fact that Emmett never once mentioned to any of the Cullens that I couldn't run more than half a mile when we started….that I had obviously lied about being an avid runner.

He just kept showing up each morning and pushed me to run a little further each week.

Rosalie had come with us once last week. That had to have been the most awkward run ever. She ignored me completely and was exasperated we had only run two miles when we started to slow it down and walk.

Emmett had covered for me and told her it was our day to run a short distance, and that he and I ran 5 miles the day before.

Rosalie had just rolled her eyes and muttered something about needing to get to the gym before she headed back to her car.

Luckily, she hadn't come on a run with us since then.

I turned to look at Emmett. He was really tall – about 6' 5" and broad, but in a very athletic way. He looked like he could have played football or hockey. His head was covered with a beanie but I knew that his hair was a few shades lighter than Edwards. Emmett kept his hair cut pretty short though, unlike Edwards which sometimes got in his eyes. I couldn't see how Emmett and Edward could possibly be brothers. They were nothing alike. Emmett was so friendly and quick to make a joke to put everyone at ease, and Edward was so uptight and sullen…like Rosalie. I snickered. Edward and Rosalie would make one miserable couple…although very attractive.

Emmett looked at me when I snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"You….well you and Rosalie."

He cocked his head not understanding.

"It's just…I don't understand how you two…" I interlaced my fingers "mesh. You seem to have two very different personalities."

I had to stop talking because I had reached my limit of conversation while running.

Emmett, however, could talk and run for a while.

"It isn't obvious?" He smiled. "She's is tasty like caviar and hot like shot of vodka." He emphasized his Russian accent when he said this.

I couldn't help but laugh.

He continued. "Seriously, though. I know Rose has been less than friendly to you…(I snorted) but she is just really protective of our family. It has been hard since she has been in the states. She came over only about 10 years ago – when she was 19. It has been a lot harder for her to adjust because she remembers more about her home than Edward or I do. Plus, she lost her parents and older brother right before leaving Belarus, which is why she immigrated. She had nothing left in Ukraine, and she wanted to leave the place that represented the pain and loss of her family." Emmett stopped and looked ahead for a while.

I swallowed and tried to focus on running again, but then Emmett chuckled.

"The first time I saw her, 7 years ago, she was looked awful and yet really hot. She was wearing some horrible pair of men's Dockers that she had bought at Goodwill and an oversized Guns N' Roses t-shirt. She had come in to apply for a position at the club. She said she didn't care what the job was. She had been working as a maid for one of those Merry Maid cleaning-type companies, and she knew how to do manual labor. She said she had also worked in a factory in Belarus, so she was used to working with others. She just needed extra income because she was barely making enough to get by. I remember, asking her where she was living, and she named some really shitty apartment complex in the ghetto. She said no one there spoke Russian, and her English wasn't so good, so she couldn't make sure she was being charged a fair rate for rent, which she didn't think she was."

Emmett shook his head.

I felt myself waiting for him to go on.

"Whoa, we have hit the 3 mile mark missy."

I blinked. "Huh? Already?"

"Yep," Emmett smiled, "Congratulations. I knew you could do it."

We both slowed down to a walk and I waited for a few minutes before talking.

"Can you finish…you were talking…I mean…you know… about Rosalie?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"I remember feeling really angry that someone could take advantage of a person who was so vulnerable. I mean, don't get me wrong, Rose is tough, but she didn't know her way around the city and she had a language barrier to overcome. I remember pulling Carlisle aside and telling him that if he didn't help her out I was going to quit. Carlisle just laughed and asked me who I thought I was talking to. Of course he was going to give her a job. He said something like, 'Whoa Romeo, let's offer her a job first before you try and sweep her off her feet.' She was just so helpless. She doesn't let you see that. I mean, if I were to remind her of her situation in front of anyone else, she would tell me to remember that she got to America on her own, and she would have found a way to make it work. Anyway, Carlisle had this new idea for our waitresses to start wearing some skimpy uniforms, to help bring guys in to the club. We had plenty of girls showing up, but not enough guys to buy the girls drinks. He talked it over with Rose, and found out Rose could sketch and draw out different costumes, so he put her in charge of that. A couple weeks later, Edward, Carlisle and I were sitting in the office when the door opened and in walked Rosalie wearing basically a bikini with the fur boots and hat…you know, the current waitress uniform. I think all of our mouths dropped. No one expected Rose to look like that after being covered up with old band t-shirts and men's trousers. I about fell out of my chair. Esme walked in after her and was excited about the new uniforms and started talking to Edward and Carlisle about the cost and shit. I just kept staring at her, and she turned to me and smiled and then winked and turned and pranced out of that office like she owned the place."

Emmett got a goofy grin on his face and his eyes glazed over. I pushed him in the side and he looked at me unapologetically and smiled even bigger.

"I followed her of course…and she and I have been together ever since. We just work together. I can't explain it. I don't just love that hot piece of ass," he smiled at me and wiggled his eyebrows, "I really respect her. She is just really protective of all of us, Bella. But I promise you, once you get to know her…really know her, you will love her."

I nodded.

"Ok, well it is just the 'me getting to know her' part that I seem to be having trouble with."

Emmett shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It will happen…you wanna turn around here and head back?"

We got back to the apartment and Emmett got his keys out to open the door.

"You want to stay for breakfast?" I asked. "I am starved, and I am getting tired of making breakfast for one…plus I don't like eating alone."

He smiled. "I am never one to turn down a meal."

We both walked into the apartment and were surprised to see Edward standing in the kitchen.

"Dude, what are you doing back so early…it is only 7:30. Aren't you supposed to be at the club?" Emmett looked confused.

Edward avoided eye contact with me.

"Carlisle doesn't need me there today…I think he feels I have been punished enough."

I knew this statement was directed at me, but I chose not to say anything and pushed past the two of them to get to the refrigerator.

There was silence behind me and then Emmett started speaking to Edward…in Russian.

"Listen, she is having a pretty hard time of it. Maybe you should try to go easy on her. It wasn't her fault you were punished."

Edward laughed bitterly.

"No that would be yours wouldn't it Emmett?"

"Hey, don't put the blame of it on me. You were the one having sex with someone other than your wife."

Edward was quiet for a while. I forced myself to look busy while I cracked eggs and looked for a pan, but I kept straining to hear the rest of the conversation.

Emmett started in again.

"But you could you know."

"I could what?"

"Have sex with your wife."

Edward made a noise in his throat.

"What? Is it such a ridiculous idea? I find her to be very attractive. Granted she is a little on the small side, but hey, that could be fun."

"Emmett, please."

"Listen to yourself, you sound like a pretentious jerk. You are married to a beautiful woman who happens to be really smart…like graduate school smart….I wonder what she is studying…probably feelings and Jane Austen and that type of smart girl shit…and you would rather sleep with a ditzy waitress. I know, I know…don't say it. I was the one who suggested it. But I was only half serious and I was trying to cheer you up. C'mon…you have to admit she is a little bit pretty."

I stopped moving completely and was holding my breath.

"Need any help in there?" Emmett called out.

I nearly jumped out of my running shoes.

"err…" my voice cracked, "no I am good. Thanks though."

I started whisking the eggs when the conversation behind me resumed.

"Fine whatever, Em, she is beautiful and smart and has a killer smile"

"Ohhh intriguing…I didn't mention a killer smile."

"Just, shut up for a sec ok? Maybe in another situation I would find her desirable…sexually…but this whole forced marriage thing isn't conducive to turning me on. I just wish Carlisle would ease up on the whole no outside sex thing….I haven't had sex in three weeks…and won't for who knows how many more…it is driving me insane."

"Man, I feel ya…if I couldn't have mad, hot, crazy sex like…every night with Rose I might go insane too. I mean, we have wild, passionate.."

"Shut up you idiot."

I could hear the smile in Edward's voice.

The toaster popped and I grabbed the toast and bowl of scrambled eggs and turned around to stick the plates on the counter behind me that overlooked the living room.

"Breakfast is ready," I tried to sound nonchalant when I added, "I made extra in case you want some Edward."

I know Emmett didn't mean for me to see, but I did notice that he nudged Edward in the ribs and raised his eyebrows before speaking in Russian again.

"It's only a matter of time little brother. You know you can't not sleep with a girl who has a killer smile AND makes you breakfast."

Edward scoffed, but then looked up at me. I stopped, caught off guard by his eyes. I felt my breath catch when he started talking to me.

"So, Esme wants me to tell you that Rose is going to take you shopping sometime within the next few weeks. She said you need some proper clothes now that you are a part of…the family. I guess she means designer or something. So just let me know when you are going out, and I will give you my credit card."

I was still rooted in place, but I nodded. After trying to avoid him for the past three weeks I had forgotten how good looking he was. He went to pick up a piece of toast before looking back up at me again.

"Also…..er…thanks for making coffee every morning…it's…uh…been nice."

Emmett smiled and shoved a spoonful of eggs in his mouth.


	8. Soviet Fashion Crisis

**Author's Note: Ok before any of you throw rotten fruit and vegetables at me, let me explain. So I know it has been a long time between updates. And when I say a long time, I mean a looooooooooooooog time. And for that I am super super sorry. My family has been going through a lot right now. My grandmother and and my stepmom's mother have both been diagnosed with cancer (breast and colon). And I have been helping out. (My stepmom's mother and father own an income tax prep office, and I filled in there for the three months of tax season.) I didn't want to post an author's note with no chapter because I know that can create some false hope. However, now that tax season is over here in the states (YAY!) I will be updating for sure at least once a week. I have several future chapters in various states of completion so there may be more than one update a week, but I don't want to guarantee it. So there is my explanation and if you are still angry the produce hurling may now commence (Ducks head and cowers)**

**Also as a side note, cancer is a bitch (My best friend's dad is also dealing with a blood cancer). And for anyone having to deal with it just know that there is always hope and that is the one thing that has gotten those I know who are sick through some tough times.**

**I own nothing of twilight. Although it would be fun to own the actual twilight. Think of all the mischief you could make if you physically could own the hours between day and night...pretty sunset. But I digress. Please review and let me know what you think of the pacing of the story and what not. I will try to respond to your reviews. Thanks.**

___

* * *

_

Breakfast following our run became routine for Emmett and I, more often than not Edward would join us. Afterwards I would go with both of them to the club and do research and writing for my thesis in the office or VIP room depending on which was quieter. Every Wednesday, Emmett would drive me to Northwestern's campus so I could meet with my advisor and discuss my progress. He would also take me to the library a few times a week as I needed it. Luckily for me Emmett seemed to have an intense aversion to any academic setting what so ever. He never bothered to ask me what I was studying or what my undergrad degree was in. It was almost laughable really. As close tabs as they kept on me one would think they would notice that my writing and reading was very heavily Russian oriented, but my schooling seemed to be the one thing they decided to grant me my privacy on. Between the routine of school work and exercise I was able to focus less on my restricted circumstances, but I began to feel the lack of a social life. So I was slightly looking forward to going shopping when Rosalie called almost two weeks later.

Rose showed up to the penthouse at 10:30 am on a Thursday morning.

I had just finished showering and had thrown on a pair of jeans and a sweater when she walked in my room.

"Wow, I am glad we will be getting you a new wardrobe. You sure could use one that is representative of the current fashion." She sounded bored.

I jumped as my back was to her when she walked in.

"Wha…?" I yelled. "Oh, its you. Ha. Yeah, I know my fashion sense is a little off. Alice is constantly reminding me of this."

Rosalie smirked. "Sounds like Alice and I would get along."

I paused to think of the combination of Rosalie and Alice tag-teaming in dressing me up and shuddered.

"Yeah well, I don't really get to see her a whole lot anymore so that's a moot point."

Rose cocked her head and looked at me strangely for a second before saying, "Come on the sooner we get started, the sooner we can get this over with."

She huffed and turned on her heel.

I sighed and followed her all the way out the apartment and through the lobby doors.

The cab ride to the first store was very quiet. I kept trying to think of anything to say as a conversation starter, but anytime I would look over at Rose she would be scowling or staring out her window. I decided to just be thankful that she was silent instead of throwing insults my way.

After a few minutes ride we pulled up to Saks Fifth Avenue. I got out of the cab and stared at the entrance. I could hear Rose behind me paying the driver and then approach me. I felt rooted to the spot. How in the world was I supposed to feel at all comfortable shopping with a woman who hates me at a store I do not belong in?

I could feel Rose's eyes shooting daggers at me urging me to move. I swallowed and tripped forward using the momentum to carry me through the doors.

I instantly felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, when she goes shopping at the fancy store and the sales lady looks down on her. Except, you know, I am not a hooker. At least Julia was getting paid to have sex, and not forced to marry some Russian mobster.

_Hey perky sales clerk. That's right. I know I am wearing bargain basement clothes, but give me one condescending look and I will have my personal ex KGB agents take care of you. It won't be pretty. First, they will slash your over-priced Prada dresses._

I looked at the rack of New Arrival Prada merchandise and gulped.

_Then they will smear caviar on your Christian Louboutin shoes. Oh Yes! _

I picked up a pair of $995 platform sandals and nearly screamed at the outrageous price.

_Then for the final kiss of death they will take that absolutely extravagant, and beautiful Nanette Lepore blazer with the adorable satin bow detail on the back that Rosalie is holding..huh..wha_

I felt my pulse quicken and I swear I heard angels sing as I gazed at the designer jacket. Rosalie must have noticed the change in my demeanor because she held it up higher in front of me and smiled.

"Do you want to try it on?" She waved it in front of me like a cruel child taunting a starved dog with a sirloin steak.

I looked for a possible distraction. Anything to take my mind off the ridiculously priced piece of material that could pay for a semester's worth of books or feed a herd of antelope in Africa…or whatever. I was becoming those girls I mocked. I was literally salivating over clothes.

Rose arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow and smirked.

"You know Bella, it's ok to admit you have no sense of style whatsoever and allow me to show you the way of the true fashionista."

This was a trick. She was baiting me. I could resist. I knew it.

_Resist Bella. Don't give her the satisfaction of knowing she is right._ _Aw, hell, I would willingly give up sex for a year just to feel that jacket against my skin. _

I sighed.

_Fuck it. The way my life is going I won't be having sex ever again at least I can have a shopping orgasm._

I nodded my head.

Rosalie leaned closer.

"I'm sorry Bella I can't hear your head nodding. What are you trying to communicate to me?"

"I. I." I gritted my teeth. "Oh just give me the damn jacket."

Rosalie smiled with self-satisfaction and flounced off.

"All in good time young padawan. What we have right now is just a jacket. What we need is…an outfit."

I groaned. This was going to be a long day….wait, did Rosalie Hale just make a Star Wars reference?

* * *

2 hours later we were still in Saks. I had been trapped in a dressing room for an hour and a half as Rose flung clothes at me. At first, I had taken the clothes and slammed the door in her face. However, she quickly rectified this situation by jimmying the lock open and standing in the door frame looking at me expectantly.

"Well, are you going to try stuff on? Why am I wasting my time taking you shopping if you are not going to cooperate?"

"You want me to change in front of you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "How else am I supposed to know if the clothes will look good. You obviously have no bearing on fashion, so I need to see them on you before we buy them."

I glared at her. She was being bitchy and insulting. Why should I have expected anything more from her?

I looked down at the dark washed jeans in my hand and read the label. For claiming to be Citizens of Humanity these jean makers felt no qualms about charging their fellow citizens $220 for a pair. However, the price, for once, was not the reason I opened my mouth to protest.

These jeans were a size 2.

_This girl must be drinking some cheap vodka if she thinks I am a 2. It's probably her way of making me feel worse about myself._

"Is there a problem?" Rose looked bored as she asked the question.

"These are a size 2"

"And?"

"Um last time I checked I was not a size 2." I held up the jeans I had worn into the store. "These are a size 6"

"Yes, and they were huge on you when you first became a part of the family." Rose sounded exasperated. "Now that you have been running with Emmett I have no earthly idea how you are managing to keep them up without a belt."

I started to reply but stopped when I realized she was right. I had been pulling them up constantly.

Rose sensed a win to the argument and pushed another pair of jeans into my hands.

"Well, hurry up now, I am hungry. I don't have all day."

I slipped out of my jeans and felt my face flush. I looked down at the floor as I shoved my legs into the jeans and pulled them on.

"And from the looks of it we will need to stop by the lingerie department."

I looked up to see her look of disdain at my floral cotton panties. I didn't even bother trying to respond and finished with the button fly of the jeans.

Before I could stand up she had yanked my shirt over my head and in its place a burgundy silk camisole slipped over my shoulders.

I stood up and looked at her.

She was staring at me quizzically. She handed me the jacket, and slipped it on.

I turned to look in the mirror and gasped.

I know it sounds cheesy, but seriously, the girl looking back in the mirror was not me. I mean, she was. Obviously. But I looked good. And confident. And kinda hot.

I turned to look at Rosalie. She was holding two armloads of clothing. I have no idea where she got them from, but she dumped them on the floor.

"We have a long way to go yet."

After finding what I assumed to be a small county's wardrobe Rosalie began bringing me underwear and bras.

"Ok, this is where I draw the line. I am not changing into delicates with you watching." I tried to sound forceful.

"Delicates? Who even calls them that anymore?" Rosalie looked incredulous, but I just glared back at her.

She threw up her hands. "Fine, but we will be walking out of here with new 'delicates' for you so just make sure they fit correctly."

I nodded and slammed the door, none too gracefully.

I picked up the first bra. It was black, and compared to the others she handed me relatively tame looking. I sighed and slipped it on. It felt awkward changing into something so personal knowing she was on the otherside of the door just waiting.

I tried to think of something to say to get my mind off of the task at hand.

"So, Cullen. That isn't a very Russian sounding name." I winced. I sounded retarded.

Rosalie snorted. "That's because it's not. Carlisle had new identity papers made for the family before they came over to the states."

"Oh."

There was a 2 minute pause of silence before Rosalie continued talking. "Emmett and Edward aren't really Carlisle's kids."

I had already kind of deduced this - seeing as how Carlisle was way too young to have children Edward and Emmett's ages, but I remained quiet and continued trying on the lingerie while Rosalie continued.

"Edward and Emmett aren't even really brothers. Their biological parents were best friends. All four were professors actually, but it was the fathers who were on the governments watch list. They both were staunch supporters of the western ideas of capitalism and free speech. And neither of those are ideals the Soviets want to instill in the next generation of great Russian thinkers. Carlisle was a student of both men. He was not as aggressive as they were about pushing against the government's oppression of radical ideas, but he greatly respected both of them. No one knows exactly what happened. One day both couples were teaching at the university and the next they didn't show up for work. Edward and Emmett were found by Carlisle in an orphanage. After the professors went missing he began digging around. He did everything he could to find those boys. For a while, I think he thought they too were dead." Rosalie stopped and I heard her intake of breath.

I opened the door and saw her with a distant look in her eyes. She jumped at the sound and turned to look at me.

Her face changed immediately. Like she was mad I had caught her in a vulnerable positition. I saw her tense and she opened her mouth, probably to make some caustic remark.

I beat her to it.

"I don't want you to think that I pity you or them."

This clearly was not what she was prepared to hear. She blinked.

I fumbled to put my thoughts into better words. "I mean, Emmett told me about you." Her eyed grew wide. Shit, why was I screwing this up.

"Not as a breach of trust. He was trying to explain how the two of you ended up together. I asked him about you." I felt like I was losing her. Luckily she had yet to make a comment. I sighed and tried again.

"He, Emmett, that is, really loves you. Not that you don't know that. I just," I looked around trying to make sense of everything she had told me and everything I already knew.

"Listen, I know that for whatever reason you don't like me. I get it. I also get that your family probably sees me as the biggest threat and burden they could currently have at the worst possible time with the whole Voluturi situation. But your fiancé, has been the only one who has been nice to me. And I was frustrated and venting to him and he wanted me to see you and the rest of the family as he sees you. And he told me how you were this incredibly strong woman who was able to make it on her own and who was this inspiration of independence to him. He doesn't just think you are a 'hot piece of ass'. He honest-to-God respects you. And that is so amazing that you have this man that respects you for your strength. But, Rose, it's ok if you aren't strong all the time. You can be upset for your past and for his. I know this sounds cheesy, and I don't want you to think I am making fun of you or trying to take advantage of your past. You are really lucky you get to marry a man who is so incredibly in love with you that he gets the biggest goofy grin on his face just talking about you. That is something I want…did want. So, its ok for you to be honest and emotional in front of me. I won't think less of you. In fact, Emmett would probably find it sexy and want to role play with you as the damsel in distress or something. I don't know. It sounds like something he would get into." I was staring at the floor but looked up at her when I heard her laugh.

She had tears running down her cheeks, but she was smiling. She nodded her head as she wiped her eyes.

"You look really good in that underwear. You have a really nice body, Bella. The running has been helping."

I blushed. "Yeah, a lot of good it will do me. The one guy I end up with that could care less what I look like. And instead of shoving my face with ice cream and getting fat I end up getting a flat stomach and new underwear."

She shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he does care and has noticed and you just don't know it." She turned and walked out of the dressing room before looking back over her shoulder.

"I am going to have the sales clerk start ringing these up and then we can head to lunch."

I stood in the open doorway of the dressing room staring after her. What did she mean? Had Edward noticed? Did he care what my body looked like in lingerie. I felt my face grow hot. I turned on my heel and slammed the door behind me as I started to change into my bargain basement outfit. I think I need a drink with lunch.

* * *

Before lunch we decided to stop by the apartment to drop off the bags and so that I could change into what Rosalie described as "anything other than that god awful outfit you are currently punishing me with". Once we were in the elevator I turned to her.

"So Carlisle found Edward and Emmett and adopted them?"

She nodded. "Yeah, well, he needed help finding them actually. And if you want someone who is supposedly dead to be found, you go to the only people who can find them." She looked at me as if I was supposed to understand this incredibly dramatic and forboding message. She sighed when I kept my look of confusion.

"The Russian mob."

Realization dawned on me. "Is that how Carlisle got involved then?"

The doors to the elevator opened and Rose grabbed her key to the apartment.

"Yeah, Carlisle was desperate to find the sons of his professors and save them. I think part of him took it on as an obligation to their honor. The mob had no problem finding them, but the information was not free. Carlisle had no money to pay for it, so he offered himself."

We brought the bags into my room and I went to use the restroom while Rosalie began rifiling through the bags to pick out an outfit.

When I returned she had just finished talking on her cell and turned to me with the jeans, camisole, and that notorious blazer in her hands. She grinned.

"I thought this was an appropriate outfit for our lunch."

I smirked and began to get dressed.

"So, how did Carlisle end up in the states?"

Rosalie handed me a pair of black leather high heel boots and began rummaging through my jewelry box.

"Carlisle didn't plan on staying in the mob. His original idea was to stay for as long as it took to pay for the boys and then leave Moscow and return to Kiev. But, the mob makes a lot of money. And for a man who was used to living on potato stew to pay for school, being around all that money can make you re-evaluate your priorities. I don't mean to say that it corrupted him. He just figured why starve and resist the government when you can piss them off just as much in the mob and make millions. So he stayed, and he moved up quickly. He was really good at making contracts with weapons brokers and setting up meetings between different buyers. The higher ups were impressed with his initiative. So when they decided to move the operation to the states they offered him the position. And he saw it as a way to provide a better way of life for his new family."

I nodded. "But it is still illegal."

Rose nodded too. "Yeah, but he did what he had to do to protect the people he cared about. Wouldn't you?"

I was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

Rose hopped up. "I will get it. Here put these on." She handed me a pair of diamond studs. Whoa, I do not remember trying these on in the store. When did she get these?

I heard voices in the kitchen and grabbed my purse as I closed the door to my bedroom.

I walked into the living room and looked over the counter into the kitchen to see someone sitting on the counter with her back to me.

"Alice?"

She hopped down and squealed as she ran to give me a hug.

"Rose invited me to lunch. I am so glad to se…whoa, when did you go shopping and why did you not invite me?"


	9. Bagels and Borscht

**Author's Note: So I take all of your reviews into consideration. For example, shadowama left a review asking how Alice and Japser fit into the Cullen world and I realized I needed to make a deeper connection other than their friendship with Bella. So this chapter is a result of that. Thank you shadowama. Also, I need help for possible future chapter titles (all previous one's have had something to do with familiar Russian/Soviet/Cold War phrases.) I also am thinking about bringing up Edwards, and possibly other Cullen's, birth name. So suggestions would be fantastic. I can only come up with so much creativity on my own. Y'all are overflowing with it, so share the love. :)**

**Also, I do not own Twilight. I do however own an emerald necklace and some beat up trainers.**

* * *

Edward was watching the morning news and waiting for Bella and Emmett to get back from their run. He was already starving and didn't know how much longer he could wait for breakfast. He looked down at his watch and went into the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee. The notes with the coffee hadn't stopped. Their messages had just changed. The morning following the first day he had breakfast with Emmett and Bella he found a note that said:

_Edward,_

_Emmett and I are going on a run, but we will be making breakfast again if you want to join us. Also, Emmett wants me to ask you if you want in on the bet that I can't run 4 miles today. I think Emmett is being a douche by not encouraging me. _

_Bella _

_P.S. If you bet against me, you are a douche too._

Edward had laughed out loud. Literally. It had been the first time in a month that he didn't start the day in a bad mood. Plus he decided to bet in Bella's favor, not to be nice to her, but more to spite Emmett. Luckily, Bella had been able to run the 4 and Emmett's punishment was to attend the club's staff meeting in a waitress' uniform.

Today's note had read:

_Edward,_

_Pancakes or French Toast? I think Emmett and I may come to blows over this very difficult and controversial breakfast decision during our run. He is all for pancakes, (he would be) while I am throwing my support behind French toast. You and Rose are the deciding factors (she is joining us for breakfast). Make an informed decision, vote toast!_

_Bella_

Edward smiled. He knew she was trying to make an effort for his family's sake. Over the past month he and Bella had become…pleasant. It was much better than it had been. But there was still tension. He didn't care if she and he never acted like man and wife, but it would be nice not to feel like he had to walk on eggshells. She seemed to take everything personally. Like the other day when he complained about the stupid new pillows she had bought with Rose and put on his couch. His bachelors couch…well not anymore. But his MAN couch. His handcrafted wood and aged brown leather couch did not need floral pillows with fringe, or as Bella called them, decorative accents. He said he felt at home with his own decorating, and she got all huffy and stormed out muttering something about making it her space too.

No it wasn't her space. It was his. She was encroaching on it and fast. He nearly died the day he found a tampon wrapper in his bathroom trashcan. When he asked her about it she shrugged and said Rose had been using her bathroom and she needed to change her tampon.

First off, way too much information. He could care less about her cycle, although maybe that explained the pillow fiasco. Secondly, she went into his space…to change a tampon. A TAMPON.

He sighed aloud.

There seemed to be a wall between them that allowed for only pleasant surface conversation. Everything else that went unspoken between them was a simmering disdain for the other person that lay underneath. He felt he was able to learn the most about her when he could watch her around Emmett and Rose. A part of him was jealous of Emmett and Rosalie being able to become fast friends with her. They were supposed to be on his side. He was suffering too here. But obviously Bella was able to win them over and leave him feeling out numbered.

He turned around when he heard a key in the door and saw Rose coming in with some shopping bags.

"Hey, is Bella back yet?"

"Hi to you too. I am doing fine thanks for asking." Edward suddenly felt snarky.

"Sheesh. Don't get your panties in a wad princess. I was just asking because I bought some stuff I want her to try on." Rose smiled. "It isn't stuff she is used to wearing but I think she will look killer in it."

"Well, that's fantastic. While you're at it can we do each other's hair and tell secrets?" Edward retorted.

"Ok, seriously Edward. Cut the sarcasm. I am not in the mood to deal with your bitch fit. What is up?" Rose crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"Nothing." Edward ran his hand through his hair and sat on a bar stool. "I am just tired of trying and feeling like I am getting nowhere. You and Emmett are all chummy with her and that is great. But now I feel like the odd man out. I feel like I can't win. I ignore her and Carlisle and Esme yell at me. I try to talk to her and she gets emotional and leaves the room crying. For God's sake, right now, I am looking at a life of celibacy. I am in a lose lose situation here. I can't have sex with her and I can't have sex with anybody else."

"So really what you are saying is that you need to get laid?" Rose asked.

"Yes. It has been too long. And before you get the same idea as your fiancé, no I am not going to have sex with Bella. She is the type of girl that I avoid having sex with. She is emotional and seems like the type of girl who will only have sex with someone she loves and is connected and who makes it meaningful for her. Fuck meaningful and love…or better yet fuck me."

"Well, thank you for that very illuminating insight into your caring and compassionate heart. But really, I was going to suggest you get her shit faced on vodka and take it from there. Just because she is emotional doesn't mean she likes abstaining from sex. I can guarantee you she needs to get laid too…like really needs to get laid. That poor girl has had sorry excuses for past boyfriends. Seriously, she needs like a mind blowing –"

"Rose! I get it. Thank you."

Both Edward and Rose jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Did Emmett forget his key again?" Edward asked.

Rose shrugged as she opened the door.

Alice shuffled in with two brown paper sacks that she placed on the counter before turning to face Edward.

He nearly jumped when he saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had what looked like traces of snot around her nose. He reached behind him on the coffee table to grab the tissues and passed her the box.

"Thanks." Alice wiped her eyes and nose. "I brought muffins and bagels. I know you have breakfast together and thought that since I would be imposing I could at least bring food."

Edward wasn't sure how to proceed. If it were Bella being the emotional one, he would leave the room as quickly as possible and lock himself in his room until she cried it out.

However, given the fact that Rose looked just as unsure as he did, Edward decided to approach with caution.

"Uh, Bella isn't back yet. Do you want to wait for her in her room?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you."

Edward felt trapped. "O-Ok."

Alice started to fidget.

"Are you involved in organized crime?" she blurted.

Well that certainly came out of nowhere. Before he could answer Alice was talking again.

"Listen I don't know what is going on. I mean, Bella says everything is great and fine, but you two sleep in two different rooms. Plus, she has been acting differently ever since you got married. She has been more reserved and avoids certain questions I ask. She and I are almost never in the same room alone. And there are all those rumors and too many things just point to your family being a part of the Russian mafia."

Edward looked at Rose who was frozen in place. He tried to convey a plea for help to her, but she seemed fine letting him deal with it.

Alice took his silence as a cue to continue speaking.

"I don't actually care about it from a legal standpoint. I am not going to report you. Bella is a big girl and if she wants all this or whatever, I am not going to get involved. I just need to know, because if you are then you might be able to help me. And right now I need a lot of help."

Edward took a breath and nodded his head.

Alice looked relieved. "Can we sit down?"

Edward motioned toward the living room while Rose started to rummage through the bags and set out the food Alice had brought over.

"How much do you know about the Volturi family? You know, the one that owns all those advanced checking businesses?"

Edward tilted his head. "I know quite a bit about them. Why? Do you have some information?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not. It's more of a problem actually. My boyfriend and I own a coffee shop. I think Bella might have mentioned it to you. Anyway, Jasper, my boyfriend, and I have been paying off student loans and pouring the rest of the money back into the store. A few months ago a family friend of Jasper's was in need of some medical help, but he didn't have money to pay for it. So Jasper gave him the money. At the time we had enough saved, and we didn't set a date for the guy to pay us back." Alice stopped and looked up.

"This issue isn't about the guy paying us back. We know he will eventually. The issue is that a lot of repairs have been needed recently and traffic has been down, so Jasper decided to take out a small loan until we could catch up financially. Except, because of all this economic recovery crap, banks aren't really handing out loans right now…"

Edward groaned knowing where this was going. At that sound Rose's head snapped up and she walked over to the living room to listen.

Alice began twisting her skirt in her hands. "I told him not to. And I thought we had agreed to find another way to get the money. But yesterday, Jasper came to me and said he had gone to a Volturi Check Advance and dealt directly with one of the owners. I was really upset and told him that I didn't think it was a good idea, but he had already signed the contract. And it is completely legal and binding."

"Who did you deal with?" Edward asked.

"I think Jasper said his name was Aro."

Edward could hear Rose inhale quickly.

"Is that bad?" Alice asked. "I have read some of the contract, the parts I could understand, and the interest is so ridiculous. I don't know how we are ever going to pay this back. Not only that but Jasper was so confident we could pay it back he signed a waiver that granted him an extra $10,000 if we paid it all back within 6 months."

"And if you didn't?" Edward asked.

Alice's eyes began to well up. "They are going to have ownership of Windy City Café carte blanch." She sniffed. "We will get nothing in exchange. The thing that makes this the worst of all is that none of this sounds like something Jasper would do. He is so good about watching finances and he would never jeopardize the store; I am pretty sure they put pressure on him to take the loan. I don't know why they would care about owning our coffee shop though. It just doesn't make sense."

Rose put an arm around Alice's shoulder and handed her a tissue.

Edward stood up and went to the desk to grab a notebook and pen.

"Ok Alice, I agree that the Volturi's interest in your shop seems a little off. But it could also be completely random. They are in the business of making money anyway possible. So they may just be leaning heavily on your boyfriend to sign over the coffee shop as a way to accumulate more real estate. However, just to be safe," he placed the notebook and pen on the table in front of her, "I want you to write down all of your and Jasper's friends in the area. Also, include the regulars to your coffee shop and any other people you see frequently. Maybe tenants in your apartment complex or employees at restaurants you frequent. Emmett, Carlisle and I will then look the list over and see if we can link any of them to the Volturi. Also, a copy of the loan contract and waiver should be faxed to my mom. She is an attorney and she will go over everything to make sure there are no loop holes."

Alice nodded and paused before saying what was on everyone's mind.

"So, you don't think this has anything to do with my friendship with your wife?"

Edward stared out the window before looking back at Alice. "I think that is exactly what this has to do with, but I am hoping we are wrong."

Alice sniffed and nodded and began writing when the door opened and Emmett's voice could be heard singing at the top of his lungs, "I consider it a challenge before the whole human race – and I ain't gonna lose. We are the champions my friends (dunduhdun)" Emmett stopped in the doorway to provide his audience with a stunning air guitar solo.

Bella was laughing, and she nudged him in the ribs to get by him.

"So did we decide what we are having for breakfast? Oh, Alice, hey. What are you doin…what's wrong?"

Alice looked up and as soon as she made eye contact with Bella she began to cry again. Edward saw this as good an opportunity as any to fill Emmett in. He headed over to the counter where Emmett was already stuffing his face with a whole grain bagel and cream cheese.

"What's up little bro?" Emmett asked through a mouthful of bread. "Dude, we totally killed it today. I think I might be able to convince Bella to train for the Chicago marathon with me. What's up with the little crying person?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Her name is Alice, you know, Bella's friend?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Emmett handed Edward a bagel with cream cheese and continued talking. "So what's up with her?"

Edward took a bite of the bagel before explaining the whole story to Emmett.

"Whoa. So then the Volturi are trying to make this personal? It's not enough with the anonymous tips?" Emmett asked when Edward had filled him in.

"I don't know. I mean, I thought we had left things on a neutral playing field the last time I met with them. Who knows. Aro has been becoming more and more unpredictable with the family business." Edward glanced over at Bella who was comforting Alice with Rosalie.

"I think they are hoping to use my new wife as leverage. I guess my love for her is supposed to be an incentive to give them what they want." Edward laughed. "If only they knew."

"Well, I think we should go to Carlisle with the list of people that Alice gives us as soon as she is done. The sooner we deal with this the better." Emmett grabbed a muffin and headed over to where the girls were sitting.

"Hey Alice, is your boyfriend…"

"Jasper." Alice filled in.

"Jasper. Is he at the store now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. He isn't working the front though. He is in his office."

"Do you think he would want to talk to us? We don't have to meet at the store. He could meet us at the club."

Alice nodded. "Let me call him. It would probably be best if he met you at the club. I will call in Abigail to cover my shift so I can come too."

Emmett nodded and looked over at Rosalie. "Would you bring Bella to the club with you? Edward and I are going to go ahead and leave for the club if Alice is done with the list."

He looked at Alice who handed him the sheet of paper.

Rosalie nodded. "We will be there in an hour or two. I have some stuff I want Bella to try on, and I am sure Alice could use the distraction."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Ok well you have fun with that. I will see you later. Love you." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before turning to meet Edward at the door.


	10. Lost in Russian Translation

**Author's Note - So I know many of you have been less than pleased with Edward's behavior...boo Mobward. But hopefully he will redeem himself a little bit here. (Also, for those of you who haven't noticed, every third chapter switches to a third person EPOV so Chapter 12 will delve into why he has been all moody and dismissive) Alas, because I am a tease there are no good times to be had in bed with E and B this chapter...but perhaps if all my little readers are good and leave nice reviews there will be some sexy times coming up...(shameless, I know). I dedicate this chapter to my best friend and beta **_roarin20s_**. The Lady Gaga, dance party, beard tax, and swing music references are all a shout out to her. I also posted on my profile a link that will let you see some of the outfits I have thus far described. Much love to you little Russian mafia groupies.**

**I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own an extensive collection of running tshirts with holes in the armpits.**

* * *

I closed the door to my room and turned to see Rose and Alice already sitting on my bed. Alice was still sniffling although she was no longer crying. I smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

"Let's go Bella. I want to see these clothes Rosalie got for you. You should model them for us." Alice flopped on her belly and rested her head on her hands like an expectant child.

Rose chimed in. "I agree. We need a distraction…and some alcohol."

Alice cheered her agreement while I scoffed.

"You can't be serious. It is only 10 in the morning."

Rose looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Hello, earth to Bella. Why do you think bellinis and mimosas were invented?"

"Oh of course, because adding champagne to orange juice and fruit really makes it the breakfast of champions."

Rosalie hadn't heard my response because she had already gotten up to go to the kitchen.

I turned back to Alice who was peering in the bags.

"Oooh pretty." Alice held up two cocktail dresses before flinging them on the bed and digging deeper in the bags.

I could see that I had no control over the situation so I joined Alice and looked at Rose's new purchases.

"Uhh Bella, do you or Edward have some sort of fetish?"

"What?" I looked up at Alice who was holding a leather corset.

"What the hell?"

"Oh," Rose came in carrying the drinks. "Sorry, that was mine. I picked some things up for me too." She smiled sheepishly and handed us our glasses.

Alice and I stared at her before bursting into giggles.

"Well you can laugh, but I bet you aren't having amazing sexcapades like Emmett and I."

I cringed. "Eww, too much information. I happen to see your fiancé everyday and do not want to picture him in that way."

"Hey now, don't jump to conclusions." Alice sounded indignant. "Jasper is a very skilled lover."

I don't know if it was the statement itself or the fact that I hadn't had breakfast and just downed my mimosa, but I snorted before falling on the floor laughing.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me.

"You sound ridiculous." I stood up and placed my hand on my chest before saying in a stuck up voice, "My lover is very gentle and gives me great satisfaction. I always tell him thank you afterwards and give him a gift of an embroidered handkerchief."

Both girls looked up at me before laughing.

"Seriously though Bella, what is Edward like?" Alice asked when she had caught her breath.

My heart stopped. "Huh?"

"You know in bed?"

I felt my mouth go dry and looked over at Rosalie who couldn't keep that stupid smile off her face.

Luckily she jumped in to the conversation, "Well whatever he is like now, I am sure this will spice things up." She reached into the bag Alice had grabbed the corset from and pulled out a sheer black lace camisole.

I glared at her.

"Oh don't worry Bella, there is a matching thong and look," she pulled out a garter belt and hose and waved them in the air.

"You seem more like the 40's pin up type to me, so I thought the hose with the seam down the back would be a bonus."

I continued to shoot daggers at her.

"Seriously Bella, you try them on. Here," she handed me her drink. "You look like you could use another."

Alice sat up on her knees and clapped her hands. "Yay more drinks and let the fashion show begin." She held up an emerald green cocktail dress and I snatched it from her.

Rose left with the glasses to get more refills. I kicked her in the shin as she passed by me.

"Tsk tsk Bella, if you insist on acting like a child I can hold you down and dress you myself." She wasn't smiling and I knew from her look that she wasn't kidding either.

"Come on Bella, please." Alice pleaded from the bed. "I am so upset today and this has been the first thing that has taken my mind off the whole Volturi situation."

I suddenly felt guilty and sighed. Alice was in this whole mess because of me. The least I could do was try on a couple of dresses to entertain her, so I nodded.

"Let me shower first though, I am still nasty from my run."

She smiled at me and Rose re-entered the room. This time she had brought the orange juice carton and three bottles of champagne with her.

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom.

* * *

An hour and a half later we had finished off the orange juice and were sharing the last bottle of champagne, forgoing the glasses and drinking straight from the bottle. Rose was seated in front of me doing my make-up, and for consuming as much alcohol as she had she was able to keep a steady hand.

"You Russians don't mess around with your ability to drink." I said.

She smiled and shushed me. "You will mess up your lipstick."

Alice was wearing one of the cocktail dresses and admiring herself in the mirror.

"So Rose," Alice turned and looked over at us with glassy eyes. "When are you and Emmett getting married?"

Rose shrugged. "We haven't set any definite date. I haven't even really looked at dresses or anything. The family has been a little busy."

Alice looked like someone had just told her that puppies and kittens were dying.

"You cannot be serious. That is so sad." She looked like she was about to cry before immediately gasping and smiling.

I started laughing at her drastic mood swing. Rose scowled at my sudden movement.

"Bella and I can help you plan your wedding." Alice looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

Rose started laughing. "I don't think so."

Alice was undeterred. "Too bad. You are the bride you don't get to make the decisions."

Rose and I both looked at Alice questioningly and then started laughing. Between the alcohol and Alice's enthusiasm, we couldn't stop giggling.

"It's actually not a bad idea, Rose." I said standing up. "We could even throw you an engagement party at the club to kick off the whole wedding planning process."

Before Rosalie could comment Alice latched on to my idea.

"YES. I can see it now, candles everywhere and semi-formal attire. Ooh. We should have white roses. That would go with the club's décor nicely."

Rose smirked, "And of course Lady Gaga music in the background."

Alice frowned. "Not really the music I was envisioning," she quickly brightened though. "But I do love me some Gaga."

Alice flung herself toward the bed with a little too much force and bounced backwards and landed sprawled on my carpet.

Rose and I made to move toward her, but she had already hopped up and was digging through her purse.

"Ah ha." she held up her iPod triumphantly before placing it in my stereo.

Suddenly my room was filled with the sound of Lady Gaga singing about her poker face.

Alice began hopping around, in what I could only assume was some sort of dance.

She turned to face me. "You should try on the lingerie Rosalie got you."

I snorted.

"No, you should. It is very Gaga-esque." Alice made a flourish with her hand. "And Rose should try on her dominatrix/cat woman suit. We can pretend to be Lady Gagas!" Alice squealed.

Rose was literally rolling on the floor with laughter.

"C'mon Bella," she gasped. "You need to see if it fits anyway, and you should be too drunk to care about us seeing you in it."

She was right. I was pretty far gone.

She and I both grabbed our respective lingerie while staggering to get up. Rose threw the hose and garter belt at me.

"Don't forget these."

Alice was digging in my closet and I could see her butt bouncing along to the music.

She stood up with a pair of black heels in her hands and flung them at me. I had to throw my hands up to keep them from hitting me in the face.

"Oops sorry." Alice said. "You need heels to complete the look. Now what can I wear?"

She began digging in my drawers and pulled out a bikini top with some boy short underwear that I didn't know Rose had bought me and some knee high socks.

"Perfect," she shouted.

Within the next 10 minutes all three of us were wearing some sort of lingerie and dancing like drunken idiots.

Alice went over to the stereo and selected the next song.

She looked at both Rose and I and said with complete seriousness, "When the Gaga tells you to just dance…you listen." The song "Just Dance" then came on and Alice cranked up the volume. Rose and I could barely dance we were laughing so hard.

Between our giggling and the loud music none of us heard the front door open.

We also didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway.

Or someone shouting my name before opening my door.

So when I turned to find Edward standing in my doorway with Jasper and Emmett behind him I screamed.

And then I fell on my ass as I was trying to run for cover.

Rosalie and Alice both froze looking like two deer caught in the headlights.

No one moved for what seemed like forever. I stared at the floor and could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward move forward and step over me to turn the stereo off.

I looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper holding themselves up with the door frame as they laughed into their hands.

Rosalie was the first to react.

"You should really knock before you just barge in here."

Edward was walking back over to the door. He turned around and looked at me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tried to look over his shoulder down the hallway.

"We tried Rose. Obviously you three were having too good a time to even come down to the club let alone hear us knocking."

I could feel Edward's eyes on me still and I tried to scoot over to the side of the bed, but I couldn't seem to make my legs move.

So I looked over at Rose instead. Who began yelling at Edward and snapped at Emmett to quit laughing

I marveled at her confidence. She wasn't even trying to cover up the fact that she was wearing a leather corset and lacy boy shorts. She stood with her hands on hips and her face was getting flushed from the yelling. I admired her ability to not take shit from anyone. She was my new hero.

I turned back to the doorway and caught Edward by surprise. He had been staring at me…all of me. I threw my arms back over my chest. He quickly looked back up at Rose.

Was his face turning red? I must really be drunk. I looked at Jasper and he was making some sort of face at Alice. He kept wriggling his eyebrows. I looked over at her and she was winking at him.

_Oh dear lord. This feels like the beginning of a porno I saw in college._

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

Shit. I had said that aloud.

Emmett barked out a laugh. "Get 'em Bella. You little freak. I wouldn't have taken you for a porn princess. Then again I also wouldn't have taken you for the see-through lacy type either."

Edward glared at Emmett before pushing him and Jasper back. He grabbed the door handle and began closing it. He still looked pink in the face.

"Just hurry up and get dressed. We will talk about the coffee shop later." He sighed and looked at me as he closed the door.

Alice looked at both Rose and I. "Well I don't know about you two, but I am feeling frisky all of a sudden. I am going to go home for a bit. We will talk later." She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

I got up and crawled under the covers not even bothering to throw the clothes off the bed.

"Wake me up, never, Rose. I am going to die of embarrassment."

Rose shrugged. "Suit yourself. Although from the way Edward was staring at you I am sure you could probably get laid at least once before you die."

She left and closed my door after her. I pulled the covers over my head and screamed out of frustration.

* * *

A week had passed since our infamous dance party, and in that time Alice had managed to plan an engagement party for Rosalie and Emmett. Which is how I wound up at the club with both Rose and Alice and about 100 dozen white roses.

"Seriously, Alice, how did you do all this in so little time?" I asked her. I was holding two bowls of roses and looking for empty tables to place them.

Alice looked guilty. "Well…I sorta let it drop that it was for a Cullen engagement party, and people were more than willing to indulge my requests."

I nodded. Go figure. Alice would use the mafia connection to her advantage.

Rose snorted. "Nice." She looked around at the empty boxes and paper that were lying everywhere.

"Hey Bella, you aren't by chance majoring in party planning are you?" she asked.

I looked up quickly at Alice who had been ready to answer and shook my head. She looked confused.

"Nope, just history," I answered. "Sorry I can't use my knowledge of ancient Rome and Tudor England to help plan your wedding." I tried to joke.

Rose sighed. "Well it was worth a shot. I suppose I will have to stick with this one," she pointed at Alice, "even if she is a bossy wedding planner."

Alice just stuck out her tongue.

Rose bent down to pick up some more flower arrangements and Alice walked over to where I was standing.

"Why didn't you want to tell her you are studying Russian? Doesn't the family know?" she whispered.

"No. I want to keep it a secret." I whispered back. "If they know it is Russian history they will want to read my progress so far, and I am not ready to have it analyzed yet."

Alice looked doubtful of my explanation.

I hurried to add, "I mean, it would be pretty embarrassing if my grammar was flawed while they were reading it. It is my baby, Alice. I just want it to be a pretty and polished paper before anyone aside from my advisor reads it."

This seemed to appease Alice somewhat. "Suit yourself. But they could probably help you if you got stuck." I sighed and changed the subject.

"What else do we have to do?" I asked as the last bowls of flowers were being arranged.

Alice glanced around. "We have the candles that need to go in candle holders and go out on the tables and the bar. They are around the back in my car."

Rose turned around from placing the last of the flowers and said, "I'll help you get them. Bella, would you mind taking these boxes over to the front so we can throw them away on our way out?"

I nodded, "Yeah, no problem." Both girls headed toward the back of the club and I began piling boxes by the front door.

I heard a door behind me open and turned around to see Edward exiting the office looking down at some paperwork.

He looked up when he heard me drop a box.

"Oh. Hi."

I made myself look at him. "Hi." I had been trying to avoid being in the same room with him as much as possible since the day of the dance party. I was still mortified just thinking about it.

He seemed to sense my apprehension.

"So, wow," he looked around. "Alice sure doesn't hold back when planning a party."

I laughed. "No. I think a part of her is hoping Jasper will get a clue and propose to her. But with as obsessed about wedding details as she is, I have a feeling it is just going to scare him from the idea of marriage even more."

Edward smiled. "There sure are a lot of flowers. I didn't realize one would need so many to celebrate a wedding or an engagement."

"Me neither."

He looked at me. "You never planned your wedding as a little girl?"

I shook my head. "No. My parents split up when I was little and I think a part of me has always been pessimistic about weddings because of that." I laughed bitterly considering I was telling my husband about my aversion to wedding planning.

Edward just nodded and looked thoughtful.

A few moments of silence went by before I added.

"Maybe the whole idea of a big wedding was always a turn off to me because I just think it should be about the marriage, the union of two people, you know? Sometimes my friends would get so caught up and stressed with the details of their weddings that I would wonder if they were forgetting why they were getting married in the first place. Those details shouldn't matter so much. At the end of the day, all that matters is you and the person you love." I stopped and felt stupid immediately for sharing this with Edward.

I looked at him, but he was staring at me with what could only be described as remorse.

I suddenly felt like I was going to start crying, so I looked down at my hands.

He cleared his throat. "Look, Bella. I know that I never apologized for the whole Jessica situation."

I held my breath.

"But I am very sorry I did that to you."

I looked up at him.

He continued. "I never meant to hurt you. I was angry at my parents, and myself, and the whole situation and I acted immaturely. It was a stupid thing to do especially when you were trying so hard to adjust. So I just want to let you know that I really am sorry…for everything."

I nodded and could feel tears forming behind my eyes.

Luckily, Rose and Alice entered carrying boxes of candles.

Edward sighed, "Well, I will let you girls get back to decorating. And, Bella,"

I looked at him.

"I will see you tonight at the party." He smiled before turning and walking back to the office.

When the door closed behind him I turned to see Alice and Rose just staring at me.

"What just happened?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

* * *

Rose, Alice and I had all left the club an hour later to go home and change.

Both Rose and Alice agreed against the emerald cocktail dress so I reached for the nude colored one hanging in my closet.

I gasped when I saw the tag.

"Rose, this is Dolce and Gabbana. I may not know fashion, but I know that name."

She shrugged. "And?"

"I just never thought I would be wearing something like this I guess." I mumbled.

I shimmied into it since it was bodice fitted.

"Whoa, momma." Alice said.

"Ditto" I said when I looked in the mirror.

"Um Rose, do you really think this is appropriate to wear to your engagement party?" I felt very uneasy.

"Why not?" she asked coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a super short white cocktail dress with a black belt accentuating her tiny waist.

"Well that answers that." I said. "Suddenly I feel overdressed."

"Oh quit being self-conscious. You look hot. I wouldn't have picked that dress out for you if I thought you wouldn't look good in it. Did you find the shoes to go with it?"

I went to go look for the shoes while Alice started to change into her dress.

"Umm are they by a designer called Christine Laubotin?"

I heard Alice gasp. Rose just snorted.

"It's Christian Louboutin." Alice said, sounding appalled I didn't know. "Think Loo-boo-tahn"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. They look weird with red soles."

Alice just shook her head and sighed. "I don't think you will ever comprehend the fine art of fashion, Bella."

I looked up to offer a smart retort, but she was bent over trying to put on her left platform silver heel. She looked so adorable in her black and grey dress hopping around on one foot that I kept my mouth shut.

I turned to give myself on final look in the mirror. I squinted trying to be objective. I had left my hair down in messy curls, and Rose had done my makeup with a "dramatic smoky eye" that she claimed made me look seductive. I still had my doubts about that. I did have to admit that the dress was very flattering to my figure. I looked at the neckline and wondered if I should wear a necklace as I was wearing no jewelry aside from my wedding band. I sighed and looked at my hand. I didn't even get an engagement ring. I didn't even get an engagement party I thought wistfully.

_Geez Bella. Get a grip. Since when did you care? Weren't you just this afternoon telling Edward how stupid you thought it all was?_

I looked over at Rosalie and Alice giving each other a final appraisal and forced myself to smile and concentrate on tonight being Rose and Emmett's night.

"You all ready?" I asked. "Let's go celebrate and get drunk."

Alice let out a whoop and ran for the door while Rose linked her arm in mine.

"Thanks for doing all of this."

"Of course."

"No really, Bella. Thank you. You didn't have to after how horrible I had been to you. And I know it must be hard planning a wedding that isn't yours. I just want you to know how thankful I am for you." She squeezed my arm before joining Alice in the entryway and opening the door.

I suddenly began to feel a lot more excited for this party.

* * *

"Another shot all around," Emmett yelled.

Everyone at the table cheered their consent.

"To my bride to be!" Emmett kissed Rose on the mouth for an inappropriate amount of time before Edward cleared his throat.

Emmett reluctantly pulled away and downed the shot that had been placed in front of him.

The rest of the table followed his example and started talking.

I stared at the shot in front of me and tried to steady the table that was slowly tilting.

I had already downed 4 shots and two, aptly named, Bridal White Russians earlier.

(Alice had even created themed drinks for the party.) My whole body was telling me to leave the shot on the table.

"Hey Bella?" Alice called from across the table.

I looked up with a stupid grin…this whole drunken state of mind was making me giddy.

"Edward was just telling us what a great dancer he thinks you are."

I felt myself start to blush and looked over at Edward who was smirking at me.

I remembered the scene from last week and burst out laughing.

"I am sure anyone is a good dancer when they consume as much alcohol as we had." I said.

"I am so proud." Emmett sniffed. "This girl knows how to have a good time." He raised his bottle of beer that he had been nursing in a mock cheer.

"Only because your fiancé has corrupted me." I returned the gesture by raising my shot and downing it.

Emmett took a swig and then addressed Edward in Russian.

"If I recall your earlier comment tonight…she looked quite provocative dancing."

Edward scowled at Emmett, but Rosalie perked up.

"Really Edward?"

Emmett didn't wait for Edward to comment.

"Apparently, he claims it was 'the hottest fucking thing I have seen in a long time'." Emmett and Rosalie both began laughing while Edward looked put out.

I tried to not listen to what they were saying but all I could do was focus on Edward's face.

"Aww Edward, I am sure it is quite unnerving to be turned on by one's wife." Rosalie laughed harder.

This time Edward did manage to laugh.

"Not that it will do any good since she hates me."

"I don't hate you," I said in Russian without thinking.

Edward's head shot up to look at me.

"What?" He asked in English.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before Alice interrupted me.

"Hey now, not all of us are lucky enough to speak Russian or study it. Jasper and I have no idea what it is you four are talking about."

The drunken part of my brain that was operating my motor functions responded by laughing. While rational Bella was screaming for Alice to shut up.

Rose didn't seem to catch on to what Alice or I had just said and turned to her and began telling a dirty joke in English.

I glanced at Edward and Emmett who were both staring at me in a curious way and felt my face grow hot. I looked to Jasper and he was staring at me out of concern. How was it that he was able to read any situation and tried to make it less awkward?

I tried to force a smile at him, and I turned back to Rose and focused on the joke she was finishing.

"And then he says to the model…take it long and hard baby."

All three of us began laughing hysterically, more from the alcohol than the joke.

Edward and Emmett continued to stare at me as I fell against Alice in a fit of giggles.

"Hey Bella," Edward caught my attention. "What are you studying for your thesis?"

I blanched, but Rose jumped in.

"Oh I know." She bounced up and down in her seat eagerly with her hand raised in the air.

Alice and I laughed at her.

"She is studying history." Rose finished looking pleased with knowing the correct answer.

My brain registered that the band was playing an old swing song that Alice and I loved.

"C'mon Alice lets go dance." I stood up and tried pulling her hand. I knew I had to get out of Edward's line of sight fast.

She stayed seated because Rose was enlightening the table on her views of history.

"…which I think Bella should use to her advantage…like Indiana Jones. She could go help defeat those skeleton soldiers…and…and…make-out with Indy." She was giggling throughout the entire explanation.

Emmett began laughing too. "That's your fantasy Rose. Besides, Indiana Jones is an archaeologist not a historian…I think."

Rose crinkled her forehead and then laughed at her mistake.

Alice was chuckling when she added, "Yeah but there is not a whole lot for even an archaeologist to dig up in Russia. Just a bunch of ice and junk"

I felt my stomach lurch and began wobbling further away from the table.

Rosalie and Emmett laughed at the idea of digging up ice. I saw Edward ask Alice a question which I couldn't hear.

The sober rational side of my brain was telling my body to run and head to the dance floor or the bathroom or somewhere to avoid the inevitable fallout that was about to happen. However, the spontaneous drunken side told me to listen in, so I staggered closer to hear Alice answer the question.

"Wait…you don't know?" She began laughing hysterically and looked at Rose. Rose looked unsure since Emmett and Edward did not look the slightest bit amused. So she laughed nervously.

"That's hilarious. Bella is doing her graduate work on Russian history and has to use Russian primary sources. So she is fluent in the language." Alice found this to be the best joke of the night and failed to see the look that Jasper kept shooting her to stop laughing.

I felt the gaze of four people on me while Alice was now sitting on the ground with her head against my leg laughing to herself.

Suddenly Alice's head shot up. "SHIT!" She looked up at me. "You told me not to tell."

I felt my mouth go dry and the blood rush to my face. My heart was hammering in time to the bass from the dance floor which felt like it was pounding inside my head. I closed my eyes to stop the onslaught of sounds and flashing lights the club was sending to my brain.

_Let me die now. Let me die now. Please God…it doesn't even have to be swift._

I could see Edward mouthing something but I wasn't registering what he was saying.

"BELLA" I was jolted back to reality. Edward was furious. "Start answering my questions."

I looked at Rose who was staring at me with concern. She made a movement to hold Edward back, since he was now coming at me, but Emmett stopped her.

I bit my lip and started laughing. In fact I found myself laughing at the whole situation. I knew it was bound to happen. And now here it was. At Rosalie and Emmett's engagement party with me shit-faced and laughing my head off.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Alice had gotten very quiet and had crawled back into her seat with her head on the table.

"I guess you look pretty stupid now, huh?" I yelled at the table.

Edward stopped mid-stride at what I had said.

Alice jumped when I yelled and lifted her head up to look around the table. Her eyes grew huge when she saw the expression of anger on Edward's face. That, however, did not deter me from my oncoming monologue.

"Which, according to Alice, is hilarious when you think about it because I know everything any of you has ever said." I laughed bitterly and looked at Rosalie, "I know that you used to think I was a pathetic virginal nerd, but now am convinced that I have enough merit to be your friend." I was smiling as I delivered this, but Rose's face fell and she looked as though she could cry.

I turned to Emmett, "You find my whole situation humorous and like to tease Edward about 'his little problem'. And you," I turned to Edward, "can't decide if you are desperate enough to fuck me or lucky enough to get away with killing me despite Carlisle telling you it wasn't an option." I finished with a sigh and a smile.

Edward got very serious before answering in Russian, "Bella, I think you need to be quiet now. You are drunk and embarrassing yourself." Had I been sober, I would have noticed the threatening tone in his voice.

But I wasn't sober, so I began talking again…in Russian.

"Quit being so serious. You need to lighten up. Hey, you wanna hear something funny? So apparently when Peter the Great ruled he had a beard tax." I stopped and looked at them all waiting for them to join in laughing with me. "Can you believe it? A beard tax. Got a beard? Pay the tsar! I mean really? There is some screwed up shit in Russian history, let me tell you."

I heard the song change behind me and tried to use that as a diversion.

"I wanna dance." I spun around and had to throw my hands out, to keep my balance, and ran to the dance floor without falling– which, considering my level of intoxication and the fact I was wearing heels was a miracle.

My mind was racing. I knew that I was really drunk, but I also knew that what I had just left at the table was a whole mess of shit, and I should be very scared. Edward's face had been the scariest part of that whole situation. The look of betrayal on his face did not leave once. I scoffed. Who was he to get mad at me? So I kept a secret from him big deal. I was allowed my secrets.

I wasn't trying to think of the fact that he and I had made huge strides today when he apologized and I had accepted it.

I pushed my way into the mass of bodies on the floor and was grabbed from behind by a guy a little older than me.

He smiled and grabbed my waist. I returned the smile and began dancing into his arms.

He leaned forward and was whispering something in my ear, but I couldn't hear because of the noise of the party and the band. So I just nodded and smiled and hoped that would suffice as an answer. It must have because his hands dropped down to my ass and he pulled me even closer against him.

I didn't even have time to protest because I saw a hand grab his shoulder and yank him off me.

"Hey, I was dancing."

I stared up at Edward who was fuming.

My dance partner tried to cut in. "Hey, leave her alone. She was dancing with me."

Edward grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt and hissed in his face. "And she is my wife. Do not touch her again."

Edward let go of the man's shirt and grabbed a hold of my wrist with a vise like grip and dragged me off the floor toward the office.

I yelped.

"Ow. You're hurting me. Let go." I pushed at his hand while digging my heels into the floor.

He spun around with murder in his eyes, and I shut my mouth.

"I'm warning you Bella," he spit out in Russian, "don't push me further."

He wheeled back around and got to the hallway that led to the office.

"Please." I whimpered. "I feel sick."

He stopped and dropped my wrist.

I leaned back against the hallway wall and closed my eyes. I forcibly swallowed down the feeling of nausea I could feel climbing up my throat. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You shouldn't get so mad. It could raise your blood pressure." I still had my eyes closed but I could hear his breathing start to pick up from restraining his anger.

"You are so fucking immature, Bella. I hope you are happy because Rosalie sure isn't. I can't believe this. After I apologized to you this afternoon, you didn't feel the need to share this important piece of information?"

"I think I am going to throw up."

He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me back to the main room of the club. I began to hope that I could sit back down at the table and explain myself to Rosalie. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I mean seriously, I could care less about the moody Russian that had me in a wrist lock, but I did not want to hurt Rose's feelings.

I stumbled when Edward suddenly changed direction.

"Where are we going?"

"You are drunk. I am taking you home, and putting you to bed." He nodded his head at the bouncer as we passed through the doorway.


	11. Every kiss begins with KGB

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They make me happy. I own nothing of Twilight.**

* * *

The cab ride home was intensely quiet. I could feel Edward's anger emanating off of him and filling the cab. I looked at the driver to see if he too noticed the obvious feeling of rage in his car, but he was too busy trying to find a radio station.

I chanced a look at Edward and saw he was facing forward. His jaw was set and tense and he looked angry, yet thoughtful. Maybe he really was planning on killing me.

Maybe death would be a happy alternative to what I was currently living. I pressed my forehead against the window and let my eyes lose focus as the lights of the city flashed by. I could tell I was still drunk. Though I had sobered up somewhat since leaving the club, my head still felt light and I felt as if I wasn't present in my own body.

The cab pulled up to the building, and I got out and waited for Edward to tip the driver. He walked by me without acknowledging me and opened the door to the building. He stood there with the door handle and looked at me impatiently. I sighed and put my foot out and stumbled. He didn't move and huffed as if I were moving too slowly.

I concentrated and managed to walk through the door without falling.

I stopped in front of the elevator and waited as he pressed the button and the doors opened. We both got on, and moved to opposite sides of the car.

He had yet to say a word to me. I wondered whether or not I should say something. Rational, sensible Bella was telling me to keep my mouth shut and walk straight to my room once the elevator doors opened. However, drunk Bella continued making my decisions that night.

"Listen, I know you are mad. That much is obvious by the nasty looks you are shooting me and the fact that you yelled at me back there at the club. I just don't see what the big deal is." I closed my eyes to try and steady the car which had started spinning at my attempt to talk too much.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Are you fucking insane? You obviously have no regard for how you have effectively ruined my life." He took few steps toward me.

As hard as I tried I couldn't stop myself from giggling. "Whoa there drama queen, don't you think that is a pretty exaggerated statement."

He looked disgusted. "You know what, I am going to take the high road for once and not argue with a girl who can't even hold her liquor."

"Excuse me for trying to have a good time and accept the fact that I have been forced into playing the role of mob wife. You could try a little harder you know."

He remained silent, and stepped off the elevator into the entryway.

I followed and continued my thought process.

"Is it that I know Russian and kept it from you? Is that why you are so mad? Because for once you look like the idiot." I laughed cynically. "I think you are so angry that you were not smart enough to look into my background to find out that you married the one girl who was probably the worst for your family."

He spun around and advanced down on me. "Oh I am glad we can agree on that. You are the worst girl for me to have married. And maybe I am angry that I didn't know about your proficiency in my native language. But I think that is a little justified. I also think if maybe you were the least bit intelligent you would have mentioned this to me. Because right now, the fact that you have hidden this little "talent" of yours, you have set yourself back in how much we can trust you. What else are you hiding? You might as well come forward now, because you can sure as hell bet we will be looking into it."

As he moved closer I was taking steps back until I found myself up against a wall. He kept coming forward though until he was pressed up against me with his hands on the wall on either side of my head. I could feel the warmth of him against me and I tried to wriggle free but couldn't.

"Go ahead Bella; tell me all your secrets." He hissed the last words out. "Otherwise pray to God I never find them out on my own."

_Holy Hell that is hot. Focus Bella._

I felt my mouth go dry as I stared up into his eyes. I was more scared than I had been when Emmett had found me outside the VIP room. I swallowed and searched for something to say.

"I have no more secrets," I stammered. "I didn't tell you about the Russian because it was the one thing I felt I had control over. I have no more control of my life anymore." I stopped and looked up at him. He was still staring at me, and he was still angry. I looked away. What right did he have to be angry? I was forced into this. He is the one who should be apologizing to me for choosing a life of crime. I felt my cheeks flush with annoyance at his self righteous air of superiority. He was the criminal, not me. I was the victim damn it. How dare he be angry at me?

I looked back up at him and this time I felt defiant. "How dare you stand here and order me to give up my secrets and my life to fit your whim. I have given you my whole God damned future because of your choice to live the life of a criminal. I am sorry I am ruining your life and your prospects for whoring yourself out. Because that is what this is really about isn't it. You aren't free to do what you wish. You now have to be mindful because you have a wife." I used my hands to make quote marks when I said the word wife. "I have heard what you have said to Emmett about wishing Carlisle would let you bring girls back here. All you do is think about yourself. What about me? You think I like living the life of a fucking nun? You think I don't see guys at the university I find attractive? I realize that I am not the gorgeous model type you like dating, but there happen to be guys out there that look at me the way you look at the waitresses. And I can't do anything about it. So fuck off and leave me alone."

I pushed my hands against his chest to try and free myself. What little strength I had in me must have been enough because I caught him by surprise, and he was thrown back a few feet. I used the opportunity to edge in the doorway, and I stumbled blindly into the kitchen. I pressed my hand against the wall looking for the light switch and felt Edward grab my wrist again.

He jerked me into his chest and half walked; half pushed me hard against the refrigerator. The force of the impact caused me to lose my breath. Edward grabbed a hold of both wrists and pinned my arms above my head, knocking over cereal boxes and canisters in the process, before bringing his face even closer to mine.

"You want to go be with other men? Fine by me. Why don't we both bring people back and have a fucking orgy. I am sure that will be a riot." He was breathing heavy from his anger, and I felt my heart begin to race. "Or better yet, why don't we take advantage of the fact that we are husband and wife and consummate this sham of a marriage." He laughed sarcastically, and I didn't know how to respond.

I just stared straight at his chest until he stopped laughing and waited for him to continue.

But he didn't. He was quiet. In fact, I began to become unnerved by how quiet he was and looked back up at him.

He was staring at me, but he didn't look as angry as he had before. I couldn't look away from him. He was breathing heavy still, and I watched as his chest moved up and down under his shirt. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and felt it in my chest. I jumped when his body shifted closer.

His hand slid down the length of my arm, and he pulled me even more closely to him. I let out a gasp as I realized he was hard and pressed into my stomach. I felt my face get hot, not from embarrassment of his erection, but from the fact that I was turned on by him.

I swallowed and licked my lips. I felt them part in anticipation for a kiss I knew was coming. I watched as his face came closer and he brought his lips to mine. His other hand moved to the back of my neck locking me to him so I had no way to escape. Despite the obvious strength he had over me, the kiss was rather tentative. He leaned down again, and his hot breath fanned across my face. I angled my face upward, and he came down again with more force.

I knew I should try to put up a fight…if only for show. But it felt so good to be pressed up against him. I involuntarily opened my mouth and let out a moan. He used the opportunity to slide his tongue between my lips, and I felt myself respond to him.

Maybe it was the fact that I had been drinking or maybe I was suffering from Stockholm syndrome, but I didn't care what he thought of me anymore. I just wanted to feel his skin against mine and have his hands on my body. I pressed my hips into his, and heard a sharp intake of breath from him.

He tightened his arm around my waist effectively merging our bodies. His hand traveled down from my waist until it found the bare skin of my thigh. He pulled my leg up around his waist as his hand slid higher up my thigh and pushed back the hem of my dress.

I inhaled quickly at the touch of his hand against my bare skin. He squeezed my thigh as he kissed me with more insistence.

I sighed and hooked my other leg around him so that he was holding me pinned against the refrigerator.

His mouth moved down my jaw to my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his temple while bringing a hand down his back clawing at the muscle underneath his shirt. I could feel his ragged breaths against my collarbone. He moved away from the fridge and carried me to his room while continuing to kiss me.

I could feel myself growing wetter by the minute.

_God I need you to fuck me, Edward._

He stopped the kisses and looked at me. I realized I had said that last statement out loud. I didn't even have time to blush because he dropped me on the bed so I was kneeling on the edge of the mattress. He was standing against me, and moved his hands up my legs and brought my dress up over my head.

I silently thanked Rosalie for the new underwear. I pulled Edward to me and began kissing him while simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt. His hands encircled me and he unclasped my bra and I felt it slide off my shoulders.

He stepped back with my bra in his hands and stared at me, topless, kneeling on his bed in lacy underwear. I smiled and grabbed a hold of his belt and pulled him toward me. His hands moved to my breasts while he kissed my shoulders and collarbone. I was trying hard to concentrate on unbuckling his belt and removing his trousers. It was becoming difficult to focus because his hands had pushed me back and his mouth was traveling down my chest. I just managed to pull his pants down to his knees when he pushed me farther onto the bed. He was the one now kneeling on the bed looking down at me. He smiled and used his knee to spread my legs apart and positioned himself between my thighs. I could feel myself throbbing to have him inside me. He leaned down and continued his previous exploration of my chest with his tongue. I felt him lick my breast and gasped. He grabbed one breast with his hand while placing the other in his mouth and used his tongue against my nipple.

I couldn't take this torture and tried thrusting my hips into his, but his hand slid down from my breast and pressed me back against the bed. He slid back up my body and began kissing me again. I pressed his face closer to me as I felt his hands travel down my sides and slide my underwear off. He removed his and I broke free from his kiss to look down.

I felt as if I were in a dream. We were both naked on his bed with a view of Chicago illuminated by a full moon to our right. The moonlight lit up the room so that we could see each other fully. I looked up at him staring at me. He sat up and was kneeling between my legs. I arched my hips upward and he pushed his pelvis forward so that he slid inside me.

Our unspoken code of silence was broken by my loud moan.

"Oh God you feel so good in me."

He cursed in Russian and brought himself down against me, pushing his face into the crook of my neck.

"Fuck I want you now."

He bit my shoulder and I let a hiss escape at the pain. My hands found the exposed skin on his back, and I dragged my dull nails against his shoulder blades as hard as I could. He groaned and pulled out almost completely, and then thrust himself back inside me. I groaned again; my hands left his back from the force of his thrust, and I braced myself with my hands against the mattress.

I could feel my chest heaving with my breaths.

"Harder…please" I whimpered.

He continued thrusting into me and groaning with each thrust. I clawed at the sheets until they were balled inside my fists.

Never before had sex been like this for me. He wrapped an arm underneath my shoulders and pulled me up with him, so we were sitting, still joined. I felt brazen asking him to go faster, harder, deeper. He groaned with each request and did what I wanted. Sitting up gave me more control, and I felt myself meeting each thrust quickly. I could feel myself building up to letting go and let out a moan at the sensation.

Edward seemed to anticipate how close I was because he flipped us back down, my back pressed into the mattress. His hands dug into my thighs wrapped around his waist. He gripped them harder as he pushed himself deeper into me.

"I'm going to come," he gasped.

"Oh God me too." I moaned. He brought his hips further out and then pushed in and I gritted my teeth and groaned. I could feel a fire travel up into my stomach and spread out over the rest of my body. At that moment I felt that I wanted him inside me forever.

I felt his body shake against mine, and his hands dug into my thighs as he came into me.

We both stayed motionless for a few seconds and then he leaned forward over me and pressed his whole body against mine.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I could smell the mixture of sweat and cologne on him, and I felt myself start to become aroused by it. I exhaled and looked up at him.

He was staring at me. For the first time that night he didn't look angry or cruel, he just looked thoughtful.

"This doesn't change anything, you know," he said.

I was confused and looked up at him questioningly.

"Your situation," he continued, "doesn't change because of tonight."

His hand brushed my hair off my face, and he bent his face down closer so that I could feel his breath on my lips.

His face lowered even more until he was kissing me. I could feel him harden, and I groaned.

He stopped kissing and rolled over pulling me on top of him. His hand was behind my neck and he brought our faces closer together as he said, "You are still a threat to this family and myself. I don't want to give you the impression that I will let you go because of …"

"Edward," I interrupted. "Just shut up."

He smirked and nodded.

I hadn't expected anything to change because of tonight. But to be honest, at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted him inside me again. So I began kissing his chest. I kissed my way down his torso, and with each kiss I could feel his breathing increase. I might not be free to leave still, but at least I had a bit more control of the situation.


	12. Tsars vs Bolsheviks

**AN: Hello to all my lovely readers. I am about to depart for an adventure in the great state of Texas. Yee haw! (I am going to help my sister, who went to school there, move back home) So before I fly off, I decided to leave you with a chapter. I will post another next week when I get back...unless I meet a devastatingly handsome cowboy who needs a little lady to keep his ranch in order and his bed warm. Ha! Yeah right. So anyway, expect another chapter next week. And until then, enjoy this one.**

**I own nothing of Twilight. But I do own a plane ticket to Austin, Tx and some cute new heels.**

* * *

Edward stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He could hear Bella's even breathing beside him, and he turned on his side to watch her.

Her lips were parted, and a strand of hair was threatening to catch in her mouth. He brushed the hair off her face, and she stirred.

"Edward," she whispered.

He looked at her, waiting for her to open her eyes, but she remained asleep.

He sighed and quietly got out of bed. He found his boxer briefs that had been thrown off at the end of the bed and put them on before heading out to the kitchen. He needed a drink.

He padded to the cabinets and found a bottle of scotch. He considered drinking straight from the bottle before grabbing a glass and filling it with ice.

He turned and looked across the counter top that had served as a breakfast bar for the past three months. His living room actually looked warm and inviting because of Bella. She had framed pictures of his family and hung them on the walls, added pillows and blankets to his furniture, and had vases of flowers on various tables. She had made his cold, modern penthouse a home.

He felt a pang in his chest and downed the scotch before pouring himself another. He was about to turn back to his room when he looked down the hallway and saw her bedroom door ajar.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he was in her room. He turned on the light and looked around. She had clothes thrown everywhere, and the bed was half made.

He looked at all the bottles of lotion and makeup she had on her vanity before he noticed a bottle of perfume. He picked it up and sniffed. It smelled like her, only not as fragrant. He closed his eyes as he remembered the smell of her tonight when she was pressed against him. He remembered burying his nose in her hair as she kissed his neck.

He felt his breathing start to race just thinking about it. They had sex at least 3 times, maybe more. It was hard to remember all the details. He just knew it had been good.

He placed the perfume back on the vanity and looked over at her desk where he saw her laptop.

He walked over to the desk and pressed the power button on the computer. The monitor came to life, and he pulled out the chair and sat down.

There was no password protection, and he opened the word document that had last been edited.

Bella's paper came on the screen. He stared at it. This was what she had been working on and hiding from them. He winced.

No she hadn't been hiding it. They were just too bothered with other things to check into her schooling. He had yelled at her when she had done nothing wrong. He was angry that she had made him look so stupid in front of everyone at the club.

But when he got right down to the heart of the matter, he was angry at himself for failing to simply ask her about herself. He had not found her important enough to inquire after her thesis or what she was interested in.

Her paper topic caught him by surprise – _Intellectualism during the Cold War_.

The whole paper was written in Russian. He set his glass of scotch on the desk and began reading it. Before he could stop himself he was correcting some of the grammatical errors, not that there were many. He looked over to his right and noticed some of the books she had been using as sources.  
Edward picked up a notebook from the pile and flipped through it. It seemed she mostly journaled in it, but there were a few notes and citations for her paper written down. However, it was near the middle of the notebook he saw his name.

_Rosalie told me about Edward and Emmett's parents. I didn't realize it would affect me so much. But now whenever I see him, I wonder if he resents me? I am a university student pursuing a career in academics. His parents were killed over the same pursuit. Is this why he hates me? I wish I could reach out to him. The love of learning is something I understand. I don't even know if Edward went to college. That is something I will have to ask Rose. I decided to change my paper topic. Maybe through it I can find answers for him. I am not naive enough to think I will be able to bring his parents back, but maybe I can bring closure. I don't even know why I care so much. I think I keep thinking of a little boy losing his mom and dad and not understanding why, and it breaks my heart. I just can't seem to match up Edward to this little boy of my imagination…_

The entry continued, but he closed the book not wanting to finish it. He looked back up at the screen of her computer and stared at it for what seemed like hours, but was really only 15 minutes.

Edward finished his scotch and got up to leave. He turned off the light before pulling the door closed behind him.

He headed back to his room and saw Bella sprawled out on the bed. She had kicked the covers off.

She was lying on her back and had one arm across her stomach and the other over her head. She wasn't in-your-face hot like Rose, but she was very beautiful. Her body was lithe and goddess-like. Lying in the bed, she looked like a Greek statue – pale skin and cascading waves of hair over her closed eyes and slightly parted lips. He was becoming aroused staring at her.

He walked over to her side of the bed and lifted her feet up to pull the sheets out from under her. He tucked her in before turning around and grabbing a blanket to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Edward's cell phone woke him up at 9 in the morning. He sat up and saw it on the counter where he had left it last night. He hurried up off the couch and opened it to answer before Bella woke up.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Did you just wake up? You were supposed to come in this morning to go over some ideas for budget cuts for the club and to discuss this buy out option for Jasper." Emmett's voice sounded too loud.

"Uh…I don't think I can make it. I…uh…have a headache."

"A headache? Right." Emmett sounded extremely doubtful. "Is that why you didn't come back to the party last night? You had a headache? Or did you and Bella finally wise up and get it on like two jack rabbits?"

Edward cringed. "Thanks for the beautiful image you have given me this early in the morning. Bella and I actually got into a fight last night."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah, I could tell from all the yelling at the club. Well, I hope you fix it with her because she doesn't deserve all this anger you keep shoving at her. By the way, don't think I didn't notice that you didn't deny the sex accusation. You got laid by your wife…right on, brother."

And before Edward could respond Emmett had hung up.

He sighed, but couldn't help from smirking as he headed into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee canister that had fallen on the floor last night.

Luckily, none of his precious coffee had spilled. He hadn't noticed how used to Bella's coffee making he had become until he realized he would have to make it himself this morning. He waited for the pot to brew and decided to make breakfast.

20 minutes later he was finishing up at the stove when he heard movement behind him. He turned to see Bella in his shirt from last night. He smiled tentatively and she returned it.

"I made breakfast," he said holding up a plate. "French toast."

Bella's smiled widened and she nodded her head before shuffling over to the counter to sit down.

He fixed her plate and put it and a mug of coffee in front of her. She looked down at the breakfast before speaking.

"Listen, about last night." She was fidgeting as she searched for the words to say. "I don't expect anything. I was really drunk and you were mad, and stuff just happened. Don't worry it won't happen again. I don't want you to thin…"

"Bella"

She jumped when he called her name and looked up at him.

"I wasn't upset about last night." He tried not to smile. "At least not the part you think I am upset about. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did at the club, and I am sorry if I hurt your wrist."

Bella looked down at her wrist and nodded.

"I was upset, and as you have witnessed, I obviously need to learn to control my temper."

Bella's fork stopped halfway to her mouth. She just stared at Edward for a bit before nodding again and going back to eating her French toast.

Edward cleared his throat. "I actually sort of have a confession. I went into your room last night, after you fell asleep, and I looked through your books and computer…and there may have been some journal entries that I read."

He watched as Bella dropped her fork and hopped off the stool.

"You what?" she calmly asked while walking towards him.

"I…I read your paper and looked through one of your journals on your desk."

He waited for her to yell at him, but instead, she clenched her jaw and stomped past him to his bedroom.

He was unsure what to do before he decided to follow behind her. He stopped when he saw her opening his drawers and dumping out clothing and papers.

"What the hell are you doing?" He wildly looked around at all the damage she had already wrought. T-shirts were heaped in piles next to the overturned drawers she had pulled from the dressers. Folders and files had been thrown from his desk drawers and were being stepped on as she flew from one end of the room to the next. She moved fast when she was mad.

"Apparently," she said while making her way to his nightstand. "If one wants to know something about another occupant of this house we don't have to ask. I suddenly feel the need to get to know you, Edward." She looked up and leveled a death stare at him.

Edward stood rooted to his spot in the doorway.

She yanked out the top drawer of the nightstand and condoms, pens, medicine, and his 9 mm fell out.

"Well looka here." Bella picked up the gun and a pack of condoms. "Protection…in various forms." She chuckled at her little joke, but to Edward her laugh seemed cynical.

"Bella, please be careful. That thing…"

She shot him a look.

"Be careful? Oh, how sweet of you to finally care about my well-being…or wait, were you concerned I was going to shoot you?"

She gave him a challenging stare and he swallowed.

She snorted. "Give me a break. The safety is on…see?"

She flicked her thumb over the safety to turn it off and then on again.

"Plus," she flicked the safety off once more making Edward shift his weight. "You don't have the thing loaded."

She opened the chamber and held the gun upside down.

"You know, a gun isn't going to do you a whole lot of good without ammunition."

In one quick movement Bella had flipped the gun back up, closed the chamber, and flicked the safety back on.

Edward stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?" She looked at him like he was stupid. "Surprised I know how to handle a gun? I also know how to fire one. My dad is a cop."

She suddenly hit her palm to her forehead.

"Oh wait. I should have let you snoop through my stuff to figure that out. Or how about you forget I told you that and then in a couple of weeks you can yell at me for withholding information from you that you never even asked about."

Her words were practically dripping with sarcasm, and Edward felt like an even bigger douchebag.

She looked violent standing there with her face flushed holding a gun. Edward was a little scared. Although, if Emmett were here he would have said how hot it was that Bella was holding a gun in Edward's shirt. Luckily, Edward was smart enough not to react to that thought. His attention focused back on Bella when he saw her move.

She turned into the walk-in closet, and he watched as clothing was flung out the door.

"So, Edward, tell me." She yelled from inside the closet. "What secrets do you have hidden? Because if you keep something from me, instead of asking you about it, I am just going to ransack your personal belongings…aha."

She walked triumphantly out of the closet carrying a shoe box. She bent over to scoop up the laptop off his desk and walked out into the living room with her loot.

"Bella, please."

She whirled around fast and advanced back toward him.

"Please what? Please stop invading your privacy? Please stop presuming I know you and don't need to bother to get to ask you about yourself? Or that I can just rifle through your belongings without having the common courtesy of asking you." She was yelling at this point.

"No, Edward." She flung his name at him like it was curse. "All of a sudden after one drunken night of sex, you decide that you feel guilty and need to atone for your behavior. Well, how sweet of you, but you are a few months too late. I have tried. Forget the fact that what you are doing is illegal; I have tried to be nice and civil towards you. And I get slapped in the face with your moodiness and your blatant disregard for me or my personal property. You are holding me hostage. You are forcing me to live a lie to my friends and family, and you expect me to grant you politeness? Please? You don't get to ask me please."

She threw his stuff down on the couch and sat down to open the laptop.

Edward still hadn't moved from his position in the doorway. He leaned against the frame and sighed.

"You won't find anything other than spreadsheets that keep all of our business expenses and transactions in order. If you want my secrets I can take you to the safe at Carlisle and Esme's house, and you can look through the things in there."

Bella looked up at him like he had lost his mind.

"What? Where is the yelling? Aren't you upset that I am doing all this?" She held her hand out to the computer and shoe box.

Edward pushed off the door frame with his shoulder and went to the couch and sat down.

The shoe box sat between him and Bella. Edward picked it up.

"I am tired of fighting with you Bella. And, yes, maybe this does have something to do with the fact that we had sex. And maybe that makes me a tool."

Bella snorted. "You already are a tool."

Edward smirked and continued. "Yes, well. In any case, you are right. I should have asked you about your schooling. It is my fault that your fluency in Russian was a mystery to us. And I should have asked you in person to read your paper. And I should have never read your journal."

"Which part did you read?"

"The part about your reaction to finding out about Emmett's family and mine."

Bella just nodded. "I don't forgive you, you know."

Edward held up his hands in defeat. "I never expected you to."

Bella just stared ahead, and Edward could see her trying to figure her next move. She looked back at him and jerked her chin to his lap. "What's in the box?"

Edward lifted the lid and pulled out a few bent photographs and a locket and watch.

"These are all I have left of my parents." He said it almost daring Bella to pity him.

But she surprised him. "You don't want to keep those in the safe where they would be…safe?"

He shook his head. "I like having them near by."

She nodded. "Why the locket and watch? Why not the wedding rings?"

Edward looked uncomfortable.

"They were wearing their wedding rings the night they were taken, and the bodies were never recovered." He had finished in a whisper.

He heard Bella gasp. "Were you with them the night they were taken?"

Edward nodded. "I didn't see anything though. I just remember waking up and hearing my mother scream my name, and then two men came and took me out to a car."

He stopped and looked at the pictures.

"I didn't ever see them that night. I was taken to an orphanage straight away. I don't remember much anyway because I was not even three."

Bella put her hand over his holding the pictures and whispered. "I really am sorry…about your parents."

She took a breath before continuing. "No child should have to lose their parents, especially like that."

She quickly withdrew her hand.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Bella stared at the laptop screen, and Edward looked down at the pictures in his hands.

"My parents," Edward held up the pictures, "named me Edik."

Bella nodded. Edward put the pictures and jewelry back in the box before looking back up at her.

All of a sudden the air was filled with an awkward tension. The fact that they had just fought, had sex, fought again, and then talked about a loss of parents in less than ten hours made sitting in the same room difficult.

Edward searched for something to say. He startled Bella when he finally spoke.

"So, if we are going to try and get along..."

Bella looked put out and gave him a look that asked him to correct his statement.

"Sorry. If I am going to try and be nice, we should probably have a roommate contract."

Bella laughed.

"What? Isn't that what you do in college to make sure everyone gets along?" Edward asked.

She shrugged. "Sometimes. But that is not necessary for us to live in the same space. How about you just ask me from now on when you want to know something or ask permission to go into my room."

Edward nodded. "Ok good. By the way, I did go to college."

Bella looked confused before she understood his sudden admission. "The journal entry." she said.

"I actually went to law school too. I always wanted to do what Esme does."

Bella seemed surprised. "Why don't you? Why don't you just drop all this mafia business and practice law. Esme has to be making at least six figures as a partner in her law firm, and the money from the club would help cover any other cost of living. Your family has enough money. You should just stop."

"Bella, it's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Listen, if you got out we could get divorced, and you wouldn't have to worry about me telling anyone. I love Emmett and Rosalie like they were my own siblings. I don't want them going to jail. It is a win-win situation."

She looked at him expectantly.

Edward suddenly felt over-burdened. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation was starting to resemble the many he had with his father. Only, now Edward was the one in his father's position.

"Bella. It really isn't that easy. This is the mafia we are talking about. Not a bunch of gangsters."

Bella just stared at him not sure how to react.

He tried again. "Ok, who are some famous gangsters?"

"Are you serious?"

He gave her a pleading look.

"Ok fine…um Al Capone and Bonnie and Clyde."

Edward nodded. "Ok. So Bonnie and Clyde had like 4 or 5 people in their gang, right? They all decided what to steal, when to do it, and how to execute their plan. If someone didn't like it, the dissenter was kicked out of the gang. No big deal. They could always find replacements, and the dissenter wasn't likely to go to the police because he would be tried in a federal court most likely."

Edward gave Bella a look to make sure she was following and she nodded.

"Right. Well, the mafia is organized crime. Which means it is not a democracy. One person cannot just decide they don't like the plan or the execution of the plan. Well, they can but they will be killed. It is not a hit and run type of job like the gangsters of the 1920s and 30s. There is a very structured and defined system. What, to you, may look like the Russian mafia in Chicago is, in fact, just a branch of the Russian mafia based out of Moscow. Carlisle is not the 'boss'. He has a boss he answers to in Moscow. In fact, every three months, a representative from Moscow is sent here to check in on our side of the operation. When, Carlisle was caught trying to leave Russia for the U.S. they were lenient with him in giving him the Chicago branch to run. They could…"

"Wait." Bella interrupted. "What do you mean Carlisle tried to leave Russia. Rose told me that he decided to stay in the mafia after you and Emmett were found and that the Chicago job was offered to him."

Edward rolled his eyed. "Yes, well that is because that is what Emmett told Rose."

He sighed. "Emmett feels he has to protect Rose from the truth. He doesn't want to scare her anymore than necessary, so he tells her that we are doing what we do because we want to. Not because we are scared of the consequences."

Bella looked distraught. "None of this makes any sense."

Edward snorted. "Tell me about it. Carlisle only went to the mob boss to get information leading to the whereabouts of Emmett and myself. He decided to stay long enough to work off the price of that information before returning to school. Esme and he had just gotten engaged, and he wanted to settle down and raise us away from crime. However, he was a little too good at his job. What he saw as a chance to speed up the repayment, the mafia saw as exceptional profits and respect from local politicians and businesses. Carlisle locked himself in when he over-performed his job. There was no way he was just going to be let go. The organization is greedy and power hungry, and they were not going to let an asset like Carlisle go without a fight. So, after 7 years of trying to find a way out, Carlisle saw an opportunity with the fall of the Soviet Union. The country was in chaos and the higher ups saw the chaos as a chance to bribe and buy their way into the new government. Carlisle thought he could use the distraction to his advantage, but he got caught. They gave him a choice - he could go to the U.S. on their terms and keep his children and wife, or he could try to escape and risk something happening to his family."

Edward shrugged. "To Carlisle there was no choice to make. He felt he hadn't found us to risk losing us again, so we moved to Chicago."

Bella's face was still in shock. "But, I thought. Rose said. This doesn't make sense."

She leaned back into the couch.

"Can't Carlisle ask someone else to take over his job?"

Edward shook his head. "Even if someone did, our family still knows too much about the workings of the organization. And Carlisle, Emmett, and I will risk our lives, but not Rose and Esme's."

Edward was startled to find Bella's face contort in anger.

"Oh, yes, you won't risk theirs, but you will ruin mine. So, I am just a sacrificial lamb. My life and well-being for Rose and Esme's?"

Edward closed his eyes. "Bella, you…your paper is brilliant, and a part of me sees you as a connection to my parents, and I am sorry that someone as intelligent and academic as you has to suffer. But right now, this is the best option for all of us. I don't like it anymore than you do, but surely even you can see that with everything going on with the Volturi and Alice and Jasper, and the inquisition from the FBI, and the upcoming visit from Moscow, you are safer here."

"I think what you really mean, is that it is safer for your family that I am here." She put no emotion into her words.

Edward could see tears brimming so he tried to change direction.

"If you want, I can talk to Carlisle for you. Maybe we can work something out so you have more freedom. And despite what you think, you are much safer with us to protect you."

Bella sniffed. "I still don't like you."

Edward sunk back into the couch and nodded.

"Fine."

Bella seemed appeased by his passivity and sighed.

"I should probably get ready. I am going to need to apologize to Rose, and I want to be dressed while doing it."

She stood up before looking at him.

"Would you call her for me?"

Edward winced. "Bella, you can use my cell phone."

It looked as though Bella was going to make a biting remark, but instead she just nodded.

"Thank you."

Bella called Rosalie while Edward went into his room to try and sort through the mess of clothing.

Bella came in when she was done.

"You know I am not going to clean that up, right?" She raised her eyebrow and stood in his doorway.

Edward laughed and nodded. "I figured as much. I suppose it is the least I deserve."

Bella cocked her head. "I am glad you are beginning to see things my way."

Edward rifled through the clothing and found her bra. He picked it up and let it dangle from his fingers by the strap.

"You might be needing this." He gave her a hooded glance.

She huffed. "I can't believe I slept you with you. That was the stupidest thing. Obviously I was drunk or it wouldn't have happened."

She yanked the bra from his hand and began to storm out before he called out to her.

"Oh, that wasn't what you were saying last night."

She stopped in her tracks and spun around.

He smirked. "Oh, come on Bella. You have to admit it was pretty fantastic."

She looked like she was going to explode.

"I don't have to admit anything you arrogant son of a bitch."

He could tell she was embarrassed and was enjoying her discomfort.

"Fine. But I just remember you panting last night and telling me…what were those exact words…oh yes 'God, Edward you feel so good in me.'"

Bella turned bright red before practically running out of the room.

He chuckled to himself and began the process of putting his drawers back in order.

An hour and a half later he heard Rosalie come in and call Bella's name.

He was sitting on the floor reshuffling files when he saw a shadow fall over the paperwork. He looked up to see Bella watching him and fidgeting.

"I'm going to lunch with Rosalie."

"Ok."

"She will drop me off at the club when we are done."

"Sounds good."

There was a long pause of silence before Edward looked back up and saw Bella staring at her shoes.

"Was there anything else, Bella?"

"Can we keep last night under wraps? You know, not tell anyone."

Edward made a non-committal grunt.

Bella seemed exasperated with his answer.

She blew out a breath before saying as fast as possible in a whisper, "Fine. The sex last night was amazing, and I didn't just say that stuff because I was drunk. Thank you for blowing my mind Oh Great One. Now can we keep it quiet?"

Edward just smiled and stared at her while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugghhhhhhhhh. You are infuriating."

"Bella, is everything alright?" Rose called from the kitchen.

"Yes, we are leaving now." Bella shot Edward one last glare before turning and stomping off to follow Rose out the door.

Edward was still smiling when the door slammed.


	13. Nuclear Fallout

**Author's Note - Yay. I made it back from Austin. I survived the 19 hour road trip. It was actually fun. **

**I own nothing of Twilight. **

* * *

I jumped as the door slammed harder behind me than I had anticipated. I heard the elevator doors open and hurried to catch up to Rose.

I stepped in the car and gave her a smile. She looked at me with a blank expression and her lips pulled slightly up at the corners.

_Great she is mad at me._

I suddenly felt very emotionally exhausted. The past 24 hours seemed to have pushed and pulled me through every emotion possible, and I still had to deal with apologizing to a woman who had become one of my best friends. I could feels the tears start to form. I didn't want to start crying. I held my hand over my mouth to keep from losing it and looked at the wall to my left.

"Bella," Rose sounded concerned. "What is wrong?"

I turned to her. Upon seeing her face full of worry, I dropped my hand and began sobbing.

"I am so sorry." I stopped to sniff as my nose had begun to run, most unattractively.

"I was scared and drunk and a little angry last night, and I said things that I did not mean. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you so much and need your friendship. You are one of the few people who can be honest with me and still be supportive."

I stopped when the doors to the elevator opened.

Neither of us moved, so the doors closed and we just stood in the elevator.

Rose sighed.

"Oh, Bella." She smiled and I could tell she too was fighting back tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Everything you said was true. I was a bitch to you when we first met. I saw you as a threat, not just to our family, but to me too."

I looked up from the floor confused.

"You are beautiful and smart and really witty, and I think a small part of me was scared Emmett would fall in love with you."

As serious as Rosalie was being I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

I looked at her and saw she was chuckling.

"I know. It is silly. But you and he were getting really close, and I was jealous. It wasn't until we went shopping, and you told me all of the things he had said about me on your runs that I felt less threatened. Despite how I come off to people, I am terribly insecure."

I nodded. I knew the feeling.

"So, please don't apologize. In fact, I thought you were mad at me. You had every right to be. I should have stood up for you before Edward went on his war path. I came here to apologize to you."

She closed the distance between us and wrapped me in a hug.

"I am so very sorry, Bella. You are ten times a better person than I am, and I want you to know that I love you too."

She stepped away and looked at me.

I felt too stunned to move. She squeezed my shoulder and pressed the button to open the doors.

"And," she added, "if you want me to kick Edward's ass for last night just let me know."

I sighed, and before I could stop myself I responded.

"That won't be necessary." I started walking off the elevator. "We had sex last night; and then we had a discussion today about his parents and the whole mafia thing. I think he and I are in an ok place now."

I heard her literally choke on air as she tried to process what I just said. The next thing I knew she was right beside me and had grabbed onto my arm.

"OH. MY. GOD."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Was it good?"

I turned to look at her and just nodded.

She squealed and pulled me the rest of the way to her car outside.

We were so absorbed in my play by play of last night's angry sex that we almost ran into a man leaning up against the wall of the parking garage.

I jumped back and apologized before he stood up straight and joined us.

"So glad to see the Cullen girls are enjoying this beautiful day."

I swallowed and looked at Rosalie whose lips were pursed. I looked from her to the man in front of us. He somehow seemed familiar. He was very good looking with dark brown hair and an olive complexion. He almost looked Mediterranean or Italian…I gasped.

He turned to me. "Hi, I don't think we have been formally introduced, although I have heard a lot about you. I am Marcus…Volturi. You must be Isabella. Edward Cullen's much speculated about new wife. I must say, you are much prettier than I anticipated."

I was so shocked that I shook the hand he offered me.

"With all the tramps Edward has been known to sleep with, I did not expect him to land someone so…classy."

I felt his eyes scan my body, and I suddenly felt very exposed even though I was wearing a pencil skirt and button up shirt.

Rosalie finally seemed to snap out of her trance.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to speak with Edward. You know, remind him that we are still waiting for him to pay us back what your family has stolen from us."

Rosalie just shook her head.

"You are insane."

Marcus shrugged.

"Well, not as insane as stealing clients and investment opportunities from my family and expecting to get away with it."

Rose huffed and walked around him. I proceeded to follow, but Marcus grabbed my wrist.

Rose was still walking and hadn't noticed I wasn't behind her.

"Bella, let your husband know that if he doesn't arrange for us to get back what we lost, he'll lose something valuable too."

Marcus stared at me and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

I jumped back disgusted and tried to pull away. By now, Rose had noticed my absence, and I heard her running back to me screaming my name.

Marcus dropped my arm and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen." He turned to Rosalie who was fuming, "And congratulations on your upcoming wedding Ms. Hale. Please give my regards to your fiancé."

He turned on his heel and walked up the street.

"Bella, are you ok? What did he say to you?"

I tried to steady my voice.

"Oh he was just making empty threats. Come on, I am hungry let's go eat lunch."

I smiled up at her trying to reassure her I was fine.

She just looked at me, and then stared back up the street to where Marcus had disappeared.

She nodded and we walked to her car in silence.

* * *

We pulled up to the restaurant ten minutes later. Neither of us had spoken since leaving the parking garage. I kept trying to think of something to say to lighten the mood, but everything would end up sounding forced.

I got out and walked with Rose to the entrance of the French bistro.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rose stopped and turned to me. "Esme is meeting us for lunch. I hope that is ok. She heard about last night from Emmett and me and was worried about you."

I nodded. "That is fine."

Rose sighed and looked at me before leading the way into the restaurant.

We both spotted Esme at the same time sitting at a table near the bar. She stood up as Rosalie and I made our way over to her.

Esme smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I felt suddenly very small and missed my dad. I hugged her back and eventually pulled away. She rubbed my back before turning to Rosalie and hugged her too.

All three of us sat down and a waiter came to take our order.

Both Esme and Rosalie ordered water. I looked up when asked for my drink order and without missing a beat said,

"I could really go for a beer."

The waiter looked offended that I asked for a beer in a French bistro, but Rose cut in.

"You know what? A beer sounds good to me too. Bring us two Sam Adams."

Rose smiled and gave the waiter a look that said "Do it before I go le bitch on your le ass."

I gave Rose an appreciative smile and the waiter huffed before walking away.

Esme smiled at both of us.

"So, about last night Bella…"

"Actually," Rose cut in. "We need to talk about something else first."

"Ok" Esme looked between us worriedly.

Rose then recounted our run-in with Marcus. When she finished Esme was wide-eyed and had her hand over her mouth.

"I need to call Carlisle."

"No. Don't." Rose interjected. "He will tell Edward and Emmett and they will just get way too protective. It was a silly encounter."

Esme shook her head. "I'm sorry Rose. But I need to tell him."

Esme left the table to call Carlisle. Rose and I just sat staring at our napkins until the waiter brought us our drinks.

"Well, say goodbye to what little freedom you had." Rose took a swig of her beer. "Don't worry though. I will be right there with you. Emmett will go all knight-in-shining-armor on me and lock me in a tower." She sighed.

"Don't you think he would be a bit justified though? I mean, from what I have heard the Volturis are pretty ruthless."

Rosalie shrugged. "They can't protect us from everything. I can take care of myself and you."

"Don't include me. I am sure Edward could care less if they took me off his hands. He might see it as a blessing."

Rose scowled. "Are you mental? You just had mind blowing sex with the guy and then talked about your feelings. He has more of a relationship with you than all the other girls he has slept with combined. He cares about your well-being."

I went to protest, but Esme returned and sat down.

"I told Carlisle you ran into Marcus, but I didn't tell him the whole story. You two can decide how much to tell him and the boys. As much as I disagree with your theory of it not being a big deal, I do understand your need to feel that you have freedom. And the boys will try to be overbearing and protective if they know the whole story."

Both Rose and I nodded. The waiter returned for our order and after he left Esme turned to me.

"So about last night..."

I grimaced.

"I am sorry you had to find out through other people about my fluency in Russian."

Esme waved her hand in front of her.

"Oh sweetheart, I could care less about that. I was wondering how things were between you and Edward after you left the party. He can be very irrational."

I was caught off guard by her concern.

"Oh…well, I mean…he was angry, but…"

"They had sex." Rosalie blurted…rather loudly. The people at the tables near us turned to stare.

I could feel heat rising up in my cheeks. Esme seemed unsure of how to respond. She cleared her throat.

"Well, I suppose that is a start." I could see her trying to fight a smile. I looked at Rose who began laughing, and before I knew what was happening Rose, Esme, and I were laughing our heads off at the table.

Esme caught her breath before asking, "So, does this mean you and Edward are going to act more like husband and wife?"

"Oh God, no! I mean, we have reached a sort of understanding. The sex was just a spontaneous event." I felt self-conscious talking about this with Edward's mom.

"He and I had a talk this morning about what we expect from each other, and he told me some about his parents; and I am not angry with him anymore, but we are by no means in love and ready to be 'couple of the year'" I scrunched my nose.

Esme nodded her head sadly. "I am very sorry that he was so angry and directed it at you, but if you have to be angry at someone. Be angry at Carlisle and me."

I looked at her and shook my head.

"How can I be angry at you when you have been so nice to me?"

Esme laughed. "Bella, this whole marriage solution was my idea, and it is because of Carlisle's involvement with…his job…that you are in this position. It is not Edward's fault. It is ours, and you have every right to be angry with us. In fact, anytime you need to vent or yell, you can call and yell at us."

I sighed. "I know that what you are saying is true and that you orchestrated this whole marriage scenario. But it is so hard to be angry with you when you have been sympathetic to me. Edward is so easy to be angry with. He cheated on me and gives me no reason to like him with his moodiness."

Esme looked at me sympathetically. "Edward is…complicated."

I laughed.

She smiled before continuing. "Emmett is very easy to read. He wears his heart on his sleeve. I can always tell what Emmett is thinking and feeling. I sometimes tell him he is an open book, and Edward is a locked safe."

I stared at her and she laughed. "It is a translated Russian saying. It makes more sense to native Russians."

I nodded and smiled.

"Edward, however, is very introverted. He processes everything internally. Sometimes I can't tell if he is upset or thoughtful or content. All three of those expressions look the same on him."

"Except anger," I interrupted.

"Except anger." She repeated. "He does have a terrible temper. It is both a blessing and his downfall. He is fiercely loyal and defends anyone he cares about, and yet he can blow the smallest things way out of proportion. As you yourself have witnessed. However, my sons are good men." She looked at me thoughtfully.

"I know you see Edward as insincere and thoughtless, but he is a kind and loving man. I cannot defend all of his actions toward you. In that regard, he has been selfish. But I do believe he cares for you."

I snorted. _I seriously think you need to re-evaluate your definition of caring._

Esme looked sad at my refusal to believe her.

"I know how he acts around women he dates. He shuts himself off from them emotionally. The fact that he shared his past about his parents with you says a lot. Normally, he refuses to talk about that subject with any of his girlfriends."

I looked at Rosalie and she nodded at me affirming everything Esme said.

"I am not saying that the two of you are going to want to fall in love or start a family by the time this whole thing settles down, but maybe you can become friends."

Our waiter came by with our plates and refills of beer. I stared at my salad and sighed.

I felt that any further discussion of the matter would just be pointless so I decided to change the subject.

"Have you figured a solution for Alice and Jasper's coffee shop loan?"

Esme smiled and nodded. "Actually, Edward came up with the solution, and I have to say that it is quite brilliant."

_Of course Edward came up with the solution._ I thought sarcastically.

I nodded for Esme to continue and began eating my salad.

"Well, all of us, meaning Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and I, agreed that we cannot just give Jasper the money to pay the Volturi back. If he suddenly has the payment they will know it is from us and refuse it. Plus, after looking at the contract, any loan Jasper would take out to pay them back is invalid. They basically want to ensure that any money that is used for repayment comes from the shop; and that when he cannot repay back the whole amount, Jasper will be forced to hand the shop over to them."

Esme leaned in closer and dropped her voice a bit.

"Also, we don't want the Feds getting suspicious of large transactions of money between us and the Volturi. It would only drag Jasper into the investigation. The FBI has just about concluded their inquest anyway. They are supposed to pull out in a few days, so the less to distract them from leaving the better."

I nodded. This all made sense. I would have never considered the consequences of just handing the money over.

"So," Esme said. "Anything we do to fix the problem has to be completely legal and business like. This is how Edward came up with a partnership in the business." Esme smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Partnership? You mean, you are going to buy out half of the shop." I asked.

Esme shook her head. "No, just forty percent. That way Jasper still retains control of the shop. However, a forty percent buy out option will more than cover the loan. Any lawyer the Volturi hires will not be able to refute our contract."

I interrupted. "But what is in it for you? The lawyer could claim that it is a loan disguised as a business transaction."

Rosalie jumped in, "That is the brilliance of it. It _is_ a business transaction. Jasper will be expected to pay us a share of the profits every quarter. We will in turn invest those profits into treasury bonds. The paper trail of the money will be totally legit. After we lay low for a while, our share of the profit will go back to Jasper and we will keep the interest of the bonds. Plus, Alice promised us free coffee and pastries whenever we want. That would have been enough for Emmett and me, but Edward needed to reaffirm the validity of this partnership."

I felt like my head was swimming with economic and financial jargon.

"Wait, when did you talk to Alice about this?"

"Oh, this morning. She and Jasper came by for us to present the idea to them. I think they were going to show the contract to their lawyer, so that it could be legally approved from their side. They should be back later this afternoon to sign."

Rosalie smiled and took a bite of bread.

I nodded absent mindedly and sat back against my chair. "Huh."

The table was quiet for a couple minutes before Esme spoke up.

"So Bella, I know we just planned on lunch. However, I was wondering if we could swing by the university before we head to the club. I would love to see the campus and where you study."

I just stared at Esme. _Seriously. She is taking an interest in my interests._

I smiled. "Yeah, sure. That sounds good. I needed to leave a message for my advisor anyway."

Esme returned my smile. "It's settled then. I'll go ahead and ask for the check, so we can leave as soon as we are done eating."

* * *

An hour and a half later we were entering the language department to give my advisor my new prospectus along with a note.

"This campus makes me feel at home," Esme said.

"Oh? Is it like the university in Moscow?"

She laughed. "No, it is much nicer. But there is something about an academic institution that makes me feel nostalgic."

I nodded. "What did you think of the library?"

Esme just smiled, but her eyes shone with appreciation for the vast quantities of books.

Rosalie kept stopping every once in a while to look at the bulletin boards posted with flyers for sofas for sale, text books for trade, and the occasional club invite.

"I sometimes think what it would have been like to go to college." Rose said absent mindedly.

She sighed and continued perusing the walls.

All three of us looked down the hall when we heard a door open.

I saw Dr. Skaya leaving her office looking preoccupied.

"Dr. Skaya."

She looked up startled but smiled once she saw me.

"Isabella, what brings you here on a Sunday?"

"You actually. Well, I am dropping off my revised prospectus for you."

"Ah." She smiled and nodded and then looked over my shoulder at Esme and Rosalie.

"Oh, excuse me." I said. "This is Esme…my mother-in-law and Rosalie my soon to be sister-in-law."

I tried not to trip over the words. This was the first time I had acknowledged my relationship to the Cullen's outside of the family.

"Esme, Rosalie," I said turning to them. "This is my advisor Dr. Mishka Skaya."

Dr. Skaya's smile grew wider and she began talking in Russian.

"How wonderful to finally meet you. I am so excited to meet some fellow countrymen…and women." She laughed.

I stared at the older woman with her grey hair pulled back into a bun and smiled. She reminded me of a stereotypical Russian babushka, minus the scarf about her head.

Esme and Rosalie smiled as well.

Esme offered her hand. "I am so pleased our Bella has someone as good as yourself to watch over her academics. From what I have heard she very much enjoys your mentorship."

Dr. Skaya bowed her head. "Well, the pleasure is all mine. She is one of the brightest students I have ever met. For not being a native Russian, her diction is impeccable. I enjoy having discussions about her upcoming thesis paper with her. But of course, I am sure you have read her research and prospectus and assessed its merit."

I cut in. "Actually, I have been keeping it under wraps, professor. I wanted to wait until I had your approval of a more specific topic. Only my…husband," I swallowed, "has read any of my work."

Esme and Rosalie both looked at me.

Dr. Skaya nodded knowingly. "A true student of knowledge, you want to only present your best work. I am sure your husband was very proud of what you have so far. He must be touched seeing as how he is the inspiration for your change in topic."

I felt heat rising to my face and could feel Esme and Rose's eyes on me.

I tried to change the subject.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to your office on a Sunday?"

She made a clicking noise in her throat and waved her hand.

"I can never rely on the Board of Trustees to remember the language department's activities." Her eyes lit up.

"Actually, I can go ahead and share the news with you. It is sure to be better since you have your mother and sister-in-law here to share it with you."

She clapped her hands together.

"The language department is having a fundraising event to help support the graduate program. Each language in the department – Russian, French, German, Spanish, and Arabic will be represented at the event by a graduate student whom the department and the Dean of Graduate studies have decided upon. Your research and outstanding academic standing have garnered you a place as the Russian ambassador, as it were."

She smiled.

Esme gasped and moved closer to wrap her arm around my waist.

Dr. Skaya continued. "Of course it came as no surprise to me. You are the most dedicated student I have had the pleasure of instructing. Your thoughtful analysis and intelligence speak for themselves."

I was at a loss for what to say, so Rose stepped in.

"What is this event? Can family come?"

"Oh yes of course. The invitations will actually be sent out to the language department representatives. They include a pass for the graduate student and a plus one. However, additional tickets may be purchased to the event for $75 a piece and $125 a couple. Unfortunately, it is a bit pricey because we are trying to raise money. However, it will be worth it. The first hour of the night will be dedicated to the students. Different sections of the library will be dedicated to a country of study with art from the region and the graduate student will be on hand to discuss their topic with board members, other academics, and of course guests. The rest of the night will consist of dancing and drinking. It is black tie."

Dr. Skaya paused and sighed.

"I came to pick up the folder that includes the final information to send to the Board of Trustees. Some idiot on the board wanted to call the event 'Culture and Cocktails'. As if it were some themed party."

She sniffed.

"However, I am hoping the language department can come up with a better name soon because the invitations need to be printed this week. The event is in two and half months and we need to begin the preparation of obtaining art and perhaps some artifacts from the Archaeology department."

I smiled. "I am sure it will be wonderful. I am very grateful for the opportunity."

Dr. Skaya just patted my hand.

Esme cleared her throat. "I don't know if it would be something you are interested in, but I happen to have a family heirloom that might work as a piece of art for the Russian exhibit."

Dr. Skaya perked up.

"A Faberge Egg."

Both Dr. Skaya and I gasped. However, I did not follow the older woman's example and begin jumping up and down in glee.

"Oh this will be just what I needed. It will put the fools in the French department in their place. Dr. Labouche said he knew someone who would loan him an original Monet, but I think he is full of it." She stopped and became serious.

"Of course, there will be security there with the art and we will have insurance to cover all the pieces. This is so wonderful. I am glad I ran into you, Isabella. However, I am afraid I must hurry and get this folder to the office across town. Please excuse my rude departure. It was very nice meeting you," she turned to Rose and Esme. "We will be in contact about the event."

And with that, she hurried down the hall leaving the three of us chuckling at her excitement.

"Well, that was entertaining." Rose said.

"Yeah, and the event is only two weeks before your wedding date." I replied.

Rose groaned, "By the time I am married, I am going to be partied out. I had no idea so many showers, parties, and soirees were thrown for a marriage. Of course Alice assures me they are all necessary. But I am actually looking forward to this infamous 'Culture and Cocktails', you will be the focus of the night and not me." She hugged me.

Esme kept her arm around my waist as we walked down the hallway.

"I suppose," she said, "we should go to the Club and face the storm that is sure to be brewing about this whole Marcus situation."

I groaned. In all the excitement, I had managed to forget about the events from earlier in the day.

* * *

"He what?" Edward's voice rang throughout the club. "I swear to God I will kill him"

"Edward, calm down," Esme rubbed her son's arm.

Emmett, for the first time since I had known him, looked positively livid. He turned to Rose.

"If that jack ass ever touches you or Bella again, you call me. Understand?"

Rose sighed. "Come on, you two are overreacting. Actually, you are reacting just how Marcus wanted you to react. He was just trying to intimidate you through us."

I nodded and tried to seem as nonchalant about it as Rose.

Edward glared at my dismissal of the seriousness of the situation.

"He threatened me by implying he would hurt Bella. How am I not supposed to overreact? He can't even talk to me man to man? He has to push you two around."

A small girly part of me thrilled at the idea of Edward running to my defense. Then I realized this was Edward, and he just wanted to make sure he didn't look bad by losing a wife to murder. I sighed.

Rose and I hadn't meant to tell everything Marcus had said to me and her, it just sort of came out in our attempt to calm everyone down. We had tried to lighten the mood by making a joke of it, but that only served to anger the men further.

I left the office when Emmett and Edward began discussing the different ways they could kill the Italian and hide it. Rose wasn't helping by offering outrageous suggestions like bury him up to his eyes in caviar or dangle him over a pit of alligators. She seemed to be amused by the whole display of testosterone.

I walked out to the bar and saw Carlisle pouring a shot of vodka. He looked up when I sat on a stool across from him.

"Would you care for one?"

I nodded and held out my hand to take the shot he offered me. He began pouring another.

"So, Bella, what do you make of this whole Marcus situation?

I shrugged and tried to force myself to down the shot in one go, but only managed to take a sip. I winced.

"I don't know. I think he knew approaching Rose and I would be the best intimidation tactic. I honestly think his threats are empty."

Carlisle looked at me thoughtfully for a minute and then downed his shot before pouring another. I stared at my half filled glass on the bar. I closed my eyes and downed it before I could reconsider.

When I opened my eyes Carlisle was watching me and a smile was playing at his lips.

"So I guess Alice and Jasper came and left already?"

"No, actually, they are going to come back later this evening. Alice wanted to see you."

We both sat at the bar for a minute before I spoke up again.

"I know he said he would talk with you about it, but I wanted to personally discuss the possibility of given me more freedom."

I looked up at Carlisle. He nodded for me to continue.

"I just feel that I am treated as a child. I think I have proven to all of you just how much I love Emmett and Rosalie, and I care for you and Esme as well."

I stopped to catch my breath. Carlisle looked over my shoulder and focused on something behind me before looking back at me.

"But not Edward?" He asked.

I fidgeted. "My indifference to Edward is immaterial. I wouldn't jeopardize the rest of the family just so I could smear his name. I don't want anything to happen to you because of my selfish need to take revenge on Edward. I just…I want to feel like I am trusted by this family. I want to be able to leave the apartment by myself and call Alice without anyone monitoring what I say. I don't think that is too much to ask."

Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"You're right, it is only fair. I will make arrangements with the others for you to be able to go without chaperones."

I let out a sigh of relief. This had been much easier than I had anticipated. I decided to try and push my luck.

"Also, I want your guarantee that when this whole Volturi thing goes away, I can walk away."

Carlisle jerked his head up from pouring me another shot.

I hastened to explain. "I think that three months is a good timeline. I can still participate in Rose's wedding and by then this issue with Volturi will be resolved, right?" I didn't wait for him to answer but plowed ahead.

"I want a divorce in three months. I have been obliging until now because I was so scared. But, now, that I know how I feel about your family and now that you know, surely you can see that I am not a threat."

Carlisle's eyes softened. He quickly looked back over my shoulder and seemed to make a slight shake of his head. Was he disregarding everything I said?

"I don't want anything from your family. Just your word that I will be Isabella Swan in three months."

Carlisle asked only one question.

"And you think there is no way you could ever try to make it work with Edward?"

I shook my head. "I am not in love with your son, and furthermore I refuse to be caught in the middle of an illegal activity that he appears to put before the wellbeing of innocent people." I could feel myself getting emotional and started to get up.

"Bella," Carlisle called.

But I didn't stop. I hopped off the stool and turned around to see Edward standing directly in Carlisle's line of vision, where my shoulder would have been. I couldn't read the expression in his eyes, but his face was blank. So I composed my face too and walked past him to rejoin Rose and Esme in the office.


	14. In Bed with Dr Strangelove

**Author's Note: To make up for my lack of updates due to Texas...I present you with another chapter. (Side note - I do not own a word of Twilight)**

Alice and Jasper showed up a few hours later, and Esme ordered take-out for us to eat. I listened half-heartedly as everyone discussed the buy out. Every once in a while I would look at Edward and catch him staring at me. I sighed. I hadn't wanted him to hear my conversation with Carlisle. We had made progress today, and I hadn't wanted to make him feel I was going behind his back. I just knew that he would be less likely to fight for giving me more independence after my run-in with Marcus.

Sometime after ten Edward drove me back to the apartment. I looked over at him.

"You aren't mad at me are you?"

He jumped at the sudden conversation.

"What? Why would I be mad?" His voice was even and monotone.

"Because I went to Carlisle…and about what I said."

"What did you say?"

I sighed exasperated.

"You know what I said, you were eavesdropping."

He kept his gaze fixed firmly on the road, but I saw his jaw clench. I tried a different approach.

"You and I agreed this morning to ask each other about…stuff."

"What do you want me to say, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Say whatever you want."

"Fine. Yes, I am a little upset you went to Carlisle. And I am confused as to why you would ask him for a divorce."

I laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding me? You are the one who has constantly reminded me how I have 'effectively ruined your life'. I thought you would be glad he was so willing to agree to it."

He glanced at me. "Bella…I know I said things, but…"

He stopped. "What?" I leaned forward and asked.

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

I fell back against the seat and huffed.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Don't worry about it. I have been preoccupied with everything that is going on. I just guess I didn't want to have to think about our situation until after everything had died down a bit." It sounded as though he was trying hard to keep his voice even.

I looked over at him. He turned to me and forced a smile. I just nodded in response. We pulled into the apartment's parking garage, and I followed him inside. Despite his assurances I knew that our conversation in the car had not helped resolve issues.

* * *

I woke up that night with dread. Something was wrong. I looked around and saw the clock by my bed said 3:12am. I strained to hear anything, but could only hear the hum of the air conditioning unit. I flipped back the covers and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I was only wearing a University of Florida t-shirt and my legs were covered in goosebumps. I tiptoed out to the hallway. The light in the kitchen was on, and I heard whispering. My stomach clenched. I moved a few more steps, and the floor board beneath me squeaked. Rosalie's scream could be heard throughout the entire apartment. I sprinted out to the living room and stopped when I saw a man with a gun to Rosalie's head. Where is Edward? I looked to his door and saw a pool of blood in the doorway. The man turned toward me. It was Marcus, but his eyes were red. He swung the gun toward me and pulled the trigger.

* * *

I sat up in my bed covered in sweat. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. _It's ok Bella, it was just a dream_. I looked at my clock. It was just a few minutes after midnight. Before I could stop myself I began to sob. It had seemed so real, and Rose had looked so vulnerable. And Edward had been dead, and there had been no one to protect us. I sniffed and wiped my face before getting out of bed and shuffling down the hallway toward the kitchen. I flipped on the light over the stove and got a glass of water. I still was shaking after I had finished it. I turned off the light and leaned back against the counter. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

My eyes darted over to Edward's door. It was cracked. I tiptoed over to it and pushed it farther open.

"Edward," I whispered.

He stirred. I walked a bit closer to the bed.

"Edward," he turned over and opened his eyes. When he saw me he sat up. His eyes were concerned.

"What? What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I…just had a nightmare." I suddenly felt like a child.

Before I could ask, he pulled back the covers of his bed and laid his hand down next to him before lying back down.

I quickly ran over to the other side and got under the covers. I turned over and saw he was watching me.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. We both were quiet for a while and I stared down at the mattress. I thought he might have fallen back asleep, but when I looked back up he was still watching me.

"Are you really not mad at me?"

His face split into a grin. "I am really not mad at you."

I believed him this time.

"I feel like we are having a share-our-feelings moment at a slumber party."

He burst out laughing and it scared me. I had never really heard him laugh. I smiled.

"Do you have any feelings you want to share?"

I thought for a moment. "I am glad you read my paper." I answered seriously. "It is nice to have someone other than my professor I can talk about it with."

He nodded. "Esme told us about your presentation at the upcoming language department fundraiser. Congratulations."

I nodded. "Yeah, I am excited. I just wish…"

He rolled closer to me. "What?" He peered at my face trying to read it.

"I just wish my dad could come to it. He always was there for the big school events. It was kind of a little annoying, but I secretly loved it."

"Parents," he said. I chuckled and nodded.

There was another pause in the conversation before he spoke again.

"So what is your favorite movie?"

I just stared at him.

"This is a slumber party confessional right?"

"Ha, ok, but it is pretty geeky."

He shrugged.

"Star Wars episode five. The Empire Strikes Back."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Ok, I have to admit that is a little hot."

"Yeah, go ahead and make fun."

He sat up on his elbow. "No I am completely serious." I felt my face grow warm. "Why is it your favorite?"

"My dad and I used to watch the entire trilogy when I was little. I don't think he knew what to do to entertain a little girl, but I liked the movies so if it was raining on a Saturday or we didn't have anything to do on his days off in the summer we would just have a marathon. Episode five was my favorite because of Leia and Han."

Edward smiled knowingly. "Ah, Leia."

"Ah, Han." I countered.

He made a sound of dismissal in his throat. "I don't see what is so great about that guy."

I made a sound of outrage. "He is only the hottest space pirate to fight for the Rebel Alliance that ever existed."

Edward burst out laughing. "Ok, that, sounded pretty geeky."

"Say what you want, but I know a lot of girls who would want to be caught in a control room of a ship with him and hear him tell them that he is a 'nice guy' or say 'I know' in a super cocky way as a response to 'I love you'."

I could tell Edward was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Ok, what is your favorite movie Mr. High and Mighty?"

He instantly got quiet and shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I think you are embarrassed by your favorite movie."

He avoided my eyes and murmured something.

"What?" I said leaning in closer. "I didn't hear you."

He looked up, and I realized how close we were. I didn't know he had answered my question until he repeated it.

"Bella."

I jumped. I had been staring at his lips. "Huh?"

"I said, The Sound of Music."

I snorted. "A musical?"

"Hey, it's got Nazis in it. It is manly."

"I bet you own the soundtrack too."

He was quiet.

I sat up. "Oh my god. You do." I started laughing.

He pushed me back down. "Go to sleep. You are keeping me up."

He rolled over so his back was facing me. I kept smiling, and snuggled down under the covers. After a few seconds I began humming "Sixteen going on Seventeen."

He rolled back over and wrapped an arm around me pulling me into his chest before whispering in my hair.

"Shut up."

I felt my body stiffen being so close to him. When he didn't move, I relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Within the next two weeks I had 5 more nightmares all involving Marcus. Each time I would crawl into bed with Edward. It was comforting knowing he was there, and I felt safer. The morning after the fifth nightmare, I woke up as he was getting out of the shower.

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "6:15"

I jumped out of bed. "Emmett is going to be here soon, and we are officially beginning our marathon training."

Edward was tucking his shirt into his trousers when he said, "So, instead of waking me up whenever you have a nightmare, you can just start sleeping in here."

I paused on my way out his door and turned to face him.

"I am not going to try anything." He added. "It would just be a sleepover." He smiled.

I swallowed and nodded, but stayed rooted to the spot.

He watched me while he put on his belt. "You better go ahead and get ready before Emmett gets here."

I nodded again and forced myself to walk down the hallway. I wasn't sure why I felt so weird about his offer. I mean, it wasn't like I wasn't already sleeping in his room. It just seemed all so official and…intimate. I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe as I searched for running clothes. He and I had not discussed the night of the engagement party since the morning after. In fact, he hadn't come near me unless we were sleeping in the same bed, and only then it was to hold me if I was still shaken after my nightmares.

_Why are you even thinking about this? It's not like you even want him to make a move on you._

I paused and remembered him this morning without his shirt. I jumped when I heard Emmett's voice and bolted to the bathroom to change.

After stepping out of the bathroom, I saw Emmett leaning against the wall.

"Looks like someone slept in a little today."

I tried to give him a smile. "I have been having nightmares."

He dropped his smile and nodded. "Yeah Edward told me. I think Rose has too. She keeps fidgeting in her sleep."

He peered at me. "I am fine, Emmett. Really. It was just a stupid run-in with Marcus. I don't know why I keep dwelling on it in my dreams."

By this point we had reached the kitchen and began stretching. Edward was listening in on the conversation while making coffee.

He turned toward me. "I need to run to Esme's office to pick up the final revised contract for The Windy City coffee shop and drop it by the Business Bureau. So I won't be eating breakfast with you two. But I will be back sometime this morning in case you need to go anywhere."

I started to protest, but he held up his hand.

"I know you can go by yourself now, but after all these nightmares you have had, I think it would be better if you let someone accompany you. I am not your chaperone."

I looked at Emmett who seemed to be in complete agreement with Edward.

"Fine." I grumbled. "I have an appointment in the Financial Aid offices at 1:30."

Emmett smiled. "Are they going to give you a scholarship or something?"

"No, hardly. I am seeing about changing my status to in-state since I am married and have established residency here. I need to find a way to reduce the cost of my education someway."

I turned to Edward. "Hey, at least this marriage wasn't a total loss. I can get cheaper tuition."

He didn't smile but just nodded.

I tried to ignore his lack of humor for the day. "My appointment also includes an interview for an institution loan to cover the tuition I can not pay on my own."

Emmett stood up from stretching. "How much is in-state tuition?"

I stood up and winced. "Seventeen thousand."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Well, let's try not to think about that while we run our asses off?"

"Sounds good to me."

I turned to Edward. "I'll see you later."

He just nodded and Emmett and I left.

* * *

After I returned from my run I decided to try and figure out what to wear to my appointment. I went to my closet and stared at all the options in front of me.

I grabbed a cute shirt dress Rosalie had picked out and threw it on. I stood in front of my mirror and scoffed. It wasn't fitting right. Maybe it was the lighting. I decided to look at it in Edward's bathroom mirror. He had an enormous bathroom with a tiled walk-in shower that I had been dreaming about using. I could view the dress in the mirror in there and just take a shower in there as well.

I walked into his room and flipped the light on to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and tried turning to the side. I was quickly becoming aggravated at the dress' lack of cooperation.

I pulled on the dress and sighed before lifting it over my head and throwing it on the bathroom floor. I was getting frustrated. I felt fat and nothing fit right. I growled out loud.

I hated the week before my period. I was an emotional wreck over my body image. I grabbed a towel and threw it around me before turning on the shower. I turned the temperature of the water up and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door to let the room fill with steam.

_Maybe I can sweat out some of the fat._

I marched to my room and pulled out a few more dress options. I grabbed them by the hangers and walked back to Edward's room where I threw the dresses on the bed.

I stared at the dresses mocking me.

_God, this was so ridiculous. I should not be getting this worked up over an outfit._

I felt myself begin to cry.

_Great. Let's just perpetuate the stereotype of emotional premenstrual females even more._

I turned toward the bathroom and opened the door but stopped when I heard the front door open and close.

Edward was flipping through the mail when he walked in his room and saw me.

He stopped short. I couldn't tell if he was more surprised I was in his room in a towel or that I was in his room in a towel and bawling.

"I…I wanted to take a shower." I sniffed. "And you have a big shower." I finished lamely.

He nodded looking scared. "Are you ok?"

"Yeessss." I sobbed.

He looked even more uncomfortable after my answer. He looked around the room unsure how to proceed before sitting on the bed and sighing.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I sniffed. Really? He was going to try and talk this out with me.

Aw what the hell. I am an emotional wreck and don't have anyone else. So here goes.

"I was trying to figure out what to wear because I want to make a good impression in my interview."

I stopped to catch my breath since my nose was stopped up. Edward just nodded waiting for me to continue.

"And I am supposed to start next week, and I was trying on that stupid dress and nothing fits…and…I…am…faaat." I wailed.

Edward looked taken aback and then started laughing. "You have got to be kidding."

I stopped sobbing and looked at him. Obviously he had never dealt with an emotionally fragile woman before or he would know not to laugh.

"WHAT?" I said trying to keep my voice calm and failing.

He seemed to have realized his mistake of laughing and tried to backtrack.

"No. I mean, it isn't funny. Well it is…but not because you are fat. You aren't." He was floundering, and I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier by the second.

He stood up and took a step toward me.

"You honestly cannot believe you are fat."

I stared at him like he had grown a third eye.

"Then you obviously do not know a thing about women." I retorted. "I can guarantee you that every single girl on the planet at one time or another has felt fat. And more often than not, she feels fat at least once a month before she starts. Aside from the whole PMS deal, women are insecure to begin with. It is like," I searched for a comparison. "We are born programmed to hate our bodies."

He scoffed. "I seriously doubt you can hate your body. What about the girls who are swimsuit models or work at the club? You can't walk around in a bikini and not feel secure."

This time I was the one who scoffed. "You know nothing about women."

"Bella, please don't tell me you are serious." He looked sincere when he said this. I shut my mouth to stop the sarcastic comment I was about to make. He continued.

"You have an amazing body." He looked like he was embarrassed to go on, but I kept quiet wanting him to finish. "You are really beautiful, and you shouldn't let yourself get this worked up because a stupid dress doesn't fit right. There are all sorts of reasons an outfit might not fit that have nothing to do with being fat. You could just be bloated from this whole PMS thing," he blushed. "And that will go away in a few days or your body could be readjusting to your new exercise regimen and your muscles being more toned."

He paused and took a breath. I was slightly surprised at his successful attempt to make me feel better.

I sniffled and saw him shift his weight. He looked at me and smirked before walking a few steps closer until he was right in front of me. The way he was staring at me made me suddenly feel very aware that I was in just a towel. I tried to steady my breathing.

"You know," he said in a husky voice. "You could probably go naked and it would be just as hot."

I felt my stomach clench in a knot, and I swallowed.

He reached up and tugged the towel so that it fell away from my body and dropped to the floor.

I shivered from the cold air that suddenly hit my body. I saw his eyes rake up and down and land on my chest before he raised his arms and began skimming his hands over my breasts. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I felt his hands drop as he started to kiss my collar bone. He continued this motion for a few seconds. I wanted to tell him to touch me again, but I found I couldn't speak. I was too nervous to open my eyes, but did anyway. He had already removed his shirt and belt. His eyes locked onto mine and I couldn't look away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take off his pants and he reached out to grab my waist. He let his hand travel lower down my body. I groaned when he reached between my legs. His eyes darkened.

"Fuck, you are so wet for me." Before I could reply though, he was naked too and pushing me in the bathroom. He wrapped both arms around my waist and kissed me.

I felt myself pressed against the sink and grabbed a hold of his arms to merge myself into him more. His mouth was insistent on mine and I flicked my tongue over his lips. He parted them, and I suddenly could taste him. I moaned. He responded to my kiss with more enthusiasm before pulling away slightly. I felt drunk and wanted more of him, but before I could protest he pulled me away from the sink and guided me into the open shower.

I hissed when the hot water hit me. He reached around me and turned it so that it was more bearable before resuming his exploration of my mouth. I found my hands roaming his body. The water made his hard body slick and my hands skimmed down his abdomen before reaching his erection. I wrapped my hand around him and stroked slowly The water seemed to add to his obvious pleasure and annoyance with my teasing. He made a guttural noise before grabbing me roughly and turning me so I was facing the shower head. I was confused for a minute until I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind. He grabbed my wrists and placed my hands on the wall in front of me. I tried to even out my breathing as his hands skimmed up my arms and over my breasts before dropping to my waist. He pulled my hips into him so that I was bent forward looking down at the water swirling into the drain. I felt the warmth between my legs grow hotter with anticipation of what I knew was to come. His right hand rested on my back and pushed me a bit lower. His hands resumed their place on my hips and he dug his fingers into my skin. Suddenly, I felt him slide into me from behind. I gasped, partly out of surprise and partly because he felt so good in me. I tried to scratch at the tiled wall to make him start thrusting harder but my hands just slipped off. I grabbed a hold of the towel bar along the wall for support and felt him pull out of me. He thrust in me again and this time I moaned. Soon I was anticipating his movements and every time he would slide back into me, I would buck against him. He was cursing in Russian again. I wondered if he did this every time he had sex with a woman. Except he wasn't just talking to himself but to me too.

"God Bella you are so hot."

I moaned in response.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever been with." He was panting in between words.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and banished them away by focusing on him inside me. I didn't want to be the sappy girl who cries during sex.

I could feel his movements become faster and more insistent and knew he would finish before I would. I cried out in protest. It wasn't fair that he should orgasm from "Let's-make-Bella-feel-hot-and-wanted sex" and not me.

He seemed to understand my cry because his right hand traveled from my waist to the front of my stomach and lower until he reached between my legs. I threw my head back as his fingers found and massaged the spot that sent a spasm through my body. I felt my arms begin to shake with the strain of holding my body up.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as he thrust one last time into me and came.

I slumped back against him and he turned me around to face him.

I suddenly felt shy and looked down.

I saw his feet shift and he was no longer in the shower. I wanted to call him back to me, but he soon returned. I heard him turn the shower off and then felt a robe being thrown over me. I looked up as he put an arm under my legs and picked me up and carried me to the room.

He unceremoniously dropped me on the bed. I looked up at him and he was smiling. He threw my dresses off the bed and lay down beside me.

I watched as he turned over on his stomach and stared at me before moving his hand to my stomach. The robe was untied and he began tracing circles over my torso.

"Do you still feel fat?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Good. You aren't, you know?"

I remained silent.

"I know I can't change how you feel about yourself, but if I need to have sex with you every time you have a poor body image, then I think I am up to the job."

I laughed and looked back up at him. He smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and pretended to be offended. "Are you thanking me for sex? I feel a little used and dirty. Am I just an object of gratification for you?"

I snorted. "I highly doubt you feel dirty. You look pretty self-satisfied if you ask me."

He nodded. "Yeah I am pretty satisfied with myself."

He sat up and began to get up off the bed.

"So how many girls have you slept with?"

He froze and turned to look at me.

I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled innocently.

He lay back down.

"It's going to take that long to count, huh?" I asked.

He smiled. "A lot of girls." He became serious. "Too many."

I tried to keep the mood light. I was genuinely curious.

"Ok, but if you had to give a number."

He looked lost and shrugged.

"Fine, let's say you sleep with about 12 girls a year, one a month and you started when you were 16. You are 30?" I asked.

He was looking at me amused and nodded.

"Ok, so that is 12 girls a year for 14 years which is…" I paused trying to do the math in my head.

"168," he supplied the answer.

I sat up. "Huh."

He smirked, "Huh?"

"Well, I thought it would be higher than that. Knowing your reputation and all."

He grimaced. "Actually, if you are going by the count of 12 a year it should be lower."

I was confused before I smiled. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

He started to blush.

"18?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"20?"

He shook his head again and looked away from me.

I had to practically hold my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"21?"

When he didn't answer I guessed again.

"23?"

I could see a barely perceptible nod of his head. I was doubled over laughing.

"Oh my God. You were in law school when you lost your v card?"

He turned to face me and was beet red.

I tried to be considerate, but every time I clamped my mouth shut I would choke trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

He didn't seem angry though. He seemed more amused at my reaction to this new information.

I snorted. "You were a prude."

He gave a gasp of mock offense. "And how old were you, Miss Knickers-in-a-twist?"

I felt a blush creep up my neck.

Suddenly, Edward's face dropped. "Shit. You weren't a virgin when we first had sex were you?"

"NO!" I shouted a little too forcefully. "No. I was not a virgin." I said more quietly.

He studied me for a while. "18?"

I shook my head.

"19?"

I smiled and shook my head again before adding, "Younger."

He raised his eyebrows.

"16?"

"15." I said.

He looked truly shocked. "You little whore."

I burst out laughing. "Says the man slut."

He shrugged. "Hey, I was only making up for lost time."

"Yeah, according to my age you were making up for 8 years." I laughed harder.

He stared at me. "I would never have guessed you to be a lose-it-in-high-school girl."

"His name was Javier."

Edward nodded knowingly. "Ah yes, the Latin lover."

"Anything but. He was 17, so it was the allure of the older boy. He was also the son of my dad's partner, Carlos. In fact Carlos and my dad are still partners for the precinct, so it was a little awkward anytime I went as my dad's date to police functions and Javier was there."

Edward smiled. "So your dad has no idea you did the deed with Javier?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Javier and I never dated. It was a one time thing. A little disappointing if you ask me."

Edward's smile grew wider before he arched an eyebrow and leaned in. "Am I disappointing?"

I felt my breath hitch and my heart rate increased.

_Get a grip girl. After what just happened in the shower, why are you still nervous in front of him._

"I think you know the answer to that." I hoped that would satisfy him, but it didn't.

He lowered his voice and leaned even closer to me.

"I want to hear it from you."

I looked up at him and met his eyes. I suddenly felt a surge of confidence.

I smiled slowly and licked my lips. I watched as his eyes flicked down and lingered on them.

I moaned, and he looked back up at me. I dropped my voice to a whisper before leaning in and responding in his ear.

"I have fantasies about you fucking me in the office on the desk. You make me wet just by brushing by me," Ok so maybe some of what I was saying was true, but I was also having fun baiting him. So I continued. "I have never been with anyone as big as…"

Before I could finish, I felt myself being thrown down on the bed. He was leaning over me with an animalistic look in his eye. I shuddered. His face suddenly changed and he looked at me and smiled before leaning down and tenderly ran his nose along my jaw. I gasped as his lips moved to mine. He kissed my bottom lip and then gently traced my lips with his tongue. He pulled away before I was ready, and I lifted my head. He let his hands wrap around the back of my neck and brought me closer to him. He kissed me again only this time I parted my lips and repeated his earlier actions with my own tongue. As much as I wanted to continue the kiss, I suddenly felt scared. It was different from the others. I pulled away. He looked at me confused.

"I need to get ready for my appointment. I don't want to be late."

He continued to hold my head in his hands. His eyes softened and he nodded.

He got up off the bed and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and went to grab a dress from the pile that had fallen to the floor. Edward beat me to it and picked up a navy and white striped cotton shift dress. He handed it to me.

"I think you should wear this. I remember you wearing it a few weeks ago. It looks good on you."

I gingerly removed the dress from his grasp afraid of what may happen if our skin made contact again. I turned and headed back into the bathroom. I still needed to actually wash my hair despite the earlier shower. I turned to close the door and saw him staring at me. I smiled before letting the door shut and held my hand over my chest to stop my heart from beating so erratically.


	15. Rubels and Sense

_Author's Note: Ok, first of all let me address the issue that was raised last chapter. NO Bella is not pregnant. I only mentioned her PMSing because my sister and I actually had a conversation about something similar. She had to go to a wedding and she was dreading it because she was about to start and didn't feel cute. Her boyfriend did not understand how she could not feel cute getting dressed up. (MEN!) So I thought it would be sweet if the first time Edward really tries to make an effort with Bella, he succeeds by making her feel better about herself. Anyhoo, hope that clears everything up. Also, sorry it has taken so long. My computer got a virus. Whoop dee fucking doo! So, I am now using my sister's until I can a) fix my computer (not likely seeing as how it is ancient) or b) save enough to buy a new one. Don't worry though, I already have the next two chapters written. I just need to look back over them and have my wonderful beta Roarin20s look them over. (She is the best.) _

_I own nothing of Twilight._

* * *

Edward put his clothes back on and went out to the living room. He wasn't sure what just happened. He thought they were just fooling around, but then he looked down at her on his bed, and he felt the need to kiss her. Not fuck her or mess around with her, but kiss her. So he did. And now things were back to being awkward.

He turned the television on and waited for Bella to finish getting ready.

He was zoning out to the news when his phone vibrated in his pocket and startled him.

"Hey."

"Edward, I just wanted to call and let you know that Boris is in town, and your mother and I will be meeting with him to talk about the quarterly report."

"Ok. Do you want me to come to the meeting?"

"No. There is no need. You can sit this one out. You have done enough with helping out with the Volturi. Oh. Also, some good news, the FBI has dropped the investigation and officially pulled out yesterday. So that is one less item to worry about."

"Yeah." Edward answered absent mindedly.

"You ok, son?"

"What? Yeah I am fine. Hey, I have a favor to ask."

His father remained quiet so Edward continued.

"Can I transfer some funds from the savings account to my checking?"

"You know you can use some of the investment funds if you need money."

"Yeah. But, I need clean money. It can't be traced back to any of our black market deals."

Carlisle sighed. "You know I will let you, but do you mind telling me what is going on?"

Edward heard the door to the bathroom open and saw Bella moving around in his room.

"Um, actually do you mind if I call you back to talk about it. I promise it is something you would approve of."

Carlisle grunted. "Of course, how much do you want me to transfer?"

"Seventeen thousand." Edward waited for his father to protest, but Carlisle didn't.

"Ok, it will be in your account as soon as I can get to a computer. I will call you when it has gone through."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yep. I will talk to you later."

Edward heard the phone click on the other line, and he pressed the button to end the call on his Blackberry.

He turned off the television and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator before poking his head into his room.

"You almost ready?"

Bella came out of the bathroom in the dress he had handed her and heels.

"You look pretty."

She snapped her head up and looked at him. He could tell she was waiting for him to make some smart remark, but he just looked away and started to the door.

"Thank you."

He turned and she smiled at him. He jerked his head in a nod and held the door open for her.

The car ride to the university was a quiet one, but that seemed to quickly becoming a tradition anytime he and Bella were in a car.

He dropped her off at the Financial Aid offices. She climbed out and turned around.

"What are you going to do? I don't know how long I will be."

Edward stared out at the campus around him.

"I will be in the library. I brought some paperwork and my laptop with me. Just look for me in there."

She nodded and started to shut the door.

"Good Luck." He called. She turned and smiled nervously before quickly walking in the building.

Edward drove off looking for a map or directory or student. He saw a man with a backpack and slowed down to ask him a question.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the treasurer's office is?"

The man squinted in through the open window. "Yeah, it is in that building over there." Edward followed the man's arm to a building about a mile to his right.

"Thanks."

The man held up his hand in acknowledgement.

After Edward parked outside the building he walked in and followed the signs until he found the door to the office.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to call his father.

"Edward."

"Hey, are you in the meeting with Boris still?"

"Yeah, but he is catching up with Esme, so I can talk."

"I won't be long anyway. Were you able to transfer the funds?"

"Yes, you have the money in your account. Care to tell me what this is about now?"

"I am going to pay for Bella's tuition."

Carlisle was silent. Edward became nervous. Maybe his father wouldn't approve of this.

Finally Carlisle spoke. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes. Why? Should I not want to?"

"No. I think it is the least we could do for her. I just am worried you might be doing this for the wrong reasons."

Edward sighed. "I didn't know there could be wrong reasons to want to pay for her schooling. Anyway, what does it matter as long as it is paid?"

"Okay. As long as you are sure. I am not trying to question your judgment. Huh? Hold on, your mother is asking me something."

Edward waited outside the office while his father answered his mom.

"Esme wants you to call her after Bella's meeting, so she can ask Bella about it. I will just talk to you then. Edward,"

"Yeah?"

"Just try and figure out the reason you are paying her tuition before you tell her."

Edward didn't answer. He couldn't. Carlisle must have sensed that because the call ended.

Edward pocketed his phone and headed into the office to pay Isabella Cullen's tuition bill.

* * *

An hour later he was in the library going over the Club's pay roll when Bella found him.

"How'd it go?"

She shrugged. "Alright I guess. I will know something next week. What have you been up to?"

Edward began shuffling the papers in order and avoided eye contact with her.

"Nothing much. Just pay roll stuff."

She sat down beside him and rested her head on her hands.

"Where did you go to college?"

He sighed and put the papers back on the table glad to be able to avoid talking about her bill.

"I went to University of Illinois for my undergrad and University of Michigan for my law degree. Emmett actually went to U of I too."

"Emmett finished college?"

"Yeah, is that so surprising?"

"Eh, I guess not. He just doesn't come off as…"

Edward supplied an adjective, "intellectual."

She nodded. "I mean he is smart and business savvy, but I can't see him sitting in a classroom discussing the history of economics or analyzing literature."

Edward snorted. "His degree is actually in business. However, he barely graduated because he spent too much time partying with his fraternity."

Bella smiled. "Go figure. He would be a frat boy."

Edward shut down his laptop and turned to face her. She was tracing the grain pattern in the wood of the table. She didn't look up when she began talking.

"You know what I think you should do?"

Edward had no idea where this conversation was going. "No. What?"

"I think you should sit for the Bar."

After Edward didn't respond for a bit Bella looked up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, why not? You have your law degree, and you could practice law with Esme. Or, if you want, work at a different law firm to make a name for yourself. I could even help you study. I bet you would do well." She stopped when he frowned.

"Bella, why are you telling me this? I have already discussed with you the involvement required of my family with the organization in Moscow. In addition, we have the Club to manage. I don't have time to practice law much less take the Bar exam."

She shook her head. "I just thought that if you had an option for another job that you could get out…"

He cut her off. "I can't, Bella." His voice had an air of finality about it. She recoiled and looked hurt.

"I was just trying to help."

"So, I am supposed to go practice law and leave my family to deal with the extra burden of my absence." He was getting frustrated, but tried to remain calm.

"You could slowly get all of them out." She looked at him, and he could tell she was sincere in her argument.

"Why do you even care? We are going to be divorced in less than three months, remember. You won't have to be a part of this."

She hesitated before looking back down at the table. "I don't know. I guess I was trying to help. I don't like the idea of you…your family involved with this. You are decent people and shouldn't have to feel this obligation."

"It is not your job to save me."

She looked confused.

"I'm not trying to save you. I am trying to let you know you have a chance to leave this," she gestured to the papers and laptop, "behind. You can start over and not have to worry about watching your back."

Edward laughed sarcastically, "Bella, I can't be absolved from my past just because I take the Bar exam. If you knew all that my family…all that I have done, you wouldn't be pressing the issue. You would find it very difficult to forgive me much less help me study."

"You don't know that." She murmured.

Edward stared at her. She still had her gaze on the table and was hiding behind her hair. She seemed so small and vulnerable. His breath caught on a sigh and she looked up.

"I am hungry," he said.

Her facial expression remained blank at the sudden change in topic.

"What about you?"

She lifted one shoulder and looked down at her lap. He caught her hand on the table and held his over it. He could feel her body tense.

"I appreciate you being concerned for my family. You mean a lot to them, and I know you have grown to care for them. But, I don't want you to take on the burden of trying to save us. We have lasted this long. We will be fine."

She continued to look down but nodded.

"Now, I really am hungry. I haven't had lunch, and it is almost three. Do you want to grab something?"

She nodded again, and he and she silently grabbed their things and headed to the car.

Edward made sure to tell her to call Esme once they were on the road.

He was glad for her to have something to do, so they wouldn't be subjected to another silent and awkward car ride.

Edward parked in front of the first restaurant he found. A café and bakery type place.

He walked around to the other side of the car to open the door for Bella. She seemed surprised by the gesture.

"Thanks," she said and handed back his phone.

He nodded and followed her to the entrance. As he was holding the café door open for her, his phone rang. It was his dad.

"Hey, Bella, hold on a sec." She turned around, and he reached for his wallet and pulled out his credit card which he handed to her.

"I have to take this, but I won't be long. Go ahead and order."

She looked at him before turning and going inside.

Edward listened as Carlisle informed him that the quarterly meeting with Boris was successful, and Boris would be heading back to Moscow tomorrow.

Edward walked in and saw Bella seated in the corner near a window with two plates in front of her.

He sat down across from her, and she handed him his card back.

"I ordered for you. I knew how hungry you were and figured you wouldn't want to wait any longer. If you don't like it I can order you something else."

Edward slowly smiled, "No, this is great thanks."

They ate in silence for a while. Edward kept trying to think of a way to bring up the paid tuition to Bella.

"Do you mind if I ask what the call was about?" She was looking at him with curiosity.

"Uh, no. It was actually Carlisle telling me his meeting with Boris was over. Boris is the intermediary between Chicago and Moscow."

Bella nodded in understanding. "So that's it then. You just meet with the guy every three months and he flies back?"

Edward shrugged. "Sometimes he brings his wife Natasha, and they sight see."

Bella started laughing loudly. Edward failed to see what was so funny.

"Hold on. You have a Russian criminal named Boris married to a woman named Natasha?"

Edward didn't see where this was going. "Yeeess? And..."

"Did you never watch Rocky and Bullwinkle?"

"Rocky and who?"

She sighed. "Rocky and Bullwinkle. You know," she then preceded to talk in a generic eastern European accent. "Moose and squirrel. 'Boris, go kill moose and I take squirrel.' 'Yes, Natasha'." She finished with an expectant look on her face as if he was supposed to understand.

He just shook his head.

She sighed. "It pains me that the irony is lost on you," and resumed eating her meal.

He watched her as she obliviously ate and stared out the window. Finally, she turned and caught him staring. He smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why did you decide to study Russian history?" He asked.

She swallowed and put down her sandwich.

"It was different."

He gave her a look that told her he wanted a more specific answer. She rolled her eyes.

"I always loved history in school. I knew that someday I wanted to be a history teacher and inspire kids to get as excited about it as I do. My sophomore year, my high school started a program that brought a language other than the required Spanish, French, and Latin courses into the curriculum. They hired a Russian woman to begin teaching the language. I had always liked learning about the Russian Revolution and the creation of the Soviet Union, so I took the class. Plus I already knew Spanish pretty fluently, so I wanted to take the opportunity to learn a new language."

Edward interrupted. "Hold on, you know Spanish?"

She looked at him like it should have been obvious. "Edward, I grew up in the Miami public school system. If you can go through all thirteen years without learning to speak Spanish, you would have to be deaf. Plus, when my mom remarried she decided to follow Phil, her husband, around with his minor league team. As much as I love to watch baseball, I decided I wanted to stay in Miami with my dad. Unfortunately single dad cops don't make enough to live in the suburbs. So we lived in a small house in a Cuban community. There was another cop that lived in the neighborhood, so it was always safe; it just wasn't very affluent." She looked embarrassed having to admit her lack of finances growing up.

"Anyway, all of my friends in the neighborhood were Cuban or Cuban American, so I learned Spanish. I can't have a theoretical discussion or understand a lecture of biology in Spanish like I can in Russian, but I know enough to have taken a pre-admission college exam and get 12 credit hours for Spanish."

Edward was impressed.

"So you learned Russian so well from a class room?"

She smiled shyly.

"Not completely. My junior year of high school, my Russian teacher organized a trip to St. Petersburg that would be a summer long program. She pulled me aside after class one day and said that she thought I would really benefit from the experience. I wanted to go so badly, but it cost about five thousand dollars. I knew neither of my parents could afford it. However, I was determined, so I spent every weekend and holiday babysitting or washing police cars for my dad's station; and I got a part time job in which I worked every Tuesday and Thursday at a local bakery. I became a little obsessed actually. I think my dad began to worry. I didn't go to my junior prom. I was so focused on raising the last bit of money that I didn't have time to look for a dress. Anyway, I was able to raise all the money on my own, and I spent an amazing summer in St. Petersburg. We were required to speak Russian all the time. It was difficult at first, but being immersed in the language, I quickly learned a broader vocabulary. I was able to go back to St. Petersburg for a semester my junior year of undergrad because I had a surplus of scholarship money."

She smiled wistfully before picking her sandwich up and taking another bite. She chewed a bit before asking, "What about you? Why did you not pursue a career in law?"

Edward sighed.

"I guess Emmett and I just always assumed that if Carlisle was still involved with the Russians when we finished school, we would help him. He was always so cautious and worried about our well being. We hated seeing him so stressed about his job tearing apart his family. Carlisle protested at first, but he paid my way through law school convinced that I would be able to practice law and stay out of 'the family business', but I couldn't just leave it up to him and Emmett to figure things out. Even though he would never admit it, having Emmett and I help out has been beneficial for Carlisle."

Bella nodded. "You know what I think we should do?"

Edward arched an eyebrow.

She smiled widely. "We should throw a dinner party - a sort of celebration of all deals that have gone through. It would be a 'Yay, Alice and Jasper can keep the coffee shop and the Cullens can keep their lives' party. You know, because of the contract going public, the FBI leaving town, and the meeting with Boris being successful."

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "And of course don't forget to add 'Bella is being honored for being a Russian history genius' to the mix."

Bella smirked. "Oh, but of course. Me being a genius goes without saying."

Edward chuckled. "Who all will be coming to this party?"

Bella looked thoughtful. "I guess just Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper - the young people. But I want it to be sophisticated. I think I will cook something Italian as a way of recognizing the inferiority of our Volturi friends.. .Lasagna or Cannelloni…ooh…or maybe Chicken Parmesan. "

Edward laughed as Bella got carried away with the menu. "We should probably go ahead and call everyone then. When are you planning on throwing this sophisticated and Italian dinner party?"

Bella looked thoughtful. "Let's see…today is Monday, and I need to buy the groceries and pick a night everyone can make …how about this coming Saturday?"

Edward nodded and handed her his phone. "That sounds good to me; you can go ahead and call if you want."

Bella took the phone and placed it on the table before grabbing a hold of Edward's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you so much. This is just what I need to distract me from this whole financial aid fiasco."

Edward smiled and nodded ignoring once again, another prime opportunity to come clean about her now paid bill.

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Edward finishing some last minute scheduling for the weekend in the office.

Emmett sat across from him texting, presumably Rosalie.

"Uh oh." Emmett's voice dropped to a whisper.

"What?"

"Rose just texted me that she just got off the phone with Bella. Bella is on a warpath apparently, and she is on her way here."

"Why is she upset?"

"Who knows? I better leave you to it though huh?" Emmett looked torn between wanting to go and avoid Bella's wrath or staying to watch Edward be decimated by her.

He opted for the former and opened the door as Bella was coming down the hallway.

"Hey, Bella. Bye, Bella." Emmett rushed past her.

Edward watched her march through the door before she slammed it behind her. She was breathing heavy and her fists were clenched at her side.

Edward decided to go for calm and nonchalant when he asked, "What's going on?"

"I just got back from campus and ran into my adviser."

"Oh?"

"She informed me that I was approved for in-state tuition."

Edward smiled. Why was she so upset if she was approved? "Hey, that's wonderful."

"Is it?"

Edward had a feeling this was a loaded question, so he chose not to answer.

Bella continued. "When I asked about the institutional loan though, she said I was declined. Do you know why I was declined Edward?"

He swallowed and remembered that he had never told her about paying for her tuition.

"No," he quietly whispered. He was holding on to the very small hope that she was not declined because of him.

"Apparently, my tuition has already been paid in full…"

Hope dashed.

"…which is funny because I think I would have remembered writing a check for seventeen thousand dollars. You know what the worst of it is though? I looked like a total idiot when I assured Dr. Skaya she must be mistaken. But oh no, she told me my _husband_ had paid for it. Wasn't it nice that my _husband_ cared enough about me and my pursuit of knowledge to surprise me with a paid tuition bill? I was very lucky to have a _husband_ that was so thoughtful. So my question is this, _husband_, what thought prompted you to pay my tuition?"

"I thought you would be grateful." Edward said. Truly confused as to why she was so upset.

"Grateful? Oh yes, why let me repay you in guilt-free sex. Is that it? Or perhaps you want to be able to have something to hold over me in case I ever decide to go to the police. 'No, Bella, you can't turn us in, remember your tuition is paid for in illegally gotten money.'"

He didn't know what to say. "Bella…it…it isn't like that. I didn't do it so you would owe me anything. I wanted to do it, because it was the least we owed you."

She looked even madder. "No, the least you owe me is to ask me before you go and make life-altering decisions on my behalf. Did you even think that maybe **I** wanted to be the one to pay for my tuition? School is the one thing I am good at, and the one thing I can be proud of. I am not pretty like Rosalie or artistically talented like Alice or have a penchant for participating in organized crime like _you. _I wanted to be able to finish school and say that it was me who did it. No one else helped me. I got scholarships and grants and loans because I am smart and work hard. I didn't have my daddy shelling out dirty money, so I could go to law school and then decide 'Hey! Instead of using my degree I would rather fuck any woman who throws herself at me and help my dad make people's lives a living hell'."

"DON'T." Edward yelled.

Bella blinked and promptly snapped her mouth shut. He had jumped out of his seat and was pointing his finger at her.

He had to clench his teeth to keep from yelling. "Don't. You. Dare. Carlisle has nothing to do with why you are angry. And what I do with my law degree isn't any of your fucking business."

They both were standing staring each other down. Edward could feel his face contorted in rage. Bella was fuming and looked like she would have no qualms about lobbing a paperweight at his head.

So of course, Edward was startled when she burst into tears.

"Why? Why did you pay my bill? I wanted to be able to go home and make my dad proud of me. I wanted to show him that he needn't feel guilty that he couldn't help me pay for school." She sunk down in a chair and hunched over leaning her head on her hand.

"You didn't even ask me. I have had all my choices taken away. Please, give me some control of my life."

Edward's face fell. He didn't want to make her upset, and he didn't want her resenting him. He realized he cared a great deal about what she thought of him.

"Bella, I am sorry."

She lifted her tear stained face. "What are you sorry for?" Her voice was surprisingly even.

"I'm sorry for not asking you. I should have asked. But just hear me out. I wanted to pay for your tuition because I…wanted to. I care about you…your education. And we are married, and husbands and wives help each other pay off student loans all the time."

"But we aren't like other husbands and wives." She whispered.

He sighed. "No, we aren't. But I had the means to pay it, and now some other student who doesn't have the means will be given the loan. The money was just sitting in a savings account…a legal, Club Moscow deposit-only, savings account. I really wish you would just accept this. I am not asking for anything in return."

He looked at her pleadingly. "Please?"

She looked hesitant. He could see her thinking of ways to throw this back at him, but she surprised him.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

She slowly nodded, before adding, "For whatever reason your argument about giving the loan to another student who can't afford it worked."

Edward started to smile.

"You needn't look so smug about it. I am still angry." She got up out of the chair. "Now, I need to go home and start dinner for tonight."

She turned and left shutting the door behind her.

Edward let out a breath he had been holding and sunk back in his chair.

After working for a few more hours, Edward hoped Bella had cooled down enough for him to head home. He entered the apartment to see her in an apron pulling a glass casserole dish out of the oven. She looked up at him as if to acknowledge his presence and then continued preparing dinner.

To try and get back in her good graces, Edward began pulling dishes off the shelves and started setting the table.

"Thanks for cooking. I mean, this dinner is partially to celebrate your achievements, so you didn't have to."

Bella shrugged. "It helped me get out some aggression and take my mind off of things."

She sent him a pointed look.

Edward couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious so he chose not to respond.

Luckily the doorbell saved him.

Bella opened the door for Alice and Jasper.

"I am so excited." Alice squealed. "I have missed having social interactions that don't involve the coffee shop or club. No offense." She quickly added.

Edward shook his head. "None taken. I agree with you."

Jasper held up a bottle of wine.

"We brought alcohol. I would hand it over, but I think Alice wants to get wasted tonight. So I am going to open it."

Bella laughed. Her attitude had suddenly improved with the arrival of Alice. "The cork screw is in the drawer to the right of the stove."

After Jasper poured glasses for everyone, he passed them out and was about to give a toast when the door opened.

"What's up bitches. Let's get this dinner party started."

Rosalie huffed and looked exasperated at Emmett's outburst.

"Oh, hey now, don't start drinking without us." Emmett then proceeded to hold up a bottle of expensive vodka.

Jasper nodded his approval, "All right."

Dinner was a success due partially to the fact that Jasper and Emmett made sure everyone took a shot of vodka before and after each course.

Bella had refrained and stuck with the wine. "Remember the last time vodka and I mixed? The results were not pretty."

Emmett snorted. "I thought the results were pretty entertaining. You two were like two tigers circling."

Rosalie smiled, "Two sexually frustrated tigers."

Alice giggled. "Yeah but by proxy, Bella, vodka leads to hot, angry sex between you and Edward."

Bella's face got beet red, and she turned to Edward horrified.

He laughed and shrugged, "I didn't tell her."

Alice waved him off, "Of course he didn't. Rose did."

Bella cleared her throat and tried to get up from the table with dignity.

"I am going to go check on dessert."

"I hope it leads to a happy ending." Emmett called after her. She heard the table erupt in laughter.

Edward got up to follow her. She rounded on him and began whispering angrily, but not low enough so the whole table couldn't hear her.

"This dinner party has gotten out of hand. I wanted it to be nice and sophisticated, and instead it has become a play by play of our sex life."

Edward snorted. "I'd hardly call the few times we fucked a sex life."

Bella eyes grew wide. "Yeah well you can kiss any chance of fucking again goodbye then."

"I was planning on it anyway since you lashed out at me this afternoon for trying to be nice and pay off your tuition."

"Nice? That wasn't nice. We have sex and the same day you pay off my tuition. You made me feel like a seventeen thousand dollar hooker."

Edward could hear the others whispering in the background.

"Whoa," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I can't tell if they are really mad." Alice stood halfway up to get a better view.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "They are angry, but keep getting closer to each other."

Emmett snorted. "I think they are getting turned on."

Jasper agreed. "I know we should look away, but this is so entertaining. You think they will go at it in the kitchen?"

Alice seemed thoughtful. "Probably not with us here. Maybe after we leave."

All four were quiet as they continued to listen.

"A seventeen thousand dollar hooker…I would easily pay that for you." Edward's voice dropped, and he smirked.

Bella's face went white before she started to blush. She licked her lips before speaking. "I know you are trying to wriggle out of the argument, but it is working."

Edward smiled. "Oh, I am being completely serious. I am also enjoying this argument, as are our guests."

Bella's head turned quickly to the table and everyone froze caught in the act of watching Bella and Edward spar.

Emmett cleared his throat. "We don't need dessert but we could use some more vodka."

Bella sighed and ducked under the counter to bring up a half empty bottle.

"Oh what the hell, let's get trashed." And she uncorked the bottle and took a swig.

The whole table erupted in a cheer and everyone got up to go sit in the living room.

"I have a fucking brilliant idea." Emmett declared. "We should play true or false."

Jasper looked confused. "Don't you mean truth or dare?"

Emmett shook his head. "No, that isn't as fun." He sat on the floor opposite the couch in front of the coffee table.

"Hey, Bella would you bring over the shot glasses?"

She nodded and got up to retrieve one for each person.

"Ok, so everyone writes five shocking and outrageous things about themselves, one each on a slip of paper. They don't all have to be true, but don't make all of them false. Then we go around in a circle and when it is your turn you pick up one of your slips of paper and read it out loud. Everyone around the table then flips their shot glass over upside down and either yells false if they think it is a lie, or leave their shot glass right side up and yell true if they believe it to be true. The person then reveals the answer, and if you guessed incorrectly you take a shot."

"What's the point of turning the shot glass over if you are just going to yell out your answer?" Alice asked.

Rose butted in, "Because after a while people get too drunk to coordinate their answers with the shot glass. The shot glass is what counts as your answer. So more often than not people will shout the correct answer but forget to turn their shot glass and end up getting drunk quicker."

Alice nodded and smiled, "Alright. Sweet."

After everyone had finished writing their statements Emmett decided Alice should go first.

She smirked and held up the paper in front of her, "I used to have my nipples pierced."

Rosalie burst out laughing. Everyone shouted their answer and arranged their shot glass to match.

Alice smiled, "False."

Bella groaned as Edward poured both of them a shot.

Jasper was next. "I went to jail for thirty days because I assaulted a hobo."

Everyone except Edward was quiet. He was trying hard not to snort he was laughing so hard.

"That is too outrageous not to be true."

Bella looked skeptical. "I don't know Jasper doesn't seem like the violent type."

Everyone gave their answer, and Jasper shouted, "True."

The game continued for several rounds.

Bella was failing miserably at guessing the correct answers as was Rosalie. Alice was the least drunk of all of them and was bouncing up and down excited she was winning. Edward was already feeling the effects as he turned to Bella when her turn came up.

She cleared her throat dramatically.

"I have made out with a girl."

"Oh sweet lord," cried Emmett. "For all that is holy please be true." He left his shot glass standing upright.

Rose and Alice were both staring at Bella trying to decide.

"I don't know, Bella seems pretty tame sexually," Rose was interrupted by Edward snorting. She raised her eyebrows. "Or not. But I am going to go with false. Even I haven't kissed a girl."

Alice seemed surprised. "Really I would have guessed you had."

Emmett cut in, "Believe me she won't."

Alice looked at Bella again, "I am going to go with false as well. I would be surprised if Bella was the only one of the three girls here to have made out with another girl."

Emmett repeated his earlier plea. "God, please."

Bella interrupted, "Wait, Alice, I thought you and Jasper had a threesome. You didn't kiss the other girl?"

Alice blushed as the others around the table either started giggling or, in Emmett's case, cat called.

"You lucky dog, Jasper," He added.

Alice shook her head, "Jasper and I agreed on no kissing with her, besides her mouth was otherwise…engaged."

Everyone laughed and Alice buried her head in Jasper's chest.

Jasper looked at Bella and smiled drunkenly before he reached in front of him and flipped his glass. "I am going with the girls. Sorry babe, but you seem too vanilla."

Bella turned to Edward who had yet to answer.

He leaned in close to her and stared in her eyes. She stared back and raised an eyebrow.

"You know even if it isn't true all I am going to think about tonight is you kissing another female."

Bella rolled her eyes and made a noise of derision.

Edward sighed and left his glass upright. "I am sticking with Emmett on this one. Here's hoping."

Bella slowly smiled. "True."

Emmett jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. "Fuck yeah."

Bella turned to see Rose and Alice looking at her with their eyes nearly popping out of their heads.

Emmett leaned into Rose, "Hey, maybe if you and Bella get drunk enough," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, gross, Emmett. No offense Bella," she quickly added before turning back to her fiancé. "But you are talking about your brother's wife."

"Hey, I wouldn't touch, just watch."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "You are a pig."

Emmett turned to Edward who smiled lazily. "I would pay money to see it." Edward said.

Emmett held his fist out and Edward leaned over to hit his fist against Emmett's.

The game was momentarily forgotten as Alice leaned in, "What was it like?"

Everyone else went silent. Luckily Bella was too drunk to not be embarrassed about answering.

"Well I was a little tipsy."

Edward snorted. "Go figure."

Bella ignored him and continued, "But, it was kinda hot. I mean, not that I am in to that type of thing normally. But it really turned the guys who saw us on. And it was a little empowering to have that sort of hold over them."

"Wait, wait, wait, you were doing this for an audience?" Emmett looked hurt he hadn't been invited.

Bella shrugged. "It was at a party. It wasn't planned; it just sort of happened."

Edward leaned into Bella's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You are so sexy."

He knew he was pretty much gone as far as being intoxicated. They had finished two bottles of vodka and a bottle of wine.

Bella smiled and wiggled him off her shoulder. She was drunk as hell. He moved onto the floor next to her and lay down with his head in her lap and closed his eyes.

He listened to the conversation as it stayed on the topic of sex, but this time about lousy sex partners.

Edward interrupted whoever was speaking and spoke up, "Bella's first time was disappointing, unlike me." He snorted.

"Javier," he put emphasis on the h-sound of the j and over emphasized the rolling of the r.

Bella nodded while gazing wistfully at a far wall. "Yeah, but he was hot, and he knew how to dress."

Edward spoke up from her lap. "Hot does not always equal good in bed."

Alice chimed in, "Ain't that the truth. My boyfriend in high school was rather unfortunate looking but could do amazing things with his tongue."

She quickly amended her statement, "Jasper can do amazing things with his entire body AND he is hot."

Bella made a sigh of contentment. "Edward is hot too." She said clearly talking to herself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rose giggled. "Okay, I think that is a cue for us to leave. We have officially gotten wasted anyway, and I have learned way too many things about everyone's sex lives."

Emmett grumbled, probably complaining about her refusal to make out with Bella.

Edward could hear Rose whisper to Emmett, something about making it up to him in bed.

He heard Alice and Jasper get up too. Bella made to follow them to the door, but Edward reached up and held her down.

"They can see themselves out. You are hot, and I want to make out with you." He tried hard not to slur his words.

The door closed, and he climbed up on the couch and pulled Bella up with him.

She surprised him and straddled him before attacking his mouth. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

She was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he tried to yank her pants off her. He realized trying to undress Bella while drunk was not easy. Somehow Bella was able to assist him, and got down to her bra and underwear. She gave up on his shirt and slid off his lap to unzip his pants. He felt his equilibrium was off and laughed at nothing in particular. He leaned his head back trying to steady the room that was spinning when he felt Bella take him in her mouth.

He groaned. "What the fu…"

He looked down to see the top of her head bobbing up and down. He groaned louder.

He gripped handfuls of her hair in his hands and pushed himself further into her mouth. She just hummed in reply, and he nearly came right then.

"Oh, God, Bella. You have to warn me…fuck."

She was doing things to him with her tongue and hands and mouth and he was so drunk that he couldn't think straight.

Although he was able to think that this would probably be happening differently if both of them were sober. But his thoughts quickly came back to the woman between his legs as he felt himself coming in her mouth.

Bella must have really been wasted because she just kept her mouth on him until he finished and swallowed.

"Holy shit, Bella, that was fucking hot."

She smiled before climbing up on the sofa with him. "I am tired." She yawned, and then passed out on the couch next to him.


	16. The Cubs and Crimea a long shot to win

_I don't own Twilight...that's all you Mrs. Meyers.

* * *

_

I woke up and felt like I was dying. I groaned, and instantly my head throbbed. I threw a hand out to reach for the covers. I was cold.

My hand hit empty air, and I felt myself slipping off of what felt like leather.

I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow." I groaned.

I heard Edward come out of the bedroom.

"Are you okay?"

I swallowed and held my hand over my eyes. "Yeah, don't talk so loudly. How did I end up on the couch?"

My stomach was a little queasy, so I stayed seated on the floor and leaned my head against the couch.

I heard Edward sit two glasses down on the coffee table behind me.

I slowly turned and saw a glass of water and a mug of black coffee.

I reached out for the water and swallowed it in one gulp before grabbing the mug.

"Um…be careful. I don't want you to get sick." Edward sounded hesitant as if he was waiting for me to vomit on his carpet.

I just groaned in response.

"Need…medicine," I managed to get out between sips of coffee.

Edward chuckled. "It was a long night of drinking. Luckily I took medicine earlier."

He went back into the bedroom to get the medicine, and I ran my hand over my tummy willing it to stop trying to revolt against me.

I opened my eyes wider and looked down. Edward came back out.

"Why am I only wearing my bra and underwear?" I asked truly confused.

_Did we have an orgy last night?_

"You honestly don't remember?"

I searched through my memories of last night.

"I remember playing Emmett's stupid drinking game and having to take a lot of shots."

I gasped, "Did I really say I had made out with another girl."

I could just picture Edward smirking; I had yet to look up from the mug of coffee.

"Yeah, please tell me you did not make that up."

I was too out of it to even roll my eyes. "No, I didn't. But if what I remember is correct, I made it seem that I was really into it just to get a rise out of you and Emmett?"

"You weren't?" He sounded a little disappointed.

"Not really. Angela and I did it on a dare, and we were both pretty drunk."

He sighed.

I took another sip of my coffee before placing it on the table. Suddenly, I vaguely remembered something else from the night before.

"OH GOD." My head shot up.

"What?"

"I think I…Did I…" I looked at from his face to his crotch and then back again.

His smile answered my unfinished question.

I felt a whine escape my lips, and I crawled up onto the couch and buried my head in the space where the seat cushions and the back of the couch met.

Edward sat down next to me.

"Okay, as much as I want to tease you about this right now, I will refrain. And instead tell you that I don't remember a lot of last night very clearly either. I mean, I remember…" He paused, "the blow job."

I whimpered into the couch mortified.

He continued. "Partly because you assaulted me and it took me by surprise. Also, it was really hot."

I felt my face get warm, and hoped my blush couldn't spread to the rest of my semi-naked body.

"I mean it didn't really last long. But I think that was because we both were super wasted and trying to get each other off."

I finally spoke up. "I don't remember 'getting off'." I held my hands up to use air quotes while keeping my face turned away from him.

He chuckled. "That's because as soon as you came up from…my lap…you promptly passed out cold on the couch."

I rolled over. "God, I hate vodka."

He laughed. "I mean, if you want to try and redeem yourself with a redo of last night's…"

"Ugh," I pushed him off the couch. "No thank you."

"Oh don't act like you were so disgusted by it. You were the one who initiated it."

I swung my legs off the sofa. "Yes, well I must have been extremely wasted then because I hate giving blow jobs seeing as how I have been told I suck at it." I reddened at my poor choice of words, "Or rather don't…or whatever."

Edward got up and headed to the kitchen while mumbling, "You are more than welcome to keep practicing on me, it seemed more than fine last night."

I ignored his comment and dragged myself to his bathroom before gently closing the door behind me. I undressed and turned the shower on. When it was warm I got in and sat on the floor and closed my eyes.

I mentally tried to organize the events of last night. What on earth prompted me to willingly perform...I shuddered at the thought.

_It wasn't even if the act would have been reciprocated._

I sighed and squirmed a little thinking of it.

_Oh, get a hold of yourself. You would have to be drunk again to let him do that to you. (Not that he would even) And you do not need to drink vodka ever again. It turns you into a sex fiend._

I stopped to ponder my new realization about vodka. At least, something was helping me get laid.

After about twenty minutes Edward banged on the door. "Hey did you pass out in there?"

"No." I was still sitting on the tiled floor with the back of my head against the wall.

"Well I need to get ready for a staff meeting today."

"You have plenty of time," I said as loudly as I could without causing my head to split in pain.

I heard the door open and Edward walked in. I shrieked and tried to cover myself.

"Bella, I have seen you naked before, and I really need to get ready."

I forced myself off the floor and shampooed my hair trying not to think about the fact that I was in showering in front of Edward. I was also trying to get the image of he and I in any sort of sexual position out of my head. As, I was reaching for the conditioner I peeked over and saw Edward brushing his teeth and watching me.

He arched an eyebrow and smiled with the toothbrush in his mouth.

"You are disgusting." I spat. But as I lathered up the body wash in my hands I made sure he was watching as I rubbed myself with the grapefruit scented soap. I let my hands linger on my breasts and stomach while leaning my head back into the spray and closing my eyes. I slicked my hair back before I purposefully propped a leg on the wall in front of me and leaned over to wash it making sure my profile was framed in the glass shower door.

I looked up at him as I ran my hand up my calf to the underside of my thigh.

He was staring with his mouth open and the toothbrush dangling out. I smirked and finished washing myself before turning off the shower.

I opened the door and realized I had left the towel on the bed. However, I drew what little courage I had left and slowly walked by him dripping wet and naked.

He didn't even try to act as though he hadn't been staring. In fact, he still was. His eyes followed me as I walked past. I turned around to pull the door shut behind me and looked at him in the eye before my eyes dropped lower.

"I was going to apologize for using all the hot water, but it looks like you could use a cold shower anyway."

I smiled as Edward Cullen looked truly embarrassed and for once didn't have a smart ass comeback.

* * *

A week later I was able to turn in my finished prospectus and outline of my paper into my advisor.

"Well, I am done for the year." I told Edward as he picked me up from campus.

"Congratulations. We should celebrate."

I winced. "Please not another dinner party."

He laughed before becoming serious and quietly said, "No, I was thinking something…just the two of us."

I felt my pulse quicken. The way he said that made me suddenly feel nervous. I swallowed and licked my lips before responding.

"You mean…like a date?"

He shrugged. "Yes, a date. What do you say? Isabella Cullen, can I take you out on the town?"

He gave me a silly look reminiscent of Zoolander's Blue Steel and then arched an eyebrow.

I laughed grateful for the change in mood. "Of course. But, you do realize that I am expecting something big."

I smirked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"You see, Edward Cullen has a reputation for being seen with a woman on his arm at all the best restaurants and glamorous parties. As his wife, I expect nothing but the best." I made sure to put on airs and send him a haughty look down my nose.

He laughed again. "Oh, I plan on giving you a night to remember, baby!"

He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

I snorted. "You are so full of it." But I smiled and sat back in my seat looking up at the Chicago skyline.

"So, I never thought I'd say this, but I am in love with Chicago. I haven't even seen its cultural centers, so to speak, nor done anything touristy, but…" I sighed, "…there is something about the atmosphere of being in a giant, overwhelming, terribly frenetic city. It is like living in the middle of a machine. I mean, I miss Miami, but Chicago has taken me by surprise." I rolled down the window and leaned out to look at Lake Michigan.

Edward had remained quiet, so I looked back over at him to catch him staring at me.

"What? Was I being weird? Sorry. I know that was a bit poetic or sentimental, I just…"

"No…don't apologize. It was…unexpected that's all. I am really glad that you love Chicago."

We both were quiet for a bit before Edward broke the silence.

"So how about next week? A full Saturday of wining and dining and parties and extravaganzas?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay. That sounds like fun."

* * *

The following Saturday morning I was sleeping in with the peace of mind that comes from not having to worry about school stuff, except for the "Cocktails and Culture" party, until September, when Edward woke me up by jumping up on the bed.

"Hey little spider monkey…wake up."

"Are you on crack?" I asked groggily. "Something is seriously wrong with you."

He sat back against the headboard before reaching over to his nightstand and picking up a cup of coffee. He waved it back and forth under my nose, teasing me with the aroma.

"I take offense to that. Can't I be happy that today is a warm and sunny day, which is perfect weather for a Saturday full of awesomeness?"

I looked at him suspiciously before sitting up and holding my hands out for the mug.

He handed it over and smiled wider.

"Seriously, where is sullen and moody Edward Cullen? I was just beginning to like him and now you decide to go bipolar on me."

He laughed. "You were starting to like the sullen and moody me? Good God woman I should have marriage forced on me more often. You are the first girl to tell me that."

"Really? I highly doubt that."

He shook his head. "No it is true. Most of them get tired of putting up with my crap."

I snorted. "Oh that I believe. I get tired of putting up with your crap all the time. I just can't believe that none of the many, many, many," I looked over at him with an arched eyebrow, "many women that you have been with have warmed up to your less than sunny disposition."

He shrugged before sliding off the bed, "I have never been in a relationship longer than a couple months, so they have never really had the time to warm up to me, as you put it."

I stared at him. "Huh, interesting."

"Yes, I am sure it is. However, you seriously need to get ready because we have somewhere we need to be at one."

I scoffed. "Seriously? We are starting this date-thing that early?"

He kept a straight face. "I am serious. You also may want to wear something a little more appropriate than a t-shirt, even as sexy as you look in your holey Miami Dolphins shirt," I made sure to roll my eyes.

"It is not dress code appropriate." He finished with a smile.

I huffed and began crawling out of bed. "Fine. I will shower without…." I turned to face him using the mug of coffee in my hand in place of an index finger to point at him, "anyone barging in."

He held up his hands innocently before adding, "You know, I don't know when we decided to share the bathroom too. I don't remember that figuring into my offer of the bed."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I closed the door.

An hour later, after rummaging through the dresses in his closet that I hung up there after the premenstrual emotional breakdown fiasco, I opened the door and stepped out into the living room.

"Ta-da. I am ready." I held out my hands and made an over dramatic gesture of spinning around.

I was wearing a navy blue, sleeveless, v-neck sheath-dress with a pair of nude platform pumps along with my, now favorite, diamond earrings and a pearl necklace.

"Is this dress code appropriate?"

I stopped turning when I caught him watching me intently. I smiled nervously and felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

He smiled. "Yeah, that is…perfect." He was sitting against the back of the couch in a pair of dark washed jeans and a navy with white pin striped oxford shirt with a khaki sports coat.

I realized I was staring at him and blushed. "Hey we sorta match." I pointed to his shirt, and he chuckled.

"Aw…isn't that cute?"

He smiled and offered me his arm.

I swallowed and tried to slow my heart rate. When did this date thing suddenly become so serious and…intimate. I forced another nervous smile, and we walked out the door and took the elevator down to the lobby.

As soon as we exited out onto the street Edward turned right and began walking toward what looked like a stop for the El-train.

"Uh, are we not driving?" I was confused.

"Nope. You said you haven't properly seen Chicago, so we are taking the El."

I looked apprehensive. "What exactly is this event we are going to that we can just take the El instead of pull up in a BMW?"

He smiled wider. "That is a surprise."

Ten minutes and two stops later we stepped out near a park. I was disoriented and tried looking for a familiar landmark. Edward just pulled me along until we were standing in front of a large tan building.

"Our first stop for the day." He announced.

I looked up. "The Museum of Science and Industry? This is what we got dressed up for? You made it seem like it was going to be some fancy event?"

"Hold on. Before you start complaining, this is just the first thing we are doing, and I figured you wouldn't want to go back to the apartment later to change."

He stopped to make sure I was listening. I nodded and looked back up at the museum's entrance.

"Secondly, its not so much an event as a bunch of exhibits. They don't just include Chicago, but the entire world. For instance there is a German U boat inside."

I raised my eyebrows. He smiled.

"It has really cool interactive toys and buttons you can play with."

I smiled back. "I suppose that makes it alright then…if only for the cool buttons I can push."

He took my hand and led me up the steps to the entrance way.

The museum was amazing. The name was a disservice. It gave a first impression that the museum would be lab coats and beakers, but it was a massive space with an exhibit made to look like a real mine shaft that you could descend into, real planes and train engines, and even an exhibit on genetics that had a massive incubator where one could watch baby chickens hatch.

Upon seeing the incubator, I literally awed and we wasted fifteen minutes just watching little birds poke their wet, feathered heads out of shells.

Edward provided commentary by pretending the chicks were characters from the Sound of Music and designated Nazi chickens and Von Trapp chickens before proceeding to make them talk and sing complete with German accents. I, of course, joined in and soon we abandoned the Sound of Music plot and just made up conversations between the chicks.

After the museum of Science and Industry, we took the train north to Lincoln Park. Once at the park we walked along some of the pathways before heading to the Chicago History Museum. I laughed when I noticed a new exhibit that looked at the history of weddings.

"Be sure not to tell Alice this is here." I warned Edward. "She would probably drag me back here with Rose and dissect every detail that she has already planned to make sure her wedding planning skills are superior."

He laughed. "Are you not getting into helping her plan the event of the year."

I shot a look at him. "Alice has this idea for a couple's shower - a COUPLE'S shower. As in Emmett would be required to be there and so would you. I, myself don't want to be there. Why on earth would the male gender want to go? I tried telling her it is the worst idea ever, but she won't listen."

Edward smirked. "You could always serve beer…or just make it a stock the bar party. Rose and Emmett can never have enough alcohol."

I started to shoot down his idea, but stopped. "Huh. That actually might be a good idea. I will have to run it by Alice, of course. But at least then the guys wouldn't mind being there. I cannot picture Emmett and his frat brothers enjoying Rosalie open gifts of kitchen appliances and linens."

Edward got excited. "You could have the party be stock the bar but all the girls wear lingerie."

I looked at him like he was crazy. He started laughing loudly and the security guard gave Edward a warning look.

"Quit. You are making a scene."

He acted the picture of innocence. "What? I think that would be the most entertaining party any of the guests will have attended. If you want I could help you pick out lingerie."

He was still laughing, and I tried my best to keep a straight face. But all I kept picturing was Rosalie prancing around in corset with a fuming Alice screaming "This is not a part of my vision. You are ruining the overall effect of my wedding theme."

I stifled a laugh before clearing my throat and leveling a gaze at Edward. "I have had enough lingerie shopping to last a lifetime. Let's just stick with the alcohol idea, and maybe you can help Alice plan the bachelor party."

Edward's face fell, and I smiled.

"What do you mean she is planning the bachelor party? I am the best man that is my job."

This time I was the one laughing. "Oh, anything concerning this wedding is Alice's job. We are all just puppets on her giant stage of white lace and roses. But don't worry, I am sure you will have fun getting mani –pedis with the other groomsmen. She will probably want you to have a spa day so you feel and look refreshed for the wedding."

I smirked as Edward blanched.

"Edward, I am joking. I mean, you still need to consult Alice about the bachelor party, but I am pretty sure she scrapped the idea for a guy's spa day."

He looked at me apprehensively before becoming serious. "You are ruining my plans for the day, as well as my high expectations for the bachelor party."

"I'm sorry. But you really should have seen your face when I mentioned the spa day…hey, what you mean high expectations? You better not get a stripper."

Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled in a self-satisfied way.

"Why Isabella Cullen, are you jealous?"

I snorted. "Hardly. I just don't want you getting Emmett into any trouble. You, he, and Jasper mixed with alcohol and naked women would not be a good equation."

Edward's eyes took on a dreamy quality, and he made sure to give an over exaggerated sigh.

I punched him in the arm. "I am tired of looking at all this wedding stuff. Let's go read about the great Chicago fire where buildings burned and chaos reigned."

Edward chuckled and followed me to the next floor.

After exiting the history museum, we walked around the park. Edward somehow happened to be carrying a camera and told me to stand pose, so he could get a picture of me in front of Lake Michigan.

I gave him a skeptical look to see if he was being serious or cheesy or perhaps both. He stared back. So I huffed and walked to the railing and turned around. As he was getting ready to snap the picture though, a couple came up behind him and asked if we wanted them to take our picture.

I was about to tell them that wouldn't be necessary, but Edward responded so quickly that I couldn't protest. He handed them the camera, and we posed for a couple of pictures, one of which may or may not have been a goofy pose.

Around five thirty, I was beginning to feel hungry. We had grabbed sandwiches at home when we were getting ready, but after all the walking I needed something to eat.

"Um, Edward, I don't want to spoil your plans for the day, and I don't know what you have planned for dinner, but I am a little hungry."

He looked down at his watch before turning and heading to the nearest train stop. "Actually, we can go to dinner. It is a little early, but we can go ahead and find our seats."

"Our seats?"

He grimaced at his slip. "Yeah, it is a sort of dinner and a show."

I narrowed my eyes at him but teasingly said, "You have been very misleading about this whole day…I am a little worried about what you have planned for dinner."

He smiled. "Hey I thought you were enjoying this?"

"Oh I am. It just is not something I would have expected from you."

He looked at me, so I continued.

"It is thoughtful and sweet. I just thought you would plan a date by choosing the most expensive restaurant and an exclusive party or something."

He nodded. "Ah…my plan B date, otherwise known as my 'Guaranteed Sexy Times' date. I knew I should have gone with that one. I was getting the vibe from you that you wanted my body." He gave me a ridiculous come hither look.

I snorted. "I sure hope wherever we are going serves alcohol, so I can become as delusional as you."

He chuckled. "Yeah it does. C'mon this is our stop."

We walked off the train, and I followed Edward down the street for a bit before he turned into a manicured lawn.

I looked around before stopping and looking up at the stadium that was in front of me.

I got a stupid grin on my face before running to catch up with Edward who had not noticed I had lagged behind.

I put my arm through his and smiled up at him. "This is Wrigley Field."

He smiled back. "Yes it is."

"You are taking me out to a baseball game. You made it seem that I had to get dressed up for somewhere fancy, and instead it is a baseball game." I smiled at the realization.

Edward suddenly looked nervous. "You had mentioned you liked baseball and your step dad plays minor league, so I just thought…"

I kissed him on the cheek. The gesture surprised both of us. I recovered though.

"This is very sweet. Thank you."

He looked dazed and nodded.

We wound our way around the inside of the stadium until we found our section behind home plate. I followed Edward to our seats which were a couple rows up from the field.

I felt giddy. "This is so fantastic. I can't believe I am at an actual MLB game."

Edward smiled. "I am glad you like it. Now what kind of fine cuisine can I get you?"

I pursed my lips and thought. "I don't know. I am so hungry I could eat just about anything."

Edward's smile grew wider. "I will be right back."

Before I could actually tell him what I wanted to eat, he had turned and was taking the steps up to the stadium concessions two at a time.

I watched him run and realized I was staring at his butt. I felt myself grow warm and forced myself to turn back around.

_God get a hold of yourself, Bella. You act as if you are falling for him._

I gasped out loud scaring the elderly couple in front of me. I smiled nervously and the woman smiled back before turning around to talk with her husband.

I tried distracting myself by people watching as the stadium filled and players warmed up.

I couldn't be falling for Edward Cullen. That would just be so not what I need.

_He is a jerk. Just remember that. He cheated on you, and he pulled you back and forth with his silly temper tantrums and mood swings. He is involved in major crime and deals with bad guys. And he is disgustingly handsome and amazing in bed and surprisingly thoughtful and told you he thinks you are beautiful._

I began tapping my hand on my thigh to try and distract my thoughts. This was silly. I was being sentimental and foolish. I just need to remember my situation and push down whatever it is I think I feel until the divorce – less than two months. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. A calming remedy my dad had taught me when I was little and scared of the monsters under my bed.

"Just count to ten Bella," he would say. "If you can make it all the way to ten without anything happening then you are safe. Just give yourself ten seconds to be scared and then remember that it is all in your imagination."

I finished counting and looked back on the field. Why was I getting so upset anyway? I needed to enjoy the fact that I was at Wrigley fucking field. I smiled and stood up to get a closer look at a player who was stretching on the field.

"You know, they probably wouldn't want you staring at them like they are a piece of meat; they have feelings too."

I jumped and turned to see Edward holding a tray piled with food.

"God, you scared me."

He smirked. "I couldn't tell."

He held up the tray as I sat down.

"I come bearing the finest cuisine that Wrigley Field has to offer."

I raised my eyebrows, and he continued.

"To start off we have a large pretzel, followed by popcorn and nachos and cheese. The main entrée is an all beef hot dog which the lady at the stand assured me is kosher."

I snorted.

"And finally to wash it all down, twenty four ounces of America's finest brew – Budweiser."

I gasped. "Why Edward you have really outdone yourself with this dinner. It must have cost a fortune."

He smiled and sat down. "Hey, I bet we couldn't get food this good at any of those five star places."

I nodded in agreement as I took a large bite out of a hot dog.

Edward and I spent nine innings yelling at the Saint Louis Cardinals as they effectively beat the shit out of the Chicago Cubs.

After the game, Edward and I remained seated as the stadium slowly emptied.

"You know," I said finishing the ice cream sundae he had gotten for us to share. "I don't know why I am surprised they lost."

"Hey now, have a little faith, they could still win the World Series."

"Oh yes, I forgot Cub fans have to be delusional to support their team." I smirked.

Edward smiled but kept his eyes fixed on me. I turned away and stared out over the field. We sat like that for a few minutes when the elderly couple in front of us got up to leave. As they reached the aisle, the woman leaned over and laid a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You two make such a cute couple. My husband and I had fun listening to you two shouting."

I blushed. "Oh, I am sorry. We didn't mean to be so loud. We just got a bit carried away."

She smiled and waved my apology off. Her husband leaned in closer to whisper to Edward.

"You got yourself a pretty little lady there - almost as pretty as my Anne when we met fifty years ago."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I was being discussed.

Edward smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I am lucky to have her. Congratulations on fifty years together."

The older gentleman smiled and nodded and clasped Edward on the back before offering his hand to his wife. I watched as they walked up the stairs toward the exit.

I didn't want to turn and face Edward. The silence following that exchange was deafening. Was he being serious about what he said or just indulging an old man?

I finally looked back at Edward and noticed he was staring out over the field.

I cleared my throat. "So is this the end of the date extravaganza?"

He shrugged. "I don't really have anything else planned, but we could walk around the waterfront."

I nodded my consent and he helped me up to leave.

We walked the couple blocks to Belmont Harbor and wandered around. I walked to the edge of Lake Michigan and leaned over to look down at the water. Even at night I could see the white breaks against the black water. I looked out a bit further and saw the reflection of the moon. I sighed.

"What?" Edward asked. He was leaning with his back against the railing and looked over at me.

"I didn't think I missed Miami until I remembered going to the beach at night with my friends."

I smiled lost in my own thoughts.

"We used to collect the shells that had been left on the beach from tourists or just lie on the sand and look at the stars and talk. It sounds silly now. We were just a bunch of kids running on the beach at night so ready to grow up and get on with our lives." I laughed.

Edward was quiet. I looked over at him. "Are you okay? You are awfully quiet."

Edward ignored my question and instead asked one of his own. "Do you not think that what you are doing now is so much greater than staying in Miami?"

I shrugged. "I mean, I guess. It just sounds so nerdy and lame. I want to get my doctorate and teach at a university. I am not leading a life of intrigue and crime like you." I smiled at my attempt to lighten the mood.

Edward smirked and turned to face the water. He leaned forward with his elbows on the railing and chuckled. "So now being a criminal is intriguing to you? I thought the very idea was repellent."

"No it is not intriguing per se…it is just more adventurous than a life of academia. Ooh how exciting. Can you imagine my ten year reunion? 'So what are you up to these days Bella?' 'Oh I just got my doctorate and am trying to get tenure at a school.' 'Oh.' 'But, I was married to a man in the Russian mafia, and got hassled by their Italian rivals.' See…your line of work makes for much better conversation." I smiled.

Edward didn't say anything, but just jerked his head. I presumed he was agreeing with me, but his silence was a little off putting.

"So are we back to sullen and moody now…or are we exploring the expression of pensive?"

Edward smiled finally. "I was just thinking about maybe seeing if Carlisle would be alright with moving up the divorce."

I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me and my jaw literally dropped. Edward couldn't be serious.

I realized I wasn't nearly as excited as I thought I would be. Wasn't this what I had wanted? Why did a part of me want to cry?

"Why?" I heard my voice break, and I tried clearing my throat.

Edward looked as if he was choosing his words carefully. "I think the sooner you can get away from my name, the better off you will be."

I just nodded and turned away. I could feel tears forming behind my eyes.

"So what was the point of tonight then?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know. I just wanted to do something nice for you I guess. To be honest, I was just as excited as you were about you finishing your paper. I think, too, I am proud of you."

I turned back around to stare at him. Was he making fun of me?

He looked down at the water and avoided my eyes.

"I just have seen how hard you have worked to get this far and realize you are so much smarter than I could ever hope to be. I am proud to know someone who is as driven as you and knows what they want."

His voice had grown quieter until he had finished speaking at a whisper, almost as if he was embarrassed to admit that to me.

"But you know what you want out of life, right? You told me you want to help Carlisle."

"Yes, that's what I said." He sighed and turned to face me. "Hey, are you upset? What's the matter?"

I choked on a sob at his sudden concern and sniffed loudly.

"Oh, this whole divorce thing took me by surprise. I am just touched by the fact that you have been so thoughtful about tonight and are willing to have the divorce happen sooner."

_Liar. Just tell him you are upset that he wants to get rid of you so easily. Tell him that you have enjoyed these last few weeks and want to wait until after the wedding like you had originally planned. You cannot just lie about this. Not now. Because the explanation you just gave him is a cover up for your true feelings and makes you sound like even more of a super sensitive, emotional basket case than you already are._

I mentally pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to give Edward my most convincing I-am-not-lying-I-swear smile.

He reached out and pulled me to him in a hug…which also took me by surprise. However, I wrapped my arms around him. He smelled so good and Edward-y.

_Oh my God listen to yourself._

I pushed away from him and cleared my throat.

"I am better, thank you." I smiled to reassure him, and he nodded.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. I didn't realize how tired I was until just now." As if on cue, I yawned.

"Yeah, I guess today was a little long."

I smiled. "But it was nice. I had so much fun." I looked up at him as we walked side by side back to the El stop. "Thank you."

Edward smiled and reached out to hold my hand. It was a comforting gesture, and I held onto his hand the whole train ride back to the apartment.

We arrived home and Edward went to get a glass of water as I walked into the bedroom. I stepped out of my shoes and dress before climbing into bed. I knew that I wanted Edward to touch me tonight and to do things to me that I was too scared to admit to myself, so I turned to face the window and tried to go to sleep instead. I heard him come into the bedroom and move around in the bathroom before climbing into bed.

I held my breath as I listened to him turn over to face me.

"Good night Bella." He was still for a few seconds before I heard him turn back over.

"Good night Edward." I whispered.

I awoke in the middle of the night and found myself pressed up against Edward's chest. I tried to swallow back the moan that was threatening to climb up my throat due to the contact of his skin with mine. I inhaled and could smell his cologne mixed with sweat. It was ridiculous how aroused I became just from his scent. I had the sudden urge to lick his chest. I listened carefully to his slow and even breathing that told me he was sleeping. I ignored the cold fear in my stomach as I pressed my lips against his collarbone. I pulled back a little and he didn't move. I kissed him again. I felt myself growing bolder. I wiggled down lower and kissed his ribs. Then I tentatively stuck my tongue out and traced the line down his stomach with it. I stopped when I realized I could no longer hear him breathing. I slowly looked up to see Edward staring down at me. He didn't even smile, he just pulled me on top of him before ripping my underwear and bra off of me. I finally moaned and sat up straddling him. I leaned forward and he caught my lips with his. He broke the kiss before sitting up to whisper in my ear, "I need to be inside you."

I sat upright breathing heavily. _Oh God it was a dream. I was having a sex dream about Edward while sleeping next to him._

Edward stirred.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?"

I shook my head and tried to catch my breath. "No, I am fine." I could hear the anxiety in my voice.

He sat up and looked at me with concern before turning on the bedside lamp. "What's wrong Bella? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Really Edward, I am fine." I smiled nervously.

He stared at me for a while before reaching behind him to turn off the light.

"Okay if you are sure." He, himself, didn't sound so certain, so I lay down and scooted closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him so that my face was pressed against his chest.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Edward asked.

I let his arm stay wrapped around my waist but managed to turn so my back was now pressed against him.

"Nothing. I just remembered part of my dream that's all." I hoped he would leave it at that. Luckily Edward didn't ask anymore questions, and I went to sleep praying not to have any more dreams.

* * *

A/N: So I uploaded this before getting back my beta-approved chapter because I didn't want y'all to have to wait any longer than necessary for an update. However, after she sends me back the corrections and grammatical edits I will replace this with the new and improved, shiny chapter. Also, I have not been to Chicago in a long time, but I did do some research on the places I mentioned. I have actually been to the Museum of Science and Industry when I was a child and loved it. (Watching the chicks hatch was my favorite part.) If you ever get a chance to go to any of the many, many, beautiful parks in Chicago - GO! They are amazing and have so much to offer. And before anyone writes me that they think Edward is acting weird in this chapter...I wanted to show him genuinely excited about a date. I mentioned in an earlier chapter that he hated dates and getting to know the girl, but with Bella we will see that it is different. And he also feels he can be himself around her. Hence, the goofy way he acts in the morning and the talking chicks. Ha. Let me know what you think though. I, too, like Bella, was just starting to like the sullen and moody Edward, so if need be I can scale back on the sunny disposition.


	17. Red Set Run

_I don't any of the Twilight originality. I just like to play pretend with it.

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning resolved to ignore any feelings I thought I might have involving Edward and just focus on my presentation for the upcoming university event. I had received my official invitation and two tickets in the mail, and luckily it had been renamed – The International Academic Gala. It wasn't as catchy as Cocktails and Culture, but it did sound more intellectual. I rolled out of bed and groaned remembering that Emmett wanted today to be our long run – twelve miles. Since it was Sunday though, we weren't going until nine. I looked at the clock and saw I had two hours until Emmett would arrive. I heard Edward in the shower, and I got out of bed and went to my room to go ahead and get dressed. I was putting my hair up in a ponytail when Edward poked his head in.

"I need to go to the club today. I have some things I need to catch up on since I took last night off."

I nodded. "Okay. Well Emmett and I are going running in a bit, and then I am going to work on my presentation for the gala."

"If you can, swing by the club. Carlisle has a phone for you, so you don't have to keep borrowing mine."

I smiled. "Oh I never thought I would be so excited to get a cell phone. I feel like I am sixteen all over again."

Edward chuckled before saying goodbye and leaving. I grabbed my running shoes and my laptop and headed out to the living room. When Emmett arrived I was sitting in front of my computer frustrated with what little progress I had made.

"You ready?" He asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, hold on let me just save this. Luckily after staring at this paper for an hour and a half I could use the mental clarity of a run."

Emmett laughed. "That is why I never liked school. It is too stressful."

"Really? I heard it was because it took away from your partying time."

"Oh that too, of course."

"Of course." I smirked. "All right let's do this."

* * *

Two hours later I was bent over a park bench trying not to throw up. Emmett was jogging back and forth in front of the bench talking away.

"Hey we did it. Twelve miles. We should enter a half marathon to gauge our race time. Plus it would help us train for the marathon."

I couldn't talk, so I shot Emmett a look that suggested he should probably shut up about any more talk of running.

"Well, we can always discuss it later."

I jerked my head in affirmation and turned to sit on the bench.

"You know," I paused for a moment to catch my breath. "The marathon is five months away."

"Hey, don't worry about it. That is plenty of time to train."

I shook my head. "That's not what I am worried about. In less than two months I will no longer be a Cullen…sooner if Edward has his way."

"Why would that affect the marathon, and what do you mean if Edward has his way?" Emmett sat down next to me and offered me his water bottle.

"I guess I just thought we would get the divorce and go our separate ways. I would no longer have contact with your family."

Emmett scoffed. "Bella, you are now my sister through marriage and even if that marriage doesn't last I will still think of you as my sister. Edward is an idiot if he wants to divorce you sooner."

I swallowed and spontaneously leaned over to hug Emmett.

"That is the nicest thing I have ever heard. I love you too, Emmett."

Emmett looked a little embarrassed from his admission. He hugged me back quickly before making a retching sound.

"Ew…get off me you are sweaty." He pushed me away gently.

I laughed. "So are you…and you smell."

He chuckled and then sighed. "Why does Edward want to move up the divorce?"

I hesitated before answering. "I think he is starting to feel guilty about how it has affected me."

Emmett nodded. "And how do you feel about it? The divorce being sooner, I mean."

I chose my words carefully as I watched other runners pass by us in the park.

"I guess I am happy about it. It's what I have been wanting. It's just…"

"What?"

"A part of me wanted to wait until after the wedding. I like being a part of a family. In Florida it was mostly just me and my dad, and the time I spent with my mom was like hanging out with a friend." Even as I was saying the words to Emmett, I knew I was telling the truth. "I like having an older brother," I smiled at him. "And I wanted to, if only for one day, have a sister legally. A part of me is already mourning the fact that I will no longer have the same last name as you and Rose. My connection as a part of your family will be over."

Emmett was quiet for a while. He reached over and patted my hand resting on the bench.

"If you want, I can try and talk to Edward…or just knock some sense into him."

I smiled and shook my head. "Thanks, but I am just going to let things play out on their own. I would have to get used to losing the Cullen name anyway. It'll just be a little sooner than I originally thought."

"Alright," Emmett got up. "I can't stand all this depressing talk. Let's go shower and change and then drink beer and watch a movie."

I burst out laughing. "It isn't even noon."

"I don't know if you have noticed, Bella, but the time of day doesn't exactly stop my family from drinking."

"Very true. Okay. I am game. Let's get pizza too…ooh and have a Star Wars marathon."

Emmett smiled wider. "Original trilogy."

"Duh!"

I jumped up excited about spending the day in front of the television.

* * *

An hour later Emmett showed up at the apartment with pizza, two cases of beer, and Rosalie.

"Alice and Jasper are coming too. I tried getting a hold of Edward, but the workaholic didn't answer his phone; so I left a message."

I hugged Rosalie and took the pizza from Emmett and put it on the counter.

"I need to finish getting ready, but the movies are on the coffee table if you want to go ahead and start the first one."

Rosalie stopped me. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is yours." She handed me a Blackberry and smiled. "I was at the club this morning to inventory the uniforms and Esme asked me to give it to you."

"Thank you." I smiled and then jumped up and down. "I have my own phone, and it's a Blackberry."

Emmett laughed as he headed toward the door in response to the doorbell.

I ran into Edward's bedroom to finish getting ready, and Rose followed me.

"So, you and Edward are sharing a room?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I answered as nonchalantly as I could manage.

"Hmm." She walked around the room picking up my perfume bottle that had been left on the dresser.

I ignored her comment not wanting to get in a discussion about the deeper implications of sleeping in the same bed with Edward. Luckily Alice bounded in the room.

"Oh I am so glad to get away from the coffee shop." She threw herself down on the bed. "We have been so busy, which is a good thing, of course; but I needed a breather."

I started drying my hair and closed the bathroom door so the noise wouldn't interrupt their conversation. After I finished I turned the dryer off and bent down to grab the pair of skinny jeans I had brought from my room to change into. I was zipping them up when I heard Alice mention my name.

"…is Bella. I don't know what other reason they would have for hanging around the coffee shop. They aren't there every morning, just enough so that I am aware of their presence. I told Jasper about it yesterday, and he went out to confront one of the men. The guy ran, but Jasper recognized him from the advanced checking shop he had visited."

"Have you mentioned this to Emmett or Edward?" Rose was so quiet she was almost whispering.

I pressed my ear to the door.

"No. I thought maybe I was overreacting and imagining things. But now I am not so sure. What do they think they are going to accomplish? Are they surveying the place for a reason or maybe they are hoping to intimidate us?"

"I wish I knew, Alice. I think maybe we should tell Edward though. He would kill me if he found out I kept this from him. Literally."

I heard the bed shift as Rose and Alice got up and left the room. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

Edward was on the other end. "Hey, so you have a fancy new phone now?"

I smiled. "Yes thanks to your parents."

"Hold on, I was the one who mentioned the idea of the phone."

"Oh right, I'm sorry. They are just paying for it." I teased.

"I am going to ignore that remark. You should thank me for it. Anyway, I was trying to get in touch with Emmett because he left me the most ridiculous message using Yoda's voice."

I burst out laughing. "i can only imagine. Please tell me you saved it, so I can hear it."

"Oh I saved it. His impression was spot on. At first I thought he must have been drinking, but I think an impression of that skill would require complete sobriety."

"No, he wasn't drinking then, but he is now. We decided to have a Star Wars marathon with pizza and beer. You should ditch the life of crime for a couple hours and join us."

He was silent for a few minutes. I felt awkward holding a phone to my ear with no sound.

I cleared my throat. "Or not. It is just a suggestion."

"No. I am on my way over. I just had to show Carlisle what all I had yet to do. I will be there in about ten minutes."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling wider. "Okay. See you soon."

I hung up with a stupid grin on my face. I felt the sudden desire to make sure I looked cute.

_Seriously... Pull yourself together._

This was getting out of control. If I was going to be serious about suppressing these silly emotions I was having, I needed to be more aggressive. I yanked the jeans down and kicked them across the bathroom floor before opening the door and pulling out drawers from Edward's dresser. I found an old University of Michigan t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts he let me steal from him a couple weeks ago. I looked in the mirror and realized I had makeup on. I went to the bathroom and wiped most of the eye liner and mascara off, but I could still see traces of black around my eyes.

_You do not need to be focusing on looking cute. It is not conducive to your plan of ignoring this…whatever. _

I ran my hands through my hair and turned off the flat iron.

_There. Now you can't say that you were trying to send a subliminal message to him. You purposefully put on the most unflattering clothes._

I sent one last look of longing into the bathroom at the skinny jeans on the floor. The skinny jeans that made my legs look long and which my butt looked good in…according to Rosalie. I sighed and opened the bedroom door to head to the living room.

Alice looked up at me. "Ooh you look all cute and comfy."

"Cute? I was not going for cute. I was going for I don't care."

Rose interjected. "Clearly. However, I do have to say that your legs look good. Probably from all the running and sun."

I panicked.

_Idiot. Shorts show off your legs. OH MY GOD. Stop over analyzing this._

I stalked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers before heading over to the couch.

"Whoa Bella," said Jasper. "Double fisting are we?"

"I am just anticipating that I will want another beer and do not want to miss any of the movie." I said defensively.

Emmett snorted. "Don't you already have them all memorized? Edward said these are your favorites."

"When did he tell you that?"

Emmett thought and then shrugged. "I don't know. We talk at the office and sometimes you just come up."

I looked around and noticed Rose, Alice and Jasper in the kitchen talking. I turned back to Emmett.

"Do I come up often?"

He narrowed his eyes at me as if trying to figure out where I was going with this line of questioning. "Some times. It's no big deal. Edward will just remember something you said or did and find it funny or cute or some shit like that and feel the need to tell me."

"Oh."

I picked up a beer bottle and chugged half of it. Emmett raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything because Edward had just come in the apartment.

"Finally," Emmett said. "We can start the movie."

Edward nodded. "Yeah hold on, let me just put my stuff in the room."

I used the opportunity of his absence to run to the kitchen and grab a piece of pizza

"Do you need another beer, Bella?" Jasper teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I am not an alcoholic, which is something that can't be said for others in this room."

I sent a look toward Rosalie who just shrugged and nodded her head, silently agreeing with my accusation.

I smiled and turned as Edward was coming out of the room. He stopped when he saw me. I watched as his eyes traveled down my legs.

I shifted nervously under his gaze. Maybe I should have asked to wear his clothes before just throwing them on.

"I hope you don't mind." I said gesturing to the shirt. "I was pretty worn out from running and didn't really feel like getting ready."

His eyes snapped back up to my face when I addressed him. He seemed distracted.

"No. It's fine." He said absently, but his eyes kept wandering over me. I was self-conscious about my choice of clothing, but forced myself to walk to the living room and sit next to Emmett.

I had a feeling I was going to need a lot of clarity to get through the movies, so I handed my extra beer to Emmett. He smiled and nodded behind me at Edward, who was walking over to the couch to sit beside me.

Once the first movie started I was able to relax a little. However, a couple times Edward's hand brushed against my thigh, and I nearly jumped off the couch. I began being the kitchen liaison to calm my nerves, and would get up to grab beer and pizza for anyone who needed it.

Once, I caught Edward following me with his eyes, and I blushed under his gaze.

_Seriously, what is wrong with you. You should have asked to wear his clothes. He is probably upset that you started going through his stuff. Didn't you get mad at him for doing the same to you?_

I sighed and returned to the living room and forced myself to concentrate on the movies.

Luckily, Emmett must have gotten the hint because he began getting his own beer and the others followed his lead.

I focused on the screen and soon found myself lost in the movie and my own day dreams.

I watched as Leia and Han fought with sexual tension in the Echo Base and flashed back to the night of the dinner party when Edward and I fought in the kitchen.

_Oh great day._ _I am now comparing Edward to Han Solo. Fan-fucking-tastic._

I re-focused on the movie and zoned out. I found myself drifting off every so often.

It was near the end of _Return of the Jedi_ that I opened my eyes and realized I had been sleeping. I was leaning against Edward and his arm was around my torso. I yawned and shifted slightly. The credits began rolling and everyone got up to throw away their trash.

"Oh, hey, you are awake." Alice said.

"Hmm?"

Emmett chuckled. "You ran twelve miles today Bella. I am surprised you didn't pass out sooner."

"How long was I asleep?" I pushed off Edward and averted my eyes from his face. I knew he was watching me though.

Alice shrugged. "Probably about twenty minutes."

I nodded and leaned back against the couch as the others were saying good-bye. I was still tired.

After everyone left, Edward went to the kitchen to clean while I lay on the couch and stared at the TV screen. The news was on, but I wasn't paying attention to it.

I heard Edward start the dishwasher before walking into the living room and sitting beside me.

"Emmett was really proud of you for running the twelve miles today. He said you were able to do it in a little less than two hours."

I nodded. "Um hm. I am still exhausted though. I feel like I need another nap."

Edward smiled. "If you want I can wake you up in an hour or so."

I nodded again and smiled.

"It's still weird for me adjusting to you being so thoughtful."

He scoffed. "You say that like it is so surprising."

I startled him when I got up and reached for his arm.

I pulled until he stood up and led him to the bedroom.

"Bella, if you wanted to tap this," he gestured to himself, "you didn't have to make up an excuse for a nap."

I stifled a laugh and instead rolled my eyes.

"You wish. No, I don't want to 'tap this'." I repeated his phrase and gestured towards his body. "However, thanks to you, I now cannot sleep alone in a bed, so you have to take a nap too or find something else to do in the bed."

"Well, I already gave you a suggestion of what we could do..."

"I already said no." I interrupted.

I looked back at him and laughed.

"Fine," he huffed.

He walked ahead of me and pulled back the comforter and waited for me to get under the covers before tucking me in; I grabbed a hold of him and pulled him down behind me.

He pulled me against him so my back was pressed into his chest.

I didn't move for a few minutes hoping to fall asleep soon, but my mind drifted to the man behind me. He was so sweet and gentle and thoughtful. I was confused about where he fit in my mind. I mean, before, he was always bad Edward. A criminal and oppressor of Bella's freedom. But now, he was relaxed around me. He joked and teased and, truth be told, acted like a total dork at times. He allowed me to see this side of him. A side of him that I could...

_NO. I won't go there._

I sighed. Edward's hand rubbed my back and I concentrated on not turning around to face him. Eventually, I was able to drift to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a phone ringing. I reached out thinking maybe it was an alarm clock and grabbed empty air. I felt Edward shift behind me and answer his phone.

"Hullo? No I was taking a nap. Yeah can you hold on?"

He sat up being careful not to disturb me. I turned to face him so he knew I was awake.

He lowered the phone from his ear.

"Its Rose, she needs to talk to me, I will probably end up heading over to the club. Do you want to come?"

I shook my head. "No I am out of it still. Plus, I need to work on my presentation some more."

Edward just nodded and grabbed his keys on his way out of the apartment.

I lay back down and wondered if I should have gone. Rosalie was probably going to talk to Edward about what I overheard her and Alice discussing when I was drying my hair.

I tried not to dwell on it and got up to walk to the living room. I sat on the couch and leaned forward to power on my laptop that I had left on the coffee table.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, I was able to immerse myself in my presentation, helping Alice and Rose with wedding planning, and marathon training with Emmett. I was so preoccupied that I didn't have time to think about Edward, the divorce, or any feelings I had connected to either. In fact, the only time he and I really spent together was at night in bed. Occasionally we would talk, but he seemed to be preoccupied too, so our conversations were often short. I walked out of the bedroom one Saturday having finished getting ready after a run and saw Edward on the couch in front of his computer.

"Hey."

He turned. "Hey yourself. How was the run?"

I smiled. "Pretty good. I think Emmett may be addicted to exercise. You should look into it."

Edward smirked and nodded. He noticed the laptop bag in my hand.

"What are you up to?"

"I think I am going to go to Windy City and work on my presentation there. Rose and Alice are there now finishing up the seating chart for the wedding." I rolled my eyes.

Edward laughed. "I heard you made the bridesmaid dress fitting a living hell."

I laughed too. "Well, they both know how much I hate shopping, and they shouldn't have expected me to be thrilled with the idea of spending hours staring at ten different kinds of silk and then not snap at the sales associate. I am sorry that I do not know the difference between chiffon and tulle. They both sound ridiculously uncomfortable - which I told the sales lady. I don't think she very much cared for me."

Edward smiled and leaned back against the couch. "So you will be there with Rose and Alice then? You won't be by yourself?"

I looked at him questioningly and shook my head. "No. Why? Is there something I should know?"

Edward's face became complete innocence. "No. Just making sure."

I peered at him and reluctantly nodded my head. "Okay. If you are sure then I am going to head over there."

Edward looked at me for a bit before nodding. "Have fun."

I spent the next three hours at the coffee shop dividing my time between my paper and the wedding planning. However, my idea of contributing to the wedding planning meant I would occasionally lift my head up from the screen and nod and make a non-committal grunt when asked a question.

Alice and Rose got exasperated with my less than enthusiastic responses though, so they decided to finish up planning at the club.

I spent another hour and a half by myself at the coffee shop. I was really making headway with organizing my presentation. I finally forced myself to quit though after reaching a stopping point.

I packed up my belongings and took my mug up to the counter before popping my head into the office to say goodbye to Jasper.

It had started drizzling when I walked outside, but I felt like walking so I waved off a taxi that had pulled to the curb anticipating a fare.

I was lost in my thoughts when I had an odd feeling that somebody was following me. I turned to look behind me and only saw an empty street. I turned back to the front and continued walking for a few blocks, but the feeling of being followed remained. I tried to distract myself by going over the speech I started writing for my presentation, but I couldn't focus. I took a deep breath and after taking a few more steps I turned around again and this time noticed a man in a navy windbreaker duck quickly into a doorway. I felt my heart begin to race and I picked up the pace. I turned behind me to see the man step out of the doorway and begin walking faster as well.

I felt my adrenaline rush and swung my bag more securely over my shoulder while trying to think of the quickest way to safety. I knew the club was a few blocks closer to my current location than the apartment, so I swung left at the next light and broke into a run. I stayed as close to the storefronts as I could. Unfortunately, because of the rain very few people were out today, so I couldn't rely on the idea of safety in numbers. I saw no one for several blocks as I ran down the street. I chanced another look behind me and noticed the man was catching up. I heard myself let out a whimper, and I forced myself to run faster. I was already tired from my run earlier today, and my body was straining to run faster than what it had become accustomed to. I took the next right hoping to cut through an office building to get to the club more quickly. I turned behind me to see the man follow me through the doorway.

I gasped for breath and sprinted through the lobby ignoring the startled looks of the receptionist and employees. I found my way to the back door and threw myself at the door causing it to bang against the wall. I heard the man grunt as the door swung back and caught him. I ran to the intersection and turned right. I could feel my lungs burn and my body telling me to stop. I struggled to breathe as I looked behind me and noticed I was no longer being followed. I stopped where I was and spun wildly around looking for any sign of the man. I felt fear rise in the back of my throat. He was right behind me. Where did he go? I took a few steps backwards keeping my focus on where I had just run from. I finally gave up looking and turned back around knocking into a body.

I screamed as I felt hands come up and grab my arms.

"Bella."

I stopped screaming and looked up into Edward's face. I couldn't talk so I sobbed and tried gasping for air as my lungs still screamed at me for lack of oxygen.

"Bella. What happened?"

I slumped against him and forced myself to even out my breathing.

"I…don't know…I think…someone…I mean…I was…being chased." I felt like I was gulping for air after every word.

I had barely gotten the last word out though when I felt Edward lift me up and walk me to the club which was only a couple yards away.

He set me down in the entrance and ran to the office. I heard loud voices and watched as Edward, Emmett and Carlisle ran past me without an explanation.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all came to the front where I was standing.

Esme smiled reassuringly and grabbed my hand before leading me upstairs. I was still too shocked to protest.

"Edward told me to make sure you get some rest." She opened the door to the VIP room and walked me over to the couch. She gently pushed me down before leaving the room.

I didn't move and stared at the door. A few minutes later she came back with a glass of water and some pills.

"Here these are for anxiety." She handed the pills to me and waited for me to put them in my mouth before handing me the water. I didn't question her. She wouldn't lie to me about pills. So I just assumed that when I became overwhelmingly tired fifteen minutes later that it was from the excitement of being followed.

Only when I lay down on the couch and was just about to fall asleep did I think that maybe I had been drugged.

* * *

It was shouting from the office underneath me that woke me up two hours later. I knew the effects of the sleeping pills had yet to wear off, but I forced myself up off the couch and stumbled through the door. The room swayed slightly and I held out a hand to catch myself on the wall of the hallway before making my way to the stairs. I gripped the railing and slowly began heading to the first floor.

When I reached the last step I noticed Esme sitting at a table near the bar with Alice and Rosalie. They were bent over whispering but stopped when they saw me at the foot of the stairs.

Esme smiled. "Bella, why don't you come sit with us."

Esme was trying too hard to appear normal. It made me feel uneasy, so I sat down next to Alice.

No one talked for a few minutes. I stared at the top of the table and from the corner of my eyes saw the other women glancing at each other. I began speaking, and they all jumped.

"Edward didn't trust me to go to the coffee shop alone. I think he suspected something like this would happen."

"Did he?" Esme asked. She was flipping through a magazine and wouldn't look at me.

I nodded and swallowed noticing my throat was dry as a side effect of the pills. "He said he was going to the club after I left for the coffee shop, but I think Rose may have talked with him a couple weeks ago about something involving me or the coffee shop." I looked to Rose to confirm my story. She glanced nervously between Esme and me.

"That is possible. I was not here for that conversation. I just know that Rose only informed him that you were by yourself when she and Alice showed up here a few hours ago."

I nodded. I felt disoriented and tried to remember everything that happened leading up to now.

"He left me." I heard the whine in my voice. "He picked me up and brought me in and then left me." I gasped and looked up at Esme. "You drugged me." I said suddenly alert.

Esme shrugged without looking up from the magazine. Both Rose and Alice gave me forced smiles.

"What is with everyone?"

I was growing frustrated, and I noticed all three women kept glancing at the office. I heard a shout and sounds of something hard hitting the floor come from behind the office door.

Esme looked up and tried to placate me with a smile. "The boys are taking care of everything Bella. Try not to worry."

Why was she treating me like a child? Esme never was one to withhold information from me.

I gritted my teeth in anger. "Does this have anything to do with the people that have been staked out at the coffee shop? I am assuming it is the Volturi. Was one of the Volturi following me?"

All three women looked up quickly answering my question. I huffed and stood up from the table and ran toward the office.

"Bella, don't go back there." I heard Esme all but scream.

I flung the door open and saw Edward standing over a man slumped down in a chair. He had his hands on the arm rest and was inches from the mans face. Edward's own face was red with anger. I saw Emmett standing behind the desk which had a gun on it. Edward had blood on his shirt and was breathing heavily. I stopped short in the door way and gasped. Edward's head shot up.

"Get out." He hissed.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews that y'all have left. They are fantastic. I try to PM the ones that ask specific questions or bring up points of interest, but I do read all of them and think that y'all are amazing for leaving them. So hopefully, no one feels left out. I will try to be better about responding to reviews in general.


	18. Romancing with Romanov Riches

Sooooo...this chapter has yet to be beta'd. But she has been super busy, and I don't want to feel like even more of a fanfic nag. So here is the "unofficial chapter" some things might change. Just little proofing errors and such. But if you come back to read it and there are a few differences that is why. Enjoy.

Also I own nothing of Twilight.

* * *

Edward watched as Bella stared at him. She had yet to move.

He repeated his earlier statement. "Bella, get out NOW."

She recoiled in fear. He watched as she stared at him with something akin to horror. She was so small and vulnerable. He tried to soften his features and remove some of the anger in his voice.

"Bella, please do as I asked."

He glanced back down at the man in the chair. James' head was bent forward onto his chest but blood was still running from his nose and the cut on his eye. Since when did the Volturi hire common criminals to do their dirty work? It had taken Emmett and he almost two hours to catch up with the guy. Luckily, they were right in guessing he would head back toward the coffee shop. Emmett had tackled James in the side street just as James was about to get into his car. Edward knew James had a rap for theft and petty crime, but he still could find no other reason why his services would be hired by Aro. Carlisle and Jasper were still at the coffee shop going through James' car for any clues. He was brought back to the present by a cough from the man in the chair. He took a step towards the desk.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was barely audible and strained.

He looked up again, angry that she was still standing in the doorway.

Before he could speak, though, she took a hesitant step forward. He felt himself tense as she continued to slowly walk towards him. She needed to be as far away from all of this as possible. He didn't need her corrupted. Beautiful, pure Bella. His eyes never left hers as she finally was standing next to him.

"Please, don't." She whispered. She stepped even closer and laid a hand on his arm.

He felt his whole body relax at her touch.

"Can I just speak with you for a minute?" She asked.

Edward's felt uncertain about all this, but he nodded.

She gently pulled him out into the hallway. He heard the door close behind him.

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. When he opened them Bella was staring at the floor and fidgeting with her hands.

He sighed and she looked up.

"I know that I don't have any right to ask anything of you involving all of...this." She gestured to the door. " And I also know that the few times I have tried to ask you to stop any activity involving the mafia you have not. But, please…" She placed her hands tentatively flat against his chest and took a step forward.

"Please don't do whatever you are going to do to that man. I am not asking you because I hate what you do…although I do or because I don't want him to suffer. And I am not asking you to just be a nuisance." She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. "I am asking you because I…care about your family…and you. And just because I want him to suffer doesn't mean he should. If you let your anger dictate your actions tonight you are no better than the Volturi. You are a good man, Edward. I know that you may find that hard to believe. And a few weeks ago I might have too. But I know you better now, and Esme and Emmett and Carlisle are right about you. Just because you have done things you are ashamed of in the past does not mean you have to continue doing them, and it also doesn't mean you are lost or unforgivable. I forgive you for what has happened between us. I want us to end this marriage on better terms than we started. So I am begging you to not go back in there, and I am asking you to forgive yourself. Please. Please, don't go back in there. I want you to be able…"

Edward stared at her unbelieving as she pleaded. No one had ever asked him to stop for himself before. Neither Carlisle nor Esme had ever been concerned about him dealing with the consequences of his actions. They accepted it as part of the job. But, Bella…she wanted him to find redemption from his past. She was offering it herself. He stared at the woman he had come to care for and realized he loved her. He wanted to make her understand how much he wanted to change for her – not even for him. He wanted to be better for her and because of her. He loved her. He raised his hands to her shoulders and pulled her closer. She stopped talking and looked at him quizzically.

He leaned down and kissed her gently at first. She froze in place. He pressed his lips more firmly on hers trying to convey what he felt through the kiss. She relaxed and slowly parted her lips. He let one hand drop to her waist and the other up to her cheek to hold her more tightly against him. She responded and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. He felt himself becoming caught up in her smell and touch. He needed her. She had become a constant in his ridiculously fucked up world. He was afraid of pulling away. He knew if he did his face might betray his emotions. He was afraid of telling her how in love with her he was. She didn't deserve this life. He didn't deserve someone as good and sweet and innocent as her. He felt himself choke and was embarrassed to think he might start crying. He did not need this now. He reluctantly ended the kiss leaving Bella standing with her eyes closed looking drunk. He smiled sadly and rubbed his thumb over her lips. She sighed and smiled before opening her eyes.

"So you will come home then and not go in there?" She asked expectantly.

He held up a finger and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the doorway and opened the door but did not go in.

"Emmett." He called.

Emmett looked up from the desk.

"I need you to drop James off. We…are done here tonight."

Emmett seemed to hesitate but looked from Edward to Bella and just nodded.

Edward turned and walked Bella outside. He ignored the questioning glances of the women at the table and didn't even talk to Carlisle and Jasper who were now returning and walking through the back door.

Edward led Bella to the car and helped her into the passenger seat. She was staggering a bit, and he realized she must still be under the influence of the sleeping pills. He grimaced. He wasn't trying to be deceitful with knocking her out via drugs. He was just scared she would go into shock after being chased down through the streets of Chicago by a criminal for hire for the Italian mafia. He climbed into his black BMW and started the car. He glanced over at Bella and caught her looking at him. She blushed and dropped her gaze. He felt a smile play at his lips and reached over to grab her hand.

He drove to the apartment rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Edward unlocked the door and let Bella go in first. He looked down at his shirt as he walked inside and realized there was blood around the cuffs. He suddenly felt dirty and contaminated and wanted to keep away from Bella until he was clean. He began unbuttoning his shirt as he walked toward the bedroom and headed for the shower.

He stopped in the doorway as he watched Bella walk out of the bathroom and undress and slip on an old t-shirt of his. It was only now that he realized how used to her presence he had become. She pulled back the covers of the bed and crawled in, oblivious to being observed. Seeing her wear his clothes and climb into his bed made him want to hold on and never let her go. He turned to the bathroom reluctantly and shut the door.

After the shower he crawled into bed next to Bella and stared at the ceiling. He could hear her slow even breaths. He rolled on his side to see her turned away from him. Her hair was spread out on the pillow and he reached out and ran his fingers through it.

She turned over and stared at him.

"I didn't realize you were awake." He said startled that she had caught him playing with her hair.

She yawned and nodded. "I wanted to make sure you were okay after…everything that happened tonight."

He felt his throat constrict and nodded. He found he couldn't speak and so there was silence for a minute or two.

He finally looked up and returned her gaze. "Can I ask you a favor?"

She nodded.

He was unsure how to word his request.

"Would you move closer? I mean, just for tonight, can you…"

She scooted over in the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He inched down so that he rested his ear against her chest. He could hear her heart beating and marveled at the intimacy of the embrace.

"Thank you."

She ran her fingers through his hair before responding.

"Thank you - for stopping. You didn't have to."

"Yes. I did."

She held him in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. "So I know I mentioned moving the divorce to an earlier date, but after everything that has happened Carlisle feels it would be safer to stick with the original plan. I really tried to get him to agree. I am sorry Bella."

Edward waited to hear her become upset or hurl angry accusations that he didn't try hard enough, but she was quiet. She was very motionless as well. Maybe she fell asleep. He pushed himself back up to the pillow and saw she was still awake.

"Are you mad at me?"

Bella shook her head. "No," she whispered. She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it. I just appreciate you trying. I think I can manage five more weeks." She smiled slightly, and Edward felt his heart stop. He had only five weeks left with Bella as his wife.

"Are you mad at _me_?" She asked.

Edward was confused. Why would he be mad at her?

"You did nothing wrong Bella."

She looked down at the sheets and picked at some imaginary lint.

"I just didn't know if you were upset that I was at the coffee shop alone...or if you think I shouldn't have gone...or something...I don't know."

She mumbled the last few words.

Edward just stared at her. How could she think he was mad at her. Had he really fucked up her life so much that she was blaming herself for things that weren't her fault. He sighed. He knew the answer was yes. Why wouldn't she? He had been a total dick about significantly less before.

He gently placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up until she was looking at him.

"Bella, none of this was your fault. I cannot think of anytime where you have been at fault." He knew he was apologizing for more than tonight. "I should have told you, but I wanted to protect you and didn't want you to be worried if it was nothing. But I was wrong not to have said anything. I didn't realize the Volturi were this serious about their threats, but I promise to resolve this."

He heard her inhale quickly. She looked worried.

"I will set up an appointment and discuss it with Aro. I won't break my promise to you."

She slowly nodded and laid her head back against the pillow.

He decided to change the subject.

"I know you don't like shopping, but I asked Rose to help you find a dress for your gala. If you want her to go without you, just let her know."

Bella looked thoughtful. "I think I will actually go with her. I want to pick out the dress I will be seen in by my professors. If I leave it up to her I might show up in a super tight micro mini with cut out detail."

Edward smiled slyly picturing it. He could just imagine the dress being ripped off later that night by him. He lost himself to his fantasy when he heard her speak again. He shifted slightly and was grateful she couldn't see his face too clearly.

"Thank you, by the way, for…taking care of me and protecting me. I appreciate it."

Edward felt the guilt wash over him. She was thanking him for something he shouldn't even be doing because she was forced to be involved with his family. What kind of marriage results in the wife thanking the husband for keeping her safe as a daily occurrence. He didn't want to argue over the semantics of it all, so he nodded before moving closer to her and pulling her against him.

They lay in silence until Edward and Bella eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Edward felt distracted by his feelings for Bella and his attempt to keep them to himself. He was partially relieved when Rose and Emmett came over early Monday morning while Bella was at the university to talk to him. Rose had noticed his peculiar behavior and decided catching him at home alone was the best way to get him to talk.

She and Emmett arrived and helped themselves to coffee while waiting for Edward to start the conversation.

"I am having second thoughts about ending my marriage to Bella." He said reluctantly.

Emmett shifted his weight and cleared his throat. "Have you talked with her about this?"

Edward sat at the counter staring into his cup of coffee and remained silent but shook his head.

Rosalie poured herself another cup and then sat next to him.

"So you don't want to get divorced then?"

Edward shook his head. "I think…I mean…I know that…"

He trailed off and sighed.

"What?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie patted Edward's back. "You love Bella."

Edward swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I love Bella."

"And that's a problem?" Emmett asked. "I think it is great. I love Bella, Rose loves Bella, and now you do. She is part of our family and can stay."

Rose shook her head. "No she can't; that's the reason Edward is upset. We have taken over her life with something that she should never have been a part of. We can't just expect her to stay willingly."

Edward raised his head. "What if I just tell her that I love her and that the divorce doesn't have to happen?"

Rose's eyes grew wide. "No. Edward you can't do that."

Emmett and Edward both looked confused and asked at the same time, "Why not?"

"Firstly, we are already endangering her life. You were the one who brought up this argument after the whole James fiasco." She shot Edward a pointed look.

He nodded solemnly in agreement. "You're right, of course. I just, I want her to be with me. A selfish part of me wants to keep her here, so I can protect her myself. And then I remember that it is my fault she is in danger at all." He sighed. "You said firstly...what is the other part?"

Rose patted Edward on the arm.

"You can't just go making decisions for her. She is an adult who should be allowed to have her own choices. What is the one thing that you and Bella have fought about?" Rosalie questioned.

Edward's face was blank. Rose sighed and continued.

"She gets mad at you when you take away her choices. She doesn't want her life decided by other people. She makes that very clear. She makes her own decisions. If you tell her how you feel she is just going to see that as another attempt on your part to make a choice for her. She will feel that you are going back on your agreement and are trying to force her hand."

"So I am fucked then?" Edward was upset.

"No. I am not saying that either. I am just saying you have to wait."

"I don't exactly have a lot of time Rosalie."

"I know. Just listen okay?"

Edward rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I don't know how Bella feels about you. I mean, I have my opinion just by the way she acts. But" Rose cut off Edward before he could interrupt. "I am going to keep that to myself until I know for sure. If you tell her you love her, and she doesn't feel the same she will go running in the other direction and avoid you until the divorce. You still have a few more weeks to show her how much you care about her that it might change her feelings toward you. However, if I find out that she feels the same about you then I will try to encourage her to talk to you."

Edward cut in. "Why can't you just tell me if you find out, so I can approach her."

Rosalie shot Edward a glare. "You are really horrible at this whole trust and relationship and letting the other person make decisions thing. I am not going to break her confidence to tell you. This has to play out on its own Edward. If she doesn't want to talk about it, or I can't get her to talk to me about how she feels then you are still going to plan on going through with the divorce as scheduled."

Edward and Emmett both made to protest but Rose held up her hand.

"Sit her down and have the papers ready with your signature. Make sure you sign and that she sees that you have already signed them. Then you tell her how you feel, and let her know that how you feel does not affect her choice about the divorce. She can still sign the papers and walk away. But if she does love you then at least you have given her the chance to make a decision. You have to make sure she knows that she has control of the situation."

Rose finished and looked at Edward to gauge his reaction. He just slumped against the counter and sighed.

"There is no other way to speed things up?" Emmett asked.

Rose shrugged. "Like I said, I will talk with her. But you," she pointed at Emmett, "will not get involved. I know you. You will try to help your brother out and end up making things worse."

"Hey! I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

At that moment Bella walked in the front door.

"Oh hey, what are you all doing here?"

Emmett's face looked guilty. "Nothing. Just hanging out."

Bella looked suspicious. "Uh huh. Sure. Anyway, I was going to make breakfast. You should stay." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pack of bacon and the carton of eggs.

Emmett just looked over at Edward who nodded.

"So Emmett," Bella was talking as she was busy making omelets. "I know that we had to cancel our run this morning because of my meeting with my advisor, but do you want to make up for it this afternoon? I am feeling pretty good and think I might be able to push ten miles."

Emmett raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Sure. How about after lunch around 2?"

Bella turned around and smiled. "Sounds good." She turned to face Edward. "You want to join us? We will make sure to go slow so you can keep up."

"Ha ha. No thanks I think I will pass."

"How about you Rose?"

Rosalie wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I am going to pass too. I am going to the gym later anyway."

Bella flipped the bacon before turning back to Edward. "So I've been wondering, how do you stay in shape?"

Emmett snorted. "Who says he's in shape?"

Bella smiled. "He may not be as built as you are Emmett, but believe me, he is in shape."

Bella realized how she sounded and grew red before turning back to the stove. Emmett burst out laughing.

Edward cleared his throat and shot Emmett a glare which went ignored.

"I bike actually. I keep my bike at the club and just ride whenever I manage to get a free hour or two…and I also have been going to the gym while you and Emmett run."

Bella turned back to face him. "Huh. I just thought I would have noticed after all these months. I guess that does explain the gym clothes in the laundry hamper."

Rose made a gagging noise. "Please tell me you do not wash his clothes. I refuse to touch Emmett's gym wear."

Emmett scoffed.

Bella began plating breakfast and shrugged. "Eh, I don't mind. I use to do my dad's laundry for him. Plus I figure I am doing mine anyway and need to make a full load."

"See Rose, some women are thoughtful and take care of their man." Emmett pointed out.

"Oh, I will take care of you alright." Rose said sarcastically.

Bella laughed. "Breakfast is ready."

Everyone grabbed a plate and sat at the table since there was not enough room at the counter.

Everyone was eating in silence, and Edward tried ignoring the looks Emmett kept shooting him. At one point Rose glared at Emmett and kicked him underneath the table.

Bella dropped her fork and cleared her throat. "Okay, clearly something is going on. Would anyone care to explain?"

All three of the guilty party looked up with innocent expressions. Bella turned to stare at Edward and raised one eyebrow. He shoved a bite of omelet in his mouth and just smiled.

She sighed and stood up with her plate before walking over to the sink. Edward turned to Emmett and shot him a look. Emmett's eyes widened and he held up his hands defensively.

"Emmett." Bella called from the kitchen.

Emmett jumped out of his seat and nearly knocked his plate over.

"Maybe you can explain things on our run."

Emmett suppressed a groan. Edward felt a wave of unease hit him. Emmett would be the easiest to get information out of and Bella knew that. Edward decided to go on the offensive and try and appease her curiosity.

"Actually, I would rather you hear it from me Bella."

He heard Rose gasp behind him and Emmett clapped him on the shoulder.

He shot a look over his shoulder to both of them to let them know not to get their hopes up.

He turned back to see Bella waiting impatiently with her hand on her hip.

"We were discussing your dad."

Bella cocked her head but remained silent.

He cleared his throat and continued. "I was going to fly him up here for your gala." He was glad he wasn't completely lying. It wasn't the subject of the previous discussion, but in actuality Edward had contacted her father and arranged a flight for him to Chicago.

"I know you had said earlier how you would like for him to be a part of the event, so I wanted to surprise you. I was just informing Emmett and Rose about his arrival when you walked in."

Rose jumped in. "Yes. In fact, I am glad that he told me because I was going to invite both he and your mom and step dad to the wedding as well."

Bella's face softened. She smiled and skipped over to Edward to stoop down and kiss him on the cheek. She then ran to Rosalie and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you so much. I have been missing home so much lately. This is the best surprise ever."

Rose hugged her back and looked over Bella's shoulder to glare at Emmett who was pouting that Edward had withheld his feelings.

Emmett sighed. "So Bella, Rose showed me the dress she bought for your shindig. I think she is more excited about it than you are."

Rosalie smiled. "I am excited about getting dressed up for something that is not related to me walking down an aisle in a white dress."

Bella grimaced. "It's this Saturday, and I feel so unprepared. I am so nervous it isn't even funny."

"Tell me about it," Edward said. He turned to Rose and Emmett. "She will wake up in the middle of the night and get up to work on her laptop. I have a feeling she will pass out from exhaustion the night of the actual event."

Bella groaned, and Rosalie glared at Edward.

"Don't make it worse for her." Rose turned toward Bella. "Listen, you were chosen for this for a reason – because you are smart and well-prepared. Add that to the killer dress we picked out and you will have nothing to be nervous about." Rose paused for a moment. "Although there is the issue of jewelry. Your dress is simple enough that it could use some accessories."

Bella groaned. "Please no more shopping."

Edward jumped in. "Hey no problem, Rose can take care of it." He shot Rosalie a meaningful look. She shook her head and held up her hands silently asking him what he meant.

He rolled his eyes and mouthed the word 'later'.

Rosalie nodded and continued speaking. "Yeah Bella, it is probably better you stay home anyway and relax. You deserve all the free time you can get before you become super famous in the academic world."

Bella forced a small smile in response to the pep talk. "Thanks. I just want it to be over with. However, I am slightly less anxious now that my dad will be there. When does he get in?"

"Unfortunately, he won't arrive until Friday night. He could only come out for the weekend. He will leave Sunday in the late afternoon."

Bella's face fell slightly. "Oh…well at least I will get to see him if only for a little while."

Rose interceded. "He will be back two weeks later for the wedding. So, I will make sure he stays for at least a week then. In fact, I will go call your dad and mom and set up times and tickets with them. Do you want to help me with that?"

Bella nodded and she and Rose headed to Bella's room to call her parents.

After a half an hour Rose came back out to the kitchen where Edward was finishing cleaning up breakfast.

"Where's Bella?"

Rose waved her hand back toward the hallway. "Talking with her mom. What was all that about at the table?"

Edward avoided eye contact with Rosalie and concentrated on scrubbing the pan he was holding.

"I was thinking that maybe I could pick out her jewelry." He said as casually as possible.

Rose was silent so he looked up. She was staring at him with an almost sad expression.

"You think I am pathetic don't you?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I don't. I am just worried about you that's all. But if you want to pick something then I will let you. Her dress is black and silk, so something classic would be best. She already has diamond earrings she will probably wear, so I would pick out either a bracelet or necklace, but not both."

Edward nodded. Rose watched him rinse the pan before grabbing a towel and holding out her hands. He continued to wash and she dried as Emmett watched television.

* * *

Later that day while Bella was running with Emmett, Edward left work early to go shopping. He normally dreaded shopping, but a small part of him was anxious about buying jewelry for Bella. He had never purchased jewelry for a woman. How would he know what she would like? He knew that she wore only the platinum wedding band on her left ring finger and occasionally a digital watch. Other than the diamond earrings though, she didn't really have any fine jewelry. She didn't seem much of the big gem in your face type of girl anyway. She was classic and simple. He stopped in front of the shop he had been searching for and walked inside.

He had never been into a Tiffany and Co. before. Emmett had gotten Rosalie's engagement ring from here, but Esme had helped Emmett pick it out. Edward immediately felt overwhelmed. He hurried to get out of the entryway and walked over to a counter.

"What can I help you find today sir?" The middle age sales woman smiled at him politely and waited for an answer.

"Uh, I was looking for something for my...wife. A bracelet, maybe. But something classic."

The woman nodded and smiled. "Follow me."

He wove throughout the different displays until he met her in front of a counter with silver bangles and diamond bracelets.

"This is always a good staple to have in a jewelry box." She opened the display and pulled out a medium width silver bangle.

Edward shook his head. "That's nice, but this is for an event at which she is being honored. It is black tie and a little dressier."

The woman nodded and flicked her eyes over him. "Did you have a certain price point?"

Edward thought for a moment. "I guess not."

Her sudden excitement was palpable. "I have just the thing."

She placed the bangle back and closed the display before moving to the right and opening the display with the diamond bracelets.

She carefully lifted out a bracelet and held it out to Edward. "This is our Tiffany Jazz bracelet. It is a platinum setting and the carat weight of all the diamonds totals 3.6"

Edward smiled. This was Bella. The bracelet was comprised of alternating medium and small diamonds in a single strand. It was simple and beautiful.

"I suppose I better ask how much it costs." He said barely containing his excitement at how easy it was to find something that made him think immediately of Bella.

The lady cleared her throat. "Sixteen thousand."

Edward coughed trying to cover the fact he almost choked in surprise at the expense.

He could only imagine Bella's reaction if she found out he bought her a bracelet that cost the same as her tuition.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he pulled out his American Express card.

The lady seemed taken aback at first. She clearly thought he would run off at the price, but she recovered quickly and flashed him a overly eager grin as she went to finalize the sale.

As she was wrapping the bracelet Edward wandered around and found himself in front of an engagement ring display. He sighed as he remembered that Bella didn't have one.

"Can I help you sir?" A gentleman asked.

Edward looked up startled. "No, thank you I was just looking."

Edward didn't know what the point of buying her a ring would be anyway. She wouldn't want to be reminded of this sham of a marriage. Plus, none of the engagement rings looked like her. They were all too big and flashy. He turned away and met the lady coming to hand him his bag. He thanked her and decided to walk around the city some before heading back to the club.

He grabbed a hot dog from a vendor and slowly thought about different scenarios where Bella could remain his wife. He paused when he passed an antique store and saw jewelry in the window. A diamond ring towards the back caught his eye. It wasn't especially large or ornate. In fact the diamond was probably only one carat at the most. But it was set in an woven silver band with small emeralds set around the band. Without thinking he opened the door and walked inside.

An elderly lady came out from the back and smiled at him.

"Can I help you young man?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could see a ring displayed in the window?"

She nodded and spotted the bag in his hand.

"Did you not find one at Tiffany? They have a beautiful collection there." She asked as she walked to the front.

Edward followed her. "No. I mean, I wasn't looking for a ring initially. I purchased a bracelet. I saw the rings there and none of them looked like...her. Bella." He finished lamely. Not that the lady was interested in her name, he thought.

"Ah, Bella. That means beautiful in Italian."

He smiled at her small talk attempt. "It is actually short for Isabella."

The woman clucked her tongue. "Oh, well that is Hebrew for God's promise."

Edward stared at her. Did she just happen to know the meaning of every name possible?

She caught him staring as she walked back with the ring and laughed. "My granddaughter's name is Isabella. Her father is Italian and calls her Bella or his beauty."

Edward smiled and nodded in understanding.

"You must be a lucky man too then. To have an Isabella."

He shifted slightly and walked up to the counter she was standing behind. "Yes, she is my wife."

"Oh so your wife is God's beautiful promise to you. You must be very lucky indeed. Like me with my Isabella." She smiled and held the ring out to Edward.

He accepted it and could immediately see Bella wearing it with her wedding band. He swallowed though. What was the point of buying a ring weeks before the divorce.

The lady watched him intently. "You know, that ring has a story behind it."

He raised his eyebrows and she continued.

"It was bought at an estate sale after the lady of the house passed away. I believe her name was Nadia. She had no children, just nieces and nephews. None of them were interested in the ring. Apparently her parents immigrated from Russia weeks after the revolution. It was her mother's wedding ring, and the only jewelry her parents were able to take with them. The mother gave it to Nadia, her only daughter, hoping she could use it as an engagement ring because emeralds signify love and happiness in marriage. Unfortunately, Nadia died without ever marrying. It is quite sad that such a ring has gone so long without a woman to appreciate it."

Edward could feel his breathing speed up. This was all too coincidental. The story, the lady's talk about the meaning of Bella's name. Even the emeralds significance. He wrapped his hand around the ring.

"I'll buy it." Hell, if anything, he could give it to Rose and Emmett's daughter if they had one.

However, as he was paying and leaving the store, he couldn't help hoping against all odds that Bella would be the one wearing it. He sighed and walked back to work.

* * *

The remainder of the week flew by quickly. Bella was preoccupied with her presentation, and Edward was trying to figure out a way to deal with the Volturi. After the incident with Bella, he had arranged a meeting with Aro that did not prove to be helpful. Marcus had taken over the position of mob boss almost forcefully from Aro leaving the elder Italian out of the loop of information. Aro did inform Edward though, that the Volturi expected compensation for what they felt was stolen from them. Edward tried to explain no agreements had been broken concerning the weapons market, but Aro refused to set up a meeting with Marcus. Luckily, no word of any potential threats to Edward or the other Cullens had been heard, so Edward was just biding his time before trying again to smooth things over with the Italians.

Friday night Edward and Bella drove to pick her father up from the airport and take him to dinner.

"We can't take him anywhere expensive." Bella said as they were waiting in the arrival parking lot.

"What is too expensive?"

"Anything over twelve dollars an entrée?"

"Holy shit Bella are you serious? So are we going to have to eat at McDonald's then?"

Bella got defensive. "Hey, you don't have to be such an ass about it. He is just very financially conscious, and I don't want him feeling uncomfortable about eating at a restaurant he can't afford."

She cut him off before he could argue. "I know you are paying, but he doesn't know that. And just so you know Mr. I have money and can eat where ever I feel like, there are places in this city apart from fast food restaurants where one can eat dinner for less than ten dollars a person."

Edward snorted.

Bella glared at him, and he watched as she clenched her jaw before finally speaking up again.

"You don't have to make it seem like you are better than others by where you eat."

Edward was floored. "What? I never said that Bella."

"No, but you sure as hell act like it."

Edward leaned his head against the steering wheel. He couldn't believe they were arguing about this when the week had gone so well. He sighed and sat back up to find Bella turned away and staring out the window.

"Bella?"

She didn't move. He cleared his throat.

"Hmm?"

"Bella, I'm sorry that I came across as superior."

She turned to face him and looked into his eyes.

"And?" She asked.

"And?" Edward fumbled to add something else. "And I don't think I am better than you because I have money. But you can't blame me for wanting to take the woman I l...am married to and her father, whom I happen to be meeting for the first time, out somewhere nice for dinner."

Edward's hands had gone clammy from his almost slip up. Bella hadn't seemed to have noticed though.

She nodded pleased with his apology. "Thank you. If it is easier for you to stomach," she smiled to let him know she was teasing him, "I can cook dinner at the apartment."

Edward shook his head. "No you can choose a place to eat. I want your dad to feel comfortable."

Her smile grew wider. "Good, because I think that is him now."

Edward suddenly felt sick. He had never met the parents of any of his girlfriends before. He had always managed to talk his way out of those visits. Of course that meant that a breakup was imminent in the following weeks. He took a deep breath and got out of the car to help Bella's father with his luggage.

For Bella being so short, Charlie was tall, about Edward's height. He walked toward Edward with a smile, but Edward could tell it was a little forced.

"Mr. Swan, it's nice to meet you. I am Edward Cullen."

"Hey, Edward, nice to finally meet you too. You can call me Charlie. It makes us seem friendlier." This time the smile he gave Edward was genuine. Edward smiled back.

He noticed Bella was watching this whole exchange beside her father. She grinned and turned to Charlie.

"Dad, why don't you let Edward put your luggage in the trunk, and we can go eat dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I am starved. Plane peanuts and cookies are not food. Don't let them fool you with that nonsense."

Bella rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door for her dad. Edward's breathing increased as he realized he would be sitting next to Charlie in the car. He closed the trunk and walked to the driver's side door. Quickly, he peeked through the back window to see Bella looking at him expectantly with something close to a smirk on her face.

He smirked back at her to let her know he was on to her game of trying to make him uncomfortable before opening the door and sliding into the car with as much confidence as he could muster.

Bella was able to choose an Italian restaurant that looked like a hole in the wall from the front, but it had amazing food and was relatively cheap. Edward made a mental note to ask Bella to pick out restaurants more often. He grimaced. Or at least until they were divorced. He waited for everyone to order before asking Charlie about his job and life in Miami.

Edward was relieved to find Charlie easy to talk to. More importantly, Charlie seemed to approve of Edward. Edward tried not to dwell on the irony of the situation, a cop for a father-in-law giving his consent for his daughter's marriage to a mobster. The two hours they spent at the restaurant went by quickly. Edward, despite protests from Charlie, paid for the meal and they all headed out to the car. After everything that had happened over the past week he was exhausted by the time they dropped Charlie off at the hotel and came home.

So he was a bit disgruntled when very early Saturday morning Edward woke up to find Bella already awake and frantically running about the room

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I have to get all the materials I need for tonight to my advisor and before that I need to stop by the club so Esme can give me the Fabergé egg that is going to be on loan for the event. Plus I…"

"Bella, I can do that for you."

She stopped and sat down slowly on the bed.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I don't mind. You should have asked me to begin with. Get all your presentation materials together, and I will run and go get the egg from Esme while you do that."

Edward climbed out of bed and Bella bounded over and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much. That is such a relief."

He smiled and hugged her back. She let go too soon and started to gather up her papers and folder while Edward quickly got dressed.

"I will be back in a couple of minutes." He said as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

Bella had her back to him but raised her hand in acknowledgement.

Twenty minutes later Edward returned with the egg and some bagels and coffee.

Bella lifted her head at the smell of coffee when Edward walked in the room.

"Okay, I will take this stuff to your advisor on two conditions."

Bella warily eyed him and the cup of coffee he held.

"One, you eat breakfast. And two, try to go back to sleep for a while. You have almost twelve hours until the event and there is nothing more you can do to prepare for it. I will wake you up around lunch time. I promise. But you have got to get some sleep or you will pass out tonight."

Bella sighed and nodded. "Fine." She reached out for the coffee, and he smiled at her concession.

"There are bagels on the kitchen counter. I am going to leave. You better be in bed when I get back."

Bella huffed and handed him the file folder along with a flash drive for him to deliver before walking out to the kitchen.

He made sure she was eating on his way out and hurried to deliver everything to Dr. Skaya.

When Edward got back home, he walked in to find Bella hunched over her computer with the television turned on to the news.

"Bella," he said loudly.

She jumped and turned to face him looking guilty.

"I'm sorry. I tried to lay down, but I was too anxious and kept looking up to check the time. After fifteen minutes, I gave up."

Edward sighed and walked over to the couch. He picked up the remote and turned the television off. He then, picked up her laptop and carried it into their room despite her protests. He walked back out to the living room to find an angry Bella standing in front of the couch.

"Hey, I was working on that."

He ignored her and pulled her down with him to the couch, so that they were both laying down.

She squirmed against him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You know, this wouldn't be happening if you had just done as I asked."

She turned in his arms to face him. He suddenly was regretting her close proximity to him. He was afraid his body would betray his desire for her.

She huffed in his face and pursed her lips.

He smiled at her and fought the urge to kiss her.

"Fine. But if I am not asleep in twenty minutes you have to let me get up."

Edward stared down at her and nodded.

She laid her head against his chest and sighed. Five minutes later, Edward looked down to see her eyes closed. He set the alarm on his phone and let the sound of her slow, even breathing put him to sleep as well.


	19. Cold War vs Star Wars

**A/N:**_ So here it is folks...my favorite chapter so far. It was my favorite to write (I wrote it out a long time ago, way before the last few chapters were complete.). So with that being said, I hope you like it. Also, someone commented about wanting more outfits to be shown. So I polyvored my ass off and came up with a few, including all the dresses/tuxes in this chapter. (The link is on my profile page. It will take you to the engagement party dresses but you can scroll through the other sets off to the right of the screen. Or you can just click my user name and all of the sets will show up on a page.) Included is how I envision the living area of the penthouse. Complete with the infamous leather couch - that inspires blow jobs. Ha. Don't expect great artistic prowess though. I just am good at envisioning outfits and rooms, not displaying them via collage. Anyway, enough chatter. Enjoy._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Edward's phone alarm and groaned.

I had been having a good dream, but I couldn't remember all of it. It had something to do with Edward and I on a beach. I could feel my face heat at the thought and was thankful Edward couldn't read minds.

Edward turned off the alarm and lifted his arm from around me, so I could sit up.

"What time is it?" I asked while stifling a yawn.

Edward sat up and looked at his phone. "Eleven thirty."

I nodded. "I think Rose is going to come over around five to help me with my hair and make-up. I don't know what I am going to do until then."

I was anxious and tried thinking of ways to pass the time.

Edward rested his hand on the knee I had been shaking up and down while tapping my foot. I smiled sheepishly.

"We could go see a movie."

I looked at Edward to see if he was joking. His face was serious.

"O..okay."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Edward and I both got up and went to the room to throw on clothes. I hunted for a pair of jeans I had discarded on the floor of his closet earlier in the week. I was a little surprised, when I found them, that he hadn't been anal retentive and cleaned them up after me.

While I was in there, I also threw on one of his old t-shirts. I was going to be dressed up tonight, and I had no intention of putting any effort into my clothing choices before absolutely necessary. Plus, his shirt was super soft and smelled good.

I stepped out of his closet and grabbed a pair of flats that were sticking out from underneath the bed.

As I was standing back up I caught Edward staring at me.

I held up one of the shoes. "Sorry. I seem to just leave things in your room."

He didn't move except for his eyes which traveled down to his shirt I was wearing.

I swallowed nervously. I couldn't read his expression. If I was to be honest, I would think he looked almost sad or wistful even.

_Can people even look wistful anymore? Or is that restricted to nineteenth century romance novels?_

I shifted my weight, and he was brought back to the present.

"Bella, it's fine. I don't think of it as just my room anymore."

I caught the response I had been ready to make to what I thought would be a snarky comment.

He considers this our room?

I didn't know what to say. So, I just went with, "Oh." as my bright reply.

He nodded at the shirt I was wearing. "My shirt looks good on you..." He stopped and blushed a little. "I mean, the color of it, the green, looks good on you."

"Thanks." I whispered. I hurried out of the room to grab my purse before the conversation got even more awkward.

A few minutes later Edward joined me and we left to go to the movies. We both agreed on an action movie that had just come out, and for two and a half hours I zoned out to explosions and car chases.

On the way back to the apartment Edward stopped to grab lunch. I wasn't hungry. My nerves were already making me on edge. I had this feeling in the back of my mind that there was something else aside from my presentation to make me anxious, but I refused to think on it and pushed my salad around on the plate instead.

If Edward noticed my lack of appetite, he didn't say anything. We both finished and headed back to the apartment to shower and wait for Rosalie.

Rosalie arrived right on time at five. Luckily, Edward and I had finished showering, so she took over the bathroom with her makeup and hair styling tools. I remembered the dress code for the gala and gasped as I was heading through the doorway. I spun around to face Edward who was walking toward the living room.

"I didn't even ask you if you got a tuxedo? Were you able to rent one?"

Edward smiled. "Bella, I own a tuxedo."

"Oh. You do?"

"Yes, we go to a lot of events and parties. It is a lot cheaper for me to own a tux. In addition, it fits me a lot better than those suits they rent out."

I felt silly for asking now, so I just nodded. Edward caught my hand before I turned back to the bathroom.

"Thank you for making sure though. I appreciate it."

He smiled at me and dropped my hand before going out to the living room.

I sighed and turned toward a very excited and enthusiastic Rosalie.

A little over an hour later, after being stuck in the eye with an eye liner brush and burned on the ear with the curling iron, Rose had done all she could.

"Bella, I need to leave to go get ready and help Emmett with his bow tie. That man is useless without me." She smiled. "Do you remember what all you have left to do?"

I thought for a bit and nodded. "Just pin up the last of my hair like you showed me and mascara and lip stick."

Rose smiled wider and nodded. "You are going to look fabulous. I am so proud of you."

She squeezed my shoulder as she opened the door and waved while pulling it closed behind her.

I heard her say something to Edward who was finishing getting ready himself in the bedroom. I stood up and re-tied my robe before placing my hand on the doorknob.

"Are you almost ready?" I called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I need help with my tie though."

I stepped out of the bathroom and tried to stifle the gasp I felt catch in my throat.

Edward was in a black tuxedo, and he looked amazing.

I didn't realize I was staring until I heard him chuckle.

I looked him in the eyes and saw he was smiling at me.

"You look…like James Bond." I said smiling.

His smiled grew wider, "I wanted to go for Han Solo, but I was told there was a dress code."

I laughed and walked over to him to help him with his tie.

"There." I said as I ran my hands down the front of his shirt pretending to smooth out wrinkles that didn't exist.

Neither one of us moved. I kept my hands on his chest, and he reached up to brush a curl off my shoulder.

I cleared my throat breaking the silence. "I think this is the most domestic we have ever been."

I could feel his chest moving up and down under his shirt with each breath he took. He gently grabbed my wrists, and I looked up.

"You better go put your dress on, so we aren't late. What time does it start?"

I dropped my hands from his grasp. "8:00, but I need to be there at 7:00, and it is 6:20 right now."

I hurried down the hallway to my room and closed the door. I forced myself to focus as I stood in front of my vanity mirror and breathed deeply.

I finished my makeup before setting about the task of pinning my hair up in the style Rose had showed me. When I finished I studied myself in the mirror. I did not feel like Isabella Swan, eager graduate student in a big city. I felt like Bella Cullen, confident and assertive and married.

_Shit. Don't start now_.

I had been avoiding these feelings for so long. Surely I could go one night, a very important night at that, without thinking about them.

I turned away from the mirror and grabbed the dress hanging on my closet door.

I removed my robe and lifted the long, black silk gown over my head. It slid down my body and pooled at my feet reminding me I needed to wear heels. I was self conscious when I first tried on the dress of the fact that I couldn't wear a bra because it was backless, but Rose assured me that I would be fine.

I slipped my heels on and turned to rummage through my jewelry box for something to wear. I noticed a blue box I had never seen before. I opened it to find a note inside on top of a diamond tennis bracelet.

_Bella,_

_Congratulations on your academic success. Rose told me you would need something to wear tonight with your dress. I know you didn't get a diamond ring with our marriage, so maybe this will make up for it. Plus, you won't have to feel obligated to offer to return it once we divorce, like an engagement ring. Ha. Congratulations again. I am happy that I get to share tonight with you._

_Edward_

I felt my stomach clench. I couldn't deal with this. I slowly exhaled and tried to calm myself down. I kept seeing the last line of the note though every time I closed my eyes. I selectively chose to ignore his mention of the upcoming divorce. I soon was able to stop my heart from beating wildly and clasped the bracelet around my wrist. I found the diamond earrings Rose had bought me on our first shopping trip and grabbed my purse as I headed out the door. I started walking down the hall and suddenly felt nervous. Like I was going to meet my date for prom and wanted him to find me pretty.

No, I wanted Edward to find me breathtaking. My legs trembled, but I forced myself to put one foot in front of the other. I entered the living room. He was leaning against the wall looking down at his phone. When he heard me stop though he looked up.

His face remained still except for his eyes which widened. I felt a thrill go through my body. His lips quirked at the corners, and he pushed off the wall to walk over to me.

He stopped in front of me and reached up to run the back of his hand down my arm.

"You are so beautiful."

The sincerity in his voice made me believe him, and I felt something within me break. I leaned forward to throw my arms around his neck. I didn't want to chance crying in front of him, so I rested my chin on his shoulder to avoid direct eye contact. Luckily he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me.

"Thank you for my bracelet."

His hand moved up to rub my back. I felt my skin tingle where his hand made contact.

"Your welcome."

We both just stood there holding each other. What was it about tonight that was making all of these feelings that I had done so well stuffing away for the past few weeks rise to the surface? I think I had been using events as check marks to count down the days to the divorce, and tonight's event was the second to last. After Rose and Emmett's wedding Edward and I would no longer be married. I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped myself tighter against him.

His phone rang causing us both to jump apart. I took advantage of his distraction to carefully wipe under my eyes.

When he hung up he turned back to me.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and took the arm he offered.

* * *

An hour and a half later I had successfully fielded questions from visiting professors and members of the Board of Trustees. Edward had stayed with me, and I would explain his role in my choice for a thesis topic. As used to attention as he was, he would become shy and look to me for help when he was asked questions a few times. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He threaded his fingers through mine, and we spent the last half hour holding hands and talking about the lost intellectual minds of the Soviet Union.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending tonight's fund raiser." I looked up at the stage that had been assembled in the middle of the library. An older gentleman was talking into a microphone and there was a band behind him.

"We are honored to have faculty visiting from universities across the world and also to have patrons of the language department contributing their interest and money to help our intelligent graduate students. Let's give them a hand for their wonderful presentations shall we?"

Edward dropped my hand to clap and smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked over the crowd. I saw Emmett pulling Rose behind him making his way over to us followed closely by Alice and Jasper.

"Hey smarty pants, I brought you champagne." He handed me and Edward a glass.

The band began to play an old Frank Sinatra song.

"To Bella," Rose said lifting her glass.

"Here, here," Alice cheered.

I blushed and lifted my glass.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I am so lucky to have you all here…speaking of which. Where are Carlisle and Esme? And where is my dad?"

"Oh, I saw them over there talking to your advisor." Emmett pointed across the dance floor near the bar.

"I am going to try and make my way over to them." I began threading through the crowd.

"We are right behind you." I heard Emmett shout.

Soon I found our parents. Dr. Skaya had left and now the three were talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"Bells, I am so very proud of you." My dad grasped me in a one arm hug; he had what looked like a scotch in the other, and kissed my forehead.

I caught a whiff of his breath. "Thanks. How much have you had to drink already?"

"Oh this is only my second glass."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay, just watch out for that stuff. It is a lot stronger than that yellow water you call beer." I teased.

"Hey now, PBR is a fine beer."

Emmett cheered. "Hell yes it is. It got me through college."

I saw Carlisle cringe and Esme just rolled her eyes. Carlisle turned to look at her and offered his hand. I watched as they waltzed out onto the dance floor. Alice turned to Jasper and looked up expectantly.

"I suppose you want to dance?"

"Yes, please." She answered while twirling.

He went to put his glass down on the table Esme, Carlisle and my dad had been sitting at.

"Hey Jasper, would you take my purse and put it over there?"

He looked at me skeptically as though carrying a purse would immediately emasculate him.

I stuck out my bottom lip. "Please?"

He sighed and smiled before grabbing my purse and stopping by the table before following Alice out onto the dance floor.

Edward came over to me with another glass of champagne and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I looked up to see my dad watching us. He looked almost sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I am just getting all sentimental."

"Well, I am sure the drink is not helping." I chuckled.

Emmett intervened, "I got you covered Officer Swan."

I watched as Emmett grabbed my dad's glass and headed over to the bar to get another scotch.

Edward snorted when Emmett returned with three glasses of scotch.

"Um, not to sound like a stick in the mud, but he does not need to be drinking all that."

Emmett scoffed. "I got Edward and me one too. We needed a manly drink after holding the tiny champagne flute."

Rose sighed and tried to look exasperated, but just ended up smiling.

"What were you getting sentimental about?"

I startled my dad, and he seemed confused until he remembered our earlier exchange.

"Oh just how you used to go around the house in your mom's old dresses and dance to the radio, and now you are all grown up and married and being honored at a fancy dance."

I reached out my hand to squeeze his shoulder. He kept talking.

"Next thing you know, you will be having kids, and I will really feel old."

"DAD!" He jerked his head up. I could feel heat rising in my face.

"What?" What did I say?"

"I never said anything about having kids…I mean…Edward and I…we…"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I tried to shoot a look at Edward that conveyed the fact that I needed help explaining the grandchildren situation to my dad.

Edward just looked amused though and raised his eyebrows as if to say, "I want to hear you talk yourself out of this one."

I turned back to my dad. "Why would you even jump to the conclusion that I am having kids? I have never mentioned anything of the sort to you."

He waved his hand in front of his face and pshawed. I noticed he had already finished his third glass of scotch.

"Oh I know honey. But eventually you will want to have kids right? Plus, I can't stand hearing Carlos go on and on about how he is so excited for the arrival of his grandson. I mean, I can't believe Javier would end up having kids before you."

I felt Edward's hold on me tighten at the mention of Javier.

"I didn't even realize he was married." I said.

"Oh he isn't…I mean they can't get married legally."

"What do you mea…wait."

Edward's grip loosened around my waist, and I felt him shaking behind me. I turned to see him laughing silently into his arm. I turned back to my dad.

"You mean, Javier is…gay?"

"Oh yeah didn't you hear? He came out a couple years ago. Said he felt he had been living a lie his whole life. Even told his dad he tried sex with a girl to make sure he was gay."

At this, Edward's silent laugh became vocal. I felt the blush spread all the way up to my ears. I glared at him, but he ignored my look and leaned over to a very confused Emmett and Rosalie to whisper in their ears.

"Anyway, he and his partner…what's his name? Oh yeah, Mark. He and Mark are adopting a little Guatemalan kid or a kid from Ghana…somewhere foreign. I haven't heard the end of it since Carlos first told me he was going to be a granddad."

I jumped as Emmett burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that is awesome."

I tried shooting my best impression of Edward's angry eyes at Emmett but he failed to notice. Rose gave me a sympathetic look, but I could tell she was fighting back a smile.

"What's awesome?" My dad was confused.

Emmett tried to compose himself enough to answer. "That he came out sir. I love the gay community." He couldn't quiet finish his sentence before he and Edward erupted in another fit of laughter.

My dad turned to me confused. I just shook my head and sighed.

"Do you want to dance?"

He smiled and nodded before leading me out onto the dance floor.

The band was playing a song I recognized from the movie High Society with Louis Armstrong and Bing Crosby.

We were silent for a while and just swayed to the music. My dad was never much of a dancer, and I didn't want to push my luck with the amount of scotch he had.

"I am so glad you are happy." My dad patted my back and smiled. "I was a little worried when you told me you got married. I mean, you didn't know the guy for very long, but I can see now."

"See what?"

"The way he looks at you."

I felt my heart begin to race. "How does he look at me?"

My dad thought for a bit. "Like he has never seen anyone as beautiful and knows how lucky he is to have you."

I looked over his shoulder and jerked my head in what I hoped looked like a nod of agreement. We were quiet for a few more bars before my dad began talking again.

"I am seeing someone."

_What? He is jumping all over the place in conversation topics._

I raised my eyebrows and indicated he should go on.

"Her name is Sue. We have been dating for about three months. I met her at a charity event the station hosted." He looked nervous waiting for my response.

I smiled. "You should have brought her, so I could meet her."

He seemed to relax when I smiled. "Well tonight was about you, and I was selfish and wanted it to be just you and I…like old times."

I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"You know Rose invited me to their wedding." He said absently.

I nodded.

"She told me that you were important to her and I was important to you, so she wanted me there." He paused.

"Yes, that was sweet of her. I love her like a sister."

My dad cleared his throat. "I thought about maybe bringing Sue as my date."

I smiled at his nervousness in discussing his new girlfriend.

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

He nodded. "I will have someone to dance with, and you can meet her."

"You have me to dance with."

"Yes, but I don't want to take you from your husband." He nodded behind me.

I turned to see Edward directly behind me.

"If you don't mind sir?" He asked.

My dad shook his head. "She's all yours."

My dad spun me into Edward's arms. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and picked up my other hand in his before pulling me close. I rested my cheek against his chest.

I felt my stomach flip being so close to him. I tried to use the sound of his heart beat to steady mine, but his seemed to be picking up too. Neither one of us talked as he led me around the dance floor.

_Oh God. I am so in love with him._

The thought came unbidden to my mind. I gasped and choked on a sob.

Luckily, the music covered the sound, and I pressed myself tighter against Edward.

His arm circled tighter around my waist and he rested his hand on my back.

I tried to stop the tears that were silently falling, but I couldn't. All I could think about was how much I loved him and how hard I had been trying to ignore it.

_And in two weeks, he will no longer be yours. He will be able to go back to dating and sleeping around with whomever he wants._

I sobbed out loud, and Edward stopped dancing.

He rubbed my back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes willing the tears to stop.

He held me back from him and lifted his hand from my waist to wipe away my tears.

"Bella," he crooned.

His voice seemed to make it harder to stop crying.

"Don't be nice to me." I choked. "It makes it worse."

He chuckled. "That's a first."

I tried to smile but failed. Instead, I sniffed and hiccuped at the same time. I was too upset to even be embarrassed. Edward returned his hand to the small of my back and gently pushed me off the dance floor over to a secluded section of the library.

He sat in a chair and pulled me down on his lap. I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sniffed and shook my head.

He was silent for a while before speaking again.

"Listen I know bringing your dad here is going to make the whole divorce situation harder to deal with."

I felt my eyes begin to brim with more tears.

_Please shut up about the stupid divorce. Tell me you love me, and you want me._

"But you don't have to tell him the truth. Let him believe we really did just meet and fall in love and just blame me for the divorce. Tell him I was unfaithful or…"

I pulled away suddenly. I wanted him to stop talking. He looked at me confused.

"What is it?"

I tried to talk, "I…I don't want…" I couldn't force the rest of the sentence out. So I ended with "to make him mad at you."

He smiled. "Bella, its fine. It's the least I owe you for forcing you to put up with me as the world's worst husband."

I felt the tears come faster. My stomach was in knots. Why couldn't I just tell him? I suddenly sympathized with all those silly heroines that I yelled at in books. Why didn't they just tell the man they loved him? It would make the story so much simpler and filled with less heartache and drama. But now I understood they were scared. They were scared of rejection. I wanted to get on my knees and tell Edward that I was in love with him and wanted to share a bedroom with him and wanted to help him with his tie whenever he needed it. I wanted to beg him to keep me and to want to keep me. And maybe, if my dad wasn't being delusional and drunk, if Edward did look at me like I was the only woman in the room, and he did love me; we would live happily ever after. But what if? What if he listened to me pour out my heart and laughed? Laughed like it was a joke and said, "Good one, Bella. That's funny." Or what if I told him and he felt sorry for me. Felt sorry that I deluded myself into thinking he cared or felt sorry that I confused my fantasies with reality. That would be almost worse. Being rejected and seeing his look of pity on the poor girl who had fallen in love with a man who only tolerated her for his family.

I didn't want his pity. I wanted his love.

He was talking, and I couldn't register any of it. I looked up and saw his look of concern.

My fear set in, churning my stomach even more. I felt sick. I pushed myself off his lap and ran towards the ladies room.

"Bella," he was right behind me. "What's the matter? Are you sick?"

I held out a hand to wave him off and shook my head before ducking into the bathroom.

I ran to the furthest stall and leaned over the toilet to vomit. The champagne from earlier in the night came back up. I flushed the toilet and watched as the water swirled down making sure I wouldn't throw up again. I sat on the tiled floor and leaned back against the stall door wiping the back of my hand across my mouth.

I tried not to dwell on how it felt to be held in Edward's arms as we were dancing or the way he looked at me when I stepped into the living room tonight.

_How screwed up are you that you fell in love with the one man you used to blame for destroying your life?_

Maybe I was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Deep down, though, I knew I wasn't. I knew I loved Edward completely. And not the headline making, Lothario Edward. But the sweet and goofy and wonderful Edward. My Edward. I stifled another sob as I heard the bathroom door open.

"Bella," Alice's voice rang throughout the empty bathroom. "Are you in here?"

I sniffed and was able to squeak out a yes.

"Edward is worried about you. He said you might be sick. Can you open the door?"

I reached up behind me and unlatched the lock. She looked down at me.

"What's the matter? Did you get sick?"

I nodded.

A look of panic passed over her face. "You aren't pregnant are you?"

"Nooooo." I wailed.

She seemed confused as to my response. My reproductive capabilities seemed to be under a lot of speculation tonight.

She sat on the floor beside me and pulled me against her. I heard her reach into her purse, and she handed me a stick of gum. I also heard her tear off some toilet paper, and she reached down to wipe my eyes and nose.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about it."

I remained quiet.

She sighed and rocked me back and forth.

After about ten minutes I cleared my throat. I suddenly felt exhausted and wanted to go home to go sleep.

"I think it was just a combination of the champagne and nerves." I finally said, truthfully.

She looked unsure.

"I didn't eat much today, and I was nervous about my presentation. The champagne just didn't sit well on my stomach."

"Yeah, but…" She looked to the doorway and back at me. "Edward said you were really upset and crying."

I didn't know what to say. Luckily, Rosalie came in and distracted Alice.

"Hey, Edward sent me in. He said you and Alice had been in here for a while, and you didn't have your purse and phone with you."

I looked down as if expecting to see my purse and remembered I gave it to Jasper to set on table they had been occupying.

"What's going on?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "She won't say. She thinks its nerves, but Edward said she was really upset before she even got sick."

Rosalie reached down and lifted my chin. I met her gaze. "Bella, you can't stay in the bathroom. Do you want to go home or do you want to try and get back out to the party?"

"Home." I answered.

She nodded. Alice protested.

"But we don't know what's wrong with…"

Rosalie held up her hand. "If she doesn't want to tell us we can't force her. She looks like she could use the rest anyway."

Alice sighed and started to stand up. She reached under my elbows and helped me to my feet. I inhaled deeply and looked in the mirror. I looked like a wreck.

My eyes were bright and red from crying and my eyeliner had started to smear. I reached up to try and fix a curl that had come unpinned, but couldn't get it to stay. I gave up and turned to follow Alice out the door. Rosalie had gone ahead of us.

I walked out and noticed Edward waiting with my purse. Rosalie was saying something to him, but he was looking at me.

Alice turned to me one last time. "You can call me if you need to talk. Any time. Even if it is in the middle of the night. Okay?"

I nodded and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and walked to go find Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie walked past me to follow Alice and rubbed my arm on her way by.

Edward held out his arm and I walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way out of the library to his car.

Luckily, he didn't try to question me during the car ride. He just reached for my hand and squeezed it and continued to hold it the rest of the way home. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off because Edward was calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Can you walk? Or do I need to carry you?"

I went to open the door. "I can walk."

He hurried out of the car and came around to the passenger side just as I felt myself lose my grip on the door. He caught me.

"Maybe I should carry you."

I looked into his eyes and just nodded.

He scooped me up off the seat and shut the door with his foot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

He somehow managed to get through the lobby, onto the elevator, and open the door without dropping me.

He walked to the bedroom and set me down on the bed.

"Do you need anything? Water? Medicine?"

"Water, please."

He turned and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I reached up and began pulling the pins out of my hair. I was having trouble without a mirror. Edward walked into the room and saw me struggling.

"Here," he said. "Let me help." He handed me the glass and sat behind me on the bed before he began carefully pulling the pins out. I felt the curls fall around my shoulders and ran my hand through my hair to make sure all of the pins had been removed. I felt him lift my hair and press his lips against my shoulder. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Without acknowledging the kiss I bent over to take my shoes off. I heard him get off the bed.

He was suddenly in front of me.

"Bella, what was wrong tonight? Was it something I said?"

I stared at him and reached out to stroke his cheek. I shook my head.

"No, it was nothing you said."

He grabbed a hold of my hand and kissed my palm before he stood back up.

"I am sweaty from wearing the tux all night and dancing, so I am going to take a shower real quick; but I will be right back okay?"

I nodded. When I heard the bathroom door shut I got up and walked to my room.

I couldn't sleep in his bed tonight. It would be too difficult to lay there next to him wanting him to hold me. How could I lay next to the man I love and still keep my distance from him?

I closed the door behind me and pushed the sleeves of the dress off my shoulders and let it fall around my feet.

I didn't even bother trying to find a shirt to sleep in. I was so drained. I climbed under the covers in only my underwear and wrapped the sheets around me tightly before burrowing under the comforter.

It wasn't long before I had fallen asleep.

I awoke a few hours later. I was having trouble settling in and knew I had been tossing and turning. I felt something was off about the bedroom. It took me while to understand what was different. I remembered I was not in Edward's bed…our bed. I sighed and turned over.

Edward was lying beside me staring at the ceiling. I choked back a startled cry, and he looked over at me.

"I need you to tell me what I did." His voice was even and low. "Obviously, your choice to sleep in here is to punish me."

I just stared at him, not even blinking. I noticed he was sleeping on top of the covers and like me was only wearing underwear.

I could feel the urge to reach out to him, to touch him so I could have that skin to skin contact that made me feel comforted. I sighed and threw off the covers before stalking out to the living room trying too hard to not snap emotionally to be embarrassed about my state of dress…or lack thereof.

I didn't know where to go to get away from him. I chose the couch and pulled my knees up in front of me and wrapped my arms around them.

I heard him literally growl in frustration in my room. He stomped out of my room and stopped suddenly when he saw me on the couch instead of in his room.

I didn't turn to look at him, but I knew he was staring at my back. I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of my knees while counting to ten slowly. Maybe he would just decide to go back to his bed, and I could avoid him until after the wedding.

However, he sat down beside me but on the opposite side of the couch. He sighed and then began speaking quickly in Russian.

My head snapped up, and I stared up at him. He was frustrated and confused and reverting back to his native language to express himself.

"Why are you doing this? I feel like I am on repeat. You have GOT to tell me what is wrong. You haven't said more than ten words since we left the party. I can not read your mind Bella. Unless you tell me…" He searched wildly for something to hold against me, "I…"

I stood up while crossing my arms across my chest, and he followed me with his eyes as I walked to stand in front of him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and opened my mouth to tell him that I just needed him to leave me alone for a bit, and I would be fine in the morning, but I didn't say anything. I just sighed and it turned into a whimper as I tried to keep from crying again. I knew if I actually told him what I wanted to, he would become even more frustrated.

He leaned his head forward and rested it against my stomach. I moved my hand to the top of his head and ran my fingers through his hair trying to use the gesture to calm us both. He took a ragged breath and placed his hands on my hips before drawing me closer to the couch.

He began planting kisses along my stomach. I sighed and felt tears begin to run down my face again.

"I…I don't want a divorce." I said in Russian. My voice was barely a whisper. At first I thought maybe I had just said it in my mind, but Edward slowly lifted his head up to look at me.

"What?" He asked quietly.

I felt my heart beat speed up, and I grew cold with anxiety but pushed on.

"I don't want a divorce." I looked away from him and stared at a wall in the kitchen before I added. "I love you."

My stomach felt like it was trying to crawl its way up my throat. He said nothing. I closed my eyes and tried not to start sobbing at his lack of response. I exhaled slowly and looked down at him.

His eyes softened, and he slowly smiled. "I know."

* * *

SQUEE! As my best friend so eloquently put - 'He Han Solo-ed her'. If you are not sure of this reference, first of all shame on you. Secondly, go to the link below (without the spaces). It is a top ten thing with Han and Leia, but you can skip to 7:49 if you don't want to see the other fabulous eight moments. Haha. I mentioned #2 in an earlier chapter when Edward and Bella are discussing their favorite movies. However, #1 is the one I reference at the end of this chapter.

http:/www . youtube . com / watch?v=Bz-o1O-NftI


	20. Catherine the Great never shot a 9mm

A/N: So I feel I ought to address something that came up in quite a few reviews. Edward was not being rude and arrogant when he said 'I know' at the end of the last chapter. For those of you who are not familiar with Star Wars, I will try to explain in as few words as possible. :) Han Solo is a criminal, cocky and not an emotionally open character (a little bit like a certain mobster). In the first movie of the original trilogy Han Solo and Princess Leia meet and there is instant attraction. Although she never admits it, Han is constantly making cocky remarks about how she finds him attractive and she secretly wants him. However, even though he is being super arrogant and tactless at times, the audience knows he genuinely likes her. In the following movie, there is increased sexual tension between the two and it becomes obvious that they both care for each other. So at the end of "The Empire Strikes Back" (Bella's favorite movie) Han has been taken prisoner and Leia won't see him for a long time. She finally admits her feelings and tells him she loves him. Both the audience and Leia just know that Han loves her as well, but it would have been really out of character for this tough and sarcastic criminal to say I love you back. Plus he is concerned for Leia's safety and doesn't want her to worry about him. So he responds with "I know.". It is just understood that he is saying I love you. Leia is even aware of it. (Also, in the last movie of the original trilogy Han finally says I love you to Leia and she responds with 'I know'.) So when Edward says 'I know' to Bella he is actually telling her a) that he loves her and b) doing it while quoting her favorite movie. I hope that clears some things up.

Also I realized with this chapter that I hate writing lemony scenes because I can't make them translate well from my mind to print. I know how I want them to go (I have a very vivid imagination :p ) but it always comes out stupid to me. So what follows is as close to okay that I can get with the sexy times. Sorry.

I own nothing of Twilight.

* * *

_I know? Did he just Han Solo me?_

I felt myself break into a ridiculously big smile. He grabbed my hand from his head and kissed the palm while standing up from the couch.

I held my breath watching him slowly pull me closer into him. Suddenly, I felt shy and nervous. I ducked my head down and stared at his chest. I jumped when his hand slid to my waist and the other under my chin.

Edward tilted my head so my gaze met his and he smirked when I swallowed rather loudly. He bent his head forward and slowly closed the distance between our mouths. It was agonizing watching him take his time to meet my lips, but finally he gently pressed his against mine.

I sighed into him. He wrapped both arms around my waist even tighter and whispered in my hair.

"I love you Bella."

I felt a jolt in my stomach at his declaration combined with the touch of his skin against mine. He was warm and smelled like soap from the earlier shower. I slid my arms around his waist and kissed his chest.

He stepped back and scooped me up in one fluid motion. I held onto his shoulders and buried my head into his neck. I sighed and he shuddered when my breath hit his skin. I placed kisses along his jawline as he carried me to our room and set me down on the bed.

I scrambled under the covers and waited for him to join me.

As soon as he was in, I slid over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist and turned my head into his chest.

He rested his hand on my back and was tracing his fingers along my ribs.

I heard him murmur, "I would totally try to put the moves on you right now, but I know how tired you are."

I snorted and burst out laughing. "I am not that tired."

I pushed him over on his back and straddled him while looking down with an evil smirk on my face. His hands skimmed up my thighs and he hooked a thumb in the lace waistband of my boy shorts.

"You should probably remove these. In fact, I would suggest you get rid of any underwear you currently own. They will just end up being ripped off by me."

I leaned over and ran my tongue over his lips until he obliged me and opened his mouth.

I shimmied out of my underwear all while never breaking the kiss. When I finally managed to get them off, he pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

I raised an eyebrow back and scooted down his legs while pulling his boxer briefs off. I quickly resumed my position astride his stomach.

"So you just want me to go naked all the time then?"

He smiled smugly. "Is that a problem? Actually, if you feel the need to wear clothes, can you do me a favor?"

I cocked my head waiting for him to ask me.

"Wear my t shirts and shorts. You know, like you did when we all watched Star Wars."

I crawled off him and wrinkled my nose. "Why? I was trying to look unappealing."

Edward got a hungry look in his eyes as he flipped over me and held himself up with his arms on either side of my head.

"God you were so sexy that day. You were in **MY** fucking clothes. Do you know what that does to a guy to see a woman in his clothes…and your legs. You kept prancing around the damn apartment rubbing it in. I wanted you so badly." He had lowered his face to mine.

He rubbed his nose along my jaw line until he reached my ear and whispered. "I have wanted you for so long."

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck before whispering in his ear.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

He growled and bit my shoulder. I yelped surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.

He looked back up at me with eyes glinting and gave me a lop sided grin.

I felt him slide a knee between my thighs. He slid his hands down until they found my wrists. He grabbed a hold of my arms and lifted them above my head pinning them on the pillow with one hand. I watched him the whole time, my eyes never leaving his face.

With his free hand he braced himself against the mattress and lowered himself towards me.

I caught him off guard by hooking my legs around his waist. He hissed when my thigh brushed against him.

"Bella."

I felt my stomach lurch at the sound of his voice groaning my name.

I whimpered. I needed him so badly, and he wanted to take his sweet time.

"Edward," I whispered, "I have waited a long time to have you inside me again."

His eyes widened at my forwardness. But he nodded and released my hands as he slowly slid into me. I inhaled sharply. His eyes found mine and he slid all the way in.

He held himself above me and lowered his head to mine.

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

I felt overwhelmed with emotion. I reached up and stroked his cheek. He turned his head and kissed my hand before pulling out partially and then in again. I moaned and gripped his arms.

"Sweet day, this feels amazing." I said breathlessly.

He chuckled. "You have no idea."

I rubbed my hands up and down his arms as he slowly moved in and out of me. I knew both of us were so ready for a release that we wouldn't last very long, but I tried to stave off the quickly building orgasm for as long as possible.

He began to move faster and with more force, and I no longer could form coherent thoughts or words let alone stop myself from plummeting over the edge.

I raised my hips off the bed and met his thrusts.

I felt myself teetering, and I groaned.

"Edward."

He growled and lowered his head to my neck. I shuddered when his breath hit my skin.

"Come with me, baby." And then he bit my neck.

_HOLY FUCK!_

How could I argue with that, so I came with him.

It hit me like a tidal wave, and I cried out. My fingers grasped his arms and my legs tightened around him.

He groaned. "Bella." And came into me.

I felt my body spasm around him, and I sighed and closed my eyes.

Edward was laying on top of me, but I wasn't about to ask him to move. In fact, neither one of us moved for a while. I think we were too afraid of not being entangled in one another, as if it were all too good to be true.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me. He smiled.

I unwrapped my legs from around him reluctantly.

He touched his forehead to mine before rolling off of me. I stared at the ceiling and tried to catch my breath.

I began to feel heat spread down in my stomach when I remembered Edward biting my neck and his commanding tone. It was so carnal and erotic.

"Shit, Edward, that was like, the hottest thing ever."

He was breathing heavy and couldn't answer, but I felt him grab my hand to hold.

I wove my fingers through his and used my thumb to rub the back of his hand.

He finally spoke up after a few moments. "I said the first thing I thought of when you used your sex dream voice."

I sat up with more speed than I thought possible.

"WHAT?"

He had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. That is really the only way to describe the look of pure satisfaction that he wore.

"Your sex dream voice." He said this like I should understand.

I stared at him with a look of confusion. He continued.

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know that? Nearly scared the shit out of me the first time I heard you. Probably because you were saying my name and whimpering. I thought you were having a nightmare about me hurting you. I was about to wake you when you moaned and said 'Harder please, Edward'. You made similar noises and said my name the night after our date. When you wouldn't tell me what you were dreaming about, it only confirmed what I already suspected."

He paused and smiled wider. I was mortified. I groaned and laid back on the bed to cover my head with the pillow.

Edward laughed out loud. "You have a lot of sex dreams apparently."

"I'm glad you are getting enjoyment out of this." I said beneath the fluffy barrier of my humiliation.

He scooter closer and tried turning me over. "Bella, surely you can't be embarrassed. Not after the sex we just had and the sex we are about to have."

I smiled under my pillow. I rolled over and brought the pillow with me smacking Edward in the face with it.

"I blame you for my sex dreams." I said. "If you weren't so lickable I wouldn't be having them."

He raised his eyebrows. "Lickable? How so?"

I pushed him on his back and straddled him while showing him just how lickable he was.

* * *

I was laying on my stomach with my head on my hand resting on his chest. He watched me as I slowly traced his ribs. He sighed before speaking.

"I am not just saying this…but you are seriously the best sex I have ever had. It is ridiculous how good you are."

I nuzzled into his neck and smiled.

I laid there a while before thinking of something I was now curious about.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"So you know that I had sex dreams about you…did you eve…"

"Yes," he interrupted. "All the fucking time."

I sat up on my elbow.

"Really? What were they?" I leaned in closer and smiled expectantly.

"Oh no. You can't not tell me yours and expect me to tell you mine."

"What if," I dropped my voice to a whisper, "I promise to do anything you want me to from the dreams."

Edward shut his mouth and swallowed. "Anything?"

I smiled and nodded.

"But you don't even know what my dreams were about."

I shrugged. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I am getting tired anyway."

I made to move to my pillow, but he grabbed me.

"Fine. But will you tell me one of yours. Please?"

I hesitated. They were really hot and steamy while I was dreaming them, but I knew they would come off as cheesy and cliché if I spoke them aloud.

Edward whined. "C'mon Bella, just one."

I sighed and gave in.

"They were mostly just different scenarios where you and I finally had sex. I was so frustrated sleeping next to you night after night and smelling you and feeling your breath on my skin that I had to have a release somehow. All of them were just a situation where you or I finally made a move.…except…"

"Except what?" Edward became more alert.

I smiled nervously. "There was one where you had me tied to the bed and were talking dirty…like really dirty There may have been a gag involved. And it was so unexpected and misogynistic and ridiculously hot. I think I literally had an orgasm in my sleep."

Edward groaned and rolled onto his back.

"You can't tell me things like that anymore."

"You asked…you practically pleaded."

He sighed. "Yes. I know…but I already am trying hard not to think of you in a sexually submissive and eager to please way. It makes me feel chauvinistic."

I sat up and felt a corner of my mouth twitch.

"Oh. Please think of me that way."

Edward looked as if I just told him the bed was on fire.

"What?"

"Edward, for the past few weeks I have purposefully restrained myself from doing anything remotely sexual with you or with myself while thinking about you." He groaned. I continued. "I don't care. I just want to have sex with you until I can't move anymore."

Edward looked as if he was in pain trying to decide if he should take advantage of the scenario I just offered him or be a gentleman.

"Seriously, Edward. I will say stop if need be. Just fuck me senseless."

With that command he seemed to recover his motor function and jumped off the bed before picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

I laughed as he carried me to the kitchen and placed me on the counter.

"Fine." He said. "Then we are going to start by having sex in every room in the house."

I smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist while he kissed my neck.

* * *

The next morning I woke up on the floor of the living room with Edward's arm across my chest. I smiled remembering last night and snuggled closer against him despite the discomfort of being naked on a hardwood floor. I watched him sleep for a bit before using my finger to poke him in the ribs. He grunted and grabbed my hand. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed the palm.

"Hey you."

I smiled and replied. "Hi."

He rolled over and opened his eyes. "I love you."

I smiled wider and kissed him in response. "I know."

He chuckled and lifted himself over me to kiss me back.

We were just starting to reach the stage of the kiss that becomes more physical when his phone rang.

"Edward, your phone."

He groaned, but instead of getting up to answer it he slid his hand down over my stomach. I moaned. The phone rang again.

Edward's hand kept traveling lower down my abdomen. I pulled myself closer against him. He moved his head lower and kissed my collarbone.

The phone rang a third time.

"Edward" I said breathlessly.

"Whoever it is can fuck off. I'm busy at the moment." He said.

I sighed and reluctantly pushed him off me and got up to go answer the phone.

Edward growled from where I left him on the floor.

I entered the bedroom on the phone's fourth ring.

Edward's Blackberry was on the nightstand and Emmett's name was displayed.

"Hello."

"Bella?"

"Hey, Emmett. Can Edward call you back? We were sorta busy."

"We? Busy? Ha. Please tell me that is code for fucking. Because seriously after last nights dramatics you both need some serious loving."

I felt my mouth go dry. Well, Emmett sure had a way of turning a phrase.

I was silent for a second too long, and Emmett noticed.

"Holy shit. You were? What? Did loser face finally fess up to being in love with you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what? I didn't say anything. Rose told me not to interfere."

"No. Emmett. He did. Tell me that is. But you knew? Rose told you to what?"

"Uh...listen just forget everything I said. Okay? And I wish I could let you go back to being 'busy', but this is a bit of an emergency."

I sighed. "A real emergency or an Emmett emergency?"

"Bella, I need to talk to Edward." Emmett became more serious.

"Okay fine. Let me go tell him."

I turned around to see a naked Edward standing in the doorway eying me up and down. He smirked. I didn't even blush, I was too perplexed by Emmett's tone.

"Uh, Emmett needs to talk to you."

"Tell him to call back later. We are in the middle of something."

I shook my head. Edward dropped his smirk when he realized I wasn't joking around.

"As much as I would like to tell him that, he sounds odd. I think it might be important."

I walked over to him and held out his phone. "Plus I need to have lunch with my father before he flies back to Miami."

I stood on my toes and gave Edward a kiss.

Edward took the phone from me and grumbled. I didn't stay to listen and instead headed to take a shower.

Not five minutes later, a fully clothed Edward burst into the bathroom. He opened the shower door to talk to me.

"There has been a break in at the club."

I wiped water out of my eyes and stepped closer to him away from the spray.

"What do you mean a break in? How?"

"I don't know. Emmett didn't give me the details. I am going to go help him and Carlisle sort it all out. Will you be alright?"

I nodded still processing the information.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am just going to eat with my dad and drop him off at the airport. Do you want me to meet you at the club afterwards?"

Edward shook his head. "No. If you are here it will give me an excuse to come home instead of staying late." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me goodbye.

His lips brushed mine before he began to kiss me more fervently. I placed my hands on his chest.

His own hands skimmed over my shoulders and down my arms. I moaned embarrassingly loudly. Edward didn't seem to mind though because he pulled me tight against him and parted his lips to slide his tongue along mine. I reached up and knotted my fingers in his hair. He pulled away and looked at my body before flicking his eyes up to mine. His eyes were predatory and lustful, and his gaze made me wet.

I groaned. He smirked and leaned in toward me. I thought he was going to kiss me again, but he lowered his head even more and licked a drop of water that had traveled down my neck to my collarbone. I gasped when his tongue flicked out again and traced the rivulets of water on my breasts. He began licking and kissing his way back up to my mouth. I couldn't stop the breathy sighs and moans I was making.

_Am I always this vocal or is it just the acoustics in the bathroom?_

I didn't have time to answer my own question because Edward had moved to kissing my neck which is why I was distracted when I finally felt his hand between my legs.

I gasped and my hands gripped onto his shoulders.

He grabbed my leg and hooked it around his waist. The position was awkward and very wet with the shower still running, but I was too distracted to do anything about it.

Edward slid two fingers into me while rubbing with his thumb. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders, and he hissed.

I moaned even louder when his breath hit my neck in the same instant that his fingers pushed deeper.

He began to move his fingers in and out of me and I couldn't stop myself from whimpering.

Edward's head was still buried in my neck and he whispered, "I want to hear you moan, Bella."

My stomach clenched at his words, and I groaned. He began kissing my neck again while increasing his attentiveness lower.

I moaned even louder than before as his thumb rubbed circles over the spot where I wanted him the most. I was no longer focused on being embarrassed by my sex noises, but I was focused on the fact that Edward was close to making me come.

I felt my control and ability to stand up slipping away as his fingers slid in and out of me faster.

I moaned into Edward's hair. "I'm going...almost..." I couldn't articulate my thoughts.

Edward breathed against me. "You are mine."

I groaned in agreement.

"I want you to say my name when you come."

I gripped his shoulders tighter and once again complied with his wishes.

"Edward." I cried out his name as declaration. He was mine.

My body tightened against his fingers, and I sagged against him as I came. We stayed like that for a few seconds as I shuddered from the impact of the orgasm, and then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently on the lips.

I laid my head against his chest.

"You need to leave now."

He rubbed my back, but didn't respond.

"Emmett is waiting for you."

He sighed. "I know, but I had to finish what I started this morning."

I smiled and looked up at him. He was smiling at me. I cleared my throat to speak.

"So I know I didn't tell you this last night because I thought it went without saying, but hot damn you are the best sex I have ever had."

Edward threw his head back and laughed before saying, "I love you."

I stood on my toes and kissed him. He sighed again. "Okay, I am leaving now."

I laughed as he pulled away. "You are all wet now."

He shrugged and hurried out the door calling over his shoulder. "It was worth it to watch you come undone. I will see you later tonight."

I stared after him grinning like an idiot until I remembered the door was open and water was getting on the tiled floor. I finished showering and hurried to dress so I could meet my dad for lunch before his plane left.

* * *

As I walked back into the apartment lobby after dropping my father off at the airport, I tried sorting through our conversation during lunch. He had insisted on knowing what Edward's and my plans for the future were. It got me thinking that Edward and I needed to sit down and discuss everything that most married couples already have figured out by the time they say I do – finances, children, in-law visits and holidays. I sighed and smiled. I actually had a future with Edward as my husband. I felt giddy and jumped up and down. I shook my head at myself as I stepped off the elevator. I was so lost in my own thoughts I paid no mind to the fact that the door was ajar.

I must have assumed Edward was home because I pushed it open and started walking over to the counter when I looked around at the mess.

The cupboards in the kitchen had all been opened and dishes were laying in pieces on the floor. I navigated my way through the glass and saw boxes of pasta, cereal, and crackers on the floor as well. The living room was just as destroyed. Pictures had been knocked off the wall and file folders and papers were strewn about. Some of my books had been thrown from the book shelf and were laying in heaps on the ground.

I felt my heart thudding in my chest as I tried to think of how to respond. I reached for my phone to call Edward before dialing the police when I heard voices from my room. I froze and strained to hear more. It all sounded garbled and too faint to make out.

I gently set my purse down and tried making my way to the bedroom. If I could get to the gun I would feel a lot safer. I heard the voices growing louder and knew they were opening my door. I bolted for the bedroom and was a few feet from the door when I heard a man yell.

"Stop where you are Mrs. Cullen." His command was followed by a gun being loaded with a cartridge. I closed my eyes. I knew that voice.

I turned to see Marcus Volturi standing beside an armed James.

I noticed Marcus was not holding a gun. I tried to observe if he was perhaps carrying one.

I sighed. "I suppose you are responsible for the break in at the club as well?"

Marcus just smiled and nodded. James kept his gaze and the gun on me.

"So you are trying to make a point or is your family that desperate for money?"

Marcus smiled wider making me uneasy.

"Oh," he answered. "The break in at the club was just a diversion. What we need is here. Also, technically we didn't break in."

I raised my eyebrows pretending to be more intrigued than I actually was. I was trying to figure what my chance of making it to the bedroom and slamming the door behind me without being shot was. My calculations were not coming up in my favor.

Marcus continued speaking.

"It's amazing how easily one can purchase tickets to a university fund raising event. And even more amazing how many women leave their purses with their keys unattended."

I closed my eyes and groaned. I never even noticed my keys were missing. I wondered what other items he had taken.

"What do you need?" I asked absentmindedly. "My jewelry is either in the room you were just in or the bedroom Edward and I share." I used the opportunity to take a small step backward toward the bedroom while pointing behind me. "There is nothing else of any real value here."

"Oh, I disagree. What we need is collateral. Something to ensure your husband hands over Russian contacts, bids, and investment offices. As well as the information on the weapons dealer he uses, of course."

I laughed, truly amused at his delusion. "There is nothing that will make Edward hand over the business. His family's security is staked in it."

Marcus nodded. "True, but I think having your security directly threatened will put things into perspective for him."

For the first time I felt a cold sense of fear begin to creep through my body.

I felt my eyes shoot wildly from one man to the other.

"You can't kill me. That would have the opposite effect with Edward. Which means you must want to kidnap me?" I tried to steady my voice and sound amused. "Really boys, I would have thought you would come up with a more original plan than an Italian mob kidnapping."

Marcus shrugged. "It may be unoriginal, but it is effective." He began to walk toward me.

I laughed nervously and took a few steps backwards so that I was standing directly in the doorway of the bedroom.

Without thinking I threw myself backwards into the room and slammed the door shut with my foot as a bullet shot through the wood. I locked the door to give myself a few extra seconds and scrambled for the nightstand. I yanked the top drawer out with too much force and cut myself on my lip as the drawer flew toward my face. I cursed and found the gun before looking for the magazine cartridge. I heard Marcus yelling at James for nearly killing me as I frantically shuffled through the items that had fallen from the drawer. I felt my hand close around the cartridge as the door behind me splintered before swinging open. In one fluid motion I slammed the cartridge into the gun, turned the safety off and swung around to fire. I aimed for James and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the shoulder right above his heart. I swore at myself for missing the target. I could hear my dad in my head.

"If you ever find you have to defend yourself Bella, shoot to kill. Don't try to just wound the guy."

"Fuck, you bitch." James yelled.

He staggered but held himself up with the door frame despite the amount of blood he was losing. The bullet must have gone straight through.

He raised his arm to fire. I grabbed the drawer I had pulled out and threw it at him.

He grunted as it hit him in the stomach. I saw Marcus push his way into the room beside a doubled over James. Marcus was now carrying a gun.

I dove across the bed before he could fire off a round and landed on the other side of the bed while my foot turned under me. I screamed in pain. I tried to blink away the tears and silently prayed I had not just broken my ankle

I heard footsteps as Marcus was crossing the room. I jumped up with the gun pointed in his general direction, but he was more to my right than I anticipated. I tried to swing the gun around, but watched instead as his hand came up with the gun and brought it down on my head.

I heard the thud of the butt of the gun connecting with the side of my face and swayed. My eyesight was growing dim, but I tried to focus on staying conscious. The pain in my head was competing with the pain from my ankle and finally I could fight neither anymore. I fell to my knees and felt Marcus catch me as I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke in a room with a desk and not much else. I looked down and saw I was tied to a chair. I groaned as my head began to throb and then winced at the pain from my face. I felt lethargic and as if I was a few seconds behind reality.

_Shit. I am drugged._

I tried turning in my chair to look around the room but could only see what was on the side of me, not directly behind me where I assumed the door was located. If only I could scoot the chair closer. I tried shifting my weight to move the aluminum seat, but the drugs and my already swollen ankle were not helping my cause.

I heard the door behind me open and someone walked behind me to untie me. As soon as my wrists were free I brought them to the front of my body and rubbed the spots where the rope had chafed.

"I am supposed to help you use the restroom and get you some food."

I jumped at the sound of a female voice. I watched as the woman walked to the front of me to untie my feet. I saw a gun stuffed in the waist band of her jeans as she was bent over. I waited as the petite blond finished with my binding and then roughly helped me to my feet.

I was unprepared for the sudden vertigo I felt. The room began to sway, and I felt nauseous.

"I think I am going to be sick." I said quietly.

She huffed and jerked me through the door towards another room. I tried as hard as I could to not walk on my injured foot, but a few times I would sway; and my foot came down to steady me. I bit my lip and swallowed back the screams of pain that were threatening to come up. I stumbled through the bathroom door. It looked like a bathroom in a warehouse. I snorted. This was all so stereotypical. Italian mafia. Kidnapping. Hostage in an abandoned warehouse.

_All I need now is a bomb counting down and an evil mastermind telling me of his plot to take over the world. Oh God...I am losing my mind._

I fumbled to find the light switch and a flickering yellow filled the tiny wash room.

I hobbled over to use the toilet and then to the sink to wash. I looked in the grimy mirror. I was not prepared for the state of my face. I tried hard not to cry. Surely, I wasn't that vain. I grabbed some paper towels and used some soap and water to clean the cut on my lip and the gash along the side of my face.

When I was finished I looked a little better. I ran my fingers through my hair and realized I couldn't do much more to improve my appearance.

I opened the door and saw the woman waiting against the opposite wall.

She eyed me and stood up straight.

I cleared my throat. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

"In the evening?"

She shook her head before adding. "It's ten in the morning. Today is Tuesday."

I gasped. "But...I was...it was just Sunday afternoon."

She shrugged. "You were out for a while from the pain, and then the drugs we gave you knocked you out for another twenty four hours."

I whimpered. How was this possible? What if I had gone to the bathroom while I was out?

The woman cleared her throat. "I took care of you when you were unconscious." She looked angry at having to babysit me. Her eyes flicked down to my jeans.

I noticed they were not the ones I had been taken in. I reddened in humiliation as I realized I must have used the restroom at least once while I was knocked out.

"Where is Ed..."

"Jane." A male voice called from down the hallway.

She jumped and rolled her eyes before grabbing my arm and roughly dragging me behind her. I stifled the whimper as I stepped down on my injured ankle.

I followed blindly due to my intense concentration on walking like a peg leg.

She stopped suddenly, and I plowed into her.

"Damn it. Watch where you're going." She snapped at me.

I ignored her and looked around the enormous room we were standing in.

It looked a little bit like a Sam's Club with concrete floors and metal shelves that ran up to the ceiling. However, I had a feeling that bulk quantities of paper towels and olive oil were not in the boxes stacked on the shelves.

Marcus, Aro, and James were conferring with another man who was leaning against a step ladder.

Marcus finished his conversation before acknowledging my presence.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen. I am so glad to see you awake and well."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not so well. Thanks to you." I pointed to my face and ankle.

James and the mystery man were heading toward us. Aro was nowhere to be seen.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "James is not so well thanks to _you_."

James looked at me and scowled. He was wearing a sling.

I laughed out loud. "I bet it is humiliating being taken out by a girl."

James growled and lunged for me, but the nameless colleague grabbed him by the injured shoulder to stop him. James howled in pain, but returned to Marcus' side.

"You're not so tough without a gun." I heard the voice in my head screaming at me to quit taunting the angry criminal, but I was tired and in massive amounts of pain and fed up with this whole Volturi nonsense.

"But then, I guess they didn't hire you to be anything other than an errand boy. You can't cut it in the big time crime. It involves too much thinking."

I smiled serenely, and James clenched his jaw. Marcus was looking on with amusement.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, if you are through with your little banter, I would like to get on to more important matters."

I rolled my eyes. "I have already told you. Edward won't give up the family business. It is tantamount to giving up his family's lives."

I turned toward James. "Tantamount means equal to or the same."

He sneered at me. I smiled again.

_Geez. I am losing my mind. I have gotten ballsy._

"Besides I know he will find a way to get me out of here."

The man next to Marcus chuckled. "Mrs. Cullen, your husband has recently pulled a gun on quite of few of our associates trying to determine the location of your whereabouts. Empty threats of course. He never was one for extreme violence. At any rate, he has no idea where you are. And he won't know until we tell him. As I am sure Marcus explained to you, this negotiation is all on our terms."

I tried to ignore the feeling of helplessness that was beginning to surface.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we have been properly introduced. Marcus here, was kind enough to stalk and corner me on the street to meet me. You, however, have not made such an effort. I am a bit concerned about the running of your little crime syndicate here. If you can't successfully stalk and scare a woman, how will you get anything done?"

The man suddenly became very serious.

"Mrs. Cullen, the sarcastic remarks are unnecessary. I am in no mood to cater to your silly games. You will be given a drug for the pain that your injuries are causing which will also cause drowsiness."

I opened my mouth to protest, but felt a sharp pinch in my neck.

"Ow. What the..."

Jane stuck me with a needle that contained what I presumed and hoped to be the pain killer.

The man continued. "Your husband and in-laws are now being delivered the address of a location where we are about to drive. So your cooperation would be much appreciated because I would really hate to have James let loose around you."

He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes and flicked his gaze toward James.

I nodded and kept my mouth shut.

"Of course, I don't want you to think me rude. I'm Caius Volturi. Marcus' younger brother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Another note. I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter as a whole, so I am sorry if it is disjointed or seems off stylistically from the others. I just got fed up trying to work with it, and it was past due for posting. So that is my excuse. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better...it will contain an angry and possessive Edward. Hot!


	21. A struggle on the Eastern Front

_A/N: Ugh, this is a long ass chapter. Sorry. A lot of stuff happens in it, and I didn't want to just jump around from day to day to make the time pass by more quickly. So I am sorry for the trivial conversations or what not (unless you like trivial conversations and long ass chapters, and in that case you are welcome *wink*). Also, I have had several people request this to be EPOV first person, but every time I have done a chapter from EPOV it has been third person narrative, and I want to keep some continuity. To also answer someone's question asking why BPOV is first and not Edwards - I found it a lot easier to sympathize with Bella when I began writing the story. So I could put myself in her place and write from her perspective. However, when I started with the Edward chapters, I guess I subconsciously started writing from a third person perspective because I didn't know how to sympathize with his situation. I was a little annoyed with him and found it hard to relate to him. Plus, when a chapter is from EPOV, a lot of things happen involving the other Cullens, so it is easier to write third person and state how they are feeling/reacting as fact rather than having Edward guess about why his family is acting/doing the way they are. I will say, though, that when I was writing chapter 18 where Edward realizes he is in love with Bella, I found myself writing 'I' in place of 'he'.I was finally able to get into Edward's head. Luckily, I caught the mistake or the chapter would have changed from third to first person halfway through._

* * *

Edward smiled to himself as the back door to the club shut behind him.

His mind kept wandering to the previous nights revelations and activities.

His smile was quickly erased when he entered the main room of the club.

"What the fuck?"

Emmett looked up from the pile of glass he was sweeping into a trash bin on its side.

"Yeah, I know. The whole wall of liquor was destroyed. Shelves, bottles, everything."

Edward was stunned. The place looked like tornado had gone through.

"What all is missing?"

Emmett shrugged. "Carlisle and Esme are going through the safe, and Rosalie is checking inventory. However, so far, everything seems to be in order."

Edward nodded while staring at the far wall with pictures of Moscow.

"So a break in with nothing stolen? Have the police been contacted?"

Emmett shook his head. "No. It would only complicate things more."

"More?"

"Carlisle is pretty sure that the Volturi are responsible."

Edward closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

Emmett walked behind the bar and grabbed a half empty bottle of some type of alcohol. He sat down at a table near Edward and motioned for Edward to follow suit.

Edward gave in and slumped down in a chair.

Emmett took a swig from the bottle of what appeared to be whiskey and offered it to Edward.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

Emmett looked affronted.

"What? What else are we supposed to do, Edward? The place is a mess, shit is everywhere, so we can't be sure what is stolen, and a rival crime family is involved. I am taking a break from sweeping. Quit being judgmental."

Edward smiled.

"You are being a little on the pissy side today aren't you?"

Emmett huffed.

"I have been here since seven. It is after noon now. You wouldn't be in the greatest mood either."

"Why didn't someone call me sooner?"

Emmett looked away from Edward's gaze.

"Rose said to leave you alone."

"What? Why?"

"She got it into her head that you and Bella would need some alone time. She said that she could tell last night was about more than Bella getting sick from nerves. Don't ask me to explain it. She said something about getting a feel for Bella's emotions or some shit like that."

Edward nodded. Emmett was watching him carefully.

"So?"

"So what, Emmett?"

"Anything you care to share?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I heard Bella's side of the conversation with you. I know you know. Smooth by the way. I am so glad you can keep your mouth shut."

Emmett held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, I just want everything to work out. If it takes me knocking you around to see that Bella and you should be together, so be it. I will get involved."

"Well, that won't be necessary."

"So the divorce is off the table?"

Edward nodded.

Emmett smiled.

"Good because I really was getting fed up with moody and brooding Edward. Bella is good for you. She mellows you out. Plus, you smile a lot around her."

Edward didn't bother commenting on the insult. Emmett was right. He had been in a foul mood trying to figure out ways around the divorce, and Bella did make him happy.

He smiled to himself.

Emmett offered the whiskey bottle again, and this time Edward took it. He took a swig before speaking.

"I know Rose had good intentions with making me wait to say something, but I really hate that I didn't tell Bella how I felt sooner."

Emmett agreed.

"Yeah, I get she was trying to protect Bella, but I think she was wrong. Rose just thinks she knows best, and there are times she doesn't. Don't you dare repeat any of this, or I will punch you so hard you won't be able to have sex ever again."

Edward ignored the threat and sighed.

"I wanted to tell her first. I just feel this whole relationship is so fucked up. I wanted to do one thing right."

"Hey, it may have started out as a little unconventional, but you two are in it together now. You just have to forget the last few months and start over new."

Edward groaned thinking about all the mistakes he made with Bella the first few months of marriage.

He suddenly remembered something and jumped up. "Oh shit."

Emmett looked nervous. "What?"

"I slept with that waitress in the beginning. What if Bella thinks that I am going to cheat on her? We never really discussed anything last night. What if she thinks I am still like that?"

Emmett snorted. "Whoa. Hold on now. First off, that happened before you two even really knew each other. Yes, technically you were married, but we know that it wasn't what you nor Bella wanted at the time. Secondly, did Bella ever bring up the waitress again?"

Edward relaxed a little and sat back down. "No."

Emmett looked pleased. "See? Besides she only mentioned it once to me and that was in passing after she started having her nightmares."

"What did she say?"

"We were on a run and Bella mentioned the fact that you and she were sharing a bed. She made a joke that the last woman that shared your bed left with first degree coffee burns. Edward, she was over it. Plus, if you are really concerned, which by the way I don't think you should be, just talk to her about it. You are going to have to start learning about communication in a relationship. Believe me. Otherwise, you will be watching television one afternoon and your fiancé will throw a head of lettuce at you because she specifically asked for red leaf not the iceberg crap that has no nutritional value. She will also tell you that if you listened once in a while instead of staring at her chest and trying to have sex with her when she gets mad, then she wouldn't be yelling."

Emmett looked up at a highly amused Edward and cleared his throat.

"But I am just using a random example."

Edward laughed and agreed with Emmett.

"You are right. I just don't want to screw this up."

Rosalie entered from the back room. "Screw what up?"

"His sex filled marriage to the love goddess, Bella." Emmett said as he pulled Rose into his lap.

Rosalie laughed at Edward's embarrassment.

"I heard Emmett called at a bad time this morning."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, but we worked it out."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I wish we could have left you two alone."

Edward held up his hand to stop her. "No, I am glad you called me. The sooner we can get this whole Volturi mess over with, the happier I will be."

Rosalie nodded. "Well, everything in the back room is accounted for. I straightened it up back there. There are still some items out of order, but at least boxes aren't scattered everywhere."

Edward grimaced. "Thanks, Rose. I should probably go see what Carlisle is up to. You two should go home and rest for a while. I can help Esme and Carlisle. We all can finish cleaning later tonight."

Emmett let out a sigh of relief. "Sounds good to me. Maybe Rose and I can follow the example set by you and Bella and get 'busy'."

Edward started gagging and got up to leave. Rosalie laughed and kissed Emmett.

Emmett stood up and called after Edward, who was heading toward the office.

"Hey little brother, I have had to deal with months of pent up sexual frustration from you and Bella. The least you could do would be to high five me when I am getting lucky."

Edward held up his middle finger without looking back. Emmett laughed and wrapped an arm around Rosalie before leaving through the front door.

Edward poked his head in the office. Esme was sitting cross legged on the floor with papers spread out in front of her. She was bent over reading and adding notes. Carlisle was on the computer and on the phone. He was speaking Russian. Edward guessed he was on a direct call with Moscow.

Edward stepped in the office, and Esme looked up. She smiled.

"Edward."

He smiled back and bent over to kiss her on the cheek.

She reached up and held his face between her hands.

"How is Bella? I heard she got sick last night, but Rosalie thinks it might be something more involved with you."

Edward closed his eyes and smiled. He cleared a space on the floor with his foot and sat down next to his mother.

"Bella is fine. We are fine." He emphasized the last sentence.

Esme eyed him warily. Edward continued.

"She was nervous with everything happening last night, and I think that's when she also realized she didn't want a divorce."

"You think?"

"I mean, I know she doesn't want a divorce." He sighed. "I have been in love with Bella for a while, and last night she admitted she felt the same. But I am guessing that last night was when it all just clicked for her. We didn't really get around to a whole lot of talking."

Esme raised her eyebrows and turned a little pink.

"Oh."

Edward cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"So where is Bella now?"

"With her father. She was taking him to lunch before driving him to the airport. I left her my keys to the BMW and took a cab here."

Esme choked in surprise.

"You let someone drive your car?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal that he just let his wife drive the car that he got into a fight with a girlfriend about when she left a cup of coffee in it overnight.

"I felt safer with her driving than hailing a cab or walking places. Obviously, the Volturi are up to something."

He waved a hand at the mess in the office.

Esme nodded.

"Yes. Obviously. Your father is talking with Boris now. We were hoping contact had been made between a Moscow source and the Volturi, but this is the first Boris has heard of the break-in."

"What were they looking for?"

Esme narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"That's what concerns me. The Volturi know that we keep nothing crime related in the club. They didn't even bother taking any items to try and pawn. It is almost like they came in here and made a mess just to prove they could."

Esme paused and tapped her finger on a piece of paper in front of her.

"There is something else going on here. But I can't predict their next move. Now with Marcus as head of the family and Caius as his second in command, the Italians have become a lot more spontaneous."

Edward silently agreed. He jerked his head toward the papers on the ground.

"What are these?"

Esme looked down.

"Oh, just inventory of all the furniture and artwork in the club. I keep it for insurance purposes. I also have lists of all the liquor we will need to be ordering."

Edward was about to say something when Carlisle hung up with Boris.

Edward stood up and reached down to help Esme stand.

Carlisle looked at Edward's questioning glance and shook his head.

"I don't know what to make of all this. The Volturi has made no move to contact me or any of the other players within the Moscow circle. And yet, we know it was them. They are playing at something, and it isn't good."

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired from last night, and he wanted to be back home in bed with Bella instead of trying to figure out the twisted games of Marcus and Caius.

"I will finish cleaning up out on the floor. I sent Emmett and Rosalie home for a couple hours. Why don't the two of you take a break and grab some lunch?"

Carlisle nodded absently, and Esme leaned over to kiss Edward on the cheek.

"Thank you for being an amazing son."

Edward gave a bitter laugh. Esme ignored him and followed Carlisle out of the office.

* * *

Six hours later, everyone had eaten and returned and eaten again. The club was looking much better, but the bar area was going to take some time to rebuild.

Edward was frustrated. He had tried calling Bella a couple hours ago and had gotten her voice mail. He left a message asking her to call him when she got a chance. He wanted to let her know that he would be home later than he thought.

"Edward."

Edward jumped at Rosalie's voice.

"Where are you right now? I asked you a question. Have you heard from Bella recently?"

Edward looked around and noticed Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme watching him.

"No. Actually, I haven't."

Rosalie glanced nervously over at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Edward and frowned.

"Call her again."

"What? Why?"

"Edward, just do it. Please?"

Edward sighed. "Fine."

He dialed the number and heard the phone ring before cutting to her outgoing message.

_Hi. You have reached Isabella Cullen. If you leave me your name, number, and a message, I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you._

Edward let out a sigh of frustration and hung up.

Carlisle watched as Edward ended the call and closed his eyes.

"What did I miss?" Edward asked.

Rosalie reluctantly answered. "It is just something we all happened to think of not even five minutes ago after I tried calling Bella. I wasn't able to get a hold of her either, and I called twice."

Edward felt the blood drain from his face as everything clicked into place.

"No." He whispered.

He stood up from the table and started running for the door.

"Edward, wait we are coming with you." Esme called after him.

Edward waited impatiently as the rest of his family caught up with him in the parking lot.

He got in the car with Esme and Carlisle while Rose and Emmett followed in their car.

Before Edward could ask, Carlisle started talking while driving toward Edward's apartment.

"Okay, so I have been trying to figure out what the Volturi could possibly want with anything from the club. And then I thought, what if the club was just a way to get our attention away from what they really were after."

Edward interrupted. "But we don't know what they are after."

"Yes, we do. It is what they have been after from the beginning. Money, contacts, and weapons that they think belong to them. Except, you, Edward, are the one that keeps stalling their plans. You are the one that has contact with them and denies them what they have been asking. While I technically am still head of the Chicago branch, I have delegated most of the responsibility to you. So in their eyes, you are the one they need to hit the hardest to make the most impact. And Marcus warned you how he would do that months ago."

Edward tried hard not to scream out of anger.

"Bella." He said through clenched teeth.

Carlisle just nodded slowly.

Esme shook her head. "That poor girl. What have we done?"

Carlisle stopped in front of the apartment building and let Edward off before going to park.

Edward sprinted through the lobby bypassing the elevators and pushed open the door to the stair well. He took the steps two at a time and ignored the strain of his muscles as he finally climbed the last flight and took out his keys to open the stairwell door to his apartment's entry way. He crossed the tile floor and stopped right before the front door of his and Bella's home. He inhaled, and went to turn the knob. He silently pleaded for it to be locked, but the door opened without any force.

He saw the mess and let out the yell of anger he had been withholding.

"God damn it." He screamed.

He ran in and out of all the rooms pointlessly calling out Bella's name.

When he came to their bedroom he stopped suddenly.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett walked in at that moment.

Rosalie gasped. "Is that...?"

Edward nodded. "Blood."

He closed his eyes and reached out to steady himself against the door frame. If Bella had bled this much, she would need medical attention. He doubted the Volturi would give it to her.

Edward felt someone walk past him into the room. He kept his eyes closed and took deep breaths.

Emmett's voice called out from the bedroom.

"I don't think that is Bella's blood."

Edward's eyes flew open. "What? How can you be sure?"

Emmett held up Edward's hand gun. "I think your feisty wife shot the son of a bitch who took her."

Edward couldn't help but smile a little at Emmett's attempt to bring humor to the situation.

Rose stepped around piles of debris on the floor and headed over to the nightstand.

"I think Emmett is right. It would make sense. She came back from dropping her dad off at the airport, saw some stranger in her home and put up a fight. She knew where the gun was located, and I know she is familiar with how to handle a firearm."

Esme and Carlisle entered the bedroom as well.

"But why would they insist on trashing the place, if all they came for was Bella?" Esme asked.

Edward slumped down on the bed. "Because they can. They are letting me know that we are playing by their rules now."

Rose's phone rang, and she left the room to take the call.

Emmett was pacing and spoke. "So what do we do now? Just wait for the Volturi to contact us?"

Edward clenched his jaw. "No. I will find her first."

He stood up and walked over to Emmett and grabbed the gun.

Carlisle stood in the door way. "Edward..."

"Don't. I am going after her. You would do the same if it was Esme."

Carlisle glanced behind Edward toward Esme and back at Edward. He closed his eyes and nodded.

Rose re-entered. "Alice and Jasper are on their way over."

Edward stopped mid-stride. "What? Rose we can't bring them in on this."

"Well, it's too late for that Edward. Alice and Jasper both care about Bella. And apparently you too. Because Jasper said he is coming to help you, Emmett and Carlisle figure this out. Alice is going to help me put everything back in order, so that when you bring Bella back, she will have a clean home."

Rose tried smiling to mask her fear. Esme placed her hand on Rose's arm.

"I will help you girls clean. We can stay in Bella's old room and the spare room, so we can get it done faster."

Rose wrapped her arms around Esme and they stayed that way as Edward headed out to the kitchen.

"Edward, wait up." Emmett ran out of the bedroom. "I am coming with you."

Edward started to protest, but Carlisle spoke up.

"Let him Edward. You will need someone else with you. I will stay here and wait for Jasper. He and I will try finding out information on this end. I will be able to keep him out of any suspicious activity if he stays here with the girls."

Edward gave in and motioned for Emmett to follow him.

Emmett was quiet on the walk to the car. Edward was too lost in his own thoughts to talk anyway. He stopped when Emmett had stopped and looked up to see the BMW in the parking garage. Edward groaned.

"I forgot to look for the keys. Can we take your car?"

"Sure. It's probably best I drive anyway. You are a bit distracted."

Edward just nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of Emmet's Range Rover.

They drove for a few blocks before Emmett broke the silence.

"So, I assume you want to start looking at the advance checking shops, but do you have any other ideas?"

Edward held up his hands in defeat.

"No. I don't even know where to fucking start. I can't believe I let this happen."

"Hey. You didn't let this happen, Edward. Marcus and his dick heads are responsible and aside from locking Bella in a room and standing guard over her, we couldn't have stopped it. We had to give her space and freedom because we loved her, and wanted her to be happy. You did all that you could to protect her. She knows that. We will find her. And then I will beat the shit out of some people for messing with my little sister."

Edward was only half listening to Emmett's ranting.

He looked out the window and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Wait. Stop here."

Emmett slammed on the brakes and looked around to see what caught Edward's attention.

Edward was already out of the car and flying across the street toward a cafe with outdoor seating.

Some of the patrons saw him and were staring at him curiously. One in particular watched as Edward reached the sidewalk before standing up from the table and bolting.

Edward growled and pushed himself to run faster.

"LAURENT," Edward yelled.

The man didn't slow down, but Edward was slightly faster. It was only a few blocks before he finally grabbed a hold of Laurent's jacket and flung him in an alleyway around a brick wall.

Laurent grunted as Edward shoved him into a wall with his face inches away from Laurent's.

"Where is she?" Edward gritted his teeth in anger.

"I..I..don't know.."

"BULLSHIT."

Laurent flinched and looked around for someone to help him. He heard footsteps but was visibly disappointed to see Emmett jog around the corner.

Edward pushed Laurent harder against the wall to get his attention.

"I want you to tell me where my wife is, or I will make sure the Volturi family knows about you fucking them over on a shipment from Sicily. I also have no qualms about beating the fuck out of you."

Edward's voice was quiet and hissed through clenched teeth. Laurent shot a look at Emmett who was watching the whole exchange with concern.

"I swear, I don't know where she is..."

"You fucking piece..."

"B-but I know someone who might. The main office on Second and Meeting."

Edward grimaced and shook his head.

"They abandoned that place. You..."

"No. I mean, yes they did. But they still use it sometimes. If not there then for sure at the Italian Import market near their advance checking central office."

Edward was torn about what to do next. He tightened his grip on Laurent while thinking.

"Edward," Emmett called. "You're choking him."

Edward jolted back to reality and saw Laurent flailing like a dying fish. Edward stepped back and threw Laurent to the ground.

He started walking back to the street.

"Come on, Emmett."

"That's it? We are just leaving him there? What if he gave us false information?"

Edward shrugged.

"Then I let the Volturi in on his little side business of skimming money off the top from them. He's a money hungry middleman, I don't think he would lie to me and risk the wrath of the Italians."

Emmett jogged to keep up to Edward's furious pace.

Edward reached the car first and opened the driver's side door.

"Uh, Edward?"

"I'm driving. It will give me something to do."

Emmett reluctantly handed Edward the keys and prayed no cops were between here and their next destination.

* * *

Two hours later Emmett peered out the tinted windows of the car to spot any activity. He heard Edward gritting his teeth next to him.

"I don't think anyone is here. You, yourself, said it had been abandoned."

Edward didn't answer. Instead he opened the car door and silently shut it behind him.

Emmett huffed before following Edward's example.

Edward was standing against the side of the cement and steel building when Emmett joined him.

"Do you have a weapon in the car?" Edward whispered.

Emmett nodded and held up his hand gun he removed from hiding under the back seat.

"Good. Follow me."

The brothers silently hugged the wall as they made their way to the back entrance of the warehouse.

Edward threw out a hand to stop Emmett from plowing into his back.

There were voices coming from around the corner.

Edward slowly peered around and saw a guard talking on a walky talky. The guard turned to open the door fumbling with his keys.

Edward closed the distance between he and the man in a few strides and took him by surprise when he grabbed him a choke hold.

The man clawed at Edward's arms and kicked his feet back hitting Edward in the knee.

Luckily, Emmett came behind Edward and knocked the guy out by hitting him in the head with a swift jab of his elbow.

Emmett took the guard and dragged him off behind some empty crates.

Emmett called out quietly from behind the crates. "Go ahead, I will stay here with him and try to find a way to keep him from moving if he wakes up."

Edward didn't hesitate and opened the door with the keys that had been dropped in the scuffle.

Once inside, Edward grabbed his gun from the waistband of his jeans and started moving down the hallway. He saw a strip of light coming from under a door that was slightly ajar.

He stepped in front of the door and breathed in deeply to steady his heart rate before slowly pushing the door open further.

A man was sitting with his back toward the door hunched over a machine that was printing money. There were open cases filled with counterfeit bills scattered around the room.

Edward stepped into the room right as the machine cut off.

The man spun around as Edward advanced quickly holding the gun in front of him.

Edward spoke first.

"Alec, I didn't expect to find you still in the city."

Alec smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Well, I was called back to help finish up some business. Apparently, my sister's skills were needed elsewhere though. Rumor is she is babysitting some highly valuable pawn."

Edward walked the few steps needed to bring the muzzle of the gun to Alec's chest.

"Where is she?"

"Jane? I don't know. I wasn't allowed in on that bit of information."

"You know I am not referring to Jane. Where is my wife?"

"Well, Edward, here's the thing. I have a feeling that where ever Jane happens to be, your wife won't be far behind. Unfortunately for you, I don't know where either are. So really, you are more than welcome to go ahead and shoot me because that is all I know."

Edward peered at Alec's unflinching gaze and tried another question.

"If you had to guess, where would the Volturi take someone they want to hide for a while?"

Alec smiled wider. "Hell if I know. Ever since Marcus took the reins, I have been kept on a need to know basis. Caius is helping his brother tighten up security and neither brother is divulging more than absolutely necessary. I think they are afraid Aro will be able to get sympathizers to help him take back control if too much is delegated."

"What are you playing at Alec? Why are you being so forthcoming with your information?"

Alec shrugged. "Aro wants his nephews back under his thumb, and there are quite a few other associates, such as myself, who feel that would be better for the organization. I can't tell you where they took your wife. But I can tell you that Aro will be at the family's import market tomorrow evening. I think he is meeting with his ungrateful nephews beforehand. Now, I would suggest you lower your weapon and leave or you won't be able to make your appointment with Aro."

Alec jerked his head over Edward's shoulder. Edward turned around and felt a fist connect with his stomach. He gasped for breath as a hand came down on his shoulder and dragged him out the way he had entered.

Emmett was waiting outside with his hands behind his head. One of the Volturi's men had a gun pointed at him. Edward was pushed toward Emmett and stumbled forward.

He turned around to see another man holding his hand gun. The man opened the cartridge and took out the ammunition before throwing the gun at Edward.

Edward caught it, and both he and Emmett trudged back to the car.

Edward once again got behind the wheel and Emmett watched his brother's face as Edward drove out of the parking lot.

Edward's mind felt as if it were running in a thousand different directions. He stopped at an intersection to contemplate his next move.

Without warning he floored the accelerator and made a sharp left.

"Uh, Edward, this is heading away from the city."

Edward ignored Emmett and kept his focus on the road.

"Listen, I know we need to find her, but it is almost midnight and you could use some sleep."

Edward glared at Emmett. Emmett sighed.

"Just promise me that if nothing turns up at this next stop we can go back to your place and talk things over with Carlisle and Jasper."

Edward remained silent but nodded.

* * *

Much later, after trespassing through an office complex that gave them no clues, Edward and Emmett were driving back to the apartment.

The car ride was ridiculously quiet, and Emmett was uncomfortable. He knew that if he were in Edward's position, he would tear apart the city looking for Rosalie. But Edward looked as if he was about to drop dead from exhaustion and neither of them had heard from Carlisle despite calling his cell twice.

When they pulled into the parking garage, Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe their mother could talk some sense into Edward.

When they entered the apartment Emmett was astonished to see the place completely back to normal.

"Whoa."

Alice and Esme looked up from the floor of the living room where they were placing pictures in new frames.

"You girls have been busy."

Alice smiled. "It looks good doesn't it? We added some new items that we thought Edward and Bella would like."

She looked at Edward who was sitting at the counter staring at a wall. He turned to her at the mention of his name.

Esme watched her son with concern. "Edward, your father and Jasper called about ten minutes ago. They are going to be heading here from our house soon. He called around, but I am not sure what all they were able to find."

Edward nodded. Alice stood up and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Follow me. I want to show you something."

Edward stood up and let Alice lead him to the bedroom.

Rosalie was folding a blanket on the foot of the bed. Edward recognized it from Bella's room. Rose looked up and smiled reassuringly at him.

"We went ahead and moved Bella's clothes and other items in here. Although, some of the more formal items that she won't wear as much we left in the other closet. There wasn't quite enough space in the here for all of her clothes and yours."

Alice kept pulling him to the other side of the bed and pointed to the wall.

Edward looked up and saw two picture frames. The larger of the two held two photographs. He stepped closer and recognized them from the Saturday he took Bella out on their date. The pictures were from the park with Lake Michigan behind them; one with his arm around her waist and both of them smiling, and the other with Bella crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue at the camera while he looked on laughing. The other frame contained a 5 x 7 photograph that looked like a professional print. It looked like it had been taken at the Academic Gala, but Edward didn't remember a photographer. Although, when he had been dancing with Bella, he hadn't really been paying attention to anything else.

Alice spoke up. "The photographer had a booth set up at the end of the night, and Esme bought several of his pictures. She thought you would like this one."

Edward nodded and took the frame off the wall.

"I think I am going to lay down for a while. Just let me know when Carlisle gets here okay?"

Alice exchanged a look with Rosalie.

"Sure, Edward. Let us know if you need anything to eat or drink."

He waited until they were both out of the room to sit on the bed. He stared at the picture in his hands before placing it on the nightstand and laying down.

Edward woke up from a dream where he was following Bella's voice through a maze of corridors. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to look at the clock.

He cursed and flew off the bed when he saw it was almost seven in the morning.

He threw the door open to the living room and saw Esme and Rose look up in surprise.

"I told you to let me know when Dad got here." Edward was angry at the time they had lost while he slept.

Carlisle stepped out from the kitchen.

"Edward, you needed your sleep. So did the others. We can't burn ourselves out. It wouldn't help Bella. Here," He held out a mug of coffee to his son.

Edward trudged over to the breakfast counter and sat down with his coffee.

Carlisle sat next to him and began filling him in on last nights efforts.

"Jasper and I were able to contact Aro. He said he would be willing to meet with you this afternoon. Apparently word of your visit to Alec and run-in with Laurent has already reached Marcus and Caius."

Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"What time does Aro want to meet?"

Carlisle looked at his watch. "He said anytime before three, so I told him to meet us at the club at two."

Edward nodded and stood up.

"I need to get out and do something. I'm going to go for a bike ride and then shower. I will meet you at the club as soon as I am done."

Carlisle grabbed a hold of Edward's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"We will find her, Edward."

Edward didn't move for a few seconds. Finally, he hugged his father back. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I understand if you blame me, Edward. This whole mafia business has become out of hand. I should never have gotten any of you involved. I should have fought harder against them and gotten us all out."

Edward didn't respond. It would be easy to blame his father. But deep down, Edward blamed himself. He sighed and pushed away from Carlisle.

"I don't blame you. It's my fault. I will fix this though."

Edward walked to his bedroom before Carlisle could say anything else.

* * *

At two o'clock Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were at the club waiting for Aro to arrive. Jasper insisted on sitting in on the meeting.

"Bella was the first person that Alice has really opened up to in Chicago. And we were the only people she knew for her first few weeks in the city. I am making sure those bastards know she has people outside of family who will fight for her."

Alice had flung herself at Jasper after his outburst and kissed him or as Emmett called it, "molested his face". Edward clasped Jasper on the back when Alice finally removed herself from him. So now, the four men were sitting at the bar as Aro and Alec entered the club.

Carlisle stood up to shake hands with Aro. Alec looked at Edward and nodded.

Emmett and Jasper stood up and moved behind the bar.

"What can we get you to drink?" Emmett asked.

"Just a water for me. Alec?"

Aro turned toward the younger man.

"Whatever you're pouring is fine."

Emmett nodded and Jasper set up five glasses before pouring a water for Aro.

Aro and Alec joined Edward at the bar.

"So, Edward, Alec tells me you are looking for your wife."

Edward managed not to roll his eyes at Aro. Obviously, he was looking for Bella. Why did Aro think this meeting was arranged?

Carlisle spoke for his son. "Yes. We were hoping that you could tell us where your nephews are holding her. Or at the very least get a message to them."

Aro nodded.

"I am meeting with them in about an hour. I want you to know they acted on their own accord. I never sanctioned the break ins or using your wife as collateral."

Edward felt no need to restrain himself from rolling his eyes now.

"How comforting."

Alec snorted.

Aro ignored the insult.

"You know, at the very least, they will ask for information which you have been withholding. More likely, they will also want a cash pay out."

Edward looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, we understand that. I am leaving all the decision making up to Edward. I trust him to figure things out."

"Well, isn't that nice. I do not have the same liberty with my nephews. They have relegated me to a figure head position. An early retirement, as it were."

Aro was looking at his glass of water and frowning.

Alec spoke next.

"Aro and I have been talking to other associates and feel that with some persuasion we can get Marcus and Caius to hand control back to Aro if we give them connections in New York. We are presenting the idea to them this afternoon."

Emmett cut in.

"That would make it better for us and negotiating Bella's return, correct?"

"Emmett, I am not negotiating her return. I will do whatever I have to do to get her back. I am not going to sit down with Marcus and barter back and forth over her release. " Edward snapped.

Emmett looked as if he was going to climb over the bar to take Edward down, but Jasper cut in.

"I don't think that's what Emmett meant. He was just recognizing that Bella would be released sooner and with less problems if Aro resumes control."

Edward and Emmett both looked at Jasper. Edward nodded and Emmett seemed relieved someone could act as translator between he and his brother.

Aro agreed with Jasper.

"Yes of course. But first I need to speak with them. I will contact you tonight after I meet with them. Who knows how long it will take. They are pretty full of themselves right now."

Edward tuned Aro out and drank the whiskey Emmett had poured. They were wasting time here. He didn't even know if Bella was hurt or not. What if she was in pain? What if she thought he wouldn't come for her?

He growled and pushed away from the bar and stalked to the office.

A half hour later Jasper knocked on the door and entered.

"Carlisle wanted me to tell you that he and Emmett finished up with Aro and Alec. We are going back to your place to fill the girls in on everything. Why don't you come with us? I know we will just be sitting around waiting for a phone call, but you can't do anything else, Edward. It would just be a wild goose chase around the city."

Edward knew Jasper was right, but waiting made him feel helpless. He sighed and stood up from the desk.

"Yeah, let's go."

After arriving at the apartment, the men filled Rosalie, Esme, and Alice in on the current plan of action. The women decided to make dinner and keep busy to keep their minds off of Bella. Edward couldn't though. Everywhere he looked in the apartment he was reminded of her.

It was a little after eight when Edward's phone rang. He grabbed it and stepped out in the entryway to the elevator.

"Edward, I just got done talking with Marcus."

"And?"

Aro sighed.

"He says that he wants to finish this business with you before he and Caius consider going to New York. He has taken it on as sort of vendetta that he needs to carry out. I am sorry."

Edward wasn't surprised with this information. He didn't even really feel angry at Aro. In fact, the older man did sound genuinely sorry.

"So, what does this mean then? Are they willing to meet with me now?"

Aro was silent for a few seconds

"They told me they will call me tomorrow at nine to meet them where they are holding your wife. Once, I arrive they will send someone to deliver the location to you at the club. I tried to get them to act sooner, but they seem to have a sick fascination with making you wait."

Edward laughed bitterly.

"Oh, I bet they do. Alright. Thanks, I guess. I will be at the club tomorrow at eight-thirty."

"Edward, I know your father is giving you complete power in how to handle this situation, but I just want to prepare you. I think they are going to demand a lot of cash."

"Yeah, I figured as much. I will handle it."

Edward ended the call. He was too frustrated to continue speaking.

He turned and went inside the apartment to let Carlisle know what was happening.

* * *

The location of the meeting spot wasn't delivered until ten the next morning. Edward nearly wore a hole in the floor from pacing in front of the bar. The location had been delivered by Laurent with a message telling Edward not to come armed and to arrive by himself.

Like hell he wasn't coming armed and without back up.

It was decided Emmett and Jasper would accompany him.

So all three were now in the car driving to some rental property in a strip mall on the outskirts of the city.

Edward fidgeted and kept looking out the window, willing the destination to arrive sooner. Emmett glanced over at Edward and began fiddling with the radio. After several attempts to find a decent station, he gave up and turned it off.

Ten minutes later Jasper spotted the place, and Emmett pulled into the parking lot.

Edward didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before throwing the door open and jumping out.

Emmett called out something after him, but Edward was already halfway to the door.

He flung it open and saw Marcus sitting at a desk in a room full of similar desks and chairs. Behind him Caius and a man whose name Edward couldn't remember were standing shoulder to shoulder with guns at their sides.

Marcus looked up and smirked.

"I believe you were told to come alone."

"Fuck you."

"How eloquent. Well, its of no matter anyway. Your little friends will stay in the car. This is between you and I."

"And your two gunmen."

Marcus tilted his head. "They are just standing guard."

Edward was getting fed up with the Italian douche bag.

"Give her to me you son of a bitch."

"I want something in return Edward. Surely you know that."

"Fine."

"Fine? You are going to make it that easy? You don't even know what I want."

"I don't care what you want. I want my wife. If you hurt her, I swear to God..."

Marcus waved off his threat and chuckled.

"If your wife is injured it is her own fault for pulling a gun on James. She could have come quietly. But apparently, she likes making things difficult. You have your hands full with that one."

Edward clenched his jaw.

"What the fuck do you want Marcus?"

"I want your family business. You can keep the club and that little coffee shop, but I want everything you own that is Russian crime related."

"Fine." Edward didn't think twice. Bella was worth it. Please, just let her be okay. He could deal with Moscow and Carlisle's reaction if only he could have Bella back. Besides wasn't Carlisle just saying how he wanted out of the whole business. What better way than to let the Italians take it. Hopefully, he could smooth things over with Moscow.

"Really, Edward? That's it?" Marcus' face filled with glee. "I should have kidnapped your wife long ago and saved my family the trouble of empty threats with you. Who knew Edward Cullen would give up everything for an intellectual grad student. She's a bit out of your league isn't she Cullen? Not quite the vapid model type you used to go for. Though she is feisty; I bet she is good in bed."

"Fuck off, Marcus."

Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"A bit touchy aren't we? How do I know that your family will go along with your decision to hand over everything?"

Edward sighed. "I am making this decision for my family. You can have everything you asked for, if you hand Bella over to me and promise never to come near my family again. If you break that promise, I will go to the FBI and give them information in exchange for amnesty."

Marcus smiled before turning behind him. He waved at Caius and his partner who each moved to the side and revealed Bella tied to a chair.

"There you have it Mrs. Cullen. Turns out I was right after all. Your husband just sunk his family's entire business for you. Isn't that romantic?"

Edward felt a whine emit from his throat as he stared at Bella's face. The right side was bruised and there was a gash that ran from her hair line to the top of her cheek bone. There was also dried blood around her lip.

He moved forward but Marcus stopped him.

"I want papers and contact lists as well as your weapon stock and any dirty money you have before you touch her."

Edward's fist flew and connected with Marcus's face. He heard the satisfying crunch of a broken nose before sidestepping Marcus and walking back to Bella. Caius and the other man each raised their gun and moved forward.

Edward spun around to see Marcus standing up.

"I mean it, Edward. I want everything NOW. You go and get it all and then come back, and we will let your wife go."

Edward shook his head and stalked back toward Marcus until he was face to face with him. "Listen to me you piece of shit, I am taking my wife out of here. You have my word I will come back with everything, but she is coming with me."

Marcus was unmoved. Edward growled and pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Emmett is waiting outside in the car. Let me stay instead of Bella. She can go home with Emmett, and he will bring everything you want. Besides I am worth more to you than she is."

Marcus seemed to consider his offer before nodding. Edward didn't hesitate and ran to Bella while Caius cut her plastic bindings.

He gingerly placed his hands on her face. She was having difficulty focusing on him. They must have drugged her. She rested her head against his palm.

"Bella, I am so sorry. You should never have been a part of this."

She whimpered. "Edward."

"Shh. I am getting you out of here. Okay? You will go back with Emmett and Jasper, and when I am through with these bastards I am taking you to Miami where you will be safe."

Bella's eyes flew open and she started to protest, but Caius had finished cutting her loose. Caius picked her up roughly, and she cried out.

Edward grabbed a hold of the man's arm and spun him around.

"Do not touch her. I will carry her out to the car. You can follow me with guns. I don't care. Just do not touch her."

Caius looked behind Edward for confirmation from Marcus and shrugged. He handed Bella over to Edward, and she wrapped her arms around him before burrowing her head into his neck.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"Bella, I have to for a bit. But I will come back."

"No, that's not what I meant. Miami. Don't leave me in Miami."

Edward sighed and didn't respond. Bella lifted her head and turned his face toward her before pressing her lips against his. She was crying and her lips tasted of salt water. Edward kissed her back tenderly afraid of adding to the pain of her injuries. But she became more insistent when he didn't respond. She choked on a sob and broke the kiss.

"Please?" She whispered.

He ignored her plea and placed her into the car before telling Emmett what had to be done. Bella's hands still gripped his shirt as he tried moving away from the car to close the door.

He pried them loose and shut the door before he could hear her crying after him.

He turned back to see Marcus talking on the phone in the doorway of the office building while Caius and the other gunman followed him back to the shop. As he sat down at a desk in the back he hoped that Carlisle would understand what he did and wouldn't see it as selling out. He also hoped Emmett would hurry.

Four hours later Emmett arrived with Carlisle and walked in the office before throwing a box of files on the desk to Marcus.

"The rest of the stuff is in the car. Have your little shit heads unload it." Emmett said through gritted teeth.

Marcus looked bored but flicked his finger at Caius and the gunman, whose name, Edward discovered, was David. Caius looked slightly annoyed at being ordered about so by his brother, but he and David responded to the silent command by running out the door to bring the rest of the contact lists and account information to Marcus.

Carlisle walked over to Edward and sat down.

"I called Boris." Carlisle whispered.

Edward looked up at his father.

"I trust him, so I told him everything starting with you and Bella being married all the way up to now. I, also told him, that unfortunately, it took my son realizing the woman he loves is more important than the business to finally give us a way out. You are a much better person than I am, Edward."

Edward looked away from Carlisle's gaze and shook his head.

"I have put you at risk with Moscow. It was selfish of me, but I would do it again...for her."

He hung his head and ran his hands through his hair.

Carlisle placed a hand on his back.

"You are not selfish, and we are going to figure this out. Boris is helping me convey to Moscow that we had no other choice, and it would be best to cut us completely from the operation. In fact, I think Boris is going to suggest they try and recruit Marcus and Caius. We have a contact in New York – Dmitri. He told Boris he is willing to let them take over our business and run it out of New York."

Edward felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. That was it? They could be free from all of this? Obviously, there were details that needed to be cleared up, but he wouldn't have to constantly worry about Bella's safety.

Carlisle began whispering again as Marcus and Caius were busy shuffling through the paperwork and uploading files from an external hard drive to their lap tops. Emmett was busy having a stare-off with David.

"If Marcus and Caius leave, Aro has already promised me that he will leave us alone. As long as we stay out of any organized crime, Aro has no problems letting us stay in the city and run the club and coffee shop. It would be an adjustment, but we can make it work."

Marcus looked up and waved Carlisle over. Emmett took the empty seat next to Edward and gave him the most scathing look he could manage.

"You better explain yourself, or I will start beating some sense into you right now."

Edward was taken aback. He didn't realize Emmett would be so averse to going straight.

"Uh, I am sorry Emmett. I told you I wasn't going to barter with Marcus. I was going to give him whatever he wanted in order to ensure Bella's safe return. I thought you would be a little happy that you and Rose could live a life without having to look over you shoulder."

Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No jackass. Why on earth would you tell Bella you are going to move her down to Miami? That is the most ridiculous solution for keeping someone you love safe that I have ever heard. Did you know that the whole way to the Emergency Room all she did was cry and ramble on about how she couldn't just leave you? How much it would hurt her to leave everything that has become familiar? Her schooling and friends are here. Let's also not forget her husband and new family. Jasper and I had a time of it trying to calm her down and reassure her that you obviously were speaking out shock from the fact that your wife had been abducted. You better have an amazing apology planned because that girl does not deserve to deal with any more shit, no matter how much you think you are protecting her."

Edward was floored. True, he had mentioned something about Miami, but that was out of fear of permanently losing Bella. He groaned at his shitty handling of the whole situation.

"Wait, did you say she went to the ER?"

Emmett nodded warily unsure as to whether Edward understood the severity of Bella's distress.

"You saw her face, and she was pretty certain her left ankle was broken. We came up with a story of her spilling juice in the kitchen and then slipping and landing on her ankle and hitting her face against the corner of the counter as a cover-up. Rose and Alice met us at the hospital and are taking care of her. Esme and Jasper are figuring up things at the coffee shop and club."

Emmett watched as Edward flinched with each of Bella's injuries. His manner toward Edward softened.

"She will be fine, Edward. Just make sure she knows that you aren't leaving her."

Edward nodded and suddenly realized how tired he was and how desperately he wanted to get home to Bella. He sighed as he and Emmett watched Carlisle talk with Marcus and Caius before getting on the phone with Boris.

Edward shifted anxiously in his seat and gritted his teeth as he realized it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_A/N: I know what you are thinking - "Geez, what is with this chica and her double whammy author's notes?" I just wanted to state some things that I could see coming up as questions in reviews. No, Aro is not all of a sudden a nice guy working with the Cullens. He has been ousted from his long time position of power and is going to do whatever he can to get that power back. Hence, the willingness to cooperate with Edward and his family. Also, before any of you ask why Edward just didn't get out when he realized he loved Bella - he needed a catalyst to give he and his family a way to leave the mafia. So I hope that clears up things. Next chapter will have Bella and Edward reunited...and it feel's so good. Reunited 'cause we understood...okay I am done now with the Peaches and Herb._


	22. The aftermath of the fall

I own nothing of Twilight.

I had been throwing a temper tantrum from the time Rosalie and Alice met me at the ER to the time they helped walk me into the apartment. I was hoping Edward would be waiting for me at the apartment, but he wasn't. I felt myself grow even more irritable. Surely he had finished with the Volturi. I had a few choice words I wanted to say to him about his spur of the minute decision to dump me in Miami and leave. I noticed Rosalie and Alice back slowly away from me after sitting me down on the bed.

I knew I was being overly hostile, but I felt I had a right to be. I had a broken ankle, my face looked horrible, and I had enough pain killers in my system to take out an army.

I grabbed Rose's arm and tried to arrange my face into, what I hoped, passed for a pleasant expression.

"I need to take a shower. I don't want Edward to find me like this." I gestured from my sweaty, dirty clothes to my mussed hair.

She looked from me to Alice. I could tell she was trying to figure out how to safely let me take a shower on my own.

She sighed. "I suppose I will have to help you with one." She didn't sound frustrated, just unsure whether I would agree to her assistance. I nodded and she turned to Alice.

"Could you get her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts."

Alice gave me a look of concern, and then nodded at Rosalie before turning to rummage in the dresser drawers.

Rose lifted me up off the bed and I hobbled to the bathroom. She helped me take off my clothes and set me down in the shower while turning the water on and directing the spray toward me.

Twenty minutes later I was clean and dressed and laying down in the bed. Alice was overly cheerful and talking about the upcoming Stock the Bar party for Rosalie and Emmett. I was only half listening. I noticed Rosalie watching me.

"What?" I snapped. I cringed. "I'm sorry." I said with less anger.

She nodded, but didn't give me anymore looks. She went to the kitchen and began rummaging around. I could hear her open the refrigerator and realized how hungry I was.

"...exactly one week before the wedding. Your dad and mom and step dad will be able to make the party then. Edward said your parents are more than welcome to stay here, but I figured you would probably want time to yourself. So I arranged to have them stay at the hotel where the reception is taking place. Unless, you want them to stay here? Bella?"

I looked at Alice who was waiting for a response.

"No, the hotel is fine. Having my mom and dad in the same house would not be good for anyone's sanity."

Rosalie walked in the room with sandwiches and drinks. She smiled at me tentatively and set the tray with the food on the bed.

I gave her my most sincere smile.

"Thanks."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

We ate in silence for a while. We were all avoiding the topic of conversation that most needed to be addressed. But I wasn't ready to talk about the past 48 hours with them yet.

I sighed and Rose looked at me with concern.

"You know, Bella, you don't have to worry about fulfilling any sort of obligation for the wedding."

I looked at Rosalie like she was crazy.

"Why? Do you not want me to?"

"Of course I want you to. But with everything that has happened, and your injuries, I don't expect you to want to plan my bachelorette party and all the other things involved with maid of honor duties."

I scoffed.

"Um, how is a broken ankle going to affect my planning the most amazing girls' night out ever?"

Rosalie smiled.

I continued. "I am more upset about the fact that I will be hobbling down the aisle in a cast and looking like someone took a bat to my face."

Alice protested. "Hey, it isn't that bad. The ice pack and cream from the hospital have helped already. I bet by the day of the wedding the bruising will be almost gone. Any that might be left can be covered with make-up."

I nodded and the silence resumed.

Rosalie cleared her throat.

"So, what do you have planned for the bachelorette party?"

"I am not sure yet. I have never had to plan one before. That was always the job of someone else."

"Let Alice help you then."

Alice squealed. "Oh let's go to a drag show."

I laughed. "That actually could be fun."

Rose agreed, and Alice continued to rattle off ideas that she magically just happened to have prepared in case I needed help.

I watched Alice and Rosalie argue back and forth about the tackiness of penis shaped necklaces and glanced over at the nightstand to check the time. I gasped when I noticed a picture frame that hadn't been there the day I was taken. I picked it up and saw a photograph from the gala. It was of Edward and I dancing, probably right before I began my emotional melt down. My head was resting against his chest and my eyes were closed. He had his cheek against the top of my head. I swallowed back a sob, but managed to make a strangled type of noise anyway. Alice looked over at me.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I felt the tears coming down my cheeks and shook my head. She gently took the picture frame from my hand and set it back on the nightstand. She knelt down in front of me and took my hands in hers.

"Bella, don't you think it would be a good idea to talk about it? You have been through a lot."

By this point Rosalie had stopped what she was doing and crawled into the other side of the bed. She placed her hand on my back and rubbed. I nodded slowly. I guess it was a good a time as any.

"I am so scared that Edward is going to leave me."

Rosalie made a noise in her throat. "Why would he leave you?"

"Because he feels guilty for everything that has happened. He wants me to be able to have a normal life. Does he really think that a normal life for me now includes one without him in it? How am I supposed to just go back to Miami after everything that has happened. I love him so much, and he still blames himself for being an inconvenience on my life and schooling. It isn't fair for him to go around making all these decisions on my behalf."

I was sobbing now. Alice looked from me to Rosalie truly confused.

Poor Alice. She always just went with what I told her. She never probed too deeply, as long as she was sure I was okay with everything. I sighed and willed myself to stop crying.

"Alice, there are probably some things I should explain to you."

She looked at me and then slowly nodded before moving to sit next to me.

I sat for the next hour and half and explained everything that had happened from our first visit to Club Moscow up until Edward carried me out to Emmett in the waiting car. Alice was quiet for most of the time except for a few instances, like when I found out Edward had slept with some slut a few days after we were married. Alice made several comments about the skank factor of the girl. I smiled just thinking about, what was her name...oh yeah, Jessica's reaction when I dumped coffee on her lap.

When I finished Alice was silent for a few minutes. I knew it was a lot to process. I was still trying to adjust to it myself. Finally, Alice spoke up.

"Huh."

I was unsure of what she meant. "Huh?"

She nodded. "So in all that time you and Edward were married, up until the night of the gala, you only had sex twice...oh and the blow job."

I stared at her bewildered. Rosalie let out a howl of laughter and fell over on her side trying to catch her breath.

"Really, Alice? I tell you my husband and I were forced to marry because I was caught listening in on a conversation between two crime families and all you care about is the sex?"

Alice shrugged. "I just find it interesting. If I were in your shoes I would find it hard to not molest him in his sleep. Don't get me wrong, I am all about some Jasper lovin', but Edward is a gorgeous man sleeping down the hall from you; and you never thought about taking advantage of that? I mean, seriously Bella, everyone else in the company of you and Edward could feel the sexual tension. I am just amazed that you were able to restrain yourself from tying him to the bed and having your way with him constantly."

Rosalie continued her hysterical laughing fit.

I scoffed. "Sexual tension? We hated each other for the first few months. We couldn't talk without fighting."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I know. Why else do you think hot, passionate, angry sex is so enticing. Believe me, the tension was there simmering under the surface of your anger. All it took was alcohol or poor self-esteem to bring it to the top...until you both quit being stupid and realized you loved each other."

Rosalie snorted and spoke up. "Tell me about it. Edward has been sulking for weeks thinking he would have to go through with the divorce. He has been in love with Bella for a while."

My breath caught. Edward didn't tell me any of this the other night. Granted we were a little distracted physically, but still. I found myself brushing away tears again.

Rosalie misread my reason for crying. "Oh no Bella, don't listen to me. The divorce isn't going to happen. He is just being Edward."

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. I just can't believe he has been in love with me for so loooong." I wailed.

Rose and Alice exchanged looks.

"I think it is time for your pain medicine." Alice said warily.

I sniffed loudly and nodded. The pain in my ankle and face was starting to bother me again. However, I had a feeling that Rose and Alice were looking forward to the drowsy side effect of the pills. I couldn't blame them. I was an emotional wreck at the moment.

Rosalie cleared the tray and empty plates off the bed, and Alice got my medicine from the bathroom.

She came around to my side of the bed and handed me the pills and a glass of water.

I took them from her but looked up at her before swallowing them.

"If Edward calls, please have him come home as soon as he can. I don't know why he has been avoiding me."

Alice's face softened, and she smiled while grabbing my hand.

"Oh, Bella, he hasn't been avoiding you. He, Emmett, and Carlisle are still working things out with Marcus. Emmett was able to text Rosalie and said Edward is about to, and I quote, 'flip his shit if he doesn't get back to Bella soon. My brother in love is a scary thing.'."

I returned Alice's smile and nodded.

"Okay, but still tell him. I want him to know that I need to have a discussion with him."

Alice chuckled.

"Oh I will be sure to tell him. Now hurry up and take your pills."

I stuck my tongue out at her, but swallowed the medicine.

Twenty minutes later I was blissfully entering the realms of drug induced slumber.

* * *

I was awake and even though I kept my eyes closed, I could tell from the lack of light in the room and the gnawing pain of hunger that it was well past dinner time. I could also tell someone else was in the room. If it was Alice or Rosalie I didn't want to open my eyes. As much as I loved them and appreciated all they had done, I felt emotionally drained and didn't think I could force myself to talk to them anymore. I sighed quietly and tried to steady my breathing to fake sleep.

"Bella, I know you are awake."

My heart skipped at his voice. I slowly opened my eyes and could just make him out sitting in a chair across from me. I sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. He looked like hell. And that was putting it nicely. His shirt was wrinkled, and he had dark circles under his eyes. But I still found him incredibly handsome. I smiled slowly and reached my arm out toward him. For a second I thought maybe he would stay seated, but he closed his eyes and then stood up. I crawled to the middle of the bed and waited for him to climb in behind me.

I felt the bed dip as he got in. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me toward him. I closed my eyes and marveled at being in his arms again, and then I realized the last thing he had said to me. I twisted so that I was facing him. He looked at me and started to open his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"I should really slap you right now."

He snapped his mouth shut and gave a nervous look.

"What?"

I felt the anger from before coming back. "I was hurt, and scared, and tied to a chair, and wanted to hear from my husband, who came to rescue me, that everything was going to be alright and we would go home together. Instead, you tell me you have decided, without consulting me, I should add, that you are going to drop me in Miami before getting the hell out of dodge."  
He opened his mouth and closed it again. I could tell he was not expecting this line of accusations.

Undeterred, I continued. "I just don't think it is very fair. I feel that if anyone gets a say in how I will spend the rest of my life, it should be me. But, oh wait, I forgot, you like to make decisions for me. Which is such a healthy way to run a marriage. Just ignore Bella's feelings and make important life choices for her. Who cares that she wants to spend the rest of her life in Chicago with her husband? Who cares that she had a conversation with her father about the possibility of grandchildren in the future? Oh no, let's just ignore her as a free-thinking individual and run her life as Edward Cullen sees fit."

I stopped to wait for a response from him. He looked even more confused and nervous now. He would start to say something before shutting his mouth and re-thinking his next words. I got fed up and huffed.

"I am so glad that you came here prepared to talk. Obviously, you put a great deal of thought into our marriage. Well, listen here buddy, you need both people's signatures on the divorce papers, and I am not signing them. So it looks like you will just have to figure out a way to deal with me as your wife. Because I am going to make this decision for the both of us."

I finished triumphantly and had a smug expression on my face that was quickly wiped off as he leaned over to kiss me.

I completely forgot my anger as I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Good job on sticking to your principles. I am sure you really made your point._

I ignored my inner monologue and kissed him back. I missed him so much.

He pulled away slowly and leaned his head against mine.

"You talked to your dad about grandchildren?"

I felt myself blush. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to spring that on you. I was a little...mad."

He chuckled. "I couldn't tell."

"You aren't really thinking about leaving me in Miami are you?"

He pulled me closer. "No, Bella. I'm not. I don't think I could live another day without you."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Yeah, between the earful I got from Emmett and the angry death stares from Jasper, I need to make it clear to you that I am in no way ever leaving you. And don't get me started about the verbal upbraiding I received from Rosalie when I got home. And then, get this, Alice gave me the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture. She literally held two fingers up to her eyes and then turned them on me as she was walking backwards out the door. So you are stuck with me."

I laughed. "I'm sorry they felt the need to lay into you, but you really shouldn't have threatened me like that. It wasn't nice."

Edward kissed the top of my head.

"No, it wasn't. I am sorry."

I nodded. He held me in silence for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I didn't know you wanted to have kids."

I suddenly felt put on the spot. I should have known that this topic would be brought up again tonight.

"Well, you heard my dad the night of the gala. He was still on that line of thinking the following day. So he and I had a talk. I told him that you and I had not really discussed it, but that someday I could see myself having children with you."

Edward smiled. "I could see that too."

I wrapped my arms around him tighter. "I love you so much."

He didn't say anything, but held me and rubbed my back.

I finally pulled away and looked up at him.

He had tears in his eyes, which quite frankly, unnerved me a little.

I reached up and laid my hand against his cheek.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I was really scared I was going to lose you. When I came home Sunday night," he paused. "I realized how much you mean to me, and how much I love you, and I thought it didn't matter because I had just let the Volturi take you from me."

"Edward, you didn't let them do anything. It just happened, and you can't keep blaming yourself. It is over now. Everything is over. You should be happy that we can start a new life."

He closed his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose." He didn't sound very convincing.

"You suppose? That is not reassuring. Do you know something I don't?"

He hesitated.

"No. But I think Carlisle isn't telling me everything. You can't just leave the Russian organization and not expect repercussions. I think he knows more than he is letting on."

I felt my stomach knot.

"I thought he talked to Boris?"

"He did. But I don't know the exact topics they covered during that call. I also can't believe that those in Moscow would willingly work with Marcus and Caius. It isn't unusual for crime families to work together, but only if they both profit from it. I would understand if Aro were the one that Moscow was dealing with, but Marcus and Caius...it just doesn't make sense."

I sighed. I just wanted this all to be over. Everything had to be difficult. Why couldn't one thing in my life be simple?

Edward took my face in his hands.

"Listen, if Carlisle assures me that everything is taken care of, then it is. I won't get involved in any more of this."

I nodded, but still had my doubts. I could tell Edward still had his doubts as well.

He cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"So when are you planning on wanting to start making babies?"

I choked in surprise and began a coughing fit. Edward started apologizing repeatedly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I was trying to change the subject and be funny and subtly suggest sex. It was stupid. I'm sorry Bella."

I was able to stop coughing, but began laughing instead.

I buried my face in his chest and continued to laugh so hard my body was shaking. I could tell he thought I was still coughing and upset about his earlier statement because he was tense and barely touching me.

I calmed myself down enough to reach down under the covers and remove my shorts. Which was quite a feat getting them over my cast. Edward watched with uncertainty as I reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bella, I was joking."

I smirked and looked up at him.

"I think you were joking about the baby making, but if I know you, you weren't joking about the sex."

His eyes widened, and I could tell he was fighting a smile.

"We don't have to, Bella. You aren't feeling well, and you are probably tired."

"And hungry." I added.

I removed his shirt, and pushed him over on his back. I gingerly swung my good leg over him and breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't make my injured ankle throb in pain.

"See, you are hungry, and you should probably get something to eat. Really, Bella I wasn't being serious."

I felt a corner of my mouth pull up in a smile.

"Oh, I think you mentioned it hoping I would sex you up, but disguised it as a joke in case I didn't want to."

I reached down and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Edward didn't bother fighting a smile this time.

I continued.

"So you can quit your little act of innocence, and help me get your pants off."

Edward sat up against the head board and helped me shimmy his pants and underwear off.

I put my weight on my knees as I straddled him. He placed his hands on my hips and guided himself into me.

I inhaled sharply. He looked at me.

"Are you okay? Isn't this awkward for your ankle?"

I smiled. "I am more than okay right now. My ankle is fine. The pain killers help. So we need to hurry before they wear off."

He laughed and reached up to brush my hair out of my face. He cupped my face in his hands and brought it to his.

He rubbed his lips lightly against mine, and I sighed. I pressed my lips harder against his, and he opened his mouth.

I know I was only gone for 48 hours, but I missed kissing him. He was amazing at it, granted I was a little biased. He pulled back a little and gently nipped my bottom lip. I skimmed my hands up his chest and placed them against his shoulders.

Edward's hands moved across my stomach as I rocked back and forth on him. I moaned a little when his hands reached my breasts.

"God, I love it when you moan like that."

I gingerly tested my weight on my knees as I lifted myself a few inches off of him. I was glad to find my ankle not throbbing in pain. I slid back down on him and groaned. I looked at Edward when his hands moved to my thighs, right below my hip bone, and he gripped them. His mouth was hanging open a little and his gaze was all sexy and fuck hot. I smirked at my less than intellectual adjectives. He did that to me – caused me to be unable to function cerebrally.

I closed my eyes and began to steadily lift myself off him before sliding back down. After a while Edward began to thrust his pelvis up to meet mine. I gasped and leaned forward slightly. His pelvis rubbed against me with each thrust. I bit my bottom lip and whimpered.

"Fuck, Bella."

My eyes flew open, and I saw Edward staring at me. He groaned, and his grip on my thighs tightened.

I felt my body contract tighter around him, and I gasped as I came. It was intense and left me breathing heavily.

I rocked against Edward again, and he came. I watched his face as his jaw clenched and his eyes fluttered. I leaned forward even more until I was resting against his chest. He wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

I sighed. "I love you more."

He snorted. "I doubt that."

His grip around me tightened as he scooted down until he was laying on his back with me on top of him. I sort of flopped the lower part of my body off to the side of him in a very unbecoming fashion. But I was still in a post sex trance, so I didn't care.

I was sprawled across Edward's chest, and he was absently playing with my hair.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked.

As if on cue, my stomach growled.

He chuckled. "I guess that answers my question. Wait here."

He gently lifted me off him and slid out of bed. I watched as he grabbed his jeans and put them on before going out to the kitchen.

I leaned over to the nightstand to turn on the bedside lamp. I looked at the clock and saw it was ten o'clock.

I groaned. My sleep was going to be all out of whack.

I fished around the sheets until I found my shirt and shorts and put them on.

I thought more about what Edward said about Carlisle and the Volturi brothers. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle. I cringed at the reality that this whole mob situation was still tainting my marriage.

I sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

Edward walked in balancing two plates and two glasses in his hands.

I sat up and reached out to take them from him.

I smiled when I looked down at my plate.

"So is French toast the only thing you know who to cook?"

He laughed. "Not the only thing, but one of the few. Plus, I know how much you like it."

I took a bite and nodded my head.

"You fixed this the morning after the engagement party."

Edward looked up and smiled. "Yeah."

I paused and tapped the fork against my lips.

"If I ask you something, will you answer honestly?"

Edward looked at me warily.

"Of course."

I took a deep breath. This was slightly embarrassing.

"That night...the engagement party...did you want to sleep with me?"

Edward looked confused. I fumbled to explain.

"I mean, obviously you slept with me, but were you attracted to me? Did you _want _me?"

Edward dropped his hand mid bite and put his fork on his plate before sliding the plate away from him and leaning toward me.

"Bella, you are gorgeous and have an amazing body and killer smile and are extremely smart. Of course, I wanted you. Just because I was rude and a jerk doesn't mean I didn't desire you."

I stared at him and swallowed. "Oh."

He looked concerned, as if I didn't believe him. Which I did actually. I just was surprised he had thought I was desirable.

"Besides," he added with a smirk. "You must have heard me talking to Emmett about you with your secret knowledge of our first language."

I felt myself blush and smiled in spite of trying not to. I looked up at him, and he laughed.

"Yeah, but you were always sending mixed signals. I don't know. It doesn't matter now. I just was curious."

Edward reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, despite how I came across, I have always found you attractive."

He held my gaze until I nodded my understanding. He slowly released my hand and grabbed his plate.

"So since we are being honest and truthful and communicating, Emmett would be proud, by the way, can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Are you still upset, or do you even think about, that waitress I slept with?"

I was not expecting this question. I was expecting some deep and probing inquisition into my feelings for him, but not this. I think I scared Edward when I started laughing.

"Oh, that poor girl. I can't believe I spilled coffee all over her legs. That was so unlike me. Her name is Jessica, just so you know."

Edward looked thoroughly perplexed. I continued.

"Of course I am not upset about that. Why would I be? Should I be?"

"No. I just wanted you to know I would never ever do that to you again. I mean, I shouldn't have done it in the first place, but I didn't consider us a couple then..."

I held my hand up.

"Edward, I don't hold it against you. I know you wouldn't do it again. I just can't believe you don't remember her name."

Edward scoffed. "That is seriously what you are concerned about?"

I shrugged. "Okay, so she may have been a little on the easy side," I ignored Edward's laugh, "but she didn't deserve to be used like that. She was probably really disappointed that you never called her back. After all, you are really hot." I smirked.

Edward's mouth fell open. "Bella, you are too nice."

"Hey now, I have gotten quite good at standing up for myself since being married to you. I have a feeling it has to do with all the simmering sexual tension filled fights we had."

Edward arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh?"

I waved my hand. "Ask Alice about it. She is disappointed we didn't take advantage of our marriage to have wild and crazy tie you up sex."

Edward choked on the bite of French toast he had just taken.

I smiled at his reaction before remembering why Alice had mentioned her disappointment.

"I told her everything about us."

Edward had stopped coughing and looked at me. He nodded.

"Yeah, Emmett explained things to Jasper too. It is probably for the best."

I finished my food and gave my plate to Edward when he reached for it.

He took the dishes to the kitchen and returned before crawling into bed with me.

He grabbed my hand and placed my medicine in my palm.

"I figured it was time for this."

I nodded and reached for my glass of water on the nightstand.

I swallowed the pills and wriggled down further under the covers.

I turned to find Edward watching me. I smiled.

"Do you have Emmett's bachelor party planned?"

Edward looked at me skeptically.

"Uh, I have been a little busy lately."

"Oh. Right. Well, I actually have an idea."

"Does it involve manicures and facials?"

I laughed. "No. I was thinking maybe we could plan something for everyone before splitting up between the bridal party and the grooms men."

"I'm listening."

"How much does a VIP box cost at a Cubs game?"

Edward smiled. "I think we could afford it. I am guessing there is a home game next Friday?"

I nodded. "Yep. And then after the game you could do the usual bachelor party things, except for strippers...and yes, this time, I am saying it out of jealousy."

Edward laughed. "Okay, as long as you don't have some Chippendale's dancers or something."

I scrunched my nose. "Ew gross. No thank you. I think Alice and I may have decided on a drag show."

"Well, have fun with that. I think I am just going to plan a pub crawl."

I yawned and nodded. "Just don't get too drunk. It would not be good to have the groom, best man and grooms men hung over at the altar."

Edward pulled me to him. "I promise. Besides, Alice has rooms blocked off for the wedding party at The Drake hotel. I need to be as sober as possible because I plan on having wild and crazy tie you up sex there."

I was too sleepy to come back with a flirty comment, so I just reached up and patted Edward on the cheek.

"I am holding you to it."

He chuckled. I settled against him and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a phone ringing.

_This is becoming an annoying habit._

I felt Edward stir beside me. I sat up and scooted/hobbled out of bed. I considered getting the crutches the doctor had sent me home with, but realized that required too much effort.

I found my purse on the floor near the door and pulled my phone from it.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hi there morning glory. Whatcha up to?"

"Well, I was sleeping."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Hey, since you are awake now, do you want to come down to the club and help Rose and I with party favors for Saturday? If we have time we are going to start on the wedding favors as well. You could have Edward come with you. I tricked Emmett and Jasper into coming by telling them I had cookies. They are going to be put to work when they get here. Esme is at work at the law firm, but Carlisle is here. I tried getting him to help, but he said he had 'stuff' he needed to finish. He is in the office. Bella, are you still there?"

"Huh," I opened my eyes and yawned. "Yes, Alice I am still here. Okay. I will get Edward to bring me. But I am not going to trick him into helping out, so if he doesn't want to help you can't force him."

"Fine. I can be very persuasive without being forceful."

I rolled my eyes.

"I will see you in half an hour. Bye Alice."

I hung up before she could start on another rant.

I looked back at the bed, and Edward was sitting up watching me.

"So I guess I am going to be forced into something when I take you to the club?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Just be thankful this is the only wedding Alice is planning."

Edward laughed nervously. "Yeah."

* * *

I was assaulted by Rose and Alice in squeals and hugs as soon as I made my way, via crutches, into the club.

I looked to Edward to save me, but he shrugged and made his way over to Emmett and Jasper who were busy tying ribbons around mini bottles of vodka. I snorted as Emmett got fed up trying to make a bow and opened the bottle to drink.

Alice flew across the room screeching.

"No. You can't drink that Emmett. Those have special labels with your name and Rose's and the wedding date. If you insist on getting drunk on the job, drink your own vodka." She pointed to the bar.

Emmett smiled. "Hey, this is the expensive vodka. Why are we giving the guests the good stuff?"

Alice ignored him and handed him another spool of ribbon.

"So are these the party favors?" I picked up a bottle and looked at the personalized label.

"Yes, but only half of the favor. The other half is a shot glass with the word 'Cheers' in Russian."

I nodded. "There seems to be a big focus on alcohol."

"Yeah, well alcohol seems to be a neutral party favor. Emmett wanted to give everyone iPads, and Rose was fine with bags of mints. This is a compromise. Plus it pays tribute to their heritage."

Emmett looked up with a scowl. "Hey, we have money to get everyone iPads. That would be kick ass. We would have the coolest wedding ever. At the very least we should have gotten iPods."

Alice ignored him again and looked back at me to continue speaking.

"The wedding favors are a box of two Godiva truffles and a champagne flute. I was able to get a discount on Swarovski crystal flutes."

I felt my mouth drop in surprise. "Swarovski? That's a bit pricey isn't it?"

Alice looked as if I was unbalanced. "There are going to be a lot of important people at this wedding, Bella. Lots of politicians and socialites. I need to make an impression with the first of the weddings I am planning."

"First?"

"Yes, I have had a lot of fun putting this whole series of events together that I want to try doing it professionally, after we have the coffee shop adequately covered, of course. I figure, I can use my studio art degree finally. By the way, I was thinking about doing your wedding in Miami."

I literally fell down into a chair. "WHAT?"

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all looked up while Rose hopped up and down in glee.

"Yes. She will have to deal with everything I did. Haha. Karma's a bitch, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at Rosalie and then turned on Alice.

"I don't know if you realize this, but I am already married." I held up my left hand.

Alice snorted. "Please."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. I turned to Edward who was watching with...wait...is he finding this amusing? This is not amusing. I don't need this added stress in my life right now.

I glared at Edward and clenched my jaw while pointing at him. "You talk some sense into her."

Edward started to speak, but Alice interrupted him "Oh, Bella lighten up. Obviously, it will be smaller than this wedding. And you don't have to think of it as a wedding. Think of it as a vow renewal ceremony...although, I guess you never exchanged vows in the first place. But that doesn't matter. Besides, Edward said I could do it."

I now know why people say they see red. Because I definitely saw red. In fact the exact shade was communist red because I felt as if the government of Alice was distributing my social life for the good of the common people aka my friends and family.

I turned back toward Edward. He was smiling, but it faltered when he saw my expression.

"I specifically, have said that I do not want to have a wedding. I refuse to get stuffed into some hideous poofy ball gown and parade down an aisle for people to gawk at me."

Rosalie protested. "Hey now. My dress isn't hideous. Quit being so dramatic."

I felt tears in my eyes. This was so stupid. I shouldn't be getting this upset. I hastily wiped at my face and noticed the room had gotten really quiet.

I stood up as gracefully as my gimpy ankle would allow and used the crutches to go find the nearest spot to hide.

"Bella." Rosalie called out.

"I am just using the bathroom." I didn't turn around as I said this, but even I could tell that my voice was all wobbly and off.

I made it to the hallway before I felt a hand on my back.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"Edward, I am fine. I just need to use the restroom."

He came around to face me and pulled me to him in a hug.

I still had my arms on the crutches and felt like a limp noodle in his arms.

I sniffled. "I just don't think it is fair that this has all been decided in spite of how I feel about weddings."

Edward rubbed my back. "Bella, Alice thought she was doing something nice for you. She wanted it to be a surprise and have it all planned out before she brought the idea to you. She was going to do a power point even to explain everything. I gave her permission because I thought it would be good for us, not because I was trying to make decisions for you."

I let go of the crutches and heard them fall against the wall behind me, and I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist.

"But why? When I have said I didn't like weddings."

"But we are already married Bella. I don't want you to regret things that you weren't able to do. And yes, before you interrupt, I know your feelings on weddings. But first of all, you won't have to plan any of it. Leave it to Alice. You trust her, right? Secondly, don't you think it would be nice to give your dad a chance to walk you down the aisle? It can be really small and you can wear a nightgown for all I care. I just want you to have the chance to be a bride."

I pulled back and looked up at him. He was so sincere, and then I realized, he wanted this wedding to happen. I sighed. Surely, I could do this one thing for him. How bad could it be? He was right, we were already married. And if I made Alice promise to keep it under fifty people that wouldn't be so bad. It would just be friends and family. Plus my dad had made numerous references during his visit to not being able to give me away. I hated myself for what I was about to concede.

"Fine."

Edward broke into the biggest smile. It made me smile seeing him that excited. "Really, Bella? You're sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am sure. I just have few guidelines Alice has to abide by."

Edward pulled me back against him and kissed the top of my head. "I think she will agree to a few guidelines if it means she can plan our wedding. Plus, you know what a wedding means?"

"What?"

"A wedding night and honeymoon."

I snorted into his shirt.

_Eww snot._

I tried to inconspicuously wipe my hand over the spot. "You manage to bring everything back to sex, don't you?"

"With you, yes."

I squeezed him tightly before letting go and hopping back.

"Okay, but I really have to use the restroom now." I needed to throw cold water on my face.

"Do you need me to help you get there?"

"No. I am fine. Go back to ribbon tying, and try to be stern toward Alice, so she doesn't think I just gave in to you."

He smiled and kissed me before turning and walking back out to the main room.

I picked up my crutches and started hobbling back toward the restroom.

I passed the office and saw the door ajar. I decided to pop my head in and say hi to Carlisle. I hadn't seen him since returning from the Soprano's episode gone bad.

I went to push the door open further when I heard him yell, into what I presumed to be a phone.

"No, Dmitri. I have already told you. This is being sanctioned by Moscow. I have an arrangement with them. Marcus and Caius will arrive in New York the day after tomorrow. Yes, Thursday. You need to take care of them before they can become established in the community. No, it needs to look like gang violence. Fine, call Boris then and ask him. I have a wedding taking place next Saturday, and I won't be available. I will be flying to Moscow after the wedding, so if you still have any problems with my arrangement I will be sure to mention it to Nicolas. Yes. Alright, I will call you after I hear anything. Bye."

I felt my mouth go dry and stepped back on my broken ankle and gasped.

I tried gripping the crutches more securely to make a speedy get away, but the door to the office opened and Carlisle jumped back in surprise when he saw me.

"Bella."

"H-hi."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You aren't going to tell Edward are you?"

_Well he sure doesn't beat around the bush, does he?_

"Tell him what?" I asked with all the innocence of a Disney princess.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "How much did you hear?"

I sighed and gave up the appearance of naivety.

"Enough that I am going to need you to explain everything to me from the beginning." I lifted a crutch and pointed to the office indicating that we should speak in private.

He nodded and turned around. I followed and wondered when I would learn that when it came to Russians and partially open doors, I should stay far, far away.

* * *

_A/N: So I know I mentioned to some of you kind reviewers that the engagement ring would make an apprearance in this chapter...but I lied. I will go sit in timeout for my cruel deceit. It will pop up within the next two chapters. Also, to answer a more general question, at most this story will have 30 chapters, I am trying to aim for 27. I'm not really sure how I feel about an epilogue. (Actually, in general I kinda hate epilogues. They are so cut and dry. But we will see.) So, long story short. Until the next chapter. _


	23. I got more secrets than the KGB

_A/N: I know, a lot of shit happens in this chapter...I'm sorry. Well, not really, or I would have edited it more, but you know what I mean. Also, the ring has yet to make an appearance. (And for this I really am sorry, I want him to give it to her already.) Also, to round out the apologies, I am sorry for not responding to last chapters reviews. I have no excuse...I just never got around to it. Hopefully, though, this update makes up for my lack of response._

_Dost thou knowest I own not Twilight._

* * *

As I hobbled into the office, I was actually a little surprised Carlisle acquiesced to my proposal of speaking in private. He probably felt guilty, and had a lapse in judgment at being caught.

I sat in the chair across from the desk. He looked at me with concern as I winced trying to find a comfortable way to sit.

"Bella, first of all, how are you? Esme and I wanted to give you time to settle things with Edward before we checked in on you, but we have been thinking about you."

I nodded. "I am good. Well, I was good."

I paused and bit my lip. I might as well jump right in.

"Edward suspected that this whole thing," I gestured wildly around the office, "wasn't over. And it isn't, is it? You are moving behind your sons' backs with Moscow."

Carlisle closed his eyes and nodded. I felt helpless. Would we forever be caught up in this?

"Why?" I whined. "Why can't you just end it?"

He sighed. "I want to Bella. God, knows how much I want to. I have wanted to for 27 years. The moment I found Edward and Emmett, I made a promise to myself that I was going to leave as soon as I could. But..." He paused and opened his eyes. "It isn't that easy. There are measures that have to be taken to ensure that I am loyal first and foremost to the Russians."

I felt my mouth go dry.

"You are arranging hits on Marcus and Caius."

Carlisle stared at me, but he didn't deny my accusation.

"I have only provided information as to their travel plans."

"I thought Boris and you arranged things when you brought Marcus the contact lists."

Carlisle laughed bitterly. "Bella, Marcus and Caius threatened the Russian mafia. They have demanded things from us that do not belong to them, and they abducted a prominent member's daughter-in-law. There is no way they were just going to be given a pardon and accepted into the organization. They are a loose end that needs to be...tied."

"And what about Aro? Aren't you scared about how he will react to his nephews' murders? Who's to say he won't fire back at the nearest Russian crime family?"

I looked pointedly at Carlisle. He shrugged and shook his head.

"He may. But I highly doubt it. In fact, if anything, he will most likely be glad to be rid of the threat his nephews are. Bella, my cooperation with the cleaning up of Marcus and Caius buys me favor with Moscow. They already owe me from years ago, I plan on making sure to cash in my favors when I meet with them in a few weeks time. I am hoping they will see my side of the argument and release me from my...obligations."

His gaze met mine.

"But they might not release you." I whispered.

"No, they might not. But I have no other options. This is the best possible scenario to get my family out. If anything, only I will still have ties. Everyone else, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Edward," he looked at me, "will be removed from their records as having ever been connected. You, luckily, have been under their radar."

"Until the kidnapping."

"That is seen by Moscow as a strike from the Italians, it doesn't directly involve you."

I set my jaw. How could it not directly involve me? I was the one taken at gun point? I ignored the argument I wanted to have, and instead focused on Carlisle's earlier request.

"You are not planning on telling Edward."

It wasn't a question. I could tell from Carlisle's demeanor he wanted his son to be absolved from this.

"No. I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"And you expect me to keep this from my husband? He will find out. You know that. And then it will be me who is blamed for not being honest with him."

Carlisle rubbed his hand over his face.

"Bella, I will not ask you to keep this from your husband. Just let me tell him in my own time. I promise to do it by the time I get back from Moscow. If all goes well, then it won't matter because we will be out. If not," he stopped.

I waited for him to continue, but he was lost in thought. I shook my head in frustration. Carlisle looked up at me when I sighed.

"I am sorry, Bella. I know this is a lot to process."

I stood up abruptly and grabbed my crutches leaning against the desk.

"I have to go. I need to schedule a meeting with my advisor and prepare for the fall semester, and I have a wedding I need to help with."

I reached the door and turned around before opening it.

"You are right about it being a lot to process. But it would probably be much easier if you were honest with your family about everything."

I yanked the door open and saw Edward standing on the other side with his fist raised about to knock.

"Hey, I was coming to check on you." He smiled at me.

"Oh, I was just," I looked back at Carlisle who watched me warily, "updating Carlisle on all my battle wounds." I smiled back at Edward.

He looked from me to Carlisle. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." I forced a bigger smile. "I better go help or Alice will be at my throat."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and scooped me up. I yelped and dropped my crutches in surprise. Edward laughed and carried me out into the hallway. I looked over his shoulder at Carlisle who had his head in his hands.

I felt a pang of sympathy. He was trying so hard to do right by his family.

_Yes, by being dishonest and profiting from organized crime._

I turned my head back to the front and wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's neck.

I couldn't keep fixating on this. It would eat away at me. I huffed. Edward turned and looked at me questioningly.

"You can't carry me everywhere you know? I am a big girl. I can hobble around just fine without you." I teased.

He smirked. "Yes, but then I can't feel you up while appearing to be a gentleman."

He wrapped his arm tighter around me until his hand brushed my chest. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

We entered the main room of the club where I was greeted with the repentant faces of Alice and Rosalie.

I tried giving them a look of scorn and failed. "Oh, please, I know you both are completely thrilled I agreed to this whole wedding idea."

Alice's face broke into a huge grin, and she began a trailing rant about all her wonderful ideas.

"Oh, Bella. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret it. I promise. And it will be small, and you won't have to worry about a thing. And I wasn't planning on having it until next year, so it won't be for a while. And you will be beautiful. You can wear whatever dress you want. I won't be a total wedding planning dictator like I was with Rose. I promise. I will learn to be better."

She stopped her profuse promising to take a breath and bend down to hug me in the chair Edward placed me in.

"Plus," she whispered in my ear, "you deserve to have a fairy tale wedding because you are amazing and my best friend."

She kissed my cheek and began pulling away before I reached up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you so much." I said. She hugged me tighter, and we stayed like that until someone cleared their throat.

We both pulled away and looked around. Everyone was busy tying bows and ignoring us, except for Jasper.

He walked over to the table at which I was sitting and took the seat next to me.

"Alice," he whispered. "Don't you think you are going to overload yourself with all this wedding planning and trying to manage the coffee shop?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I will be fine, Jasper. After next weekend I can devote my entire wedding planning on Bella and Edward." She turned to look at me. "I was thinking on having it around Valentine's weekend, which would be about your one year anniversary, right?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "That gives me exactly six months. Plus during that time I can help out with the coffee shop...oh and I can draw up a business proposal for my wedding planning business and show it to Emmett. He is actually quite good with numbers which is surprising. He gave us a lot of good ideas for the coffee shop. I better go talk with him now." She continued rambling to herself and walked off.

I turned toward Jasper who was watching her walk away with a furrowed brow.

"Hey," I placed my hand on his arm. "What's going on with you two?"

He sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

_Haha. Can I keep a secret? Well Jasper let me tell you about my new status as a secret keeper. I currently am withholding information from my husband about his father's criminal activities. So that marks secret number one I am carrying. Why not make it two? Go ahead...confide away._

I gave Jasper an encouraging smile. "Of course."

He looked behind his shoulder at the others to make sure they were busy. When he turned back around to face me, he leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"I want to propose to Alice."

I smiled wider and was grateful this was a good natured secret.

"And the problem is?"

He drummed his fingers on the table and hesitated before speaking. "I don't want you to interpret what I am about to say as negative or think that I am implying you shouldn't have a wedding. Because you completely and whole heartedly deserve a beautiful wedding. You have been an amazing friend to Alice and I, helping us with the coffee shop and making sure we are safe from your in-laws...extracurricular activities..."

"But?" I asked.

"But, I am afraid if I propose now with everything going on; Alice is going to burn out. She takes things on without thinking about how much time and energy is involved. Most of the time she is fine, and happy, I am just concerned there will be a repeat episode of college."

I groaned and nodded. Alice had told me about her panic attacks in college. It's what led to her estrangement from her wealthy parents. Her mother and father pushed her to keep her grades up while working to pay for school. (They said paying for her tuition would build character. I happen to know from experience, it builds stress.) So, of course Alice was overwhelmed taking eighteen hours and working sometimes thirty hours a week at the coffee shop for a degree she didn't want in accounting. She began losing sleep and would forget to eat. She also would start hyperventilating when things would become too stressful and pass out. Alice began to look like an anorexic insomniac until Jasper convinced her to cut back her hours, take out student loans, and change her major to something she loved – studio art. Her parents, to put it nicely, were less than thrilled and cut her off for making what they called 'poor life choices'.

Jasper sighed as well. "I have had the ring for over a year. When I first got it, I was ready to propose, but then the coffee shop started not doing so well. And I knew Alice, she would have sold or pawned the ring to help with finances and avoid loans or worse...calling her parents for help, and she would have kept pushing back a date for the wedding until things were financially stable. Plus, I am nervous about how her parents are going to react, which is selfish and cowardly of me. They are punishing her for staying with me. They think I ruined their daughter's chances at a real career. They see her as being stuck with a boyfriend who won't commit and a business that is failing with no serious degree."

I squeezed Jasper's hand.

"Look at Alice, Jasper." I pointed behind him, and he followed my finger.

"See how happy she is? She is excited about the prospect of her own business that allows her to be creative and be her own boss. She is always gushing about you and the coffee shop. Every time we pass another coffee shop with outdoor seating she will stop and tell the people sitting down about Windy City. She is genuinely happy and completely in love with you. Don't worry about my wedding, Rose and I will help her with it. Plus, I plan on making as little fuss about it as possible. Secondly, do you think Rose and I are going to let Alice plan her wedding by herself? Because you must seriously be out of your mind. Thirdly, Esme and Carlisle are partners in the coffee shop now, so you can always go to them for suggestions on how to start delegating tasks and management, so you and Alice can take days off. I wouldn't be saying this, if I thought she couldn't handle it."

Jasper nodded.

"Hey, what are you girls chit chatting about over here?" Emmett was standing behind Jasper smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "We were gossiping about the fact that you like to wear Rose's underwear."

Jasper snorted. Emmett pretended to be affronted.

"How did you find out Bella? Do you want to see the lacy thong I am wearing now?" He stepped over to me and pushed his ass in my face.

"Emmett! You are disgusting. Get away." I smacked his butt.

He laughed and turned to Jasper. "Hey, Alice mentioned something about going over a wedding planning business proposal or something after Rose and I get back from our honeymoon. I was thinking we could also look back over budgeting and payroll for the coffee shop to see how much extra help you two can hire."

Jasper smiled and nodded. "That sounds good."

"Cool, man. I will let you know what days work for me." Emmett clapped Jasper on the shoulder and walked back over to the bow tying party.

I raised my eyebrows at Jasper and smiled. "See? You just worry about planning the perfect proposal. After six years of waiting, I am sure Alice will only be satisfied with something extravagant."

Jasper laughed. "Oh, I am sure. I am planning on calling her father to ask for permission."

I nearly fell out of my chair. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, she is that important to me. I am going to do this right. And as scared as shit as I am of that man, I think I owe it to Alice to be the one to inform her parents of our future plans. However, even if he tells me no, I am still proposing."

I snickered. Jasper got up since Alice was now beckoning him and me to help out. He helped me stand and whispered in my ear.

"By the way, I guess this goes without saying, but can you make sure that this whole proposal and her parents' involvement stays between you and I? The fewer people who know, the less chance it has of reaching her ears."

I nodded. "Oh, of course, and if you want me to plan an engagement party for the night you pop the question, or whenever, just let me know."

He smiled and squeezed my arm affectionately. We slowly made our way to the rest of the group and sat in chairs they had pulled up for us.

Edward looked up at me from his bottles with meticulously tied bows (of course).

"What were you two talking about?"

Alice looked up at me waiting for a response.

I swallowed and smiled nervously.

_Shit. Why was I so bad at lying?_

"Oh, nothing," I searched for something more creative to add, "just the coffee shop and the new school year starting."

Edward looked as if he didn't believe me. Even Alice raised her eyebrows.

Jasper jumped in. "Yeah, it was something I thought of not too long ago. I was asking Bella what she thought about putting up flyers for the coffee shop around campus. I was maybe thinking about doing a student special. You know, house coffee and pastry combo. And a percentage discount for university faculty."

Alice smiled and nodded in agreement. "That sounds good."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked back at Edward after Alice and Jasper began bouncing more ideas off each other. Edward was still watching me with concern.

After another hour and a half of bow tying, I began fidgeting due to the pain in my face and ankle. I began wondering when the pain was supposed to subside. The doctor mentioned it might take a few days. I sighed and reached up to my cheek to gingerly touch the bandage on my face.

Edward looked up when I sighed.

"We should probably be going home." He announced to the table, although he kept his eyes on me.

Alice looked up at him and followed his gaze toward me.

"Okay. I guess we can stop for today anyway."

Emmett let out a cry of celebration. "Hallelujah."

Alice looked put out but just pursed her lips.

I felt the need to make sure she didn't think I was bailing on her.

"Alice, I shouldn't need to take any medicine after tomorrow. If you want me to help take anything over to Emmett and Rose's place Thursday, I can. Don't stress yourself out over getting things finished today and tomorrow."

Alice nodded. I caught Jasper's eye and he mouthed a silent thank you.

I looked back up at Edward who saw the whole exchange and looked at me. I avoided his gaze and told everyone goodbye.

I was getting my crutches when I heard Carlisle walk in the room and start talking to Rosalie about the party Saturday.

Edward put a hand on my back as we made our way to the back entrance.

Carlisle looked up when we passed the table.

"Bella, can I speak with you before you leave?"

"Yeah," I looked at Edward. "I will meet you out at the car."

Edward seemed to hesitate, but reluctantly dropped his hand from my back and left to wait in the car.

Carlisle pulled me away from the table.

"I just wanted to apologize for not being more upfront with you. You have been a victim in more ways than one when it comes to dealing with our family. I promise I will tell Edward as soon as I return from Moscow. I am sorry for having to burden you with this."

I just nodded. I didn't know what to say. Carlisle gave me a small smile and patted my arm.

I took that as a cue to leave and met Edward out in the car.

"What did my father want?"

"Nothing."

Edward stared at me. "Nothing?"

"Don't worry about it, Edward," I snapped. "He just wanted to talk to me."

I kept my focus on looking out the window. I heard Edward grind his teeth before driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

I avoided Edward as much as possible when we got home. I used the excuse of contacting Dr. Skaya, which wasn't a lie, to get him to quit sending glares my way. I was able to set up an appointment for Thursday and was looking forward to the busy work of research to keep my mind off of things. Later that night, I crawled into bed and wondered if Edward would try and talk to me about earlier. But he was on the phone with Emmett, and I fell asleep waiting for him.

Wednesday and Thursday, up until my appointment with Dr. Skaya, I played the avoidance game with Edward. Rather than try to think of a lie I would have to remember, I would act as if nothing was wrong and hurry off to prepare for my campus visit which would include a visit to Financial Aid. When I mentioned this to Edward, he mumbled something about paying tuition that I didn't quite catch, although I clearly heard him say, "and you will let me now that we are staying together". I ignored him, thinking it would be best to pick the important fights here – like keeping information his father swore me to withhold secret.

So I was grateful, when after a successful meeting with Dr. Skaya, Alice called me to ask if I would help Rose finish last minute details for Saturday's party while Alice covered a shift at the coffee shop.

I took a cab to right outside the heart of downtown Chicago where Rose and Emmett lived. I climbed the front steps and knocked on the door. I smiled thinking of how excited Rose was the first time she gave me the tour of her home. She had decorated it herself.

My smile fell when Rose opened the door with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" My mind jumped to all possibilities as I searched her face for any clue.

She shook her head trying to speak, but she started sobbing. I grabbed her hand and pushed her gently inside as I awkwardly hobbled in behind her.

I closed the door behind me and turned to face her. She had her head in her hands. I was unsure how to proceed. I had never seen Rose shed a tear over an onion, and yet, here she was sobbing.

"Rose?"

She looked up, and tried to collect herself.

"I'm sorry. I just found out…"

"Found out what?"

She started bawling again. I suddenly had the idea to call Emmett. Surely, he should know his fiancé was this upset. He might even know what it is about.

"Rose, I am going to call Emmett."

"NO!" Her head shot up, and she looked frightened.

I jumped at her sudden outburst.

"He can't know, Bella." She sniffled. "Go look in the bathroom."

I looked at her to be sure she was serious, before slowly leaving the foyer to look in the master bathroom upstairs.

I entered her and Emmett's bedroom and walked to the bathroom. I edged up to the doorway, unsure of what was going to be waiting for me. Maybe she found out they had a roach infestation or something. That would be enough to make me hysterical. I felt my gaze drift over to the counter top. I felt my eyes widen and I inhaled quickly.

_No way._

This was way bigger than a roach infestation. I quickly made my way over to the sink and bent down to read all six pregnancy test sticks; each looked to be a different brand.

_Well, she certainly goes big._

They were all positive. I fished the boxes and instructions out of the trash can and made sure I was reading them correctly. Yep, all indicators say Rose is knocked up.

I raced back downstairs. Her eyes met mine, and she began her sobbing all over again. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my shoulder and cried until she was able to calm down enough to talk.

"I have always wanted to have children, but Emmett refuses to even consider talking about the possibility of children until we are married. And now I find out I am pregnant a week before my wedding. What if he thinks I got pregnant on purpose?" She began getting hysterical again.

I rubbed her back and walked us over to the living room and sat on the couch.

She sat up and leaned back against the pillows. Her eyes were closed, and she was struggling to regain her composure.

"How can he think that, Rose? He doesn't think so little of you. These things can happen, even on birth control. You were on birth control, right?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, but I may have not been as strict about taking the pill at the same time each day." She hurried to explain. "I have just been so pre-occupied with this whole wedding. And then there was the Volturi situation and Marcus threatening us. And I would forget in the morning, but I told myself that taking it later that night was better than not taking it at all, right?"

She looked to me to validate her reasoning.

I just nodded my head. This was why I was used NuvaRing. I had enough trouble sticking to a study schedule and running routine. I didn't need the pressure of remembering to take a pill the same time every day. I sighed, and braced myself for her response to what I was about to suggest.

"You need to tell Emmett."

'NO. I have already said that he can't know."

"What are you going to do, Rosalie? Wait until your water breaks and he has to rush you to the hospital to say 'Oh by the way sweetheart, I wasn't getting fat by choice. I'm pregnant. Surprise.' He needs to know. The more people who know before him will make it worse for him."

She bit her lip.

"Bella, I can't tell Emmett, or anyone. At least until after the honeymoon. I don't want anyone to know I am pregnant as I am walking down the aisle. I don't want Emmett to be ashamed that people are thinking he is marrying me because I am knocked up."

I fought the urge to laugh.

"Rosalie, you two were engaged before you were pregnant."

She shook her head.

"Bella, please, no one can know. I will tell people when we get back from Fiji. I want to feel sexy for my honeymoon. I am not going to feel that way if I think Emmett keeps looking at my stomach because I am with child and not because I am wearing a bikini. Just, please, don't tell anyone. This secret stays between me and you.

I groaned internally.

_Sure, Rose. I am up to secret number three for the week. _ _Have anything else you want to add?_

I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine. I just think that you should know that I feel it would be better if you at least told Emmett and swore him to secrecy. But I won't be the one to tell him. Your secret is safe with me."

She smiled and leaned forward to hug me. "Thank you so much, Bella. I love you."

I patted her back.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go ahead and finish up things for the party. We are going to have to buy some club soda for you to drink, mommy."

I looked at her with a smile. Her grin got wider.

"I'm going to be a mom."

I nodded, and for the first time the realization hit both of us. We both squealed and jumped around.

"There is going to be a baby Cullen." I shouted.

Rose laughed and began gathering the party favors. I helped her, and we spent the entire afternoon and evening putting together favors and randomly grinning.

I stayed the night with Rosalie since Emmett was going to be staying at his parents to go over club security and payroll. Rose was grateful for some time to compose herself. I was grateful that I could avoid Edward for another day. This was getting to be a problem for my marriage, but I hoped that after a few days of avoiding the subject, Edward would forget about my conversation with his father. Alice came over Friday morning, and the three of us began arranging furniture different ways to accommodate all the guests for the party.

I didn't get back to my own home until late that night. I crawled in beside Edward who was already asleep. I leaned over and watched him for a bit. I sighed and kissed him on the lips before lying down on my pillow and staring at the clock until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning to find Edward staring at me in the bed.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "I missed you. Did you have a good time with Rose?"

I was suspicious of his sunny disposition.

"Yeah…it was nice. We were able to get everything except last minute details ready for the party."

"That's good." He leaned forward and brushed the back of his hand over my arm. "Listen, I am sorry for prying for information. If you say you aren't keeping anything from me, then I should just believe you. Obviously, you would tell me anything important." His hand reached up to brush the hair out of my face, and he rubbed his thumb over my lips.

He paused and gave me the opportunity to confess.

_Oh, don't try that passive aggressive crap on me Mister. I know what you are doing. You are backing off and regrouping to hit me with a sneak attack. Well, listen here, I am on to you and sexy, sensitive facade. You are going to have to try harder than that to get me to confess to my plethora of secrets._

I smiled widely and sat up.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I am going to get ready. I have to buy a gift for the party tonight. I have been so busy with all the preparations that I haven't had time to go shopping."

I watched as Edward's face fell at my lack of confession. I felt triumphant and got out of bed.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

I stopped on my way to the bathroom.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you. The gift should be from both of us, right? You shouldn't have to go by yourself."

I looked at him like he was crazy. He hated shopping, especially when there was no set item to purchase. We would be wandering from store to store looking at registries for something to buy.

Edward gave me a smile before looking worried.

"Unless, there is a reason you don't want me to come with you?"

_Why yes, now that you ask, I don't want to give you an opportunity to ply me for information._

"Nope. You should come, it will be fun."

I gave a forced smile and rolled my eyes when I turned around and entered the bathroom.

I would have to be on my guard around him.

It wasn't even five minutes after we were wandering the sidewalks looking through the windows of different windows that Edward began his subversive maneuvers.

He placed a hand on my waist and leaned in closer to me.

"So I guess, Jasper and Alice are going to do well with school starting."

"Uh, sure."

"Because that's what you and he were talking about at the club, right? You weren't talking about anything else," he rubbed his hand slightly so that his thumb grazed under my shirt against my stomach. "like, for instance, any conversation you might have had with my father."

I jumped when his skin made contact with mine.

"Nope. Just coffee talk." I smiled. "Ooh, they are registered here, let's go in." I pulled him into the first store of, what I could tell would be, a very long day.

* * *

Two hours and four stores later Edward and I were staring at endless rows of martini glasses, champagne flutes, and other drinking paraphernalia.

"Remind me again why we are buying Emmett and Rosalie stuff they don't need?"

I cut my eyes at Edward.

"I don't want to get them something they don't need. I want to get them something to let them know how excited I am for them."

Edward sighed. I placed my hand on his arm.

"That is the whole idea behind any type of wedding gift. You are giving the couple something that will help them start their life together. And when they use it, they are reminded how much that person cares about them."

Edward snorted. "Unless, it is an avocado peeler," he had wandered away from the stem ware and was in the kitchen utensil aisle. "Or three types of lemon zesters. Those don't really scream 'I care about your marriage lasting'."

I chuckled. "Fine, then what do you suggest?"

He shrugged. "Why don't we find a bunch of different wines and give notes of instruction for when they should drink them. You know, like a red wine and a note that says 'To be drunk with your first home made meal as man and wife' and champagne with the note 'for the first anniversary."

"Awwww." I gushed a little too loudly.

Edward looked uncomfortable when others in Williams Sonoma turned to look at us.

"You are so romantic." I made my voice go up an octave and gave an over dramatic sigh.

Edward practically turned red, and I took delight in his embarrassment.

I walked up to him and held his face in my hands.

"You are so cute when you are all sweet and sensitive."

Edward rolled his eyes and squeezed my ass while pulling my hips to his before kissing me in a very non-sweet but holy-fuck-me-hot type of way.

He leaned in and whispered, "Sweet and sensitive my ass."

Now I was the one who was blushing.

I cleared my throat and pulled away. "So yeah...I like your idea. That's good. Let's go."

I pulled him out of the store away from the disapproving eyes of the older saleswoman who had witnessed our steamy make out session in between bar ware and spatulas.

Edward was laughing when we reached the sidewalk.

I shot him an evil glare, but his face was still one of pure amusement.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You are going to get us kicked out of every store Rose and Emmett are registered with. That man at Restoration Hardware nearly had a coronary when you felt me up in front of the antiqued mirrors."

Edward snorted. "That was awesome. I could see your reflection in said mirrors, and you seemed to be enjoying it."

"Antiqued mirrors?" I hissed. "At Restoration Hardware? Have you no shame? Yes, it might have turned me on and made me want to assault you in an inappropriate manner, but that is beside the point. Antiqued mirrors?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. He had been trying all sorts of ways to seduce the information out of me during the course of our shopping expedition. At this point, I think it had become a game for him.

I ignored his come hither look. "Let's go get the wine and champagne for the party tonight, and I will pick up a wedding gift next week."

Edward happily agreed, and we walked to the nearest wine store.

Edward and I had found a Cabernet and champagne and were busy looking at the Pinot Grigio, when he started chuckling.

"What?" I looked up to see what was making him laugh.

He pointed to the shelf of cheap boxed wine.

"We should give them that with a note that says, 'gift givers cannot be held responsible if the total consumption of this box results in babies'. Emmett would freak out. Rose has always wanted kids, but he isn't sold on the idea."

There was a pause of silence before I was able to reign in the almost panic attack.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah. Funny." Except it was a delayed reaction, and I am sure a three year old would have picked up on it.

I looked back down at the wine bottles and felt Edward shift beside me. I could feel his eyes on me.

_Play it cool. Keep looking for alcohol. Alcohol is the perfect gift to keep up this charade of not knowing anything. 'What? Did I know Rosalie was pregnant? Of course not, sir. I bought her alcohol. What kind of friend would I be if I knew and bought her alcohol?' A sneaky friend. Hell, I need that cheap box of wine right now. Something to take the edge off my nerves._

"Bella."

I jumped and nearly dropped the bottle of wine I was holding.

"Gah!"

Edward kept looking at me. "I asked you what was going on?"

"Nothing." I decided the bottle of Pinot I was currently holding was good enough and turned to head to the cash register.

Edward followed me and put the other bottles on the counter. He kept his gaze on me.

The lady smiled at me, and I focused completely on her.

"Did you find everything alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. I am glad. Ooh. This Cabernet is very nice. A good choice. Okay, your total is 196.24"

I choked as I was pulling out my wallet.

"Holy fu..."

Edward cut in and handed the lady his credit card.

He looked at me as she swiped it, and I knew he knew I was hiding something.

Edward took the bag of bottles and the receipt and started walking toward the door.

I waved at the lady and took my time walking out of the store.

He was waiting outside for me. He didn't look mad, just determined.

_Better than sexy and predatory like he has been trying for because then he would have it out of me in less time than it took my panties to hit the floor._

We walked in silence to the car. Luckily, Alice called as I was climbing into the passenger seat, and I stayed on the phone with her until we got home. She did most of the talking – telling me what time to arrive to Rose and Emmett's brownstone and to not forget the picture I had framed of the happy couple to put on the gift table.

I listened absently and kept sneaking glances at Edward. He seemed fine...just really quiet. Too quiet.

I could see the wheels in his head turning.

I needed to find a way out of this. Right now I was a ticking time bomb of confidential information. I should take out an ad in the Yellow Pages.

_Have the burden of a secret that you don't want to keep to yourself? No problem! Contact Bella Cullen and unload your secret on her. She doesn't have enough going on in her life right now. Oh no. Forget she is trying to finish her Master's thesis this year or that her best friend is planning her wedding. Bring on the secrets. The more scandalous the better._

I practically jumped out of the car as soon as Edward parked, and hurried through the door to the lobby. Unfortunately, Alice and I finished our call before the elevator opened.

I got in and stood to the side trying to avoid Edward's gaze as he stepped on.

The doors closed, and he edged a bit closer to me. I ignored him and shifted my weight off the crutches and leaned them against the wall to my right.

He stepped even closer before placing himself in front of me. He turned around and hit a button on the panel, and I felt the whole elevator shudder to a stop.

_Holy shit. Can he do that?_

He turned back around to me and my surprised expression that quickly turned into one of worry when I looked at his face.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck._

He was looking at me through a lust induced haze. I groaned. There was no way I was going to spill. He could try all the moves he wanted.

_Uh uh. I am a locked vault._

I backed up until I was against the wall, and Edward advanced on me. I looked down at my feet. Maybe if I didn't make eye contact...

that thought went out the window as I saw the tips of his shoes against mine and felt his breath against my hair. I felt his body shift as he placed his hands on either side of me against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. I could smell him. Which was not good for me and my secrecy vault, although it was very good for my sex vault.

"Bella." His voice was low and husky.

I bit my lip and squeezed my thighs together hoping to send a message to my downtown station to not get excited and react to his liquid sex voice. Which was really too late, because I was already a hot pool of goo from the heated kiss in Williams Sonoma.

I looked up through my lashes with the thought that maybe I could be flirty and cute and joke my way out of the situation. Edward had other ideas. He pushed his hips into me, and I felt his erection. I inhaled sharply and balled my hands into fists willing them to stay at my sides.

His left hand slid down the wall and to my waist. He toyed with the bottom of my blouse before lifting it and skimming his hand up my stomach. I whimpered when he cupped my breast through my bra.

_Focus girl. Fight the urge to rip the clothes from his body and jump him in the elevator. It doesn't matter that he has just dipped his head and is licking and sucking your neck. Oh no. Or that his right hand has dropped to your jeans and unbuttoned them and is making its way down..._

"Oh God." I moaned.

I could feel Edward smile against my neck. I reached my hands up and threaded them through his hair. He lifted his head from my neck and kissed my lips while simultaneously forgoing his jean exploration and instead lifted my leg around his waist. I wrapped my other leg around and locked my feet behind his back.

He kept me pinned to the wall by pushing his body so tightly against me I thought I was going to scream in frustration. I shifted my hips trying to find some relief. Edward broke the kiss and leaned in to my ear. He licked my lobe before whispering, "Bella, don't you want to tell me anything?"

"Huh?" I breathed.

Did he really expect me to be able to function vocally?

"Why don't you just tell me the secret you are keeping?" He moved to my other ear and nipped it lightly.

I couldn't think straight. "Which one?" I panted.

_Shit._

He pulled away slightly and looked at my face before leaning forward to kiss me...although this kiss was more of a tongue fuck, and I protested when he pulled away too soon.

He kept brushing his lips against mine though. "All of them. How about you start with what you avoided talking about in Restoration Hardware."

_I knew it._

I knew he was feeling me up to try and get me to spill the beans about Alice and Jasper.

He leaned in as if to kiss me and brushed his lips against my cheek before pulling away.

I groaned in frustration. "Jasper is upset that Alice keeps planning other people's weddings because he wants to propose, and he is afraid she will get burned out by trying to plan their wedding as well. No one else knows of the proposal but me."

As I finished I was beginning to come out of my 'please fuck me stupor'. Edward must have noticed because he leaned in and kissed me hard while shifting his hips harder against me.

I moaned.

_Back in stupor._

"And the wine shop," he continued.

"Rose is pregnant." I panted.

"Holy shit," he yelled. "Why hasn't she told anyone?"

Edward pulled away suddenly and nearly dropped me from the wall. I slipped and yelped.

He quickly recovered, and his arms wrapped back around my waist. He looked at me apologetically. I huffed and glared at him. The moment was gone now. I almost had a satisfying elevator fuck, and now it was ruined.

He set me down on my feet and turned around to start the elevator.

He turned back to look at me. "That's it? Nothing that has to do with us? You don't have any other secrets? "

It was at this point I should have smiled and said, 'Nope. You know everything'. But I didn't. I wasn't prepared for him to expect anything else, so my expression of being caught with my hand in the cookie jar was all the answer he needed.

"What?"

I shook my head and could feel the tears forming. "You are going to be so mad at me." I whispered.

I saw his face blanch. He reached out a hand to steady himself against a wall. He started whispering something to himself, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. He regained his composure somewhat when the elevator door opened, and he gently led me to the front door.

We stood there facing each other. I wrung my hands and cleared my throat.

"I promised Carlisle. I would let him tell you, even though I didn't want to. I didn't even mean to overhear the conversation. Well, I mean, I guess I did because I was sort of eavesdropping, but in my defense, he was yelling and speaking in Russian, and I jumped to the assumption that it had to do with the business in Moscow and..."

Edward closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "And what?"

"He is involved with Caius and Marcus' deaths. And he is flying to Moscow to try to negotiate with a Nicolas or somebody after the wedding."

I watched him open his eyes and waited for him to start yelling or clench his jaw or curse or something.

He just exhaled the breath he had been holding and opened the door for me. I went inside warily. He grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom. When I was inside, he shut the door and began taking his clothes off. I stared at him.

"Um are you okay?"

He was down to his underwear and walked over to me. I lifted my arms when he grabbed the hem of my blouse and pulled it up. I was a little concerned. He wasn't speaking. He was just...getting naked.

He had my jeans pulled down to my ankles, and I stepped out of them. I placed a hand on his chest when he reached around me to unclasp my bra.

"Hey, what's going on? It's okay if you are angry with me."

He looked hurt and dropped his arms from around me. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not angry with you Bella. I was finishing what I started in the elevator."

I swallowed and tried to understand where he was at right now.

I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I would rather talk about this first. I wanted to tell you so badly. I have only known for four days and it has been killing me."

Edward rubbed my back. "He never should have told you anything, and he sure as hell shouldn't have asked you to keep it a secret."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked nervously.

"Try and forget about it until tomorrow. The party is later tonight, and I don't want to take away from Rose and Emmett's celebration. Plus, apparently Rose will be stressed enough with everything. I will talk with my father tomorrow. Right now though," he said, his hand skimming from my collar bone to my belly button, "I want to finish what I started in the elevator."

I gasped as his hand wiggled its way between my thighs and in my underwear. As he leaned in to kiss me though, I had a nagging feeling that Edward was a lot more upset about this than he was letting on, and I was a little nervous about how he was going to try and deal with it.


	24. Dropping the baby Molotov Cocktail

_A/N: Ugh...finally. This stupid chapter finally got written. I had such an aversion to this particular chapter for some reason. I was able to write scenes for just about every chapter between this one and the last...but chapter 24 evaded me. Oh writer's block, you heartless bitch. Luckily, I had the ultimate bitch slayer of a beta – Roarin20s (who just happens to be the most amazing best friend who threw me a killer birthday party two weekends ago). And she took my sad little excuse of words and helped shape them into this...VOILA. Here it is folks. (Oh and I own nothing of Twilight.

* * *

_

Edward was staring out the window of his car at the arrival loading zone at O'Hare. He and Bella were waiting for her mom and her step dad. Due to Charlie's work schedule, he and Sue would be arriving in Chicago only an hour and half before the Stock the Bar party. Carlisle and Esme had volunteered to pick them up, so Bella and Edward would have enough time to get ready for the party. It also gave Edward a chance to meet Bella's mother. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and looked over at Bella. She was fidgeting and chewing her bottom lip. He grimaced. She had been wary when he began undressing her in their bedroom and tense when he was laying her back on the bed. Finally, he had been able to get her to relax enough to become more responsive to him. She had remained pretty quiet though. In fact, she said very little from the time they began having sex. He knew she was preparing for an outburst from him.

She wasn't going to get it. He refused to blame her anymore for his father and mother's poor decisions. Granted, the forced marriage ended up being a good thing, but it had negative results in the beginning. Bella felt she had given up control of her life, and Edward was going to make sure she got it back. He knew he would need to discuss things with his father. He was just relieved Bella's secrets didn't confirm his worst fears.

"I owe you an apology." Edward finally found the ability to speak.

Bella jumped at the startling noise of sudden conversation. She turned in her seat to face him and raised her eyebrows.

Edward continued. "I'm sorry I manipulated that information out of you."

Bella eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

She regarded him for a moment before closing the distance between them and throwing her arms around him

"Then why did you do it?"

Edward sighed.

"I guess a part of me is still afraid you are going to realize how big a mistake you are making by staying with me. Your life would be so much easier and safer without me."

Bella pulled away from him and opened her mouth. He placed his hand across her mouth to stop her from protesting.

"Just let me finish, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes but nodded.

"I am not saying I would be happier if you left. I wouldn't. I would be completely miserable. But at least I would know you are safe. I would guess you wouldn't be much happier either though. You just need to know where I was, emotionally and mentally, after I got you back from Marcus. I already had these fears, and then your life is directly threatened. So when I saw you speaking in private with my father and with Jasper…I thought…I guess…that you were trying to find a way out of…us. I thought maybe you went to Jasper because he is the one male you know who isn't related to me, and that he could help you leave without being partial. I know how silly you are going to say all of this is, but it's what I feared you were keeping from me. So that's why I tried so hard to get you to open up. I thought that maybe you were afraid of letting me in on your plan until you had everything finalized. I didn't mean for you to break your confidences with Jasper and Rosalie. And for that I am especially sorry. I didn't realize how non-threatening those secrets were. Although, I do have to say, out of the three secrets you revealed, Rose's took me by surprise the most. So I am completely sorry for ever making you betray your secrets to me. It was wrong of me."

Bella's eyes softened, and Edward dropped his hand.

"But why aren't you more upset about my keeping the Moscow business from you?"

"Carlisle put you in an impossible position, Bella. I don't blame you for being burdened with that. He…" Edward stopped and clenched his jaw.

Bella reached out and stroked his face until he relaxed.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but he was only trying to keep you safe Edward."

Edward jerked his head, but he wasn't wholly convinced.

"Hey," Bella rubbed his arm. "How about we make a pact? I promise to be completely honest with you about anything that remotely involves you or me, and you have to just trust me if I say I can't tell you something because it is confidential. If Rose, or Alice, or even your mom tells me a secret or surprise that doesn't concern either of us, you are going to have to let it be, okay? And I will trust you if you can't tell me something. We are going to have to start realizing we are in this for the long haul and not be so suspicious that the other is going to leave."

Edward nodded and reached into his pocket. He had grabbed the box with the estate ring from his nightstand as they were leaving for the airport. He had wanted to give it to Bella before her mother saw her. He didn't want Bella to have to explain why she didn't have an engagement ring when her mom asked to see her hand. Not that Renee would ask necessarily; Edward just wanted to make sure Renee knew that he only wanted the best for her daughter. And Bella deserved an engagement ring.

He cleared his throat and looked back up at Bella.

"I need to give you…"

"Oh, I see her."

Bella flung open her door and waved her hands frantically until she got Renee and Phil's attention.

Edward closed his eyes and tried not to be too upset at the interruption. Instead, he opened his door and got out to help with the baggage.

Edward was surprised when he met Renee. Firstly because she threw her arms around him and gushed about how she had such a handsome son-in-law. Bella seemed to enjoy his obvious discomfort and added fuel to the fire.

"I know, Mom. He is so dreamy." Bella sighed and clasped her hands under her chin.

Edward rolled his eyes, and Bella laughed.

The second thing that surprised him about Renee was how she seemed younger than her age. The way she acted, dressed, and talked all disguised the fact that she was forty three - that and the fact that Phil was eleven years younger than she was. Edward found it easy to talk to both. Although, if he had to be honest, he enjoyed the company of Bella's father more. Charlie seemed easy going and yet protective of Bella. Something Edward and he had in common.

Renee, on the other hand, seemed to be unconcerned by the fact that Bella had gotten married so quickly or that she had moved to a very large city by herself. During the ride to the hotel Renee kept going on and on about the other wives of the baseball players on Phil's team. So and so just got her boobs done, and do they look uneven. What's her face got caught making out with the team manager. You know who's husband is most likely taking steroids.

Edward tried to keep from laughing and looked in the rear view mirror at Bella who was sitting in the backseat with her mom. She rolled her eyes and smiled as if to say, 'This is my mom for you'. He smiled back and pulled up to the hotel that Carlisle and Esme had paid for. It was decided that they would all meet at Emmett's and Rosalie's, so that people could take their time getting ready. Renee got out of the car and hugged Bella.

"I can't believe I am in Chicago visiting you. I am excited for this whole coming week. We'll see you at the party. Wait until you see my dress."

She kissed Bella on the cheek and followed Phil as the bellhop took their luggage.

Bella plopped down in the passenger seat and sighed.

"Well, at least that is taken care of."

* * *

Edward and Bella arrived back at the apartment, but this time around the mood was much different. Bella seemed excited that her parents were going to be in town for a week, and she and Edward had successfully worked through the elevator issue.

He felt the ring box against his thigh as he turned the key in the lock. He opened the door and let Bella walk inside.

She turned around to face him and smiled. "Thanks for putting up with my mom and picking her and Phil up from the airport."

Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Of course, but I don't really think of it as putting up with, though. I would do anything for you, Bella."

She pulled out of his embrace and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"You are amazing." She whispered.

Bella dropped her hands and, in doing so, brushed the pocket with the box.

Edward jumped back. She gave him a confused smile.

"You okay? I was just going to ask if you could help me in the shower."

Edward felt a smile slowly spread.

Bella slapped him in the arm.

"Not like that, pervy. I need help getting out when I am finished…what with my gimp ankle and all. Slippery surfaces plus me, with an already broken ankle, is not a good combination." She pointed to her foot.

Edward nodded and headed to the bedroom.

"Good point. Just call me when you are ready to get out of the shower." He said as she hobbled into the bathroom and pulled the door only partially shut.

About ten minutes later Bella called out from the bathroom.

"Edward, I need you."

Edward smirked and walked into the bathroom. She saw his expression and rolled her eyes.

"Can you grab the towel before you help me out? I don't trust your motives."

Edward pretended to be hurt but grabbed the towel hanging on the back of the door.

Instead of just giving it to Bella though, he wrapped it around her and scooped her up in his arms.

She sighed and kissed his neck.

"Thanks. I am ready for this cast to be off already, and I haven't even had it for a week."

Edward began walking out to the bedroom.

"I am a little partial to you wearing a cast. I am able to carry you around and feel you up. Like right now for instance."

He went to unwrap the towel from around Bella, but she held it to her and smiled triumphantly.

He huffed and she kissed him on the lips in apology. She pulled away suddenly.

"Hey, we never finished the conversation in the car. You were about to say something when my mom and Phil arrived."

Edward sat Bella gently down on the bed and knelt in front of her. He looked down at the ground before looking back up at Bella nervously.

"I have something for you."

Bella eyed him warily.

"Okay?"

He dropped his head and kept his eyes on the floor.

"I bought it a while ago – when I bought your bracelet for the gala. I was hoping that I would have a chance to give it to you sooner, but things have been a bit hectic."

He paused and looked up at Bella. She smiled encouragingly.

He continued.

"I know things between us have been unconventional. I also know that we will be having a wedding ceremony in February. But, I wanted you to go ahead and have this because you deserve it. And it can be my promise to you that I will be better about things. I will trust you when you can't tell me something, and I won't try and take any decision making away from you."

Edward took a shaky breath.

He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Bella reached out and placed her hand on his wrist.

"Edward, I don't need anything from you. Your word is enough of a promise. You didn't have to get me anything."

He gently grabbed her hand from his wrist and held it in his hand.

"Yes, I did. Even you, as a staunch wedding hater, deserve an engagement ring."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, and her lips quirked as she fought a smile.

Edward released her hand and reached into his pocket to bring the ring box out to give her. She took it from him and lifted the lid.

She gasped and ran her index finger over the ring.

"You bought this before you even knew how I felt?" She whispered.

Edward nodded. She sighed before suddenly thrusting the box back in his hand.

He looked up in confusion. Bella was smiling.

"Put it on me?"

Edward relaxed and smiled back.

"Yes."

He held her left hand and slid the ring down her finger.

"I have never wanted to be with anyone the way I want to be with you. I need you to know that. I love you, Bella."

Edward held her gaze and finally dropped her hand.

Bella leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you too. Thank you for my ring. It's perfect."

"When we have more time, I will have to tell you the story behind it." Edward smiled. "Also, thank you for not being mad about the whole secret manipulation."

Bella smiled. "No problem. Besides, if I really wanted to, I could have resisted your elevator seduction."

Edward threw his head back laughing. Bella scowled at his lack of confidence in her.

"You were ready to have sex in Restoration Hardware. There is no way you could have not reacted in the elevator."

Bella pursed her lips. "Don't flatter yourself, mister. I knew what you were doing with your sexy sneak attack. I just chose to play along."

Edward looked as if he highly doubted any of that.

"Right."

Bella pushed him and got up off the bed.

"I am going to get ready for the party. Remember Alice instituted a black and white dress code. She wants to make sure the colorful drinks 'pop' at this party." Bella slowly shook her head. "Sometimes I worry about her."

Edward laughed as he stood up to go take a shower. He quickly threw his hand out and grabbed the edge of Bella's towel while giving it a tug. The towel dropped to the floor, and Edward grabbed Bella by the waist to kiss her while cupping his hands around her breasts.

Bella squealed and slapped his arm before walking to the closet to get her dress. He laughed even harder and walked to the bathroom.

As he was showering, Bella came in dressed in a robe to fix her hair. He watched her as she narrowed her eyes in frustration trying to push bobby pins into curls she was holding. Finally, she gave up and threw the offending hair accessories on the counter.

Edward chuckled, and she looked up at him.

"I don't think I will ever be fashion savvy even with all of Rose's and Alice's help."

Edward wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled her to him.

"I like your hair down anyway."

He leaned down to kiss her before brushing a curl away from her face as he walked away. She reached out as he passed by her and tugged his towel so that it fell off. She laughed. Edward just smirked as he started getting dressed while looking for a tie to wear. Alice had specific rules about this party/wedding shower.

1. All clothing must be black or white (Grey and silver would be allowed)

2. Females should wear cocktail dresses. Males dress trousers, dress shirt and tie. (Jacket optional)

3. Arrive promptly at 7pm and place gifts on the table in the entryway.

Of course these rules were only for the Cullens and Jasper. Alice realized it would be rude to call guests to remind them of the dress code that had been kindly provided on the invitation.

Edward was trying to decide between two ties when Bella gasped.

"Holy shit! I don't think this is an appropriate dress. Alice and Rosalie can't want me to wear this."

Edward turned around and felt a smile spread across his face. He leaned back on the dresser and watched as Bella tugged at the hem of her dress before reaching up to push a strap back into place that had fallen off her shoulder.

His eyes skimmed up from her feet (well foot and cast) all the way to her collarbone. He was busy staring until he heard her clear her throat.

"Hello? You agree with me right? This seems a little…"

"Fucking hot?" Edward suggested.

Bella blushed. She was standing in a black sequined dress that hit her about mid-thigh…or a little higher. It didn't help that the dress was gathered, so it appeared shorter than it actually was. The bust of the dress was…wait…Edward walked toward Bella and ran his hand over her chest.

She coughed. "Umm…please tell me you aren't trying to feel me up."

Edward smiled wider. "Is that leather?"

"Yes." Bella huffed. "I feel ridiculous. I am going to find something else."

She turned toward the closet, but Edward grabbed her hand.

"No. You are wearing that." He smirked.

Bella was about to protest until he backed her up against the wall and pinned her before moving in for a kiss. Bella moaned and pressed her hips against him. Edward skimmed his hands up her arms and brushed the hair off her shoulders.

He broke away and Bella was breathing heavy.

"That's how you look in it. Wear it for me…please?"

Bella's eyes were closed, but she nodded and swallowed. "Okay."

He watched to make sure she didn't change after going in the closet, but she came out with one high heel.

"I don't know how I am supposed to make this work. But Alice said if I am wearing a ballet flat she will throttle me."

"You can lean on me. I don't want you rescued from the Volturi just to lose you to Alice's obsessive party planning punishments."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Speaking of obsessive party planners…we should probably go ahead and leave. I told my dad we would meet Sue and him there."

"Yep. I'm ready. I'll grab the gift."

* * *

Bella wrapped her arm around Charlie's for support as they walked into Emmett and Rosalie's house. Edward was escorting Sue, and they were in the middle of a discussion about the Miami club scene. Her nieces worked at a club that was part of a chain, and she was telling him ways they got bodies in the door.

Edward looked up and saw Bella watching him. She grinned and dropped her dad's arm when they reached the living room where some guests were already congregating.

Edward offered to get Sue and Charlie a drink while Bella introduced them to people.

He went to the kitchen that was serving as the bar for the evening. One of the bar tenders from the club, Victoria, offered to mix drinks for the night as her wedding gift to Emmett and Rose.

She smiled when Edward approached the counter.

"Hey, Boss. What'll you have?"

"I am not sure. What did Alice have you invent for this shindig?"

Victoria snorted. "That woman is too much. She invented themed drinks. I have a Balaklava which is a sweet drink with a base of Godiva liqueur, a Tolstoy which is a similar to a vodka martini, and the popular Bridal White Russian from the engagement party. Of course, I can also do the usual drinks."

Edward laughed at Alice's drink recipes, and got one of each plus a scotch for Charlie.

Emmett caught him as Victoria was finishing the drinks.

"Hey, have you heard?" Emmett was leaning in and whispering.

"Heard what?"

"Marcus and Caius were found dead this afternoon in New York. The police have identified it as a hit and run – gang violence apparently."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I guess they were in a bad part of town and asking the wrong sorts of questions."

Edward just nodded his head. His mouth had gone dry. He took a drink from the Tolstoy.

"That's good for us though, huh? Lucky, really. Now we don't have to worry about them coming back into town." Emmett was talking more to himself at this point.

Edward nodded absently. "Yeah. Hey, this drink is good. You should try it."

Emmett seemed unfazed by the sudden change in conversation topic.

"Yeah, in a minute. I think I see Garrett chatting up your wife. I hope he hasn't scared her off."

Edward snorted. "I hope none of your friends scare her off tonight."

Emmett punched him in the arm making Edward grip the drinks harder. They both walked over to where Garrett and Bella were talking. Edward looked around and saw Charlie and Sue talking with Rosalie and Esme. He quickly made a detour and handed them their drinks before finding his way to Bella, Emmett and Garrett.

"Edward, I see you finally found someone to marry you. How'd you do it? Tell her you were gay and promised not to touch her?" Garrett winked at Bella.

"Ha. You are hilarious. I am more surprised Kate is still married to you. I would have thought she got tired of trying to interpret your cave man speak."

Garrett laughed out loud. "Man, it is good to see you. I have missed our special relationship."

Edward snorted and shook the hand Garrett offered.

"I was just telling Bella here how Emmett and I threw awesome parties at college."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, they were quite high brow what with the keg stands and eating contests."

"If I remember correctly, you took Kate to one."

"No, I escorted her, so she would be safe and yet she still met you."

Garrett got a dreamy look in his eyes reminiscent of Emmett. "Yep, and now she is knocked up and ready to burst."

Edward laughed. "You are so romantic."

Garrett smiled. "I am excited for this little girl to get here. It will be nice to meet her, especially after what happened last year with the first baby."

Edward remembered when Rosalie told him that Kate had miscarried. Bella looked from Garrett to Edward confused. He frowned and shook his head. Somehow, Bella was able to figure it out and her face fell.

"Luckily you two only live an hour away, so we could help out when Kate needed it." Emmett said quietly.

Garrett smiled sadly. "Yes. Thank you. Kate meant to write thank you notes, but she was a mess after it." He turned to Edward. "Thank you for sending her those books. She loved them, and it took her mind off things for a while."

Edward nodded. "No problem. I figured she would appreciate them."

Emmett clapped Garrett on the back. "Alright, enough. Let's go see who else made it to my fancy booze fest."

They both laughed and walked off to mingle.

Alice and Jasper walked over to where Edward and Bella were standing.

"Isn't the turnout great? I was so worried people wouldn't show. I am really glad we decided to go with the crimson and gold décor. It looks so pretty with all the black and white outfits." She clasped her hands in excitement. "Jasper is taking pictures so I can use them for my website."

Bella laughed. "You sure have everything planned out."

Jasper snorted. "That's an understatement." He ignored the gasp of indignation from Alice. "You two stand together, and I will take your picture." He motioned Alice and Bella closer together. They wrapped an arm around the others waist and smiled. Jasper then took a picture of Edward and Bella and Bella reciprocated by snapping a photo of Alice and Jasper.

"Holy mother of skin tight dresses." Bella gasped.

Everyone followed Bella's gaze.

"What is Rosalie wearing?"

Alice sighed. "She insisted on wearing that particular dress. She looks hot in it, but it is practically painted on her."

Rose moved to talk to Renee and Phil. Edward snorted when he noticed Phil trying to be a gentleman and not stare at Rose's body. Unfortunately, he was failing.

Alice snickered, before reflecting. "I don't know what has been with Rose lately. She practically ripped my head off when I mentioned the fact she hadn't tried any of the drinks I came up with. Apparently, she is worried about the extra calories because she made a remark about how she won't always have a rockin' body – which is why she insisted on the dress." She shrugged. "I guess the prospect of being the center of attention in a white dress makes you want to diet like no one's business."

Edward saw Bella shift her weight out of the corner of his eye.

"Well I highly doubt Emmett has any objections to her choice of outfit." Edward said redirecting the conversation.

Jasper laughed. "He practically dry humped her when she came down stairs while we were finishing setting up. It kinda pissed Rose off though. She was really fidgety around him and told him to calm down. Normally, she would have assaulted him right back."

Alice finished the drink in her hand and grabbed Jasper's arm. "Come on, I want to get some pictures of the gift and food table before they are destroyed."

Jasper huffed loudly, but his smile gave him away. He raised his hands in defeat and winked at Bella as Alice dragged him across the room.

Edward pulled Bella to him and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Rose needs to tell Emmett soon. Just from what Jasper and Alice have said, I think Emmett is going to know something is up."

Bella sighed. "I know. I tried to convince her to tell him. It's only another week until the wedding though. Maybe Rose can just blame her abnormal behavior on stress from wedding planning."

Edward nodded absently and watched the guests at the party. He noticed a woman in a flowy black dress walking their way, and he smiled as he recognized Kate.

She smiled back and squeezed his arm when she finally reached the table.

"Edward, I am so glad I finally get to meet your wife. This must be her. Hi, I am Kate. You must be Bella."

Edward watched as Bella jumped in surprise when Kate moved forward to hug her. Bella awkwardly wrapped her arms around the pregnant woman.

"Uh, yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

Kate pulled away and placed a hand on her protruding stomach.

"Sorry. I forget about this sometimes. I will be glad when she decides to arrive."

Edward smiled. "Have you and Garrett picked a name?"

Kate shook her head. Realization dawned on Bella.

"Oh, you are Garrett's wife."

Kate grimaced. "Yes, you don't have to feel sorry for me though. I married him knowing full well what I was getting into."

Kate began laughing, and Bella joined in.

"He and Emmett sure seem to get along."

Kate rolled her eyes at Bella's observation. "That's an understatement. They were notorious for their pranks on their frat brothers. Just be glad they haven't started calling each other Spunk and Funk."

Bella and Edward both choked on their drinks. Rosalie walked up to the table.

"I forget which one was Funk, and which one was Spunk?"

Kate laughed. "Does it really matter?"

She turned back toward Bella. "Luckily Rosalie met Emmett after his juvenile fraternity phase."

Rosalie cut in, "Now he is just in a juvenile adult phase."

Both women laughed.

Kate turned toward Edward, but continued to speak to Bella.

"I actually have your husband to thank for introducing Garrett and I."

Bella raised her eyebrows and looked at Edward. He groaned and turned pink.

A grin spread across her face. "I have to hear this now."

Kate set her water down, and leaned in closer across the table.

"Well, you have to understand that our little Edward here," she patted his arm, "didn't have the reputation as the sexy, womanizing bachelor he had before he met you."

Edward rolled his eyes. Bella feigned surprise.

"No. For shame."

Edward smacked Bella on the ass. She smirked at him. Kate smiled even wider.

"Yes, in fact, he and I got along so well because we both were constantly studying in the library and attending SGA meetings. He was, shall we say, a bookish recluse."

Bella and Rosalie burst out laughing.

Rosalie gasped for air and spoke up. "A nice way for saying a nerdy loser."

Edward shot her a look which she ignored.

Kate giggled. "Well, I suppose. Although, that would mean I was as well. I was very committed to my grades. Anyway, Edward and I had a class together fall semester of sophomore year…political philosophy, I believe. So we would talk after class and get together to study. I was dating a pre-med student at the time, and he was insanely jealous of the time I spent with Edward. He would stalk the library when Edward and I were studying. I tried to reassure him that Edward and I were just friends, but he refused to believe me. He ended up breaking up with me over it. I was devastated. It had been my first serious relationship. Now, up until this point, I had only met Emmett a couple of times. He and Edward would hang out occasionally, but Emmett was busy being in the fraternity and playing club hockey. However, the few times I did see Emmett he would invite me to the latest party being thrown at the frat house. I would always turn him down. After my break up though, I decided I needed to drown my sorrows, but I didn't want to go to the party alone. So I called Edward and asked him if he would go with me and make sure I got home safely. He, reluctantly, agreed."

Edward protested. "No, I refused at first. But the more I thought about it, the more I worried about her going by herself. Kate was gorgeous in college," he turned to look at her, "and still is. But she was also one of those girls who didn't realize how pretty she was."

Rose interrupted. "Bella is that way too. It is disgusting. You two make it harder for us obviously hot girls to get noticed." She winked.

Bella and Kate laughed at Rose's back handed compliment.

Edward pulled Bella in toward him and continued. "I knew if she went by herself to a party with a bunch of drunken guys, she would be overwhelmed with all the attention. So I called her back and agreed to go with her."

Kate nodded. "I had a friend of mine, who was known for being a bit of a slut," everyone laughed, "dress me up and do my makeup. I think Edward nearly had a brain malfunction when he picked me up. I had never worn heels or a dress or makeup around him. He probably thought I had gone insane. Anyway, we arrived at the party, and Edward was immediately miserable. Emmett tried introducing him to girls, which was hilarious. He would fumble for something to say and then come to find me. I, meanwhile, had been throwing back beers with the best of them. When Edward finally couldn't stand being there, he found me talking to another girl. Both she and I were completely wasted. I protested when Edward tried dragging me out and told him I wanted to stay forever. He kept trying to get me to leave and saying that I needed to go back to my dorm. He was right. Had I been there alone, I would have been too drunk to try and find my way home. Some guy could easily have taken advantage of me. But I was blissfully drunk and no longer cared about my pre-med ex, so I started yelling at Edward to leave me alone. The commotion got the attention of Emmett and Garrett, whom I had never met. Edward explained to Emmett what was going on, and Emmett tried calming me down."

"Hey, what are you up to?" Garrett interrupted Kate's story and wrapped an arm around her waist before leaning in and kissing her neck.

Kate smiled. "I was telling Bella here about Edward's role in 'introducing' us."

Garrett turned red. "Oh, I am sure she doesn't want to hear that."

Bella became fascinated with Garrett's source of embarrassment.

"Now, I really want Kate to finish the story."

Kate nodded and smiled. "So Emmett was trying to calm me down, and this guy here," she laid a hand on her husband's chest, "decided to take matters into his own hands."

Garrett cleared his throat. "In my defense, I had been drinking a lot. And I saw a really hot girl being yelled at by Edward. I assumed he was harassing her with his less than stellar pick up lines. So I reached down and scooped her up and began carrying her outside because in my sloshed reasoning, that seemed to be the only solution to the situation."

Kate cut in, "I remember standing up one minute, and the next being in some random guy's arms. I started screaming, and Edward ran up to Garrett and kicked him in his knee. Garrett went down and dropped me on the front porch. I was too drunk to feel anything, so I got up and started kicking Garrett, who was now lying on the ground, in his stomach."

Kate stopped to let Bella and Rosalie calm down from their fits of laughter.

"Garrett finally grabbed my foot and stood up before I could kick him anymore. He turned around and punched Edward in the nose. Edward had been standing over him just watching me go mortal kombat on Garrett's ass. So he was surprised with the sudden blow and went down in a heap. During this time, someone must have called the cops because they showed up right as Edward and Garrett began throwing punches. They ended up being held in jail overnight for disorderly conduct, but as Garrett was being pushed in the back of the police car, he looked at me and said,'You are really hot when you are all worked up. I want to have sex with you. I'll call you when I get out of jail.' And then, Edward began a screaming rant from the back of the cruiser about Garrett's chauvinistic attitude toward women and treating me with more respect. Garrett told him he needed to shove it with the feminist bullshit, or he would be a virgin for the rest of his life. I just stood next to Emmett and the rest of the party guests who had joined us, and we watched them being taken away in the police car."

Kate stopped and looked at Garrett and Edward who were staring at their shoes.

Rosalie and Bella were wide eyed and then dissolved into fits of hysterical laughter.

Garrett shook his head. "I don't know how I ever got you to agree to go out with me."

Kate rubbed his arm around her waist. "Aw, well you were cute and made me feel pretty, a bit unconventionally, after I had been dumped. Plus, I decided any guy who was willing to scoop me up to save me ala Richard Gere in an 'Officer and a Gentleman' ought to be given a chance to woo me."

Garrett just smirked and shook his head.

Emmett slapped Edward on the back as he walked up to the table.

"Hey, Bella, I haven't had a chance to tell you the good news." Emmett was speaking too loudly, a clear sign he had been drinking quite a bit.

Bella indulged him with an expectant smile.

"We are going to take you to get a waterproof cast next week. It is lightweight and stronger so you can lean on it a bit more to walk without crutches. But the best part is that you can go swimming with it."

Bella furrowed her brow. "Uh, great? I didn't realize I would be swimming soon."

Emmett pulled her to his side. "You will be aqua jogging. It will help you stay on track for the marathon without putting strain on your ankle. I talked with a buddy of mine who is a trainer. He said that as long as you continue to run in the pool, you will be able to pick right up with the training plan when your cast comes off. So the marathon is a go."

This time Bella's smile was genuine. "That's fantastic. I am so excited. I have been suffering from cabin fever trying to find ways to work out without walking. It is difficult, let me tell you."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, but I won't be training with you. Sorry, but I just can't emasculate myself that much to tread water like a geriatric member at the Y. I can take you to my gym though when I go to work out. They have a pool."

Bella laughed. "That's fine. I just appreciate you finding a way for me to keep up with my training."

Kate spoke up. "Water aerobics is really good for anyone who doesn't do well with high impact movement. The doctor told me to take it up once I hit the sixth month mark. We didn't want to take any chances with losing this one."

She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled.

Rose smiled beside Kate. "And now you are threatening to burst at my wedding. That little girl better have my name if she interrupts my ceremony."

Kate laughed. "Oh you can count on it."

Rose turned toward Bella. "I will start aqua jogging with you Bella. That way you won't get bored."

Bella reached out and squeezed Rose's arm. "Thanks."

Emmett watched the whole exchange and rolled his eyes.

"Are you giving up spin classes then, Rose?"

Rosalie stiffened. "Uh, not right now. But I was actually thinking about taking up swimming anyway. This will help me ease into it."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and finished off his drink.

"Oh man, these drinks are good. What does Alice call them? Tolstoys? That girl cracks me up with her themes. Rose you gotta try one, hold on I will get you one."

"NO." Emmett jumped at Rose's sudden outburst. "I mean, no. I don't care for one. I have a drink thank you though sweetie." She smiled and held up her glass of club soda and lime.

Emmett shook his head. "I promise, it is good. I will be right back."

"Emmett, I said I don't want one." Rose's tone became much more forceful.

He paused and gave her a look of confusion. "Fine, but you don't have to be so rude about it. It's our wedding shower; the least you could do is to try some of the drinks Alice invented specifically for it."

Rosalie looked as if she had been slapped. Hurt passed over her face, and she took a deep breath.

Bella reached out and grabbed Rosalie's hand. Edward moved toward Emmett.

"Hey, why don't we go get Jasper to tell us about his idea for a camping trip in October?"

Emmett pulled his arm out of Edward's grasp and looked upset as he gazed at Rose.

"I don't know why you have been so mad at me over the past few days. If it has to do with the wedding just let me know. You have been acting more out of character the closer we get to the ceremony. If you don't want to get married just come out and say it, Rosalie."

Edward closed his eyes and groaned. The alcohol was fueling Emmett's rant. Edward assumed that Rose would have been acting off for several days if she had suspected she was pregnant. Emmett just needed a few Tolstoys to bring it up publicly. Edward met Bella's worried gaze. She was squeezing Rose's hand. Rose had tears forming in her eyes. Edward was suddenly concerned. He had never seen Rosalie cry in all seven years he had known her.

Emmett continued with his alcohol fueled rant of insecurity.

"I didn't realize me offering to get my future wife a drink would be so awful. Jeez, it's not like you are pregnant. Just take the damn drink."

Edward felt the air leave his lungs. Bella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Edward looked over at Rose. Her face was deathly pale, and she looked like she might faint.

Emmett slammed his empty glass down on the table and looked up at his fiancé.

He recoiled when he saw her face. He had wanted her to get angry and fight back. She had been so quiet and weepy lately, and he didn't know why. He wanted her usual fire back. Where was she? Why was she seconds from tears when normally she would rip him a new asshole and then tell him to go fuck himself? He stared in horror as tears began to fall down her face, and she passed a hand unconsciously over her stomach.

Emmett felt his face drain of color.

No fucking way.

He took a step toward her, and Bella stepped in his path.

Pain crossed Emmett's face as he realized Bella thought he was going to hurt Rose.

"Rose, baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was upset. You haven't been yourself, and I thought I had done something to make you angry. I was trying to get you to yell at me or throw something at me, you know, like you usually do." He was whispering, and he took several more steps toward her with a hand stretched out.

Edward watched as Bella's eyes darted between Emmett's incoming body and Rose's defeated stance. She looked at Edward, and he beckoned her toward him. Rose needed Emmett to hold her. Bella reluctantly fell back and walked around the table to Edward. Both he and Bella watched as Emmett wrapped his arms around a tearful Rosalie.

Kate and Garrett were confused and watched warily as Emmett stroked Rose's back.

"I am so sorry Rose. I am a complete fuck wit. I love you so much, and you are the only woman I have ever wanted to be with. You can hold this moment of idiocy over me for the rest of our marriage, I don't care, just…tell me…are you pregnant?"

Kate gasped and Garrett choked on his drink and began coughing.

Rose froze in Emmett's embrace before finally nodding into his chest and vocally sobbing. She began a hysterical rant/apology.

"I didn't mean to. I have been so busy lately, and I tried to remember. But I couldn't all the time, and I know how much you don't want kids. And I am sorry. I didn't mean to. But I really want a baby, but I know you don't…and…and I just wanted to get married without other people knowing…and…I'm sorry."

At this point everyone in the room had grown quiet and was watching the couple of the hour in the middle of Rose's babygate meltdown.

Rose caught her breath and sniffed before pulling away and looking up at Emmett.

"Say something, please."

Emmett wiped Rosalie's tears with his thumb. He sighed, and cleared his throat.

"I think," he paused before looking back down Rose, and a smile slowly spread over his face. "I think this is the fucking greatest thing ever. We are going to have a baby."

Rose suddenly began crying again, but this time she was smiling.

Edward felt Bella breathe a sigh of relief and sag against him. Everyone in the room began talking excitedly, and Edward saw his mom and dad smiling and making their way to Emmett and Rose.

Rose looked up at Emmett. "I thought you didn't want kids."

Emmett picked her up and gave her the most inappropriate public kiss. Edward rolled his eyes as Rosalie threw her arms around Emmett's neck and kissed him back.

Bella snorted and shook her head. Emmett placed Rose back down.

"I want to be with you, and I want you to be happy. You are always lighting up when talking about the possibility of children. So the only way I want to have children is with you."

Rose gave a sigh of relief, and then her posture tensed a bit.

"Thank you for that." She smiled briefly before raising her hand and slapping Emmett hard across the face. Surprisingly, Emmett seemed to be expecting this.

"You fucking moron. How dare you suggest that I don't want to marry you in front of my friends at our own wedding shower? You are so insensitive some times. You never thought to approach me about these concerns of yours beforehand? I can't believe…"

Someone groaned beside Edward. He turned to find Alice standing next to him.

"There goes my party. Leave it to the volatile couple to put their own spin on things."

Edward laughed. He turned back to see Emmett smiling like an idiot while Rose laid into him. Finally, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She began shrieking. Bella was shaking from laughter next to Garrett who was holding on to the table for support.

Emmett turned to the guests.

"Excuse us; we have some business to attend to in private. You enjoy the rest of the party…oh and thanks for the booze."

Rose quit screaming at him, and tried looking around. Emmett smacked her on the butt and carried her upstairs.

Bella turned to Edward and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"They have the most dysfunctional relationship."

Edward smiled. "But it makes for some cheap entertainment."

* * *

The following afternoon Edward was sitting in his father's home office. Even though it was a Sunday, Esme had to go into the law firm for a bit. Edward thought it best to confront his father without the presence of his mother.

As soon as he entered the office, Carlisle seemed to know what Edward had come to discuss. Edward was fidgeting trying to decide how to approach the subject. Carlisle beat him to it.

"She told you."

Edward sat up defensively. "I made her. Don't get mad at her for something she shouldn't have to keep from me."

Carlisle sighed and held up his hands in resignation.

"I'm not mad, Edward. I am just ready for this all to be over."

"By making enemies of the Italians with the murders of Marcus and Caius?"

"Edward, I did what was necessary to ensure the safety of this family. Now, you don't have to agree with it, but I do need you to stay out of it."

Edward clenched his jaw. "No."

Carlisle tensed and shook his head.

"Edward, you and Emmett have a lot to live for right now. I need you to let me handle this. Besides, after my meeting in Moscow, we shouldn't have to deal with this anymore."

Edward looked skeptical. "That depends on a lot of contingencies."

"I have some very good arguments in my favor to persuade Moscow to cut the Cullens out of the operation."

"I'm going with you."

"NO!"

"Yes, I am. Seriously, Dad, you need someone there to have your back. Emmett will be on his honeymoon. I don't want him to get involved anyway, not now that Rose is pregnant. It's not as if you are going to be gone for a month."

"Who will manage the club?"

Edward snorted. "Uh, that's why we hired floor and bar managers. So that we didn't have to always be there. We have left the club in their hands many times before. We will just be out of the country this time. Mom will take care of any problems, and I can ask Jasper to help. I will pay him. You aren't going without me."

Carlisle remained quiet. Edward took his lack of response as tacit consent.

"Good. I will tell Bella. Maybe Alice can stay with her a few nights."

Carlisle nodded.

Edward got up to leave.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for wanting to help."

Edward nodded. "You should have asked me to help you from the beginning, but you're welcome." He smiled to let his father know he wasn't angry and closed the door.

Now he just needed to tell Bella in a way that wouldn't make her freak out.

* * *

"WHAT? You can't just up and leave for Moscow. What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Bella."

Edward's plan of telling Bella was not going the way he imagined.

"Oh, right. You are just going to the home city of the crime family your family happens to serve. A city, I might add, that you have not been to in twenty years."

"Bella, we aren't going in there with guns blazing. We are going to have a meeting. It has all been arranged. I highly doubt there are going to be hit men out to get us and then cover up the murders."

Bella snorted. "That makes me feel so much better. I am coming with you."

"HA. NO."

"You don't get to decide this for me."

"Uh, in this case I do."

Bella stomped her foot.

"Bella, are we really going to fight about this?"

"Yes. I think it is a valid argument. I don't want to be left here alone wondering if you are alright. It isn't fair to me. Plus, I could do some research for my thesis over there. I am sure Dr. Skaya would approve of it."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I already said no."

Bella growled and stormed off to the bedroom before slamming the door behind her.

Edward grimaced.

He walked over to the door and tried to open it, but she had locked it behind her.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't me making a decision for you. You shouldn't be mad." He yelled at the door.

He heard her huff and move across the room. The door opened. Bella was glaring at him.

"This isn't you making a decision for me? Huh, that's funny. Because that's what it sure as hell feels like."

Edward grabbed Bella by the arms and stepped closer, so he could look in her eyes.

"I can't have you there with me. Dad and I will have a target on our backs already; having you there will only give them easy ammunition to use against me. I can't go through having you taken from me again. Please Bella. This isn't about a decision being made. It is about me keeping you alive."

Bella's hard look softened and she relaxed her stance a bit.

"Edward." She reached up and held his face in her hands. "I understand your argument, but I think you are wrong. I want to go with you because I need to be near you. I wouldn't involve myself at all with your business meeting. I would stay on the university campus. Just being able to reassure myself each night when we went to bed that you were safe would make this trip a lot easier. I can only make sure of that if I am in Moscow with you."

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head. Bella sighed and continued.

"I guess for right now we are at an impasse. I still have a week to change your mind."

She smiled as Edward opened his eyes and frowned. She stood on her toes and kissed him before heading to the kitchen to make dinner.


	25. Tradition!

_Dun, dun, de dun - I present to you the long awaited update...complete with a formal author apology at the end...as well as rec's and a reference to outtakes. Please enjoy. I also do not own Twilight._

* * *

I was resting my chin on my hand and staring at the wall of glass in front of me while contemplating my next push for Moscow. There had to be a way to convince Edward to let me go with him.

I sighed and shifted my weight as I uncrossed my legs. I was ready for my ankle to heal already. I was growing tired of trying to figure out how to wear one cute shoe with an outfit. Earlier in the week I had gone with Rosalie to the doctor's office. She to have her first prenatal appointment, and I went to have my cast changed to a less restrictive and waterproof one, but I still couldn't wear a heel on my right ankle – just flats. Although, I was able to walk easier since I could now use a cane instead of crutches. That would make travelling to and around a foreign city easier.

I tapped my fingers against my cheek as I returned to thoughts of Moscow. What I needed was someone to help me brainstorm arguments in my favor. I didn't know who to ask though. Aside from Carlisle and Edward, I was the only person to know of the upcoming trip.

I was startled when I felt a hand placed on top of mine resting on the table. I looked up to see Emmett looking at me quizzically.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be nervous, and you are over here drumming out a solo that would put John Bonham to shame."

"Huh?"

Emmett nodded towards my hand under his. "You were tapping your fingers against the table like a maniac. It was driving me insane."

"Oh, I didn't even realize I was doing it."

He nodded. "So why are you so anxious?"

I shrugged. "I can't really say. I like your Led Zeppelin reference though."

Emmett moved to stand in front of me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"While I am proud that you know your rock and roll drummers, don't change the subject. Seriously, what is up with you? You have been in your own world all night."

I wrinkled my nose and stuck my tongue out at him. He remained unmoved.

I huffed and looked around the Cubs' VIP box to make sure Edward and Rosalie had not yet come back from the events office where they were meeting the caterer and bartender.

Emmett and I had been assigned the task of decorating the box for tonight's party, but we obviously had abandoned that task to have a little heart to heart.

I turned back toward Emmett.

"I don't know really where to begin or how much I should say. But the summary of the situation is I am trying to convince Edward to let me do something that he is against. And, I don't agree with his arguments."

I looked apologetically at Emmett for my vague explanation.

"You want to go to Moscow?" He asked.

"Wha-? You know?"

Emmett shrugged. "I suspected, but I didn't know for sure. I assumed Carlisle would be making a trip. I didn't realize Edward would be going."

"But, you -you seemed to just accept Carlisle's explanation of breaking ties though."

"Bella, Edward and I are not stupid. We knew the Russians weren't going to let us out that easily. I guess we just chose to believe Carlisle because it was simple and protected you, Rose, and Esme."

I swallowed and nodded.

"You aren't upset you aren't going?" I asked.

"Nah. I mean, a part of me feels a responsibility to Carlisle to accompany him, but with Rose pregnant, I can't put her through the waiting and worrying. It would just be a selfishly motivated venture on my part."

Emmett shrugged to further drive home he really wasn't fazed by his exclusion from the trip to Moscow.

"However," Emmett continued, "I can believe that Edward would not want you to go for the same reasons I wouldn't want Rose to go. Why are you so insistent?"

"Well, first there is the fact that he is going to be half way around the world while I wait at home wondering if he will make it back safely. And then there is my schooling. If I can go do research over at the University of Moscow I could graduate a semester early. I would cut out the waiting for primary source delivery through InterLibrary Loan. So really it would be beneficial financially to Edward since he insists on paying for my schooling."

I ticked the reasons off like a checklist for groceries and watched Emmett's reaction.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it." He said matter of factly.

"What?" I scoffed. "Those are valid reasons."

"No, I think they are valid reasons as well. They don't necessarily warrant you going on this particular trip though. So I think you are up to something."

He raised his eyebrows and stared me down.

For a split second I considered trying to lie. I ran through the list of ridiculous arguments and none sounded at all plausible. Plus, even if I lied, I would have to sell it. And apparently I am the one horrible liar in a family of criminals.

I dropped my gaze to the table.

"I want to find Edward's parents…and yours."

I held my breath waiting for the response. No sound echoed in the room, and I mentally counted the seconds of silence.

I had reached 35 when Emmett finally spoke.

"Why?" He whispered.

I looked up at him. His face was vulnerable, and he looked like a child told that Santa wasn't real.

"I can't explain it Emmett. I just feel it is something I have to do. Don't you want closure? Don't you want to know where your parents are buried or if…"

"Bella. Stop." Emmett's voice was still soft, but it now carried authority.

I shut my mouth.

"Do you know why Edward and I and even Esme don't have accents when we speak English?"

I was confused with his question and didn't respond, but I don't suppose he really expected an answer.

"We moved to Chicago when I was twelve, and Edward had just turned ten. That put us, foreigners, in middle school with children who will use any opportunity to move up the social ladder. We were easy targets because we spoke very little English and couldn't understand the insults, but we knew the looks and the intent behind the words. One night, I walked in on Edward crying because he had been in a fight on the playground with a boy who mocked his accent. So he and I made a pact to learn English and to learn how to speak with an American accent. We would stay awake for an extra hour or two every night after our parents had gone to bed, and we would watch old television shows and copy the words we heard. In a matter of months, Edward and I could speak like our classmates, even saying certain words with a Chicago accent. It's amazing what the fear of humiliation will drive one to accomplish. Esme quickly learned that if she was going to be hired as a lawyer, it would be best for her not to sound like she had just immigrated from the super power that had been at a nuclear standoff with America for the past forty years. So essentially we lost our Russian identity. We still spoke it at home at times, although, Carlisle and Esme encouraged us to speak English regularly. They wanted us to be American and to start over without the events of the past haunting us. We were going to be a real family living the American dream."

He paused and looked down at his feet.

"We have closure, Bella. Edward and I have two amazing parents who love us and raised us in the best environment they could give us. And now, he and I have found someone to share our lives with. If you go and start investigating our pasts in Moscow, you are going to cause too much heartache that doesn't need to exist. What if you don't find anything? What if you do and it isn't something you wanted to find? Plus, how do you think this is going to make Esme feel? She is our mom and has been for 27 years. How will it look if suddenly we take an interest in our 'real parents'? You know how she wears her heart on her sleeve and is sensitive to others emotions. She will feel that she is not enough for us."

I stared at him and ran through his arguments one by one. True, I hadn't considered Esme's reaction, but I seriously doubted she would be against finding information on Edward and Emmett's parents. No one could have raised them better than Esme. She was their mom without question…but I had a feeling that even she would encourage closure by discovering the truth.

And what Emmett said about not finding anything or not liking what I found was valid, but that argument could work in any situation. I'm sure people said the same thing to Woodward and Bernstein when they began investigating Watergate or to NASA about the space program. There would always be a fear of the unknown. But isn't it better to know and face it head on than to always wonder?

I explained all this to Emmett. He shook his head.

"I don't know Bella. I suppose, I can't convince you otherwise if you are set in your ways. I am guessing you have not run this by your husband?"

I grimaced and not for the first time was struck by a guilty conscience about my secrecy. Emmett sighed at my reaction.

"I appreciate your concern, and I know your heart is in the right place, so how about we make a deal? I will talk to Edward about letting you accompany him to Moscow if you promise me to put your thesis research as first priority. That way I am not lying to my brother about your reason for wanting to go. If you have any spare time, I assume you could use the library databases and possible faculty assistance to look into Cold War disappearances of our family as it relates somewhat to your research. But I don't want you gallivanting off toward the Kremlin demanding answers and raising suspicion about our family. Edward and dad will have enough to be cautious about without you adding to the load."

I was trying to keep myself from bouncing up and down in my seat with excitement. Emmett looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You owe me, you know?"

I smiled and reached out to pull him into a vise like hug.

"You are wonderful. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"What's with all the love going on in here? Aren't you supposed to be decorating?" Edward's voice broke through my proclamations of love for Emmett.

Jasper and Edward were standing in the doorway with boxes of what looked like liquor bottles.

Emmett pulled away from my arms and walked over to help unload items onto the bar.

"Yeah, well apparently weddings make women go all emotional and lovey dovey for no reason."

Jasper nodded his head in understanding.

I punched Emmett in the arm as he passed me, and he pretended to be hurt.

Edward eyed me with suspicion but kept any thoughts he had to himself and proceeded to argue with Jasper over the superiority of scotch versus whiskey.

I forced myself to get up and finish placing tablecloths. Rosalie and Alice arrived half an hour later with food and guests. I made sure to say hi to Kate and Garrett as well as the other women who would be in the wedding party, but I soon checked out mentally. Luckily I remained unnoticed and stared out the glass pretending to watch the game, but I couldn't shake my earlier talk with Emmett.

I knew that I was justified in my reasoning. I just hoped I wasn't sacrificing people's feelings for my own need to discover the truth.

I jumped and nearly screamed when I felt a hand on my thigh. I turned to see Edward sitting next to me looking concerned.

"Where are you right now? Is everything okay?"

I placed my hand over his and leaned against him.

"Yeah. I am just distracted with…everything."

He 'hmm-ed' in response and we sat quietly for a few moments. I noticed it was currently the seventh inning stretch and was surprised I had been oblivious to how much time had passed.

"You know," Edward whispered in my ear, "if you aren't feeling well, I am sure Rosalie and Emmett would understand if we needed to leave early and head back to the hotel room."

I tried not to smile and feigned innocence.

"I never said anything about not feeling well. And besides, I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties as best man if I did happen to be sick. There would be no need for you to come to the hotel room with me."

I could feel Edward grin against my neck, which he was now kissing.

"Ha ha, you know what I meant. But seriously, are you alright?"

I turned to face him.

"Yeah, I am good. I am just tired and ready for this whole wedding excitement to be over."

He nodded and smoothed back the hair from my face.

"Okay, well if you need to leave early just let me know, and I will take you back to the hotel. Even if all I get out of it is a chance to feel you up." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I laughed.

I watched as he got up to go join in the conversation Emmett and Garrett were having about baseball managers.

I felt a new desire to go to Russia for his sake. I wanted us to be able to start life outside of the mafia with everything in the past, even if that meant digging through it first to put buried what-ifs to rest.

The Cubs won their game, much to everyone's excitement. Rosalie professed her undying love to the whole team which Emmett took as a personal affront to his manhood and threatened to roundhouse kick each player.

That was the signal for the parties to separate according to gender and finish our night. All the girls, except me, were already tipsy. I made sure everyone crawled into cabs safely and zoned out on the way to the drag show.

I knew I wasn't being a good sport about participating in the bachelorette party, but no one seemed to pay me any attention through their alcohol induced haze.

Luckily the night ended without anyone being arrested, assaulting anyone else, or embarrassing herself, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the hotel elevators.

I slowly opened the door and peered inside, but Edward was not in the room. I felt disappointed a bit and went to shower off the smell of cigarette smoke and tranny preferred perfume.

I sighed when the hot water hit me and nearly melted against the wall. Part of me wished it was tomorrow night; then I would already have participated in the wedding and would know if I was going to Moscow.

I poured shampoo in my hand and rubbed it into my hair before stepping under the water. I heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and felt the curtain being drawn back. I smiled.

"Hurry up, my husband will be here soon." I said trying hard not laugh.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I was pulled against Edward's chest.

"You are hilarious." He whispered into my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

"I missed you."

He stepped back and looked at me skeptically.

"Really? I saw you not even five hours ago."

I shrugged. "I know. But I still missed you."  
He smiled in a self satisfied way and leaned down to kiss me.

He broke the kiss for a moment.

"I missed you too."

I smiled in return. He looked at me and then became serious.

"Why is it you want to go to Moscow so badly?"

I felt my smile falter.

"You talked with Emmett?"

Edward nodded, and his face was blank making it hard for me to read how angry he was.

"Why didn't you just talk with me about it? Instead you went to my brother."

"I know. I am sorry. But we did talk about it…or I tried talking about it. Remember? You refused to listen to my reasons."

Edward sighed in defeat and shook his head. I bit my lip waiting for him to respond.

"I didn't think we needed to talk about it anymore, Bella. I told you why you couldn't go, and you chose not to agree with my reasons."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Edward held up his hand.

"Well anyway, Carlisle showed up at the cigar lounge the groomsmen picked out for the bachelor party and overheard the conversation between Emmett and I. He thinks you coming with us is a great idea."

Edward shot me a look of disapproval.

"So congratulations, Bella. You are flying with us Monday morning."

I tried not to be hurt by his sarcastic delivery.

He turned to step out of the shower. I reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Hey, wait. I don't want you resenting me the whole trip. If you are really this adamant about keeping me here, then…I will stay."

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's already done. So it wouldn't matter."

He pulled away from my grip and stepped out into the bathroom. I quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel on my way out the bathroom.

"Edward. I am sorry. Please don't be angry with me."

He turned halfway toward the bed and looked at me.

"Please," I continued. "I don't want us fighting."

He sighed and held out his hand to me.

I grasped it, and he pulled me toward him.

"I am not angry. I just am a little frustrated that I feel like I have no say in this. I just want you to be safe. I want the chance to be able to have a life with you that doesn't involve crime, and if you come to Moscow that won't be a guarantee because your welfare will be in jeopardy."

I reached up and placed my hand against his cheek.

"I know you think it irrational that I want to go. But just like you want to keep me safe, I need to know that you are out of harm's way. Please believe me when I say that I am not doing this to be a nuisance. And I swear that I will be safe. I don't want to chance not having a life with you either."

Edward nodded and ran his hand down the back of my arm. I shivered.

"You are dripping wet." He paused for a moment before smiling at his choice of words.

I snorted and stepped closer so I was pressed against him. I skimmed my hand down his abdomen and leaned in to whisper.

"Not yet actually, but I am getting there."

He all but threw me on the bed and climbed in after me.

"Screw the wedding," he said. "Let's just stay in bed all day tomorrow."

I groaned at the temptation.

"Alice would be madder than hell." I pushed Edward onto his back and straddled him. "And I fear the wrath of Alice."

Edward smiled and ran a hand up my thigh. "At least I would die happy."

I rolled my eyes, but leaned forward to kiss him.

"For right now, let's focus on staying alive and being happy."

* * *

The next morning found me moving as fast as my broken ankle would allow, zipping Rosalie into her dress, hunting for Alice's missing left heel, making sure Kate stayed off her feet as much as possible. It all had my head spinning so much that I was relieved to finally be standing in the procession to enter the church.

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder and sighed.

He chuckled.

"A few more hours and this will all be over."

"Thank God." I replied.

"You look very beautiful by the way."

I smiled.

"Thanks. I don't mind getting all dolled up if it means seeing you in a tux."

Edward kissed the top of my head and was about to say something when the music signaling our entrance began. I straightened up and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to help me down the aisle.

Alice had tied a small arrangement of roses to my cane to help "accessorize" my injury to fit with the formal attire of the wedding..

Luckily, thanks in large part to Edward's upper body strength; I made it down the aisle without tripping.

The church was beautiful, and Alice had really outdone herself decorating it. I was in awe of her finished product and couldn't wait to see the ball room where the reception would be held.

The beginning strains of the wedding march began and everyone rose as the doors opened.

I quickly turned to watch Emmett's reaction.

I felt a pull in my chest as I saw the complete adoration which consumed him as he followed Rosalie's walk up the aisle.

I finally pulled my gaze away from him and toward the bride.

Rose had a demure and reverent look on her face. For the first time, she seemed defenseless and maybe a bit scared - not of marriage or a commitment to Emmett, but of the enormity of the ceremony.

I smiled when her eyes briefly met mine. She returned the smile and looked back at Emmett when she and Carlisle reached the altar.

Rosalie had made it very apparent that Carlisle and Esme would stand in for her parents. She told Alice that she didn't care that it was odd to have the grooms parents give the bride away to their son.

Esme had shed a few tears when Rosalie asked her to play the role of both mother of the groom and bride. Carlisle was moved beyond words when Rose asked him to give her away. It was fitting though. We had become a complete family unit, taking care of each other and watching out for the others. Maybe it had to do in part with the connection to Russian organized crime that caused the feeling of close knit security, but I was grateful to be a part of the Cullen family.

I chanced a look at Edward and found him staring at me. I smiled when he realized I had caught him. He gave me a sheepish grin.

We both returned our focus to the couple at the altar and witnessed Rosalie Hale become Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

The reception was by far the event of the season. The ball room at the Drake Hotel was decorated in gold and cream with crimson roses and candles on each table. Alice had each place setting adorned with a rose, name card, and the favors we so painstakingly put together.

I turned to Edward.

"I have to admit, for as crazy as she drove everyone, Alice sure knows how to throw a wedding."

"Tell me about it." Edward's expression mirrored my own.

"I hope the food is as good as the décor. I am starving." I said remembering I had eaten very little in the past 24 hours.

"Screw the food; I am hitting the open bar."

Edward smiled deviously and led me to the wedding party's table.

I snorted at his enthusiasm for free booze.

I sat down while Edward went to get us drinks. Kate was already at the table, and I smiled at her.

"Are you nervous about giving your speech?"

The smile I had on my face dropped quicker than a Li'l Wayne album from prison.

"Huh?"

Kate's eyes got wide. "Are you not giving one? I just thought…"

"Shit." I let my head hit the table with the realization that I, Isabella Cullen: sister-in-law and maid of honor to the bride, had not prepared a speech. I had been so preoccupied with the bachelorette party and my lobby for Moscow that I neglected my other maidly duties…or maidenly…or whatever.

"It'll be fine Bella." Kate was trying to backtrack and make light of the situation. "Just tell Rose you forgot, and they can just skip the speeches. No one remembers them anyway. Plus I am sure Edward doesn't want to give his speech."

I lifted my head and opened my mouth to speak. All that came out though was a squeak.

"Here's some liquor for my hot maid of honor wife."

Edward sat a glass of who knows what in front of me. I was still staring at Kate in horror.

"I am not concerned about what Rose thinks of no speech. I am, however, in fear of my life over Alice's reaction."

Kate grimaced.

"What's going on Bella?" Edward looked between me and Kate.

"I am the world's worst friend." I whispered. "I don't have a speech prepared."

Edward, instead of being supportive and sympathetic, began laughing hysterically.

"This isn't funny." I yelled while hitting him in the arm.

"It kinda is. Especially since Alice is on her way over here now to let us know that the bride and groom will be arriving any minute. I saw her at the bar."

I blanched.

"Fuck me." I groaned.

Edward snorted. "Gladly. Later tonight though. I want to see the maid of honor squirm her way out of not having a speech prepared."

"What about a speech being prepared?"

Edward and I both jumped at the sound of Alice's voice.

I whipped my head around and plastered the biggest smile I could on my face.

"I was just telling Edward here that I hope he is as prepared as I am to give the speech."

Alice looked between the two of us skeptically.

"Oh, well good. I am letting you know that Emmett and Rosalie are right outside and after they are announced, the staff will begin serving the food. You two can give your speeches during the main course. I'll let you decide who goes first."

She and Jasper pulled out the chairs a few seats down from us and sat at the table.

I made sure to clap and act excited as Rose and Emmett entered the building, and I went through the motions of eating; but pretty soon the wait staff was bringing out the entrées, and I began sweating bullets.

Edward looked over at me and placed his hand over mine.

"Hey, relax. You can do this. Just say how you feel about your best friend getting married."

He waited for a reaction. I jerked my head in a sort of affirmative response. He squeezed my hand before standing up and asking the room for silence.

I looked up at him as he began speaking.

"I never was really jealous of my older brother. Growing up we actually got along. Of course, we happened to settle the few arguments we did have by holding wrestling matches – which Emmett always won, but we never put each other down or gave the other cause to feel insecure. Emmett always made me feel like I belonged when his friends would come over to play and never like a tag-along. So I never had the need to feel jealous of him…until he met Rosalie. For the first time in my life, I was jealous of how happy my brother was. Don't get me wrong, I was glad he had found someone to be the cause of such happiness, but I suddenly realized how empty my life was when I saw the two of them together. I had never seen him smile so much or zone out day dreaming in the middle of a work day. He was so consumed with love for Rosalie that it was tangible, and I was jealous of that. Luckily, I was able to find someone who makes me feel the way Emmett looks when he and Rosalie are in the same room. In fact, without Emmett and Rosalie's help to push me in her direction, I would have taken a lot longer to admit to myself I was in love."

Edward paused to look down at me and winked. I smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I suddenly understood Emmett's odd quirks and emotions when it came to being in love. He would smile at the sound of Rose's footsteps when she walked into a room, and he would get nervous right before a date, even if it was their fiftieth. Without Rosalie, I never would have had cause to be jealous of my brother. But then he, and in turn, I, would never have realized what love was. So I would like to raise a glass to the best example of a young couple in love that I could have ever had. To Emmett and Rosalie, I wish you all the best."

I raised my glass along with everyone else in the room. Emmett stood up and walked over to hug Edward. Rose followed and kissed Edward on the cheek. She had tears in her eyes and rubbed at his cheek with her thumb to remove the lipstick stain. He laughed and sat down.

I felt my mouth go dry and my palms began to sweat. I wiped my hands on the skirt of my dress and stood up shakily.

I felt the whole room staring at me and fought the survivalist urge to flee.

Edward grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I opened and turned to look at Rosalie who was staring at me concerned.

I held the microphone up and laughed.

"Rosalie, you have always been honest with me…sometimes too honest. Although I am sure the world will be grateful that I now know how awful orange looks on me and will never wear it again."

I heard Alice snort and a few women laughed.

"Or that boyfriend jeans make me look like I have 'tree stumps' for legs."

Rose tried her hardest not to smile as I glared at her in mock anger.

"But that made the compliments you gave me more impressionable because I knew you were sincere. So I am going to be completely honest with you…I didn't write a speech."

Rose snorted this time and I heard a tiny gasp of indignation from Alice's direction.

"I realize this is a key duty of the maid of honor, and I have no excuse except for I was too busy having fun being a part of this family."

I motioned toward Carlisle and Esme and nodded toward Emmett and Rose. They in turn chuckled at my mention of being kidnapped and injured as fun.

"And I blame this on you. I was an outsider coming into this family, but you were once in that position as well. You knew what it felt like to want to belong and you welcomed me with open arms…wait…let me rephrase that…at first you hazed me, as any good future sister-in-law should, with a shopping trip from hell and snide remarks about my wardrobe, hairstyle, and general fashion sense as well as looks of death…this all in one day, I should add."

I smiled at Rosalie and she smiled back with a look of pure innocence.

"But you then accepted me into your world and protected me as a family member. You became more than my friend, you really became my sister. I didn't know you or Emmett outside of being a couple, but I can't imagine a life where the two of you aren't in love. Emmett, I love you. You know how much I appreciate your unconditional support and your ability to see the best in people. I know for a fact, I wouldn't be able to run a marathon much less think about running one, if it wasn't for your confidence in me. Both you and Rose are so unbelievable on your own that it makes perfect sense why you epitomize a couple in love. I love you both so much, and am so glad that I can be a part of your wedding day. Here's to Rose and Emmett, my fashion savvy sister and marathon training brother."

I raised my glass and heard clapping.

I fell into my seat with a sigh, and Edward pulled me into a hug.

I reached for the drink he brought earlier and downed it. He laughed and let go of me so Rose could hug me. I stood and held her tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done, Bella. I love you more than I can say."

I pulled away slightly and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too."

We broke apart and sat back down to finish the meal.

After the cutting of the cake, Rose and Emmett shared their first dance, followed by Emmett and Esme dancing while Carlisle and Rose danced.

I leaned against Edward and watched the other couples begin to make their way to the dance floor.

"C'mon." Edward nudged me. "Let's dance."

I started to protest and point to my ankle, but he already had pulled me up and was leading me to the floor.

I spent the next hour dancing or mingling. I was able to find my dad and steal him away from Sue for a dance. Emmett caught me as the song ended and began dancing to the next song.

He pulled me to him and leaned down to whisper.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" I said.

"In private." He whispered back.

I was confused where this conversation was heading. He slowly made his way to the edge of the dance floor. When we reached the closest exit, Emmett pulled me off the dance floor and helped me walk/half carried me to the hallway outside the ballroom.

"What's going on, Emmett? You are being very secret agent about things."

I smiled expecting him to make a joke, but he just pursed his lips together and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bella, I know we already discussed how I feel about you going to Moscow and looking into…things. But if you are going to start digging up information, you will need a starting point. So," he reached inside his jacket and pulled a packet folded in half out of the inner pocket. "Here's this."

He held out the packet for me to take. I reached out and looked at him warily.

He nodded his head encouraging me. I grabbed the packet and unfolded it so I could open the flap at the top.

I reached inside and pulled out a stack of papers, all in Cyrillic letters.

The first was a birth certificate for an Edik Petrov – Edward's birth name, and the second was for Alexei Vasilyev – Emmett's birth name. I looked back up at Emmett. He was staring at his feet.

I put the certificates behind the next set of papers which were adoption files. I skimmed through each boy's file quickly and noted Esme and Carlisle's signatures at the bottoms of each.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

Emmett raised his head and met my gaze.

"Carlisle's home office. They were in a locked filing cabinet. Edward and I stumbled upon them a few years ago, but we didn't tell Carlisle we knew about them. That's the only information that they have about us or our parents."

He pointed to the names at the bottom of his birth certificate.

I nodded.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Emmett closed his eyes for a moment.

"Just be careful. You could find things that should have remained buried."

I grabbed Emmett's wrist.

"Emmett, I have trusted my life to you for the past six months. Please, trust me that I will use discretion with my search."

Emmett nodded.

"Now," I said. "This is your wedding, so you better get back inside. In case I don't see you before you leave – Have fun on your honeymoon."

Emmett smiled and walked past me to open the doors. I caught a glimpse of Edward before the doors shut and knew he would be coming out to see what was happening. I quickly refolded the packet and shoved it down the front of my dress.

_Smooth. I am sure he won't notice the rectangular protrusion from your chest._

However, I lucked out because Edward had been drinking it up with my father.

"Hey baby." He said with a stupid grin on his face as he walked through the doors.

"Hey yourself." I tried not to laugh at his intoxication, but he was so adorably drunk.

"What say you to getting out of here and getting busy in our hotel room?" He winked at me suggestively.

I snorted. "Wow. That was so romantic. How can I say no to that?"

Edward leaned forward and placed his hands on my hips pulling me tightly against him. His right hand traveled up my back while he leaned in and skimmed his lips over my collar bone. I shivered. I was not expecting this level of motor function from a drunken Edward.

Although by now I should have learned to not be surprised by anything he did.

Edward lifted his head and placed a kiss behind my ear.

"I am not too drunk to not know how to seduce you." He whispered.

He then moved his head forward and covered my lips with his. I could taste beer and scotch on him. Not since an alcoholic, had anyone been as turned on by the smell of liquor as I had.

He pulled away slightly and nipped at my bottom lip.

"So…?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand from around my waist and began hobbling toward the elevator.

He laughed and surprised me by scooping me up into his arms.

"I think I still owe you an elevator fuck." He whispered into my ear.

I gasped and then felt a smile slowly spread across my face.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I know. This update is super late. But in my defense classes started and I had to finish my term paper (this past friday) before completing this chapter. So instead of writing about the Russian mafia and the cold war, I was writing about the American Revolutionary war and how it truly was a revolution with enlightenment thinking rather than just a war for independence...I know exciting right? (Actually, since I am a history and poli. sci. double major, it was exciting for me. It would have been even more exciting had I not procrastinated and put more effort into it...I am happy with a solid B paper right now though.) And I of course totally spent all my free time devoted to working on my class work *shifty eyes* I didn't waste anytime I could have been spending on fanfic updates with a Mighty Boosh marathon, or getting hooked on kPop girl bands on youtube (BTW if you are interested in their awesomeness, check out Girls Generation singing Run Devil Run, Miss A singing Good Girl, Bad Girl and 2NE1 singing/rapping anything. They make me wish I was Asian/Korean and could dance like no ones business while singing and looking killer hot in ridiculous outfits). I also did not waste my spare time online shopping for clothes after being inspired by fashion week or taping pictures of outfit ideas up in my room from magazines. Oh no. I was totally devoted to this fanfiction update coughsortakindacough. Anyway, I hope this little Halloween treat will appease your voracious fan fiction appetites. And if it doesn't...I have added outtakes from this story to my authors page under the title "From the Siberian Wasteland of Editing" (Really, it should be called from the sexually frustrated fantasies of WrkofFctn, because that is essentially what it is. Me...being hot and bothered and having no outlet...sobs) Annnnyyway...from the overshare of information there, you can probably deduce that it is super lemony. And I just uploaded them how I had them saved, which means they may jump around a bit because that's how I write. (I think of scenes and write them out individually and then piece them together). So hopefully between this update and the outtakes you will be able to survive until the next update.

But in case you need more...you greedy little things...I give you rec's

**Blind Luck** by badjujube - Edward is a driven PhD candidate with a personality problem. Can a ridiculous, directionless undergraduate help him lighten up? AH, E/BPOV alternate (She doesn't have very many reviews..which I totally don't get because her story is hilarious. So you should check it out and leave her some wonderful reviews like the kind you leave me.)

**Love in my Box** by cosmoandmarvar - Bella's an intellectual free spirit and Edward is a reserved, slightly geeky med student. They have a brief, but intense encounter on Sp Brk in Miami. Can they find true love through emails? There will be lemons and laughs. Look who's writing this! (Another hilarious fic that involves awkward Edward...like really, awkward)

**Doctor's Orders** by mybluesky - Nurse Swan vows to never date a doctor, presuming them all to be egotistical jerks. But will she change her mind when she starts a new job and meets the handsome Dr. Cullen, or will his advances only strengthen her resolve? AH, OOC, Rated M

Hope you enjoy them as much I have.


End file.
